Fangrlz
by Destiny's Hand
Summary: Five ordinary high school girls are thrown into the Naurto world and paired with characters they either like . . . or hate. Can they learn to survive in a world of ninja? Can they ever get home? Do they even want to leave?
1. Another Day at School

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: This story is dedicated to the above-mentioned friends. Without them, this story would not have taken shape. It began as one of those "what would I do if I was in that situation" questions. Since I'm the "writer" of the group, I was voted to put our silly ideas into order and create what you see here. So, here's to the "gang." I shall miss you while I'm at college!! For everyone else . . . enjoy!

Chapter 1: Another Day at School

KATIE

I glance worriedly up at the sky as I walk from my car to the school. It's been raining for the past few days, and though it isn't surprising that the clouds threaten to drop more rain, there is something strange about their coloration. Having spent several years of my life in Alabama, bad weather normally makes me nervous. Shivering despite my fleece coat, I hurry inside.

I sigh as I step into the warm building. Another day at school. Quickly, I spot my crazy group of friends in a corner of the lunchroom -- our normal morning hangout spot. I smile in spite of my weather-induced mood. One can't be gloomy with these people; it's impossible.

A squeal of laughter draws my attention as I trot down the stairs to the cafeteria commons. Kaitlyn had pounced on one of the guys, J.P., and now holds him in something close to a strangle-hold. Her crinkled blonde hair bounces as he struggles to get free for a moment before giving up and standing very still.

She laughs and coos playfully, "Itachi!"

I shed my bag and coat -- hot now that I'm inside -- and circle the table to grab one of her arms. "Oi, Kakashi!" I call over my shoulder. "Give me a hand with your student?"

Laughing, Sam pulls her hands from her hoodie pockets and helps me pry Kaitlyn off of J.P. I then pin the energetic freshman's arms to her sides.

"How many times must I tell you, Sakura?" I chide her in a mock-stern voice. "Itachi is not a doll."

J.P. rubs his throat. "No kidding. That hurt."

Alright, maybe I should explain. My name is Katie. I'm a senior at Knight High School and the unofficial "leader" of our little "gang" -- using the loose definition of the word, of course. We don't go around causing fights or vandalizing property; we aren't involved in any illegal activities. We're just a group of friends.

And nearly all of us are die-hard _Naruto_ fans.

Last year, we noticed that some of our personalities matched those of _Naruto_ character's (if loosely), and we started jokingly calling each other by those names. The joke became a tradition of sorts, and we "retired" some names when their counterparts graduated, gaining more with the new school year.

It's a strange tradition, I admit, but harmless and fun -- especially when personalities turn out to match characters of the opposite gender. For example: Sam is a girl; Sam is also Kakashi. Odd, but it suits her.

Kaitlyn/Sakura continues to struggle for a moment, giggling, but she falls limp and gives up when I don't let go. After extracting a promise that she'll "never do that again" -- a promise that will certainly be forgotten by the next morning -- I release her and wave cheerily at Jessica.

"Morning, Neji!"

She smiles and returns a quiet greeting. We had argued last year whether Jessica would be Neji or Hinata, but we decided that her quietness was more out of calm watchfulness than shyness. She's been Neji ever since.

Someone touches my shoulder and I turn to see Kevin, our resident Rock Lee, named for his bowl-cut and somewhat bushy brows. He also tends to have some overly-cheerful/flamboyant bouts. Kevin holds out his arms.

"Hey, Katie. Hug?" He goes along with our name tradition, but he doesn't use them so much.

I give him a tight hug in greeting and then return my attention to the lunch table. I can see Ashley and Jowan walking our way -- Temari and Tsunade respectfully. Smiling widely, I wave them over and fish my drawing tablet from my bag. I had finished a picture of Itachi (the anime/manga one) and Kimi (a fanfiction character of mine) the night before and am eager to get their opinions.

Kaitlyn bounces up to my side. "Oh! Didja draw something new? Can I see it?"

I glance over at Sam, who is standing behind the overexcited girl. "Did you give her sugar again?"

Sam sends me a wide-eyed innocent look. "Who? Me? Never!"

Jowan and Ashley drop their stuff on the table and I open my sketchbook, flipping past pages and finished and unfinished drawings until I come to the one I want to show them. As I tilt it down for the four of them to see, the building lights flare and vanish. A heartbeat passes before students start screaming and laughing like idiots. I sigh and roll my eyes in annoyance, snapping the book shut.

With that snap, a loud crackle splits the air like machine-gun fire. Real screams echo it as lightning flashes across the sky. The light sears through the high windows, casting jagged shadows and leaving spots dancing in my eyes.

My heart pounds as the light dies -- but doesn't really die. A jagged line of pure white lightning circles the ceiling, with intense blackness within the ring of light. People scatter to the walls; we're near the edge, so we remain still -- not that we can move anyway if we want to. Fear holds us in place.

Lightning crackles through the air like the infamous Chidori, making my hair stand on end. Strangely, though, no thunder follows. _What is this?_ The question burns through my mind as harsh wind swirls within the lunchroom, somehow oddly visible in the radiating light of the ring. The term Rasengan flutters through my mind.

Teachers and school police officers begin to frantically usher students out of the commons, crying for order. Lightning snaps down from the ring edges, upturning tables and chairs. Heat burns my nostrils as smoke begins to fill the air. Kaitlyn clings to me. Sam backs behind us, covering her face with one arm. Ashley pushes Jowan closer to us, leaning past her to shake my arm.

"We have to get out of here!" Ashley yells above the crackling noise.

I nod, but as I move toward the stairs, another bolt strikes nearby. The tile buckles and cracks. We scream. The sketchbook slips from my hands. The lightning bolt bends and twists, suddenly streaking toward us. Light and sound bombards my senses. Kaitlyn's hands are torn from my arms. I lose Ashley too to the chaos.

Then all becomes darkness and silence.


	2. The Rain Village

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

Chapter 2: The Rain Village

KATIE

Wet. I'm wet -- soaked to the bone. Water droplets splatter against my face as I lie on my back in a large puddle. Groaning, I sit up and open my eyes. The heavy rain blurs everything around me. I try to peer through it, but to no avail. I can make out no shapes -- no movement.

"Where am I?" I speak the question aloud to her a voice -- to hear something other than the pouring rain.

Then I remember. My head jerks to the right and left -- to where Kaitlyn and Ashley had been. Nothing. I swallow, wiping rainwater from my eyes with a wet sleeve -- and not doing much good -- and stand.

"Kaitlyn?" I call, becoming more frantic with each name. "Sam? Jessica? Ashley? Jowan? Kevin? J.P? Anyone!" I hug my arms tightly to my chest. "Hello?" My voice is weak now, forlorn.

The rain is the only answer, hissing against the ground. Swallowing, I stumble forward. My jeans are stiff; my sweater is plastered to my skin. My hair hangs heavy from my head, a couple of shades darker than its normal dirty-blonde and streaming water down my face and neck. Wet -- wet and cold. _What I wouldn't give for an umbrella._

I blink and shake water from my eyes, looking around again. There's a difference in shadows ahead of me. I splash forward a bit faster and an awning comes into blurred view. It shelters a bench, and I sink down onto the concrete seat, grateful for a rest from the downpour.

A shiver runs down my spine as I lean back against the wall. My heart sinks. "There's no way I'm at school anymore," I say to myself. "But where am I, and how did I get here? Was it the lightning?" I bite my lip. "I've _got_ to be dreaming."

I sit there, hunched over and shivering with my eyes closed, for a time. The rain gradually reduces to a drizzle, and I lift my head to look around. Pipes. There are pipes everywhere, and the buildings they run up, down, across, and between reach high into the sky.

It looks incredibly familiar, but I can't quite place where I've seen it before. The rain now seems somewhat significant. I rub my eyes as I try to work it out.

Male voices drift through the air. I open my eyes, glancing to the left. Two men are walking my way. I stiffen, alarm bells ringing in my head. One of the men points at me, yelling in a foreign tongue. Something bright flashes on their foreheads.

I suddenly realize what they are -- where I am. They are shinobi, and I'm in the Rain Village. This is impossible!

My mouth goes dry as an angry expression twists the man's face. The other one elbows him and says something softly, a tilted grin on his face. I don't like that smile. I have to get out of there before they decide to act!

Praying that my sneakers still have good traction, I jump up and run. Cries of alarm sound behind me, but I don't look back, pumping my arms and pushing as much power into my legs as I can. I need speed if I'm to get away; really, though, I have no hope of outrunning two shinobi.

Using a thick pipe to tighten my turn without loosing speed, I lunge down a side street. I spot a door, and after shooting a frantic look behind me, I grab the handle and twist. It's unlocked. I open it enough to slip through and close it as quietly as I can behind me. Hopefully I had enough of a lead that they didn't see me.

I turn and spot stairs. Up is the last direction I should go; they could corner me. Taking a deep breath, I leap up the stairs two at a time. It doesn't matter which direction I go. They'd follow my water trail anyway.

The stairs lead to a doorway -- the doorway to a balcony running around the outside of a building. Doors, stairs, catwalks -- I rush through the maze of concrete and pipes, hoping that somehow they would lose my trail. The last path leads to a ladder that runs to the roof.

Mist swirls down from the sky, a far cry from the previous downpour. If it had been truly raining, I would never have considered climbing the metal rungs, but I do. Hand over hand -- foot over foot -- I scale the ladder with less speed than I like. My muscles ache from their constant use. Am I that out of shape?

With one third of the ladder left to go, I hear a yell and look down. Several levels below, the men have spotted me. I look up. Can I make it?

My heart thunders against my ribs and I push onward. As I pull myself over the lip of the roof, I glance back down at my pursuers. They're running _up_ the walls! I'd forgotten about that!

With a strangled cry of fear, I leap forward from the edge, running away from the ladder. Two steps -- four -- six -- I turn my head forward and promptly slam into something hard, falling back onto the ground.

The clouds open up above me, resuming the heavy rain. I open my eyes to see sandals and white sock-like bindings. Dark pants are cut off mid-shin with a black cloak dropping to the knees above it. My heart skips a beat as my eyes lock on to the first red and white-rimmed cloud.

Akatsuki. I can't breathe. It has to be Pain. I'm in the Rain Village at the feet of an Akatsuki member -- who I'd _run into_. Who else could it be?

The person asks a question in a voice lighter than I expected. My eyes snap up to focus on an orange mask. I nearly choke as my heart leaps up into my throat. Tobi.

He cocks his had and then looks up from me. Saying something in a commanding voice, he steps around me to stand between me and the ladder. I stare forward and something moves in the shadows of an overhand before me. I catch sight of a flash of yellow. Deidara.

The voices of the men chasing me sound behind me and I stiffen. Tobi answers them flippantly. After murmuring one of the few Japanese phrases I know -- "thank you" -- the men run off. Several heartbeats pass before Tobi moves again to return to my front.

He stares at me for a moment before holding out a hand and asking a question that I've heard a lot in anime and can thus understand. "Are you okay?"


	3. Not Really Real

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** WARNING!! From here on out, there be spoilers. If you haven't read the Manga up to Chapter 402, then I suggest you catch up before continuing on . . . but that's only a suggestion. If you want to keep reading, be my guest. There are spoilers, and you have been warned.

Chapter 3: Not Really Real

KATIE

With a shaking hand, I accept Tobi's help. He pulls me to my feet and I quickly step away, stammering an answer.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Th-thank you." I laugh nervously. "Well, I guess 'fine' isn't the right term. I'm soaking wet and freezing cold, and I have no idea how I got here!"

Tobi cocks his head, scratching it through his hood. I sigh; he doesn't understand me. He rapidly rattles something off. And I can't understand him. I shrug and shake my head helplessly. Rain runs into my eyes and I try to wipe it off. I decide bitterly that I hate rain.

I glance up at Tobi. Was he always that tall? Have I shrunk? He meets my gaze with one red eye and I quickly look back down.

Another moment passes and suddenly Tobi gasps. "Aha!"

I jerk in surprise, my eyes flicking back up in time to see him finish a rapid sequence of hand signs. Before I can react, he reaches out and pokes my forehead with two fingers. A tiny jolt of electricity passes through my body.

Tobi pulls his hand back. "Is that better?"

I gasp. "I-I can understand you."

He nods. "Tobi does too." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Mind explaining why those guys were chasing you?"

Shaking my head, I reply faintly, "I don't know." My mind is numb, not comprehending what's happening. This can't be real! It must be a dream!

"They called you a spy," Tobi states thoughtfully, though with the tone and relaxed stance of one making an offhand and unimportant comment. "And Tobi must say that you're dressed pretty weird. Where are you from?"

"Kingsford," I state without thinking.

"Where's that?"

I bite my lip, turning my head to stare off in the distance. "A long way away," I say softly. "Over the rainbow. Down the rabbit hole. I don't know." This Dorothy's not in Kansas anymore.

"So your name's Dorothy?"

I cover my mouth. "Did I say that out loud?" I blush.

He laughs. "Yep. So is it?"

"No, it's Katie. Katie Catman."

"Weird name."

Stiffening again, I glare at him defensively. "Well, so are some of your names, like Deidara. Or -- or Zetzu. Or Kakuzo. Or Pain. Or -- or -- or Kisame! I mean, come on! Who names their kid 'Demon Shark'? I know he's blue and all and has these little marking things that look like gills, really!"

At first, he seems taken aback, though I can't see his face. He just stands there. Finally, he chuckles lightly and states, "This one's name is Tobi."

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, I know. That's not weird, though. I have a friend named Toby back home, but he spells his name with a 'y' instead of --"

"Hold it, un." Deidara steps out from under the overhang. Rain slides over the twisted hat on his head. He peers at me through the white bell-streamers hanging from the rim. "How do you know our names, yeah?"

"Um . . . well, you see . . ." I glance between the two men that seem to tower over me.

Deidara puts his hands on his hips. "We see?" he prompts.

I swallow. What do I tell them? I can feel Tobi's Sharingan studying me and decide on the truth. They probably won't believe it anyway.

"Well, you see, where I come from," I begin, pausing and then finishing quickly, "none of this is real."

Deidara scowls. "None of this is real? What's that supposed to mean, yeah?"

Tobi looks from Deidara to me. "If we're not real, then if you're here, that means you're not real either. Tobi thinks Tobi's real. Are you, Deidara-sempai?" He reaches over and pinches the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Hey!" Deidara jerks and swings a fist at Tobi, who ducks and dances away, laughing. I giggle softly and Deidara glares at me. "Answer the question, yeah."

I swallow. Is it really a good idea to tell them? What if I change something? My mind flashes rapidly through the Shippuden manga. Change something? I look at Deidara. Yes. I want to change something -- a _lot_ of somethings, actually.

"Where I come from," I explain slowly, choosing my words carefully, "your world -- this world -- only exists in a manga book series and an anime. To us, you're fiction -- not real."

"Cool!" Tobi says. He then cocks his head. "What's an 'anime'?"

"Hard to explain," I state after a moment of thought. I don't want to delve into that. "But basically, we can see what you do, or read about it. Still, to us, it's just a story made up by someone named Masashi Kishimoto -- if I'm saying that right."

"So you see everything, yeah?" Deidara asks hesitantly.

"Well, not _everything_," I admit. "Though I must say that I'm glad you got your arms back. You strangling Tobi with your legs didn't look right."

"You saw that, yeah?" His eyes widen slightly. "Wait a second. _Hey!_"

I hold up my hands. "I'm just saying there are some twisted people out there. Not me, but others have said -- some things.

Sighing, I run a hand over my rain-slick hair and then drop my arms to my sides. "But I guess we were wrong. This is real after all. Either that or I'm dreaming. But this doesn't seem right. I feel everything, and usually when I dream, it's pretty lucid and I can control what's going on. I have no control over this. This _has_ to be real. It can't be, but it must be. It makes no sense otherwise. One second I'm at school and then there's this storm with this weird lightning and I wake up in the freaking Rain Village and --"

Tobi puts a finger to my lips, interrupting my increasingly frantic rant. I stare up at him through the rain, breathing hard. I can feel heat behind my eyes; I'm crying, but my tears are lost in the rain.

"Hush," he says, surprisingly gentle. Holding his finger in place, he turns his head to his partner. "Deidara-sempai, let's not tell Leader about this."

"What?" Deidara stares at him. "He needs to know about this, though, if --"

"No he doesn't," Tobi interrupts. "He's got enough to worry about without us bothering him with a lost little girl who's not really real."

I scowl around his finger, mumbling, "I'm not little."

Tobi pats my head. "If you say so."

**Author's Note 2: **In case anyone is wondering why I said spoilers go up to Chapter 402 and yet Deidara is still alive, let me say this: The girls are sent into around Chapter 315, give or take a few . . . the characters from Earth have the knowledge of up to 402, and will be . . . exploiting it (so to speak). .


	4. O M G

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:**From now on, each character will tell two chapters at a time, unless their part needs more/less to complete telling. So, now, we introduce our dear Sakura . . . the one we dubbed the "Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-headed Freshman." (Points to those who get the reference . . . even though it's not that hard . . .)

Chapter 4: O. M. G.

KAITLYN

Something nudges my leg and I groan. Even with my eyes closed, the light shining down on me is blinding -- hot too. Shade falls over my face and I open my eyes, squinting in the glare.

The silhouette above me slowly comes into focus, gaining detail with each passing second. I focus on the face. Black-lined, blue eyes. Rust-red, messy hair beneath a wide hat. A red marking above the left eye.

My heart stops beating. Gaara of the Sand. The current Kazekage.

His eyes narrow and he asks something in a flat voice. It must be Japanese. I can't understand it. A woman's voice calls out from behind him and he tilts his head slightly to answer.

I stare at him, my heart restarting and beating rapidly. Gaara bends over, leaning closer to me and repeating his question. I still can't understand it, but that doesn't matter. It's Gaara!!

I squeal and sit up, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gaara pitches forward slightly, thrown off-balance by my sudden motion, before straightening up and trying to pull away. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm talking rapidly.

"OMG! I can't believe it's really you! Wow! This is awesome! I must be dreaming, but I really hope not. My dreams are coming true! It's really really really you! Oh, wow! Eeeee!"

Loud voices cry out in alarm and strong hands grab my wrists, dragging me off of Gaara and pinning my arms behind me. I cry out indignantly.

"Hey! Let me go! Come on, please? I'm not gonna hurt him, I swear! I just -- mff!"

Someone claps a hand over my mouth and a knife appears against my throat. I freeze staring wide-eyed at Gaara.

He rubs his neck and looks to a girl standing at his side -- Temari. She has a hand resting on the handle of her giant fan, ready for trouble. She's speaking rapidly to him.

A male voice speaks from beside me, and I twist my head slightly to see the owner -- Kankuro. He's the one with his hand over my mouth and knife to my throat. Konkuro nods his head to me, speaking smoothly to the Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes flick from Konkuro to me and then he makes a small motion with one hand. Kankuro sputters, obviously objecting, but a sharp look from Gaara silences him. After giving me a dubious glance, he removes the knife. He says something sharp and then uncovers my mouth.

I take a deep breath, and Temari steps forward, repeating Gaara's first question, among others.

"I don't understand you," I say loudly. "Man, I wish there were subtitles to life. You're talking in Japanese. I don't speak that. I only know English. Can't you speak that? I mean, I know that they dub the episodes to be showed in the U.S. but still c-mff! Hmm!!"

Konkuro covers my mouth again, and I stamp my feet in annoyance. He rolls his eyes and begins talking to Gaara.

I sigh, listening to them rattle on in Japanese. How was I supposed to take advantage of this situation -- get close to my anime crush -- if I couldn't understand them?

Suddenly, though nobody touches me there, I feel a slight pressure on my forehead, followed by a small shock that jolts through my body. A moment later, Kankuro's voice seems to shift.

". . . around here. She could be a spy or something. You saw how she attacked you. She might be an assassin. The cute, helpless look could just be an act -- a ploy to draw you in and destroy you."

Temari grunts. "The question is: where did she come from? I've never heard that language before."

Gaara merely peers at me from under his formal Kazekage hat. His eyes narrow slightly. "I'll leave that to you, Kankuro," he states in a monotonous voice. "Find a way to communicate and question her."

I squeak through Kankuro's hand, and he glares at me for a moment before cautiously removing it. "You don't have to!" I blurt out. "I can understand you now. I don't know how I can, but I can. It's like suddenly, you guys started speaking English. You can understand me, right? It'd be really weird if you couldn't -- awkward too. I don't know how I'd --"

"Oi!" Kankuro yells over me. "Could you shut up for two seconds? Man, that's annoying!"

I snort. "Well so-orry for being excited."

"Excited? About what? Being under arrest for assaulting the Kazekage?"

Gasping, I object, "I wasn't assaulting Gaara!" I stick out my bottom lip. "I was giving him a hug."

Temari laughs. "A hug. That's rich."

I blink wide, innocent eyes at Gaara. "Really! Honest! I was just excited is all."

Kankuro peers at me. "Why?"

"Because it's Gaara!" I sputter. What kind of question is that?

He shrugs. "So?"

I cough. "So?! Because! Look at him! He's so cute -- and -- and --"

Temari makes a choking sound, hugging her side with one hand. "Gaara? Cute? Are we talking about the same guy?"

Gaara looks at her through the corners of his eyes, cocking one eyebrow. She falls silent, trying to force down a smile.

"Yeah!" I continue. "I know he might be emo and all, but I guess that's part of the draw. I mean, he just stands there all strong and silent and stares at people. He never shows emotion, and yet he has a tattoo thing of 'love' on his forehead. There's so much mystery about him, and when he actually acts, he's so powerful. It's like _boom_, awesome! He's so cool and so cute!

The three of them stare at me. Then Kankuro and Temari burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kankuro cries.

Temari gasps for air, apologizing to Gaara, who has turned his head to stare sullenly at her. "Sorry, sorry. It's just -- cute! I never thought I'd hear someone call _you_ that!"

I flush. "Why are you laughing? It's not his fault he's so unapproachable. If _you_ went through what _he_ did as a kid, _you'd_ be the same way."

Kankuro's laughter vanishes almost instantly. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I just --"

Gaara clears his throat. "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere."

Temari nods, glancing around at a few curious villagers that are gathering to watch the spectacle. "Yes, sir. I think you're right."

Gaara turns and begins to walk away, Temari closely flanking him. Sighing, Kankuro jerks one hand. The puppet holding my wrists slings me under one arm and carries me after them. Kankuro brings up the rear.

I kick and scream for the puppet to put me down, but no one listens.

**Author's Note 2: **I feel I am obliged to apologize to Gaara for this . . . so, I'm sorry Gaara. Truly, I am.


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** . . . come to think of it. I should apologize to Kankuro as well . . . he needs it more . . . _I AM SO SORRY KANKURO!!_

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

KAITLYN

I sit in the dark. I've been sitting here for -- like -- ever. A small window high in the wall above me lets in barely enough light for me to see. I scowl, mumbling under my breath complaints about Kankuro's treatment of me -- throwing me in here and leaving me.

I have long since yelled myself hoarse -- sort of.

The door swings open without warning and Kankuro steps in, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you ready to behave?" he asks.

I glare at him. "I _have_ been behaving."

"You call that behaving? Yammering away at a hundred miles an hour and jumping on Gaara's back whenever you can? I'd hate to see you act up." He snorts. "If you behave yourself, I'll let you out of here."

I chew on my lower lip. "What do you want me to do?"

Kankuro closes the door and leans against it, propping his scroll up next to him. "I want you to talk."

Coughing back a laugh, I choke out, "First you don't want me to talk and now you do?"

His eyes narrow. "To a certain extent," he snaps. "I ask a question and you answer _only_ that question. No more. Got it?"

My face crinkles in thought. "Will I get to see Gaara if I do?"

Kankuro growls softly. "I can't say. It's not my choice to make. But I will say that as of yet, you haven't exactly made a good impression."

"But if I cooperate, he'll think better of me? He'll like me maybe?"

One of his eyes twitches. "Maybe."

I grin. It's a chance I'll take willingly. "Alrighty then. Ask your questions."

Kankuro sighs in relief. "That was easier than expected. Okay. How did you know about Gaara's past? We'll start there."

"From the manga, of course."

He blinks slowly. "The -- manga?"

I nod rapidly. "Yep. I've read every chapter made -- at least all of 'em that've been translated. They're so awesome! That's where I first saw Gaara -- at the Chuunin exams. Well -- that was in the anime, really, but still, one sight of him and I knew I was in love!" I sigh dreamily, thinking of the strong, silent shinobi.

Kankuro coughs softly. "Oka-ay, that's enough of that. I'm not even going to ask what an anime is."

"Oh! It's --"

The shinobi's hand snaps up. "Uh, uh. I didn't ask a question."

I clamp my mouth shut, scowling up at him. He grins triumphantly and continues. "So where are you from? Where'd you read this 'manga'?"

"Kingsford. That's in Virginia, but I don't think you've ever heard of it. It's in another world. I'm guessing it's a kinda parallel one, where something is different but other stuff is the same. We call ours Earth. What's this one called? I don't think it's ever been said and --" Kankuro clears his throat, and I slap my hand over my mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

Kankuro sighs and rubs his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he looks back at me. "So that's why you're dressed so weird."

I stiffen. "I am _not_ dressed weird. I'll have you know that --"

"I don't care," he cut in, twirling a kunai knife through his fingers that hadn't been there a minute before. "But we'll have to change that if you're going to stay here."

I straighten my back eagerly. "You're going to let me stay?"

Kankuro gives an exasperated sigh. "I'll have to speak with the Kazekage, but I think he'll agree that what you know from your 'manga' could be of some use to us -- if you can prove it's accurate."

"It is! I swear! Past, present, and future!"

He nods slowly. "You'd better hope so. Otherwise, you're of no use to us and we have no reason to keep you alive." The sand ninja smirks. "Understand?"

I swallow, nodding feebly. "Yes. I understand. Perfectly."

"Good. You'd better hold your tongue about it, though, to anyone else. We can't have the world knowing that we have someone who knows about our future."

"I'll only tell Gaara, then, unless he tells me to tell someone else."

Kankuro's eyes narrow slightly. "That's Lord Kazekage to you, girl."

I cross my arms. "I have a name, you know. It's Kaitlyn."

He snorts. "Whatever."

Kankuro then scoops up his scroll, straps it to his back, and leaves the room. I'm alone again.

"Hey!" I yell after him. "What about me?"

There's no answer. Grumbling softly, I cross my arms over my chest and pout. "Stupid, cat-ear-hooded, paint-faced shinobi."


	6. The Pervy Sage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: Well, so much for Kaitlyn. Now, we meet Jowan. This is going to be fun. Though I've been apologizing lately . . . I'm not going to apologize to Jowan, though she might need it. I ran this pairing past her before I wrote it, and she agreed that it would be fun . . . So, here's to Jowan. Good luck, chicka! You're gonna need it . . . oh, and WARNING! There is cursing in Jowan's chapters. I had originally blanked the words out, but I decided to let her have her fun -- so to speak.

Chapter 6: The Pervy Sage

JOWAN

When I come to, my head is pounding and the muscles down my neck and back feel painfully tight. I sit up, rubbing the back of my head. My eyes are squeezed closed against the pain.

"What the fuck?" I groan softly. "Did I fall on my head?"

A male voice chuckles nearby. "You fell on me, actually, but you probably did hit your head. You've been out for quite a while."

Crying out in surprise, I jerk around to face the speaker, eyes open and staring. I have to blink several times before I believe what I'm seeing.

"What the --? No way. You've _got_to be kidding me! Jiraiya?!"

The white-haired man's face lights up. "Ah! So you know me! Yes. I am the infamous Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He strikes a seated pose and I roll my eyes.

"More like pervy sage," I mumble, instinctively reaching to pull the blanket up to my chin.

"What was that?" he asks sweetly, but I don't pay attention.

I've just noticed that I'm wearing a pale blue kimono-esque shirt. I fling back the covers and jump to my feet, stumbling when the blood rushes to my head and the room swirls. Jiraiya catches my arm to steady me, rising with much more grace. I jerk away from him and back up to a wall.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" I demand angrily, holding up a cloth-enveloped arm.

Jiraiya's eyes glitter innocently. "When you fell on me, we landed in a puddle of mud. Your clothing -- strange as it is -- was so dirty, and I couldn't leave you wet and unconscious. So I, the gentleman I am, graciously purchased you a clean and dry set of clothing and brought you here so you could recover."

"You changed my clothes? While I was unconscious?" I grit my teeth and swing at him. "Pervert!"

"Whoa!" Jiraiya steps back, out of the way. "Careful with that. You could hurt someone."

I hold up my fists in a boxing position. "Yeah, you."

One of the sleeves falls down off my hand -- an extremely pale hand. I stare at it. "My skin! Holy crap!"

I push my sleeves up, staring dumbfounded at my ghostly white arms. As I tilt my head down, a lock of pencil-straight hair falls over my shoulder. I snatch it up. White. _White!_

"I -- I -- I'm an albino!" I shriek. My head snaps up to glare fiercely at Jiraiya. "You! What did you do to me?!"

He looks honestly confused. "What do you mean? I told you already."

I pull my hair -- easily to my waist -- in front of me and point at it. "Not the clothes! This! Look at me! I'm white! Not just white, pasty! What did you do to me?!"

Jiraiya waves his hands in front of him as I advance, fists curled into tight balls. "Nothing! Really! You looked like that when I found you."

I groan. "Argh! This is a disaster!"

Jiraiya holds up one finger. "I think it looks nice, very lovely." I snarl at him with slits for eyes. He puts a hand to his heart. "Ooo. If looks could kill."

"Shut up," I snap. He grins. Groaning again, I back up and slide down the wall to a seated position. "This must be a dream, but I've never had one that hurt so much."

Jiraiya steps closer. "I could help you with that."

I growl and kick at his shins. "Don't even try that, pervy sage. I know what your so-called 'research' is for."

He cocks one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Those perverted Paradise books that Kakashi loves so much."

The Toad Sage tilts his head curiously. "You know Kakashi?"

I shrug one shoulder. "Indirectly."

"Ah." He peers at me. "So, have you read my books?"

I snort. "As if."

"Well, then, you shouldn't judge them until you've read them. They're actually quite good, if I do say so myself."

Scowling, I give a harsh laugh. "Of course you do. You're the author, male pig."

"I resent that," Jiraiya states. "I'm a toad."

Now I really laugh. "You've got that one right, pervy sage."

Jiraiya's eyes become slightly troubled. "There's only one person who calls me that -- at least to my face."

"Well, I guess I make two then."

The man peers at me closely, though not in a way that makes my skin crawl. The hard, calculating look in his eyes makes him seem more like a shinobi and less like a perverted old man. I squirm uncomfortably.

"What?" I finally demand when he doesn't say anything.

"You're not from around here," Jiraiya states slowly.

I snort and roll my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Ignoring my sarcastic comment, the Toad Sage rubs his chin thoughtfully. "The question is: where _are_ you from, and how do you know what you know?"

I cross my arms and smirk up at him. "Well, that's your problem, dead man, not mine."

Jiraiya's eyes sharpen. "Dead man?"

I stare him down defiantly, not giving away any information. This is _my _dream, I decide. I'm going to do what I want.

Finally, Jiraiya gives a sigh of mock weariness. "Well, I suppose that leaves me with no other choice. I'll have to bring you with me and _never_ let you out of my sight."

My heart leaps up into my throat. That's not going to happen!


	7. One of the Good Guys

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: I'd like to send a "thank you" out to Seren-Chan for my Konkuro-Kankuro correction. Sorry! I didn't realize I'd made such a mistake. I've been transfering handwritten stuff to typing, and had intended to correct such typos in transition. If I've missed anymore, please tell me. I appreciate your input! Anyway, here's Jowan's second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 7: One of the Good Guys

JOWAN

I jump to my feet, anger flaring. "Why you --" I growl and point at him. "If you think I'm just going to sit around and let you be all perverted and a peeking Tom, then you've got another thing coming!"

Jiraiya chuckles. "Oh?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you're a stupid legendary sanin. I'll beat you to a pulp if you try anything on me."

"Really?" he asks calmly. "You and what army?"

I can feel my blood almost boiling. "I don't need an army to beat you, pervy sage. I'm a fan girl. I've got skills."

Jiraiya's eyebrows draw together. "A fan girl? Is that like a kunoichi?"

I sigh. "That depends on your definition of 'kunoichi,' but ninja or not, I know how to get under your armor, and if you push me, I'll take you down easy."

The sanin grins. "Then we won't have issues. Under my armor's right where I want you to be."

Shuddering in revulsion, I jump to my feet, snatch up the pillow off the mat, and throw it at him. "Ew, gross! Pervert!"

I stalk out of the room, down the hall, and out of the inn, grumbling all the way. The sun flashes bright in my eyes and I lift an arm to shade them. Then I remember my clothes. Should I go back and demand he return them to me? No. This is a dream, anyway; I'll just wake up and be back to normal. At least dressed as I am I will blend in some.

I glance around. People are staring at me. I sigh again. Maybe not -- not that it really matters much. I rub my hands on the sides of the tan pants Jiraiya, "the gentleman," had given me and glance down the road. Left or right?

A breeze blows my hair to the left. I turn that way and my hair swirls into my face. Grunting in annoyance, I walk right instead, face to the wind and hair streaming behind me.

Further down the street, I take another turn, this one left into a side passage. I catch a glimpse of myself in a broken mirror hanging randomly on the wall. Funny how those things show up in anime . . .

I peer at myself. I look like a ghost -- white hair, white skin, and even white eyes that remind me of the Hyuga Clan. The pale clothing completes the ghostly look. No wonder people are staring.

Tearing my gaze from the reflection, I continue on. I'll have to do something about that, even if this is just a dream. I'll have to find some scissors and cut my hair to a manageable length or something. Maybe I'll dye it. Definitely, though, I'll work on a tan if I'm here for any length of time -- get some new clothes too.

I stop as I turn another corner. Wait. I don't have any money. What am I supposed to do, steal something? That won't be possible. Despite what I led Jiraiya to believe, "fan girl" does not equal "kunoichi" any way you look at it. Besides, the way I look now, I'll draw way too much attention and won't get away with anything.

Grunting in disgust, I kick at the dirt, stubbing my toe on a rock. "Ow!" I hop back, grabbing my bare foot and growling curses at nothing in particular.

Someone clicks their tongue above me. "That looked painful. You shouldn't do that. It hurts."

I glare up at Jiraiya crouching on the eaves of the building. "Shut up," I snap. "This is _your_ fault."

He drops down and leans against the wall. "And how do you figure that one?"

"I don't know! It just is! Now go away!" I stride off angrily, ignoring the sharp pain in my foot.

Why do I have the perverted old man following me around? Why can't it be Itachi or Deidara or someone hot like that? This is _my_ dream, after all. Is that too much to ask?

I scowl. This isn't a dream. This is a nightmare.

Jiraiya jogs up next to me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Far away from you."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

I stop and glare at him. "At this point, I don't really care. I just want to get as far away from you as I can." Whirling, I walk in a different direction.

He follows. Of course. "You shouldn't just go off on your own, though. There are many people who would take advantage of a lost young woman such as yourself."

"Like you?"

He shakes his head earnestly. "_I'd _never hurt you. Others might."

His honesty throws me off guard. I struggle for a response and finally snap. "BS."

Jiraiya is puzzled. "BS?"

"Bullshit."

"Where'd a lady such as yourself learn such language?"

I give a short laugh. "High school."

The sanin pauses for a moment. "I really wouldn't hurt you."

I sigh. Pervyness aside, he sounds like he really does want to help me. I think back at the manga and anime. Truth be told -- and painful as it is to admit -- Jiraiya isn't all that bad of a guy . . . just a perverted old man.

I groan. "What am I thinking?"

Jiraiya shrugs. "I don't know."

I shoot him a sharp glare. "I wasn't asking you, pervy sage." Sighing again, I turn to fully face him and put my hands on my hips. "Alright," I say. "You're one of the 'good guys,' so I guess I can trust you. I'll go with you, but be warned. I don't put up with perverts. If you touch me, I _will_ hurt you. Got it?"

"Understood." He smiles. "It's always a pleasure to travel with a beautiful woman."

I groan, turning back toward the inn. "Shut up."


	8. Booby Traps

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **A question was asked concerning how/why Jowan is so pale. It'll be discussed more in depth later on, but for now, I will say this: in the transition between our world and the _Naruto_ world, the girls have undergone some changes, both cosmetic and ability-wise. Again . . . you'll see as the story progresses. Now, we move on to Sam . . . whose wardrobe might just get her into trouble . . .

Chapter 8: Booby Traps

SAM

I slap my forehead and then peer at my hand in the gloom. It feels like someone poked me -- or shocked me. Weird, but not as weird as my surroundings. Everything is dark, the darkness only broken by an occasional torch. Evidently, I'm in some sort of underground tunnel -- or series of tunnels. It's like a labyrinth. I've been walking for what seems like forever and found nothing but more tunnels.

I stick my hand back into my hoodie pocket. The sweatshirt seems somehow more loose than normal. Weird.

After glancing over my shoulder -- did I hear footsteps just then? -- I continue down the passage, sneakers crunching on the dirt and stone floor. The strange sense of deja-vu creeps up the back of my neck. I've seen this place before somewhere -- this endless void of tunnels and torches.

I come out to yet _another_ fork in the tunnel, a small opening. Two passages lie to my right and one to my left. Sighing, I point to each one.

"Eany, meany, miny, mo."

I shuffle onward down the far right one, humming an aimless tune. My voice echoes slightly. In that echo, I hear something and stop. What is it? I tilt my head and listen. Voices? They sound far-off, coming from down the passage.

"Hello?" I call. Nothing. I shrug; must be imagining it.

I take two more steps and the ground shifts beneath my foot with a soft 'click'. My heart sinks into my stomach. _Uhoh._ I can hear gears whir and the soft 'twang' of string snapping. Reacting instinctively, I dive forward into a sprint. Kunai, shuriken, and sharp needles fly back and forth behind me, surely missing my by bare inches. I'm too scared to look back and check.

The passageway bends and I spot a door. Metal clangs against stone behind me an adrenaline provides a final boost of speed. Screaming shrilly, I practically lunge through the door and slam it shut behind me.

Silence. I sigh and lean my forehead against the door. I'm safe -- or so I think.

"What the hell?" a voice asks behind me.

"Hey! D'you see that?"

"Who are you?"

Eyes wide, I turn slowly to face the speakers. Four men sit around a lantern-lit table, playing cards, poker-looking chips, and bottles sitting on its surface. They stare at me and one puts his cards down.

"We asked you a question, girl. Who --?" He stops mid-sentence and jumps to his feet, pointing wildly at me. "A spy!" he cries. "From the Leaf Village!"

His movement causes light to flash across a metal band on his head. I can clearly make out the marking there -- a music note.

My heart skips a beat and I can't move for a couple of seconds. It seems like an eternity as the men all rise and reach for their weapons. Then, I whirl and am running again. This can't be happening!

I can hear them following me, and my mind races through what few options I have. Turn myself in? No. They'd kill me as soon as capture me. What else can I do? I can't fight.

My mind clicks. Booby traps. If I set off another one, it might catch them instead of me. Legs aching, I continue to run as fast as I can, scanning the ground for anything strange.

There! A slight shadow -- a slight indentation. Praying that it'll work, I step on the switch and keep running. Wood cracks around me and bamboo poles -- sharpened to deadly points -- shoot from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Someone yells behind me. Did it catch them? I don't dare look back.

My mind -- now that it knows for certain where I am (the Sound Village for any of you slow people) -- runs through anything I know about the underground fortress. But wait. Which one is it? There are at least two, maybe three known hidouts that Orochimaru uses in the series. Which one is it?

A scene from the anime flashes through my memory. Naruto and Sakura -- young. Bamboo. Floor!

Just as I remember that particular trap door, I feel the floor shift beneath me. Mustering all of my strength, I leap over the opening gap and land on the other side. I stumble and fall to my hands and knees -- dusty and sweaty, but safe.

Now I venture a glance back. I can't see anyone. Did I lose them? I rise shakily to my feet. I'll have to be more careful. No more random doors.

I glance down at my hoodie front, at the spiraled leaf symbol. Should I take the hoodie off? I shiver. Not yet; it's cold underground.

Peering at the floor, I cautiously move onward. Much to my amazement, my progress is uneventful. Somehow, I can see every false tile, every seam in the floor, and every trip wire. I can make out the traps in the gloom and avoid every one. This puzzles me, but I shake it off. Who cares if my vision is better than usual? It's a good thing at the moment.

No one jumps out of the shadows. No ninja intercept me. I wonder if the four men _did_ get caught in the trap -- killed. I shrug. It's not my problem -- another plus, really.

Still, for all I know, there are security cameras watching my every move. I smile in spite of my fear. This dream can actually turn out to be fun. I always wanted to play real ninja, and anything can happen in dreams, can't it?

I stop myself from whistling. That would be going too far.

In my light-hearted revelation, I forget to watch my feet. I trip over a wire and barely manage to evade the flames that erupt from the walls. I continue shakily onward.

_Note to self: Concentrate!!_


	9. Sucking up to the Evil Guy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I've read through the manga with Orochimaru after Team Kakashi raids his base again in Shippuden. I didn't see anything that really tells you where they are -- other than one of the numerous bases that Orochimaru has. Thus, due to a lack of specified location, I'm putting them back into a remodeled Sound Village that Naruto and team destroyed before the two-year skip. That's why the traps are the same and you'll probably recognize this next room. The title of this chapter originally was "Curiosity Saves the Snake," but I don't think Orochimaru needed "saving" quite yet . . . ah well. Good luck, Sam. To the rest of you . . . Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Sucking up to the Evil Guy

SAM

Okay. Forget the "no more random doors" rule. I stand now in front of a set of giant double doors. The passage has dead-ended, and though I can easily backtrack and go a different way, my curiosity is begging me to open it. Just one peek.

I step forward carefully and push the door open a crack, poking my head partway through so I can see in. There's not much to see. Columns. More torches. No people.

Just go in. What can go wrong? A lot, actually. I slip in, slightly surprised by how little I have to open the door before I can fit. Smiling to myself, I sneak from column shadow to column shadow. The _Mission: Impossible_ theme song flits through my head. This is kinda fun!

Someone groans, and I freeze, flatting myself against a column. Someone is in here! Perfect. What do I do?

The groan becomes a voice. "You're not doing it right. You have to . . . ah, that's it. Perfect. Give it a little more. Wonderful!" The smooth voice laughs, and I blink rapidly several times. It sounds so familiar. Can it be?

I lean cautiously around the pillar, searching the gloom. A man stands with his back to me, long hair falling down his back in a curtain of black. A large, purplish rope is tied around his waist. I swallow, heart pounding in my chest.

"Orochimaru!" My voice comes out in a hushed whisper. I can barely hear it.

The man stiffens slightly, turning his head a bit to the right. Someone moves beyond him. Red eyes glow in the dark. I gasp and duck back behind the column, cursing silently. It's Sasuke.

Something hisses at my feet. My head jerks down, eyes wide. A long, green-black snake rises from a loose coil, watching me with glowing amber eyes. Its tongue flicks out of its mouth, tasting the air.

I scream and stumble away from the creature, gasping, "Snake!" I trip over my heels and fall onto my butt on the stone floor. The snake watches me passively but makes no move to approach.

"You're not much of a shinobi," a flat voice states above me.

I swallow and look up, my eyes meeting those marked with the blood-red Sharingan. "Sasuke," I manage to squeak.

The young man's eyes narrow, but he says nothing. I can hear the soft tap of sandals on floor as Orochimaru approaches. I want to look to see how close he is, but I can't tear my gaze from Sasuke's.

"What do you have there, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asks in an almost sing-song voice.

Sasuke turns his head to look at Orochimaru, freeing me. I gasp for breath. The genin motions boredly at me. "Someone from the Leaf Village, evidently," he states in a monotonous voice. "Not much of a ninja, though."

"Oh ho," Orochimaru chuckles. "Really?"

I scowl at Sasuke. "I'm _not_ from the Leaf Village," I object. "I'm from Kingsford."

"Kingsford?" Orochimaru asks. "I've never heard of it."

"It's not anywhere around here."

"Mhm," Orochimaru eyes me skeptically. "If you are not from the Leaf Village, then why do you wear its symbol?"

I pluck at the front of my hoodie, laughing nervously. "Oh, this? It's a -- uh -- fashion statement?"

The leader of the Sound Village arches one eyebrow as he circles me. "That's a rather detailed picture of Kakashi on the back," he comments. "The chidori, right?"

I glance up between the two as silence falls around us, unsure of what to say or do. Water drips somewhere nearby. The torches crackle softly -- softly, but somehow loud. I can hear every sound as clearly as if I was listening to it through a headset. Weird.

The sound of running feet catches my attention. I glance down the hall at the double doors moments before they burst open and Kabuto -- flanked by two ninja -- runs through.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto gasps. "We should have apprehended her earlier, but we wanted to see what she was up to."

"How did she get in?" Orochimaru asks mildly.

Kabuto stutters slightly. "I-I-I don't know, sir. She just suddenly started appearing on the cameras in the middle of the fortress. We never saw her come in."

"Hm." Orochimaru turns to Sasuke. "That's enough for today, Sasuke-kun. You're dismissed."

Sasuke scowls and turns on his heels, vanishing into the gloom after shooting one last unreadable look at me. Once he's gone for sure, Orochimaru looks back down at me.

"Kabuto," he snaps, voice somehow smooth even with the sharp word and tone, "take her to the dungeon and question her."

The two ninja grab me, one on each arm, and lift me off the ground. When they start to drag me away, I cry out, "No! Stop! Wait! Dad!" Everyone freezes at the last word.

Orochimaru gazes at me and my mind races. What do I say? If they take me away, they'll surely kill me. Why did I have to say "dad"? That was only for a fanfiction character of mine -- modeled after me, but still.

"Dad?" Kabuto stares from me to Orochimaru, obviously comparing my blonde hair and blue eyes to his black hair and yellow, snake-like pupils.

Orochimaru looks lost and confused for a moment before regaining his composure. "I have no idea what she's talking about. I've never --" He bites his lower lip, cutting the statement short. "I've no idea."

"W-well not really. It's -- it's a long story," I stammer. "But you don't have to throw me in the dungeon! I can -- I can help you!" _Yeah, Sam. Way to suck up to the evil guy._ I don't care though; he's one of my favorite characters.

Kabuto frowns, tilting his head downward so that his glasses flash in the torchlight. "I highly doubt that."

Orochimaru turns away, and the ninja start to drag me off again. I kick against them. "No! Stop!" I rake my mind for anything -- anything! "You can't trust him! You can't trust Sasuke! He's going to kill you!"

The traitorous sanin halts and lifts one hand. "Wait." He faces me. "Repeat that."

"Sasuke's going to kill you," I gasp. "He's going to learn as much as he can from you, and then he's going to turn on you with your own power and kill you." That might not be _exactly_ it -- but in a nutshell.

Orochimaru scowls thoughtfully. "What is your name, girl?"

"Sam Price," I answer quickly.

He pauses for a moment. "Kabuto, find a room and change of clothes for Sam. Keep an eye on her. I'll speak with her myself later."


	10. Fun with Charades

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: Usually, I've been posting only one chapter a week for _Fangrlz_, however, I'm feeling generous this week since I've made great headway in actually writing this. Thus, in celebration of completing the 20th chapter (I'm keeping ahead of my posting so you all don't have to wait), I'm supplying a second chapter for this week. _-throws confettii-_ So, it's time to introduce the fifth and final fan girl taken from our world and dropped into the _Naruto_ universe. Presenting . . . Ashley!! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Fun with Charades

ASHLEY

I don't know how I stay awake, floating in a strange dream-world of light and darkness -- sound and silence. My eyes feel heavy, and I want to sleep, but a nagging voice at the edge of my mind keeps me awake. So I float and try to make sense of my surroundings.

Suddenly, I realize that I'm not floating anymore. The light and darkness around me shifts. Chaos becomes order as color returns. I sit now on the ground, cross-legged and staring at a door in front of me. Sunlight casts the shapes of windows across the floor in golden squares.

Someone is speaking, a woman. At first, she sounds as if she's underwater. Then, the sound clarifies -- though it does me no good. She's speaking in a different language -- Japanese by the sound of it.

I lean forward to push myself to my feet, but my head spins, forcing me to sit back down. I blink several times to clear my head. Taking a deep breath, I listen to the calm cadence of the woman's voice and try to pinpoint her location. She's somewhere behind me.

Slowly this time, I rise. The room tilts, but it settles quickly, leaving me on my feet. I pause for another moment to make sure my balance is steady.

The woman stops talking suddenly. I hear a chair scoot against the wood floor. She demands something in a louder voice. I flinch and slowly turn, getting the feeling that the comment was directed at me.

My heart misses a beat as my eyes register that I recognize the faces staring back at me. The speaker is Tsunade. She leans over her desk, hands flat on the top, and peers at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji stand in a half-circle in front of her.

I lift a hand hesitantly. "Um . . . hehe . . . hello."

Their faces are marked with various degrees of surprise -- except for Neji, who looks rather frustrated -- or bored. It's hard to tell.

Tsunade snaps a question at me. I shake my head. "I have no idea what you're saying."

She scowls and looks at Neji, firing off another question. His frustration deepens and he shakes his head, answering flatly. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. This isn't good. Dream or not, we can't understand each other and that'll end with trouble.

Tsunade addresses me again, repeating her question, slowly this time. Wait. _Dare_ (pronounced: dah-reh)_._ I know that word. I rack my brain. _Dare. Dare._ What is it?

"Who." I breathe. "It means who."

The Hokage's eyebrows furrow. "Nani?"

And that's 'what'. She's probably asking me who I am. I take a breath, hoping that I'm right.

"Ashley," I state. "My name's Ashley."

Tsunade and Gai exchange puzzled looks. I sigh again, chewing on my lower lip. How can I get them to understand me? Swallowing, I point at Tenten. She stiffens, sliding one foot back. Lee, beside her, follows suit. I smile in what I hope they see as being a friendly way.

"Tenten," I say carefully and clearly. I move my hand to the left. "Lee. Gai. Lady Tsunade. Neji." I then place my hand on my chest. "Ashley."

"Ashley," Tsunade repeats.

I nod, smiling. There's one step forward. My triumph is short-lived, though, as the Hokage shoots another question at me. I groan and drop my head, mumbling, "This isn't going to work."

"Ashley." I look up at Tsunade. She points at me and then at the ground. The older woman then cocks her head and lifts her hands in a questioning position.

Charades? Wow. I blink at her, working though the motion as she repeats it. How did I get here? That could be it, but what if it's not? I take the chance, shrugging and shaking my head.

"I don't know."

Gai turns and makes some comment to Tsunade. Her annoyed scowl deepens and a thought comes to me that threatens to destroy what calm I have left.

Here we have a few rather powerful shinobi reduced to having to use charades in order to communicate. I fight down the urge to laugh. This is not the time, especially if they can't understand me in order for me to explain _why_ I'm laughing.

I glance cautiously at Tsunade, fighting a smile. She is staring helplessly at the ceiling and sighs. From the odd look in her eyes, I can guess that she's thinking along the same lines that I am, though her reaction isn't exactly amused.

Tsunade begins a low and fast conversation with Gai. I shuffle one foot on the floor. What can I do? There has to be some other way for us to understand each other -- especially without making fools of ourselves.

"Ashley." Tsunade motions for me to approach her desk.

I cautiously step forward, feeling Neji's eyes follow my every move. Tsunade pushes a piece of paper and a pen at me. She then points at Gai's headband -- at me -- and then at the paper.

I stare at her, confused. What does she want me to do? She points again at the headband -- the symbol -- and then again at me. She wants me to draw my symbol -- the symbol of my village? Is she asking where I came from?

"Kingsford," I state. She cocks her head and I point at Gai. "Konoha." Myself. "Kingsford."

Tsunade repeats the headband-paper motion. I shake my head. "We don't have a symbol."

I can see her frustration edging toward anger as she taps the paper. Sighing, I shrug and draw the first thing that comes to mind -- a three-pointed crown. I guess it makes sense. I'm from _Kings_ford and go to _Knight_ High School, after all.

Tsunade takes the paper and peers at what I had drawn there. I turn the pen over and over in my hand. Did I do the right thing? I hope so.


	11. Dubbed at Last

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: Someone asked why the "translation jutsu" hasn't worked on Ashley yet. Well, the reason is that the girls all "woke up" at different times, and thus experienced different lengths of Japanese before the jutsu was performed. Ashley never lost consciousness. Jowan lost it and was knocked out when she fell on Jiraiya, so when she woke up, it had already happened. Make sense? Anyway, no minimuffin-on-acid, she's not getting Neji . . . she's got it better. You'll see. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Dubbed at Last

ASHLEY

I lean against an open window sill as Gai and Tsunade carry on another intense discussion -- one border-lining on an argument by the tones of their voices. Glancing to the left, I find Neji still staring at me. I squirm uncomfortably, faintly wondering if we had named Jessica correctly. His silence is kinda creepy.

As I look away, something shocks my forehead, like a small jolt of static that rushes from that point down my spine. I jerk in surprise, lifting one hand to rub the spot. "Ow!"

Tsunade looks up at me but doesn't say anything. No. the question is asked by a male voice behind me.

"What's wrong?"

I gasp and whirl. That was in English! My heart freezes as I spot the masked man perched on the sill. Can it be? Kakashi!

"Why, hello there," he says smoothly. "I don't think we've met before."

"I -- I," I stammer. "I can understand you!"

The Hokage stiffens. "So can -- what did you do, Kakashi?"

Kakashi holds up his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything."

"He didn't," Neji agreed. "But someone or something did. There was a flare of chakra on her forehead, but I couldn't identify its origin -- and it certainly wasn't hers." He pauses for a moment. "It wasn't Kakashi's either."

I rub my forehead again. "It felt like someone poked me," I comment, "and shocked me."

"Huh," Tsunade grunts. "No matter . . . now that we can understand each other, how did you get in here? Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

I swallow nervously. "I-I don't know. One second, I'm at school, and then there's all this lightning and wind and suddenly I'm here. I don't know how or why, but I am." _I must be dreaming._

Tsunade snorts. "That sounds a bit far-fetched," she comments harshly.

Kakashi clears his throat. "Actually," he says, "it doesn't."

"Come again?" She cocks an eyebrow.

The jounin steps into the room and leans against the wall behind me. I glance nervously back at him. What's he up to?

"I hadn't intended to drop in today," he confesses flippantly, "but I saw something a bit odd that I wanted to check out."

"Odd?"

Kakashi looks at me and I can feel my cheeks heat slightly. "Lightning you say?" I nod numbly. "Well," he continues, "as you can see, there's not a cloud in the sky, and yet I saw what looked like a bolt of lightning strike the roof here. There was no thunder, only a thin flash."

Tenten's eyebrows furrow. "We didn't see anything."

Kakashi shrugs. "I can't explain it. I'm only reporting what I saw."

"No thunder," I breathe faintly.

The masked ninja cocks his head, studying me with one eye. "Hm?"

"The lightning at school tore up the lunchroom," I answer, "but there was no thunder. The only sound was -- was almost like -- the chidori."

"That's another thing," Tsunade adds. "How do you know all you know? Our names -- the chidori -- how do you know all that?"

"Um, it's kinda complicated." I glance around at them all. "I'm not sure how to explain." How am I supposed to tell them that they don't really exist? This is just a dream. Are you supposed to tell dream people that they're only dreams? How will they react?

Kakashi puts a hand on my shoulder and my heart flutters. "Just do your best."

I catch my breath, but I can't speak. What if it's not a dream? I can feel everything as if it's real. Could it be possible that I've somehow been brought to the _Naruto_ world? I bite my lower lip. It hurts. I think about the shock to my forehead -- the sudden change from Japanese to English. It's so strange, but could it be real?

"Ashley?" Tsunade prompts.

I clear my throat. _Here goes nothing._ "Well, where I come from . . . you all exist only in anime and manga. Fiction. Entertainment. We never thought it was real, but somehow -- somehow it is -- somehow I'm here." I swallow. "I thought I was dreaming, but . . ." I touch my forehead. "Something tells me I'm not."

Tsunade folds her hands on the desk, studying me. "So, how much_ do_ you know?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Well, judging by what you're wearing, Neji, you're a jounin now."

He glances down and then back at me. "Yes."

"Then that means that this is during the _Shippuden _season."

"Shippuden?" Lee asks.

I nod. "Yeah. There's about a two-year skip in the anime that starts back with Naruto's return from training with Jiraiya." I pause for a moment. "And I guess that if Orochimaru was the main antagonist of the regular series, then the main antagonist in this one would be the Akatsuki organization."

Tsunade leaps back to her feet, rushing around the desk at me. "You know about the Akatsuki?!"

I back up -- into Kakashi. Blushing, I jerk away. "Oh! Sorry!" I glance back at Tsunade. "A bit, I guess. Um, has Gaara been attacked by them yet?"

"Yes," Kakashi replies. "We dealt with them -- or tried to."

"Yeah. You killed Sasori and seriously wounded Deidara. Tobi took Sasori's place, then, keeping their number at nine. There should be ten, but Orochimaru defected a while back." I shrug. "He should be dead now, though, I think. The timeline's a bit fuzzy as to when exactly Sasuke kills him."

Tenten blinks. "What?"

I ignore her, on a roll. "Then again -- the guy might still be alive, in a roundabout sort of way," I say thoughtfully. "I think his spirit's still around, stuck in Sasuke, but Sasuke's too strong for him to take complete control. You kinda see Orochimaru's consciousness momentarily in Sasuke' battle with Itachi, but I'm not sure if Itachi gets rid of him once and for all when he counters the attack." My voice trails off.

It might be best, I decide, if I don't say much more about that fight. It might become apparent how much I dislike Sasuke for killing his older brother.

I laugh nervously as I notice everyone staring at me. Tsunade takes a deep breath. "Gai," she says, "you've been briefed. Proceed on your mission, but don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Gai bows. "Yes ma'am." He and his squad vanish out the door.

Tsunade returns her attention to me. "Kakashi, I want you to catch Ashley up with current events, so she knows where we are in this 'Shippuden' of hers. I'm placing her in your care for now. See if you can get her to blend into the population. We don't want anyone to know the truth about her."

As he acknowledges her orders, my head spins with a mixture of joy and anxiety. I am going to be "under his care"? What exactly does that mean?


	12. Cure for the Common Cold

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** So now we've met the girls. Each one will get at least two chapters each during each "character cycle." If several are in the same place, then they'll probably only get one chapter. After all, there are only so many points of view from which you can tell the same events . . . Anyway, back to Katie and Tobi . . . Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Cure for the Common Cold

KATIE

"Achoo!" I sniffle and shiver, pulling the wool blanket closer around me. My eyes feel warm and watery and I can't decide whether I'm hot or cold. I sniffle again, wondering faintly if there are any tissues around.

Across the room, Deidara scowls and wrinkles his nose in disgust. I don't have the energy to glare at him. It's not _my_ fault I'm sick; it's this stupid, cold Rain Village with its metal and concrete building. It's no wonder I have a cold . . . I hope it's just a cold. I've had pneumonia before, and this is the last place I want to be if I feel _that_ bad.

I sneeze again and moments later, Tobi walks through the door. "Bless you," he says brightly.

"Thanks," I croak.

Deidara grunts. "It's about time. Where'd you go, yeah?"

Tobi produces a bag from his cloak. "Tobi got some new clothes for you," he says to me, "to help you blend in and all. They should be the right size." He cocks his head, peering at the formless lump that's me wrapped in the blanket.

"Good," Deidara states sharply, "now she can get out of _my _clothes. She's getting them all full of germs, yeah."

I look pointedly away from the blonde Akatsuki member, seriously considering sneezing on him on purpose. Suddenly, Tobi is standing beside my chair, placing the bag on the floor. He gently puts a gloved hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever," he comments softly.

I groan; I knew it. I ache all over, and my head spins dangerously when I move too quickly. I just never imagined a cold could set on so fast. How long was I lying in the rain? Faintly, I wonder how he could feel my fever with gloves on, but the thought vanishes before I can focus on it.

I cough, feeling the mucus shift in my chest, and sigh. "I need some Motrin," I groan, "and some Sudafed and Mucinex."

"What's that?" Tobi asks.

I laugh weakly at myself. Of course they don't know what those are. "Drugs. Medicine. Good stuff." I rub my eyes and yawn. "They make me kinda sleepy and loopy, but they work."

Tobi rubs his masked chin. "We might have some medicine of our own -- some herbs -- that'll do the trick. Tobi'll go get them for you. Tobi's a good boy."

As he turns, Deidara steps between him and the door. "No you don't, yeah," he states.

"What? Why?"

Deidara's eyes narrow. "You're not going to flit around here playing nursemaid for some random girl. We're _supposed_ to be out on a mission. We should have left _hours_ ago. When Leader finds out, he'll be furious. We have to leave, yeah."

I fight against heavy lids to stay awake. This conversation is important. Its results can mean the difference between life and death for me.

Tobi throws his arms up dramatically. "We can't leave now!" he cries. "Katie shouldn't be active. She needs to stay inside and rest."

His partner stares at him. "What? We're not taking her with us, yeah!" I can see one of his hands inching toward a clay pouch.

"Well, we can't leave her here alone! Who will take care of her?" I'm touched by his sincerity. He really cares about my wellbeing.

Deidara notices me watching his hand and instead crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't know. We'll take her to the hospital, yeah."

"You're the one who didn't want anyone to know about her," Tobi points out. "If we show up and admit her, then everyone will know and ask questions. Leader will find out for sure -- the hard way! He'll be angry that we didn't tell him."

"And who's fault is that, yeah?" the blonde man asks half-heartedly, scowling

I smile into the blanket. This round goes to Tobi.

"Leader will find out eventually, regardless," Deidara grunts, unwilling to admit defeat. "He'll want to know why we're still here. We'll have to tell him the truth, un." His eyes focus on me and I peer down at the ground.

Tobi stands a bit taller. "No worries! Tobi'll talk to Leader."

Deidara stares at him. "Oh?"

The masked man ignores him, stepping smoothly past. Before he closes the door, Tobi turns to me. "Just rest up, Katie. Tobi'll be back soon with some medicine."

The door closes and I sigh, sniffling. Why does that not make me feel any better? Deidara returns to the far corner, resuming his glaring stance.

"We'll be on our way soon enough," he mumbles to no one in particular. "When Leader finds out, he'll nip this in the bud, yeah."

I scowl. "Shut up, mud boy," I grumble semi-coherently. Inside, though, I am chuckling darkly and knowingly. I know something Deidara doesn't; Tobi is the real "Leader" of the Akatsuki, not Pain. I am safe -- as safe as one can be in the middle of an organization of villains.

Deidara says nothing, but maybe he didn't hear me. I yawn and shift in the chair, curling up so that I can lay my head on the arm rest -- like a cat in a way. My eyes slip gratefully closed.

What feels like only moments later, someone gently shakes my shoulder. I blink groggily, not rising fully from sleep. Tobi presses a warm mug into my hands.

"Here, drink this," he commands with surprising gentleness. "It may be a bit bitter, but it'll take care of your cold."

I cough as I sit somewhat upright before lifting the mug to my lips. "A bit bitter" is an understatement, and I struggle to force down the thick, vile liquid. Tobi hands me another cup, and I chase the medicine down with some water, washing the taste from my mouth.

With a sigh, I curl back up. As sleep retakes me, I can faintly hear Deidara and Tobi whispering.

"What's so important about her, yeah?"

"Like Tobi told Leader, she knows things. She can be of use to us."

My mind puzzles over these words as it floats and fades. Does he only care about me as a tool?


	13. Shinobi Dress Eccentrically

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I wish to put out my most sincere apology to my kind readers. I've just moved into college and for some reason the wireless network doesn't like my computer. I had to give it to the PC shop to fix whatever the issue was. So, in light of my technical difficulties, and in hopes that you will accept my apology, I will be posting a grand total of two chapters today. Yay! I hope you enjoy them. Thanks for your patience!

Chapter 13: Shinobi Dress Eccentrically

KATIE

Consciousness returns slowly. As it does, I can feel the soft fluff of a pillow beneath my head instead of a tough armrest. A part of me expects to see my own room when I open my eyes, but instead, my gaze falls upon concrete and metal. So it wasn't a dream.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself out of my curled ball. Thankfully, my head doesn't spin. I sniff experimentally; my nose is mostly clear -- no more than normal.

"I guess that stuff did the trick," I yawn. Stretching my back, slightly sore from my time in the armchair, I glance around again. Where are Tobi and Deidara?

The room is dimly lit by a couple of torches. I spot the bag on the floor near the end of the bed. I pluck at the loose shirt and pants Tobi had stolen from Deidara for me to wear. While I have some time alone, I might as well change.

Curious, I pick up the bag and peek in. Black, purple, and grey. I pull out a grey tank top, followed by a long-sleeved, black and purple shirt and a pair of grey pants. The shirt is strapless, with the sleeves attaching beneath the arms. The body is mainly black with violet flames across the bottom and a similarly colored stripe across the top. The stripe connects to the sleeves. Here, the flames are inverted to black and reach up to near the top.

After pausing for a moment to listen for anyone approaching to check in on me -- not that I'd hear a ninja -- I quickly change into the new clothes. The shirts are perfectly form-fitted, and I notice that the sleeve has a slit from the wrist to the elbow. The pants are kind of baggy in the legs, but I don't mind. I hate pants that hug my ankles. Boot-cut rocks.

As I stand there contemplating whether or not I should open the door and peek out (and wondering where my shoes are) a soft knock sounds. The door opens a crack and then all the way. It's Tobi.

"Ah, you're awake. How're you feeling? Do you like the clothes? The purple is very flattering -- brings out your eyes."

I blush. "Uh, yes. Thank you."

Though I can't see his face for the mask, I get the feeling that he's smiling. "That's good. Here." He strides over and hands me a cloak. Purple flames run around the bottom hem.

"Deidara-sempai's antsy to leave. Are you up for traveling?"

I shrug one shoulder. "I guess so. I'll need some shoes."

"Oh! Right. Here." He produces a pair of black sandals from his sleeve and passes them to me.

I stare at them for a moment. "Um, thanks, but," I look up at him, "where are my other clothes?"

He shakes his head. "You can't wear them. You'll stand out."

Scowling, I spread my arms. "As if I'll blend in like this."

"Better than you would otherwise," he counters. "Besides, shinobi dress eccentrically anyway. You won't stand out too much."

"But I'm not a shinobi."

"They don't know that."

"I have no headband. That's a dead give-away."

He shrugs. "We can remedy that. Where do you want to be from? Rain? Sand? Mist? Just take your pick. We'll hook you up."

His answer stuns me for a moment. "I-I'll have to think about it."

"Okay. Hold out your arms."

Surprised, I stare at him. "What?"

"Your arms."

I put the stuff in my arms on the bed and hold my hands out cautiously toward him. "What about them?"

His hands flash out and, moving faster than I can follow, he wraps my arms in cloth bands -- sort of like Rock Lee. Tobi steps back and admires his handiwork as I stare at my hands in amazement.

"All you need is a headband," he states, nodding. "Now, put on your shoes. We need to get going before Deidara-sempai ruptures a vein."

I hastily strap on the sandals and sling the cloak over my shoulders. I have to walk a bit faster than normal to keep up with Tobi's long strides as he leads me out of the building.

As we step outside, he asks, "You hungry? Do you like apples?"

"I guess so. The green kind, though, not the red."

"That's good." He tosses me a green apple -- and I snatch it out of the air with dexterity that surprises even me. As a baton twirler, my hand-eye coordination has always been good, but not _that_ good. I had no warning -- plus, it's raining.

Tobi chuckles. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," I reply faintly, crunching into the juicy, tart fruit. After swallowing, I ask, "So, where's Deidara?"

The masked man points down the ahead stairs and out into the rain. "He's waiting for us down at the village gates."

When we reach the stairs, a male voice calls out softly from behind us. "Tobi."

We turn back, and I peer through the rain from beneath my hood. A figure in an Akatsuki robe approaches, the wide hat on his head casting his face in shadows. I know who he is, though. Pain.

Tobi confirms my suspicion. "Yes, Leader?" Pain says nothing, staring down at me. "Oh! Katie, this is our leader. Leader, this is Katie, the girl Tobi told you about."

I give him a quick, stiff bow. "I-It's an honor to meet you, Pain, sir."

Pain stiffens and looks at Tobi, who merely states, "She knows us."

"Hm," Pain intones. "Well, be careful. We don't know where her loyalties lie."

I swallow, searching for something to say. "Tobi saved my life -- twice. My loyalty is with him."

Pain watches me for a moment, and I try to keep my face blank and earnest. Finally, he turns away and Tobi touches my arm. "Come." He leads me down into the city.

We find Deidara near the entrance. "What took you so long, yeah?" he demands.

Tobi sweeps past him, me following closely behind. "Well, come on," Tobi says. "We're waiting for you now."


	14. Anything for Gaara

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I've been finding these weird double boxes peppered throughout my writing when I upload documents. I try to delete them when I find them, but if I miss any, please let me know. Anyway, in addition to my apology in the previous chapter, I'd also like to add that I'm going to be updating chapters every Sunday instead of Monday due to my class schedule. There was a request to update more often, and to that I say this: if I update too quickly, I will run out of chapters that I've already written and you will have to wait longer between posts for when I have time to write between studying/homework. It's quite logical, actually. On a lighter note, it's time to return to our dear Kaitlyn . . . enjoy!

Chapter 14: Anything for Gaara

KAITLYN

The creak of my cell door wakes me up from a nice dream about Gaara and me getting married. How close it is to coming true! I sit up and stretch.

"Sleep well?" Temari asks from the doorway.

"That depends on your definition of 'well'," I answer with a scowl. "The floor's real hard. I'm surprised I even slept at all."

"Huh," she grunts. "Well, get up and follow me." She turns away.

"Where are we going?" I ask, still seated.

"Does it matter?" Temari snaps. "Just get up and do as I say."

I cross my arms grumpily. "No."

Temari lifts her eyebrows. "What?"

"Not until I see Gaara," I pout. "Kankuro promised."

She stares at me incredulously. "Kankuro _promised_?"

I nod rapidly. "Yep. He said that if I behaved and answered his questions without rambling then I'd get to see Gaara." Well, not exactly, but she didn't need to know that.

"And did you?"

I chew on my lower lip for a moment, trying to remember. "Well, mostly."

Temari chuckles softly. "Well, then," she says, hands on her hips, "today's your lucky day. Lord Kazekage wishes to speak with you."

I gasp, hands flying to my wavy, unkempt hair. "Oh, no! How do I look? Aw, he can't see me like this!"

The kunoichi actually smiles as she shakes her head. "You look fine. Now, come on. We shouldn't keep Gaara waiting."

Eagerly, I jump up and follow behind Temari, still trying to flatten what I was sure was a bed-head -- though I didn't exactly sleep in a bed that night.

When we reach the door to the exit of the dungeon, Temari stops. "Keep your head down and your mouth shut," she advises. "And when we get to Gaara's office, be respectful and at least _try_ to act somewhat sane, alright?"

"Okay," I say. I'll do anything for Gaara.

Temari peers at me for a moment before opening the door and leading me out. I trail her through hallways and doors, past the curious eyes of shinobi. I try to keep my own eyes forward, but it's easy to get distracted. It's just so cool! I never imagined that I'd be here – in the Sand Village!

When I step into Gaara's "office," my heart is hammering away at like a hundred miles an hour. For a moment, I can't move or breathe; I can only stand and stare.

Gaara is leaned back casually in his armchair, twisted so that he can stare distantly out the window at his village. The rising sun casts a golden glow across his face, making his red hair glow like fire.

Temari nudges me as she passes, clearing her throat pointedly. "Here she is, sir."

Kankuro, who stands behind Gaara's left shoulder, shoots me a warning glare as the young Kazekage turns to face me. I blush as he eyes me carefully. Then, without any greeting, Gaara asks his first question of many.

The questions come one after another, and I answer them diligently. They were mostly pretty general. Who are you? Where'd you come from? Why are you here? (I had no answer for that one.) How do you know everything you do?

I try -- mostly successfully -- to keep on topic, fighting not to laugh when I see Kankuro's put-off face. He's probably mad that I wasn't so obedient with _him_. I smile while Gaara formulates another question. It serves Kankuro right for treating me as he did.

When I look back at Gaara, he's staring at me again. I flush.

"Why are you blushing?" he asks mildly. I had edited the part about being in love with him. Couldn't say it for some reason.

At first I don't think it's a question, but he continues to peer at me as if expecting an answer. I frantically search for one that's not so embarrassing. "Uh . . . well -- uh."

Kankuro grins evilly. "Could it be because you think he's so _cute_?"

I scowl at him; then I look down, avoiding Gaara's gaze. The Kazekage is quiet for a moment, and I wonder what he's thinking.

"So what should we do with her?" he asks of his siblings.

"Toss her back in the dungeon," Kankuro suggests eagerly.

"Hey!"

Temari shakes her head. "The place isn't properly livable. We need her happy to talk. She won't be if she's in an empty stone room."

"Then put a bedroll in it. Couple hot meals a day. She'll be fine."

The kunoichi sighs. "You're hopeless."

Gaara glances between them before speaking. "Put her in the empty room next to Temari. We have plenty of space here, and you," he looks to Kankuro, "can keep a better eye on her."

"What? Why me?"

I giggle and bow. "Thanks, Gaara!" Temari elbows me. "Er. Lord Kazekage."

Gaara rises. "So, Kankuro, get her set up. Temari, she needs to fit in here. That's your job. I have a meeting with the elders."

He strides past me, and only Temari's hand on my wrist keeps me from hugging him in _proper_ thanks.

Gaara pauses at the door. He glances back at me. "Dinner is at six. Have her ready by then."


	15. Not Yet Fit for Public

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I know that time taken to describe clothing can get a bit boring and tedious, but I'm having a bit of fun with what the girls are wearing. Plus, the color scheme/style will be kind of important in the future . . . I think. Anyway, in anime, a character is usually known for what they wear, especially since that seems to be the _only_ thing they wear . . . So, I'm sorry to anyone who might be bored by clothing descriptions. I've tried to keep the humor up. So, here's Kaitlyn's next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 15: Not Yet Fit for Public

KAITLYN

As much as I want to go shopping with Temari, she and Kankuro decide that I'm apparently not yet "fit for public" and she leaves me behind with Kankuro. He all but ties me up and tosses me in a corner while she's gone. When she returns, she drops several bags at my feet.

Without looking at him, she says, "Kankuro. Out."

Pouting slightly, the shinobi leaves the room -- my room, I realize with a grin. Temari turns to me, hands on her hips, and smiles -- actually smiles! It's a small smile, but still!

"You don't know how hard it is," she states, "to be the only girl around here. Well, maybe not the only girl, but I might as well be. I spend nearly all my time with those two. The testosterone gets to be too much sometimes."

I giggle. "You just need a girl friend."

Temari sputters. "What? Excuse me?"

Gasping, I wave my hands and laugh. "Not like that! Not a girlfriend, friend that's a girl, someone you can talk to."

"Uh huh," she grunts. "Well, here. Try this on."

She pulls some carribean blue cloth out of one bag and tosses it to me. I glance over at her. "Right now?" I don't want to change clothes with her standing there.

Temari rolls her eyes and points to a standing bamboo screen. I laugh and step behind it. Right. I knew that.

I change from my jeans and green Chip and Dale t-shirt to the shorts and dress Temari had given me. The dress – to my pleasure – is styled like Sakura's, except blue-green with black accents and a black-and-white lily on one hip. There were no circles on the front and back.

Almost as soon as I step out, Temari attacks me with a hair brush, attempting to tame my waves. After several minutes of brushing, she finally grunts in defeat and ties my hair back into two low pigtails at the top of my neck.

Temari then steps back and looks me up and down with a critical eye. "Oh! Shoes!" She turns and rummages through the bags, producing a pair of black sandals.

She tosses them at me. "Here. Put these on and stay in here. I'll be right back." She slips out the door.

After strapping the shoes to my feet, I glance around for a mirror. Locating one on the closet door, I step over and look at myself. I blink in surprise and scream.

Kankuro bursts in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I lift my hands to my face. "My freckles are gone!" Something catches my eye when I speak and I give a toothy smile. "And my braces are gone too!"

Kankuro stares at me, confused. "Freckles? Braces? What are braces?"

I turn toward him, pointing at my now-perfect teeth. "Braces are little metal band things that dentists put in your mouth to straighten your teeth."

He scratches his head? "Dentists?"

"Or orthodontists."

"Ortho-what?"

I laugh. "It doesn't matter. I don't need one anymore! This is awesome!" I whirl back to face the mirror again. "I can't believe it. I look great -- if I do say so myself. The only problem is my hair." I pluck at one pigtail. "I wish it weren't so wavy. I'd love to have straight hair! No matter what I do, it won't hold. Rrrr! I hate it!"

Kankuro sighs. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Rambling."

"Oh. Sorry. I talk a lot when I get excited."

He scowls. "I can tell. If you don't cut it out, I might have to cut your tongue out."

I slap a hand over my mouth. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kankuro lifts an eyebrow. "Try me."

Glaring at him, I frown. "You're mean. I don't like you."

The shinobi rolls his eyes, turning toward the door. "Oh, the horror," he cries sarcastically. "My dreams are crushed. My life has no meaning."

He opens the door and steps past a returning Temari. She gives him an odd look and closes the door behind her. Temari then places the basket in her arms on a small table.

"Alright," she says. "The bath is down the hall, the big double doors to the right. Don't get it confused, please. The men's bath is on the left. Here you have a robe, some towels, and basic toiletries -- shampoo, soap, and such. If you need anything else, let me know, okay? My room's right next door to your left."

"Thanks. No problem."

Temari nods and glances around the room. "Kankuro and I have some business to take care of. Stay here until we get back. I'll bring you some lunch then."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" I ask.

Temari shrugs. "I'll get you something to read before we go."

I shake my head. "I can't read Japanese."

She sighs. "Then we'll have to figure something else out, but Kankuro and I have to be going soon, so it has to be quick."

I blink at her, thinking. What is there to do, anyway? What do shinobi do for "fun"? I chew on my lower lip.

"Can I have some paper?"

Temari cocks her head. "Paper? What for?"

"And pencils or something -- to draw."

The kunoichi bobs her head slowly. "I think I can do that."

She leaves and returns quickly with stuff for me to draw with. As she's about to leave again to go on her "errand," she peers at me carefully. "I'm serious. Stay here. I don't want to have to lock you in here, but I will if I have to. Got it?"

I nod.


	16. Blending In

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Well, back to Jowan and Jiraiya. It was a bit hard describing in words what Jowan's outfit looks like, but it's based of of one drawn for a grown-up Sakura that I found. It's on a background with Sakura and Naruto (dressed as the 6th Hokage). I thought it suited Jowan's personality well and made some alterations so it fit her better. Huh. I just looked at it again and realized that Naruto's coat thing has the same pattern as my -- er -- Katie's shirt. I hadn't really noticed that before . . . coolness. Anyway, back to the story. I don't really know where Jowan and Jiraiya are -- some random little town in the southern Fire Country, I think . . .

Chapter 16: Blending In

JOWAN

"It shouldn't take this long to find a pair of shoes," Jiraiya grumbles.

I shoot him a dark look. "If you're bored," I snap, "You can go and wait back at the inn."

He peers at me skeptically. "How do I know that you're not going to cut and run?"

Scowling, I replace the sandals I had been examining. "We went over this last night. I don't know where the hell I am, so I wouldn't know where to go."

I cast one last glance around the store before trotting outside. Jiraiya follows close at my heels. "You didn't see anything you liked?" he asks, slightly disappointed.

"Sandals like that don't really do it for me," I reply blandly, bending over to rub my feet. "And these are killing me. I need to find something better if I'm going to be doing a lot of walking -- something with some arch support." Jiraiya had lent me a pair of his flat, wooden sandals, and they hurt!

The toad sage sighs in defeat. "Well, if you insist." He hands me a fold of bills. "Here. This should take care of whatever you need. Come back to the inn as soon as you're done."

I nod, giving a half-hearted salute. "Will do." As I turn, a gust of wind sweeps my too-long hair into my face. I growl at it in frustration, trying to put it back into place.

Jiraiya chuckles behind me. "Here. Let me help." He captures my hair, save for some long bangs that frame my face, and before I can ask what he's doing, he braids it tightly and ties it off with a bit of leather. Where he came up with that, I don't know.

"Um, thanks," I say. My head feels somehow slightly lighter.

He smiles. "No problem. Now remember, as soon as you're done --"

I nod. "Meet you back at the inn. Got it, pervy sage."

Jiraiya sighs, giving me a slightly pained look. "Must you call me that?"

I shrug. "Naruto does."

"Well, that's Naruto. He's . . . special."

I laugh and wink as I turn away. "Special. Right."

"Not like that!"

"Like what?" I ask innocently. Then, laughing, I wave back at him and continue walking.

He doesn't follow me, and after a few Jiraiya-free minutes, I sigh in relief. It feels good to get a break from him. I think was starting to run out of bantering come-backs. One needs a quick wit to keep ahead of Jiraiya, not that it's hard to outmaneuver him word-wise.

I stroll aimlessly down the market streets, glancing at the many colorful signs and stalls. I realize then with slight dismay that everything is written in Japanese. Spoken words might be translated for me, but written ones are still unknown. I groan. Maybe I should've kept Jiraiya with me after all.

I then begin to scan the store windows. I can easily tell what they're selling that way. This might not turn out so badly.

My stomach growls, and after purchasing a shish kabob-looking treat, I continue on my way. As yesterday, I can feel people's eyes following me. This pale ensemble, I decide, has got to go.

I spot a clothing store and stop mid-stride. A red and black outfit hangs in the window. Perfect! Without hesitation, I enter the shop and request to try it on.

It's a two piece -- a high-cut halter top and a low-cut miniskirt. Well, three-piece, really; a longer sort of half-skirt drops to about my ankle from behind the miniskirt, only covering my left leg. A hand-sized yin-yang adorns my left hip. A black belt hangs loosely over the top of the red skirt. Nice touch.

My midriff is bare and as pale as ever, but somehow, the red and black fabrics don't make it seem as stark as the other ensemble, which is weird since the dark colors should do exactly the opposite.

I locate a similar-colored arm sock for my left arm and a detached sleeve for my right. I almost die from relief when I see a pair of black boots. This must be my lucky day!

The store owner gives me a price -- barely within my budget -- and I give him my old outfit along with the payment. That cuts the cost a bit, but not much. Evidently, Jiraiya had not put much money into it. _Cheap old coot._

I thank the shop owner, who seems very happy with being able to sell the outfit. Evidently, the style isn't exactly popular in this town. I hear him mumble something about tourists as I step back out of the store.

Jiraiya's sandals dangle from one hand. I figure he might get a bit upset if I sell those too. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I glance up and down the street. Jiraiya's words echo in my mind. _Come back to the inn as soon as you're done._

I snort. "Yeah right."


	17. Tsunade Strong

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yes. I am posting two chapters today. I feel bad about how somewhat dull even I thought the last chapter was. Plus, it was rather short in comparison to other chapters. Also, I'm on a "college high," so to speak. We won our first football game of the season! Woot! Let the perfect season begin! Anyway, I hope you like these two chapters I'm giving you, and thank you all for reading and enjoying this fun little project. And so we introduce Jowan's heightened ability . . . (evil laugh)

Chapter 17: Tsunade Strong

JOWAN

I amble through town, feeling pretty good about myself. People aren't staring so much anymore. I guess the change of clothes helps after all. My eyes scan the contents of passing windows, searching for a book store.

I can't read Japanese, but where there are books, there might be maps.

Now, I know I won't be able to read the names of towns and such, but I'm familiar with the basic locations of countries in the Naruto world. I'm positive I can figure it out . . . without too much trouble, that is.

I pause momentarily at a stall to buy something else hot and steamy on a stick before continuing on my map quest. Pardon the pun. Whatever the shish kabob is, it tastes a bit like chicken with maybe a hint of bacon or pork. I know that doesn't exactly sound appetizing, but it's actually delicious.

In a few minutes, I find myself at the gates of the town. I stop, scowling and contemplating the road ahead of me as I chew on another bite of bacon-pork-chicken. It's one thing to wander aimlessly through a limited -- and small -- town. It's something totally different to do so around a huge country.

I turn around to retrace my steps. I need a map, and there's got to be a bookstore somewhere around here.

Having finished my snack, I wiggle the wooden skewer between two fingers -- as one would a pencil or pen during a rather boring lecture in class. I don't see a trashcan anywhere.

I then spot a street that runs parallel to the one I'm on now. Maybe I can find what I'm looking for there -- whether it be a trashcan or a bookstore. Both would be nice.

I slip through the tight alley and onto the other street, striking out on my search for a map.

The sun beats down warmly on my skin and I lightly tap one shoulder. If I'm lucky, I could kill two birds with one stone here. Maybe I can get some color to my skin with this time in the open.

I laugh softly to myself. With my current ensemble, though, I'll have some interesting tan lines.

When I look up from examining my skin, I realize that the shop-lined street has turned into a sort of housing district. Oops. I shrug. It'll no doubt loop around and intersect with the market street. I continue on.

After another minute or so, I frown thoughtfully. "Well," I mumble to myself, "this certainly isn't the high-end side of town."

The houses aren't exactly well-kept, and there are no few boarded-up windows. I bite my lower lip. Maybe I should go back. I shake my head stubbornly. No. I've come this far; I will find a map!

I continue on and come to a T-shaped intersection. I start to turn left, but spot two scraggly-looking men loitering a little ways down. I don't have to be a genius to see the danger there. They almost have "trouble" written all over them. So, instead, I turn right.

A third man emerges from a doorway ahead of me, and -- wanting to avoid any confrontation that would surly come -- I duck down a side alley.

My heart rate quickens with my step. I'm not exactly a meek person, but I don't like the idea of encountering three strange and possibly dangerous men in a place I'm not the least bit familiar with. Where's Jiraiya when you need him?

I turn a corner and groan. Dead end. I can hear footfall behind me; the men are following. As I turn around and back away from the corner, I run over my options.

Isn't this just typical? Considering anime plotlines, I should have seen this coming. A girl wandering lost around a town obviously runs into some random ruffians. Totally cliché and predictable.

I shake my head. Concentrate, girl. My boots can probably do some damage, but a kick is most likely too obvious and easy to block. Plus, do I need to repeat the immense difference between "fan girl" and "kunoichi"? I still have Jiraiya's wooden sandals. If it comes down to it, I can use them to bludgeon the men . . . I hope. Or I could stab them with the thin, wooden skewer . . .

The first man rounds the corner, followed by his two cohorts. "Aw," he coos, "the poor mouse ran herself into a corner."

I clench my right hand into a fist. "Can't you think of a more original line? And who are you calling a mouse, shithead?"

"Oh, she's got a sharp tongue," he chuckles, stepping toward me. "I like it."

"Don't come any closer," I warn, voice shaky.

He doesn't heed me. "Don't be so scared, little mouse. We're not going to hurt you -- much. You might even enjoy it." He reaches out to grab my wrist, and I deck him.

As soon as my fist connects with his face, I know something's not right -- it's not exactly wrong either, depending on how you look at it. It's more . . . interesting.

The man flies through his friends and into the brick wall behind them, as if he had been hit by a wrecking ball instead of just my fist. I stare at my hand as the dust clears. I then grin and stare down the two remaining men rising to their feet. They're visibly shaking.

I take a half-step forward. "Boo!"

They run screaming, leaving me to laugh and hug my sides. That was priceless!

"Impressive. Now I'm really glad I dodged you yesterday."

I look up to see Jiraiya standing on the roof. He jumps down and inspects the unconscious man. I put my hands on my hips.

"Have you been following me the whole time?"

"Yep."

"Then why the hell did you just stand there and watch?! Why didn't you help me?!"

He smiles. "I wanted to see how you handled it." I scowl and his eyes become darker. "You were planning on ditching me, weren't you?"

I shrug. "Not anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stick with you. Why? Because despite being an old pervert, you're a kick-ass shinobi, and I want you to train me."

**Author's Note 2:** Be sure to check out the Favorite Pairings poll on my profile! Lots of love to all my reviewers!


	18. Oops, Sorry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm posting a day early! Wooo! Anyway, so now we're back to Sam. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. It looked longer on my computer, but I guess that's because of all the dialogue. In actual word count, it's a bit lacking . . . still, I'm really enjoying writing Sam's -- strained -- relationship with Sasuke. (evil laugh)

**To Mishuky:**No, this isn't a Kankuro-bashing fic. I'm sorry if it comes across that way. Kankuro's one of my favorite characters, too. He's not necessarily meant to be _evil_ persay. He's merely embodying the typical person's first reaction to Kaitlyn's rather overly-energetic character . . . pretty much, "Oh, my God, shut up! You're driving me _crazy!!_" Trust me, she talks a _lot_ and can get rather annoying . . . but we love her anyway! It can be rather endearing at times, though. (hugs the real Kaitlyn) Trust me, the Kaitlyn-Kankuro relationship is going to be getting rather . . . interesting . . . and hilarious if I do say so myself. (evil laugh)

Chapter 18: Oops, Sorry

SAM

I stare at Kabuto. "If you think I'm going to wear _that_, you've got another thing coming."

He pushes the article of clothing toward me. "It's part of the uniform. Put it on."

Crossing my arms, I refuse. "You don't have to wear it. So why do I? What make _you_ so special?"

Kabuto appears flustered by my question. "I am Lord Orochimaru's personal aide."

"All the more reason to wear the uniform." I think for a moment. "You know? That's probably why Orochimaru doesn't really like you."

He stiffens, scowl deepening. "Doesn't like –? That's preposterous! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

I shrug one shoulder. "Well, maybe he _does_'like' you, in a sense. You are pretty useful as a minion, I suppose." Kabuto makes a choking sound, and I continue on with a smirk. "But I think it's safe to say that he likes Sasuke _way_ more than he likes _you_."

I laugh, enjoying teasing Kabuto. I glance back at him. His fist is tightening around the length of thick purple rope so that his knuckles turn white. My confidence wavers slightly. It might not be such a good idea to anger Kabuto. He's a medical ninja, after all, and can definitely do some major damage with his jutsu if provoked.

Sighing, I say, "Listen. I'm putting up with wearing this drab, grey, and formless tunic. You can certainly put up with me _not_ wearing that hideous rope. Besides, Orochimaru's probably waiting on us. We shouldn't make him wait much longer or he'll get mad."

"_Lord_Orochimaru," he snaps. Though he doesn't press the matter, he carries the rope with him as he leads me to where we're meeting with Orochimaru. He's obviously going to bring it up with the sanin.

Though I really don't want to wear the purple rope, the main reason for my objections was to stall for as long as I could before we meet with Orochimaru. We're supposed to be arriving shortly after his training time with Sasuke, and I want to minimize the times I see the Uchiha as much as I can.

Kabuto leads me back to the room with the columns. We enter, and he tentatively calls, "Lord Orochimaru?"

There's no answer. I walk forward with a small laugh. "Did we beat him here? I thought he was training with Sasuke."

My chest becomes tight. Did Orochimaru not listen to me yesterday? Did he try to take over Sasuke anyway? I swallow and shiver, pausing in the middle of the cavernous room. I can't think like that. I know Orochimaru is smarter than that.

I take a deep breath. "Lord Orochimaru?" I call softly. He _has_ to be alright.

There's slight movement to my right. I take a half-step back, turning my head to investigate. As I do so, my ears register the slight whir of metal. A shuriken slices through the air centimeters from my cheek. If I hadn't moved, it would have impaled my head.

I freeze in place, unable to breathe. A chunk of my hair drifts down to the floor, severed about even with my chin. I blink and slowly lift a hand to my hair, unable to quite believe what had just happened.

Red eyes emerge from the shadows. I jerk my gaze up to meet them, my anger suddenly flaring and outweighing my fear.

"You," I snarl. "You cut my hair. You could've killed me!"

Sasuke didn't smirk or show any other emotional response to my accusation. He merely stated flatly, "Oops. Sorry."

That unapologetic response only fed my fury. "Sorry? _Sorry?_ That's all you have to say? _Sorry?!_"

Sasuke stares at me and I glare right back. Orochimaru appears beside him. "Is there a problem here?"

I point an accusing finger at Sasuke. "This emo idiot nearly took my head off!" I lift a now-short lock of hair. "Look at this! If I hadn't turned, that'd be my neck!"

Sasuke grunts and turns away. "Huh. Too bad."

My hands ball into fists as I growl, "Why you --" I grind my teeth together, feeling heat rise in my chest.

The younger survivor of the Uchiha clan vanishes, leaving me to boil in my own anger. I glance over at Orochimaru, who is gazing at me with an odd expression.

"What?" I demand hotly.

Orochimaru smiles. "You're an interesting girl, Sam Price." He glances over to the closest torch, which is crackling rather loudly and blazing brighter than normal.

I stare at the torch, puzzled. The flames slowly recede to their natural size, mimicking the fade of my fury toward Sasuke. I glance from the torch to Orochimaru, who is watching me with amusement in his animal-like eyes.

"Was that -- me?" I ask.

The leader of the Sound Village chuckles.


	19. By Candlelight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter up? What? There's a great explanation. Today, Monday September 8, is the real Kaitlyn's brithday! So, in light of this joyous event, I'm posting another chapter. _**Happy Birthday Kaitlyn!!**_ (throws confettii and dances jig) Aw, our number one hyperactive knuckle-headed freshman-now-sophmore is growing up. (sniffle) How quickly time goes by. So, here is another chapter early in celebration of Kaitlyn's birthday. Things are about to get a lot more . . . interesting for Sam. (evil laugh) Here you go! Enjoy! Have a cookie for being great readers while your at it. (big hugs)

Chapter 19: By Candlelight

SAM

I touch the back of my hair, now cut entirely short to match the "accidental" trim Sasuke had given me. It feels strangely light, several inches shorter than I liked to keep it. I'm definitely going to get him back for this.

"Sam? Are you even listening to me?"

I jerk in surprise, looking sheepishly up at Orochimaru. "Sorry. I kinda dazed off there."

"I could tell." The black-haired man folds his hands behind his back.

After a surprisingly short and easy interrogation session, Orochimaru had kept me in the large chamber and began teaching me how to control my chakra. I couldn't believe it when he began giving me instructions. I was actually going to become a ninja!

Now, I sit cross-legged in the middle of a circle of candles. Orochimaru sighs. "Try it again. Don't get distracted this time."

Kabuto chuckles from where he stands nearby. I glare at him before forming the Tiger sign and closing my eyes. I mentally follow Orochimaru's movement as he circles me through the sound of his feet on the stone floor.

"Just relax," he instructs me. "Feel your chakra flow through you -- around you. Focus it into the candles."

I crack my eyes open to watch the one candle not in the circle. It stands on the floor between my knees, wax dripping down the sides and pooling slightly around it. _Relax. Focus._

I breathe in and out -- in and out. In front of me, the candle flickers. Slowly, as I breathe, I begin to notice a slight change in the lighting around me. As I breathe in, the candles shrink ever so faintly. As I breathe out, the tiny flames flare upward, spreading light around me.

With some shred of pleasure in my accomplishment, I continue the exercise. In and out -- dark and light. Orochimaru continues to circle.

"Excellent Sam. It seems you're a natural fire type."

For a moment, my mind flickers from my task. _You make me sound like a Pokémon._ I quickly redirect my thoughts, though, to the candles around me as Orochimaru continues to speak.

"With this sort of chakra control, you will easily be able to master a variety of fire jutsu." He sounds very pleased, though I can't tell whether it's with himself or me.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke's voice speaks from the shadows.

I jerk out of my trance, head snapping around to glare at the young man. The candles around me blaze up without warning, causing Kabuto to scramble back so that he doesn't get burned by the sudden uproar of fire and heat.

Orochimaru chuckles. "I don't think my new student likes you very much," he states, amused by my reaction to the shinobi's appearance. I scowl, and the sanin smiles. "Kabuto, I need to speak with Sasuke for a moment. Take Sam to get something to eat. We will continue this later."

I rise stiffly to my feet and follow Kabuto out of the room without a second glance at Sasuke. I'm making no secret of my hatred toward the younger of the Uchiha brothers.

Kabuto says nothing to me as we walk through empty corridors. I glance around. "This wouldn't happen to be the base in the Land of Rice Fields, would it?" I ask.

He glances over at me. "Yes."

"But, I thought it was destroyed."

"We rebuilt, obviously, and changed some things. What better place to hide than somewhere your hunters already looked?"

Right. That makes sense. I never realized that this was where they had hidden. I place my hands on the small of my back, bending backwards to stretch my stiff muscles. As I do so, I realize that I am missing the weapon pouch Orochimaru had given me to hook to my leather belt.

"Shoot, I left it back there." I stop and turn to look back the way we came.

"What?" Kabuto pause.

"I'll be right back," I call as I run back toward the room with the columns.

When I enter the room, I notice that the torches aren't lit. The only light comes from the circle of candles, but they do little to chase off the darkness. My stomach tightens. Something isn't right.

I spot the pouch lying just outside the circle. Quickly, I step over and pick it up. As I straighten, a steadily growing hissing sound rises from the depths of the shadows. I swallow, heart rate speeding up.

Getting a grip on myself, I take a deep breath and focus my chakra on the candles beside me. Steadily, the light grows and spreads toward the odd sound. Immediately, I wish I hadn't done that.

A giant white snake that appears to be made of hundreds of smaller snakes is curled just within the circle of light. It seems to be hunched over something, and as I stare, I realize that it's not really a snake at all; it's Orochimaru! He's staring eye to eye with a determined-looking Sasuke.

I gasp and breathe, "No." I know what's happening. He and Sasuke are having a mental life and death battle.

Suddenly, Orochimaru stiffens and then collapses, writhing in pain on the ground. His eyes lock on to me. One of the smaller snakes shoots toward me. I can't move, fear rooting me to the spot.

Fangs sink into the left side of my neck, where it meets the shoulder. Pain lances through my body, fire running through my veins. I can't breathe. The candles beside me flare suddenly and then die, plunging me into darkness.


	20. An Old Dog

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter? What? Well,_ today _happens to be the real Sam's Birthday. Fancy that. **_Happy Birthday Sam!!_** (throws confettii and dances in little circle) So, in honor of that, here's another chapter! Woot! I feel so evil, leaving you all in such a suspenseful place last time. (evil laugh) But, now it's time to get back to Ashley. According to my research on the matter, Kakashi's house/apartment only has one room . . . yeah. For the purposes of this fanfiction, it's going to be bigger, a sort of two-story condo thingie. I also threw in an evil little curve ball at Ashley. Don' t know why I did it; it just came out while I was typing . . . I'm sorry Ashley! Don't hurt me! (ducks)

Chapter 20: An Old Dog

ASHLEY

It takes me a moment to gain my bearings in the dim morning light. I glance groggily around the small room, not entirely sure where I am. I lift my right arm to shield my eyes from the light streaming through the window. As I do so, I notice the pattern of green leaves across the light blue fabric. _Leaves._

I jerk upright in bed, gasping as the truth hits me. That's right! I'm in the Leaf Village, under Kakashi's care. I blush slightly. This is so weird -- but so cool! Until I can find a way home, I'm going to be living with Kakashi!

Lowering my arm, I place my hand against my heart. _Until I find a way home . . ._ I have to figure out how I got here first, but even then, it'll be hard to leave this dream-come-true.

A light tap comes from the door. "Uh -- come in."

The door opens and Kakashi sticks his head in. "Good morning!" he says brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Oh! Y-yes, thank you."

"Very good." He leans against the frame, arms crossed casually over his chest. "So, we have a lot to go over today. Are you up for it?"

I nod, suddenly self-conscious of the fact that I'm still in my pajamas. Kakashi's mask shifts as he smiles and nods to a wardrobe in the corner.

"Then go on and get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs."

He closes the door and I scramble out of bed. I'm eager to get started, even though I know my "lessons" will probably be challenging. Still, my prior knowledge of the _Naruto_ universe should help things move along.

After changing into what appears to be a green version of what Tenten wore before the two-year skip, I hurry downstairs to meet Kakashi. "I'm ready!" I call as I step down from the last stair.

Kakashi turns from the window to face me, and a look of shock momentarily flickers through his visible eye. I blink in surprise. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head, moving toward the door. "Nothing. Let's go. Naruto's probably getting impatient waiting for us."

"Naruto?" I question, following the jounin. "He's going to join us today?"

"More like we're joining him. I'm going to be teaching him a new technique -- though, really, he's going to be making it himself. I'll have plenty of free time while he works, so I can teach you as well." He seems a bit detached as we stroll down the city street.

"Right," I breathe. I glance over at him. "Is something wrong?" He says nothing. The air seems to become thicker, awkward. "Er, thank you for the clothes. I won't stand out so much now."

Kakashi is silent for a moment. Then he states, "They were my sister's."

This stuns me. "You have a sister?!" _That_ wasn't in the manga.

"Older," he confirms. "She died during the Third Ninja War."

My breath catches in my throat. "Oh. I'm sorry."

He seems unable to look at me. "With your hair up like that, you -- remind me of her."

I groan inwardly. Great. That pretty much ruins any chance of romance between us, especially if he sees his dead older sister every time he looks at me. I lift a hand to my hair, tied up in a half-looped ponytail that leaves the ends flared upward. Should I take it down?

We walk the rest of the way in silence. I honestly don't know what to say after that. When we arrive at the training grounds, Naruto greets Kakashi enthusiastically. He doesn't seem to notice me at first. I spot Yamato studying me from a distance and give him a small smile and nod.

As if that movement caught his attention, Naruto peers at me. "Hey, who's this?"

Kakashi places a hand on my shoulder. "This is Ashley Evans. For the time being, she is my student."

Naruto seems puzzled by this. "She's joining our squad?"

I give a strangled laugh and Kakashi lifts an eyebrow, glancing down at me. "As of yet," he responds, "that is not the case. In the end, though, it is up to Lady Tsunade."

Yamato approaches and I can feel him watching me closely. "I doubt she will," he states bluntly.

The blonde young man cocks his head. "Why is that?"

"Ashley is not a shinobi," the ANBU agent informs him.

I scowl, not liking how he's talking about me in front of my face. "I _could_ be."

"Have you had any training?" he asks.

"Well -- no."

"At your age, it's too late to start. It would be pointless."

I tighten my jaw against the natural response to his harsh tone -- tears. No. I couldn't cry. I'd have to be strong and prove to him that I have the makings of a good shinobi. I know that Kakashi's lessons weren't going to be on ninja techniques, but after how Yamato had acted toward me -- more like a harsh ANBU agent and less like the kind leader I thought he was -- I am determined to prove him wrong.

I wouldn't focus only on figuring out where I am in Shippuden. Now, I would pay attention to Naruto's lessons as well.

_I won't let you consider me an old dog. I'm perfectly capable of learning new tricks._

**Author's Note 2:** If any of you are on Gaiaonline, let me know. I want to make a guild for my Fangrlz (and their wonderful readers), but I don't have enough gold at the moment. I need 20,000 gold, but I don't even have a fourth of that. :( I really want to make it so I can keep everyone updated on happenings in the Fangrlz universe, so to speak, and maybe even give you guys a forum to chat with the Fangrlz themselves! (Last time I checked, they're all on Gaia) So, if any of you have a Gaia account, do let me know. My user name is in my profile. Donations for the Fangrlz forum fund will be greatly appreciated! (Hugz for all!)


	21. To Interfere or Not to Interfere

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** There were some disappointed reviews concerning the length of the last chapter -- that it was short. I'm sorry! When I write them, I go by pages in the word document, and in that sense, they're all about the same length, give or take a few paragraphs. I realize that when one has more dialogue, that takes more space without the word count to go along with it, but when that happens, the chapters are usually a little longer . . . usually . . . but when the idea for the topic/major event of the chapter runs out . . . the chapter itself runs out. So, my most sincere apologies if a chapter is rather short now and again. I'm trying, really! Ashley might be the hardest of the five to write with the events taking place at the moment, but trust me, when things pick up, they'll pick up. I promise. Since we're on the topic . . .

**To kibafangirl11 (and everyone else for that matter): **I wish I could post more often, too, chicka. It makes me happy to make my readers happy. I admit, I'm staying several chapters ahead in my writing. I'm actually working on Ashley's next set of chapters right now, however, if I posted them all at once, then I would have no chapters to post if the dreaded writers' block decides to attack. If that happened, you all would have to wait a _lot_ longer between chapters, and I know that _wouldn't_ make you happy -- it would make you quite sad, actually. So, for the sake of consistency, I'm continuing my one-chapter-per-week rule . . . unless something special comes up and I feel like celebrating . . . so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though I think it might be a little short . . . I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! (ducks and runs)

Chapter 21: To Interfere or Not to Interfere

ASHLEY

I wait patiently as Kakashi explains to Naruto the ins and outs of physical and spatial recomposition and how he's going to speed up the creation of Naruto's own jutsu through the use of shadow clones. I sigh. _Man, this kid really is dumb. It's obvious. Do you _have_ to have him spell everything out for you?_

Kakashi pulls out several blank cards from his equipment pouch. "We have no idea which nature your chakra leans towards," he tells Naruto. "So we're going to check with these cards."

I smirk at Yamato. "Hey, captain!" I call over to him. "Wanna make a bet on which nature he is? Loser buys dinner for the four of us."

The ANBU agent scowls at me for a moment before smiling warmly. "Do you have the funds to do so if you lose? Naruto eats a lot."

"_If _I lose, I'll figure it out. So, what d'ya say?"

Kakashi cocks one eyebrow, but thankfully says nothing about my possible knowledge of the event's outcome. Yamato nods. "You're on."

"Cool." I pretend to study Naruto closely. "I'm gonna have to say . . . wind."

Yamato is silent for a moment, and Naruto glances between us. Finally, the captain speaks. "I'll have to go with lightning, then. He does have a lot of energy after all."

Kakashi returns his attention to Naruto and explains how the paper works. After a moment of concentration, the paper is cut in half by some unseen force. I pump one fist in the air.

"Ha! I win."

Chuckling, Kakashi glances over at Yamato. "Looks like dinner's on you, then."

The captain grunts. "Looks like."

"So, Naruto," Kakashi says. "Shall we begin? 'Wind Nature Manipulation' training it is."

I stand back out of the way when Yamato shows Naruto his own elemental skills and explains how kekkei genkai work. I sigh, somewhat bored since I've seen all of this before. After giving Naruto his instructions, Kakashi walks over to me.

"Did you learn anything from that?" he asks.

I watch the hundreds of Naruto's focusing on their leaves. "He's a powerful ninja," I state, "but he can be incredibly slow sometimes."

Kakashi nods slightly. "I can see why you think that."

Biting my lower lip, I glance over at Yamato, who's paying close attention to Naruto in case he needs to suppress the nine-tailed fox, "I know about where we are."

"Shippuden?"

I bob my head. "I'm trying to decide whether or not to . . ." I sigh.

Kakashi waits for a moment before prompting me. "Whether or not to what?"

I hug my knees to my chest, lowering my voice. "The jutsu that Naruto is going to make is quickly going to become forbidden. It's mad powerful, but it's too dangerous for the user."

The jounin blinks in surprise. "How so?"

I think back to Tsunade's explanation. "If it connects, it severs every single nerve channel in every single cell in the enemy's body. It acts almost like a poison, with a one hundred percent kill rate, so to speak. However, if it connects, his right arm -- the one he uses to attack with it -- suffers the same damage, though on a smaller scale." I take a deep breath. "If he uses it a lot, he'll eventually be unable to use chakra at all."

Kakashi seems speechless. He studies me for a moment. "You're telling the truth. Wow."

I sigh again. "Though it might do some good to redirect him, that jutsu is -- will be -- a part of who he is. I don't think we have the right to take it away from him."

The masked shinobi crosses his arms over his chest. "I think you're right. We might have to discuss it with Lady Tsunade, though."

"If you want to." I stretch my arms over my head. "Hey, Kakashi -- er -- sensei?"

Kakashi smiles down at me. "Yes?"

"Can I see one of those cards?"

Without hesitation, Kakashi hands me one. I turn it over in my hands, peering at it carefully. "So, you just have to focus a little bit of chakra into it?"

Kakashi nods and I close my eyes, visualizing the flow of energy explained many times in the anime and manga. Maybe, if I'm here, I have that flow too. I try to feel it, to focus it into the paper between my fingers. After a couple of seconds, I feel the paper droop wetly over the back of my hand. I open my eyes. Water drips from the corners of the card. I grin and look up to Kakashi. "That means I'm water."

I look back down at the paper. "I know I'm older than Naruto, and I've never attended any sort of ninja academy, but is there any way I can still learn? I already know a lot from -- well, you know. So . . ."

"If you're going to help us," Kakashi replies, "I think you should be able to do so in more way than one if you wish. If you need to go places with us outside of the village, then you shouldn't be a liability." He smiles. "Unless Lady Tsunade tells me otherwise, I will teach you."


	22. Deadly Dance Partner

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm posting a day early! Why? Because I have nothing better to do at the moment. I don't have a ticket to the football game, so I'm left with absolutely nothing to do. Well, maybe not _nothing_. I do have homework I could work on . . . yeah right. So, I'm being a nice author and posting another chapter. Yay me! Anyway, there's another reason for this, because I have an **Announcement!!** After drawing/selling an awesome commission on Gaia, I have more than enough gold to start the before-mentioned guild. (does happy ninja dance) I'm still getting things up and going, but Fangrlz Unite is open for business, so to speak. If you have a Gaia account, pm me through my account (this one) with your name and I'll send you an invite. If you don't have a Gaia account . . . go to **gaiaonline** dot com and get one! It's a lot of fun, and there's so much to do on Gaia! Plus, it's free! Just go and register. Once you have pm me here with you're name and I'll send you an invite to the guild. Ahem. Now that I've done my little advertising bout, let's return to Fangrlz. We've made two full loops through the characters now (yay!), so it's time to return to Katie, Tobi, and Deidara. I hope you enjoy! I'm going to back to hacking away at my writers' block now . . .

Chapter 22: Deadly Dance Partner

KATIE

"So, where are we going?"

Deidara shoots me an annoyed glare. "It's none of your concern, yeah."

I scowl. "If I'm going with you, I think it is," I argue. "Not that it matters. I'm not exactly familiar with the terrain."

He snorts and snaps, "If it doesn't matter, then why are you asking, yeah?" The blonde Akatsuki member sounds rather annoyed, so I fall back from him to trot instead next to Tobi.

"I don't understand," I say softly to the masked man. "Did I do something wrong?"

Deidara gives a short laugh. "Wrong?" He halts and whirls on me. "I'll tell you what's wrong, _little girl_. You're not a shinobi. You don't belong here with us. You're dead weight and you're only going to get in the way, yeah."

I shrink back and Tobi puts an arm between his partner and me. "Deidara-sempai," Tobi says softly. "I don't think now's the best time."

Deidara stares at his partner for a moment before smiling evilly. I glance between them, puzzled by their actions.

"What? What is it?"

Tobi laughed softly, completely relaxed. "I count at least ten. Just clones, I believe." He glances down at me. "Stay close."

Before I can respond, he suddenly pushes me to the ground, deflecting several shuriken with a kunai. My heart jumps to my throat as I scramble away from him. I can't get in the way of his feet; I can't limit his maneuvering room. Something explodes behind me.

I freeze in mid-crawl, staring once more at someone's feet. These, though, are booted and muddy. My head snaps up to meet the gleaming eyes of one of our attackers. He sneers, revealing sharp canine teeth.

"Hello." He plunges a sword downward and I roll out of the way.

Somehow, I transform that roll into a spring to my feet, landing half-crouched, muscles tensed to flee. The man jerks his sword from the dirt, turning toward me with an irritated growl.

"You're quick," he commented, "but there won't be a repeat of that fluke."

I want to look over to Tobi -- to call for help -- but my eyes are glued to his gleaming blade and my mouth is suddenly dry. As the man swings his sword in a downward, diagonal slice, he seems to move a bit sluggishly. I duck and shift to the left, tilting my shoulders and lowering my head so that the sword passes over me -- though too close for comfort.

Fear pumps adrenaline through my body, and I fight to keep my focus on surviving this encounter. I just need to last long enough for Deidara or Tobi to finish off their own opponents and come to my aid.

I try to stay light on my feet, making use of a crash-course in dance that I was given last year in marching band. However, my dance partner is a skilled shinobi, and I can only dodge his attacks so many times before he out-maneuvers me.

For a brief moment, my mind seems detached from my body. I can feel the ebb and flow of energy moving through me. In that moment, of sense of power rises within my heart. Every motion has a purpose. Every shift in weight prepares for the next step. Lunge. Roll. Up. Calm passes over me. I can do this. I can see how he's going to move and react accordingly. Back. Duck. Pivot. _Gasp!_

Something hard slams into my chest, knocking the air from my lungs and leaving me sprawled on my back. I blink and cough. Above me, the ninja lifts his sword again.

"Enough of this!"

As he leans over me, I react instinctively, closing my eyes and screaming as I curl my knees to my chest and kick up with all the strength I can muster. My left foot connects solidly with something soft -- his stomach? -- while my right heel strikes something hard with an audible crack.

The man drops heavily to the ground, his sword clattering against rock. Nearby, I hear the tell-tale sound of clones vanishing in a puff of smoke. I cautiously open one eye and then the other. The man lies curled in a fetal position at my feet, blood trickling from a broken nose. No. The nose isn't just broken; it's flat.

Tobi appears at my side. "Katie, are you alright?"

I shakily accept his offered hand, allowing him to help me to my feet. My breath comes in short gasps and he gently pats my back, speaking words that I hardly hear. Deidara steps over to the too-still man, studying him carefully.

He chuckles. "You've either got really good aim or incredible luck," Deidara comments. "That kick shoved his nose bone up into his brain. He died instantly, yeah."

I can't breathe. "H-he's dead?" My stomach churns sickeningly. "I-I killed him?"

My strangled tone obviously worries Tobi, because he tilts his head and bends forward to study my face. "Katie?" He touches my cheek. "You look green."

I push away from him, turning and stumbling to the side of the road. I barely make it before my stomach heaves and my half-digested apple pays me another visit.

Deidara groans. "Great. She's got a weak stomach. What good is that to us if she can't get through a fight without losing her last meal, yeah?"

As I cough, Tobi slowly approaches and rubs me between my shoulder blades. "Breathe, Katie. Breathe."

Tears well up in my eyes as I labor to do as he says. "I -- I --"

"It was either him or you. I'm sure you can understand that. The life of a shinobi is rough. It's either kill or be killed." He gently takes my arm in his left hand and wraps his right arm around my shoulders, steering me away from the dead ninja and on down the road.

I let him guide me, leaning into his side. He easily supports the extra weight without complaint, and in his arms, the waves of horror begin to subside.


	23. Tobi's Little Kitten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I don't have much to say today by ways of a note, but does everyone remember how the "translation jutsu" effected everyone and not just the person on whom it was performed? Well . . . let's just say things work both ways -- though maybe not as potently this time. (dramatic music) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to look into the Gaia guild! We're rearing and ready to go -- just need members! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 22: Tobi's Little Kitten

KATIE

I sink low into the cold water, grateful that the chilling pain is taking my mind off of the incident several hours earlier. The initial shock has faded a bit, but it still lingers in my heart. I killed a man. I still can't quite comprehend that fact.

Though I've always put on a strong face when confronted with hardship, and I try to put on a good example for those following me, I've always had a soft heart. I shy away from conflict and hate it when people yell -- even if they're not yelling at me. I look for ways to solve problems so no one gets hurt.

Yet, in that moment when I felt power rising within me, the opposite was true. I longed to fight back -- to prove to Deidara that I wasn't dead weight, no matter what it took. I was prepared to take my attacker down. This fact chills me to the bone even more than the pool of water.

Sighing, I rise and wade to the edge of the pool. As I dry off, I gaze at the golden sunset colors glittering off the surface. The water brings up another thought -- another memory from that cursed encounter. That power I felt -- that hum in my ears -- seemed a lot like how I imagined chakra might feel. Does that mean I'm able to control my chakra like a shinobi?

I take a deep breath, letting the towel slip down onto a wide stone. "Knowledge holds power," I mutter and carefully step down onto the water.

I focus carefully on my feet, picturing the process shown in the anime. At first, my feet sink a bit into the water, but they don't touch the sand and stone floor. Step by step, my confidence grows until I'm standing perfectly on top of the water near the middle of the pool.

I laugh softly. _This is awesome!_ Just as the thought runs through my head, a sharp pain flares in my left shoulder. I gasp and cry out in pain, my concentration shattering and sending me plunging back into the cold water. I grip my shoulder as if I can physically force down the pain. It feels like fangs sinking into my skin.

Breaking the surface, I gasp for air. The pool isn't very deep, so when I stumble to my feet, the water only reaches to my waist. As the pain fades, a figure crashes through the brush.

"Katie! What's wrong? What happened?"

I stare at him for two heartbeats before shrieking, crossing my arms over my chest, and ducking back down into the water. "Tobi!"

He quickly covers his eye and turns around, saying "sorry" over and over again. "You screamed," he explained. "I thought you were hurt or something."

I can imagine that my face is about the color of a tomato. For a moment, I consider the inexplicable pain in my shoulder, which has now faded to a dull throb, but decide not to tell him. "I just slipped is all. I'm fine," I say quickly. "Now go away!"

"Okay. I'm going!" He vanishes back the way he came and I heave a sigh of relief.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure he's gone, I return to the edge and dry off again, getting dressed immediately this time. Still, though I'm not going to try walking on water again, I'm not done testing my ability to control my chakra. The pain in my shoulder worries me, but I shrug it off. There's no blood, and it's gone now, so I might've imagined it.

Instead of turning back on the water, I step over to face the trunk of a large tree. Peering up into the bowels of the tree, I position myself so that there are no branches directly above me. I take a deep breath, focusing my chakra and hoping that this works and I don't slam into the tree instead of running up it.

Steeling myself for the worst, I dash forward. To my pleasure, my feet automatically adjust to the ninety-degree change in angle. I sprint up the trunk of the tree. After a few seconds, one of my feet slips and I push off, jumping up to grab a hold of a branch and pull myself up onto it.

I sit on the thick limb and laugh, feeling a thrill pass through my body. Maybe being a shinobi wouldn't be so bad. I could figure out a way to be merciful and still survive -- aim to disable and not to kill. It could work.

I rise to my feet and then sit back down quickly, heart hammering in my chest when I see how _high_ I am. I swallow. _Alright . . . now how do I get down?_ I sigh and then yell, "Tobi!"

A minute later, the masked ninja walks cautiously into the pond area. He stares at the empty water for a moment before looking around. "Katie?"

I give a small laugh. "Up here."

He looks up and then cocks his head. "What are you doing up in a tree?"

"Um . . . testing a theory?" I bite my lower lip. "C-can I have some help getting down?"

Tobi laughs. "Oh? Has the kitten gotten herself stuck up in a tree?"

I can't find the energy to scowl. "This isn't funny, Tobi. Seriously. I don't know how to get down."

The shinobi puts his hands on his hips. "Well, how did you get up there?"

"I ran."

"Then just jump down."

I stare at him. "Jump? Are you crazy? From this height? I'd break a leg -- or both of them! I could die!"

Tobi shrugs. "You figured out how to get up there. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can find a way down." He turns and begins to walk away.

"Tobi? Tobi, wait! Come back! Please! Tobi!" I whimper softly, hugging the trunk of the tree. This isn't good. How could he just leave me?

I glance nervously up at the sky. It's starting to get dark. I can see the first stars gleaming in the sky. Shaking, I press my cheek against the bark of the tree. "Real smart, Katie," I half-heartedly chide myself.

Time passes, and soon I can't see the ground beneath me. My heart has sunk into my stomach. I'm never going to get down from here. I'm going to be stuck here all night. My eyelids droop, but I fight to keep them up. I can't fall asleep. If I do, I'll _really_ fall.

Once again, tears well up in my eyes. This is getting to be too much for me to handle. I'm stressed out, overwhelmed, exhausted, and my calm is about to fly out the window.

Something lightly touches my arm, and a voice speaks softly from next to me on the branch. "Katie."

I turn my head to look at Tobi as a tear slips down my cheek. He gently wipes it away and gathers me into his arms. I bury my face in his shoulder.

"It's alright," he sooths, patting my back. "Calm down. If Deidara-sempai sees you crying, he'll be angry."

I laugh weakly. "Yeah."

After a few minutes, I'm able to regain my composure. Tobi lifts me in his arms and carries me back toward our campsite. I'm asleep before we even get there.


	24. Learning Curve

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's only Tuesday, but I am celebrating the fact that I have overcome my writers block! Not only did I get past the chapters giving me trouble, but I've almost written three whole more chapters beside them! (dances happily) So, in celebration of this achievement, I am giving you a _really_early chapter this week! Yaay! I love finding reasons to post new chapters before their set date and making my lovely readers happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (throws confetti)

**To XiaBubbleQueen: **Thank you, dear for the dynamite. Trust me. I put it to good use . . . alongside some of Deidara's clay bombs, Hidan's scythe (he didn't like that too much), and Temari's little summon weasel. Sadly, Itachi refused to lend me some black fire from his Mangekyo . . . but it all turned out well in the end . . . man that block was stubborn . . .

Chapter 24: Learning Curve

KAITLYN

"Oy. Jabbermouth. Wake up."

I groan and curl my head closer into the crook of my elbow. Nearby, I hear papers rustle followed by a half-cough half-laugh.

"Look at these Kankuro. I think she's obsessed."

The first voice, Kankuro's, grunts and complains, "Great. We have to take in a psycho girl. This is going to be great." Something sharp pokes the back of my neck. "Hello? I know you're not dead -- though I wish. Wake up." He sighs. "I don't know why I'm trying so hard."

Temari cuts in. "Hey, Kaitlyn. It's time for dinner. Don't you want to see Gaara?"

I jerk awake and sit up. "Huh? Gaara?"

The blonde kunoichi smirks. "See, Kankuro. You just need to know what buttons to push and she works just fine."

Kankuro rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just get her up and going, will ya? I'm hungry."

I rub the sleep from my eyes, groaning when I see that I drooled in my sleep on one of my pictures of Gaara I had drawn. I stretch my arms over my head and smile up at Temari. "Can I sit by Gaara at dinner?"

"No!" Kankuro snaps immediately.

Temari shakes her head. "Kankuro and I sit at his right and left. The seating arrangement is pretty strict, though I think we'll be able to squeeze you in next to Kankuro."

I scowl at the face-painted ninja. "Why do I have to sit by _him_?"

He frowns back. "Hey, you're not my first choice, either, but someone has to keep you from running your mouth too much."

I childishly stick my tongue out at him, and to my surprise, he returns the gesture. Temari steps between us. "Stop fighting you two." She looks at me. "Are you awake? We need to get going."

Stifling a yawn, I nod. "Yup. I'm good to go."

Kankuro mumbles, "I highly doubt that," but I ignore him.

Giving a weary sigh, Temari leads us out and to the dining room. I glance around as we walk, heart sinking. I just _know_ that I'm going to be totally lost if I ever need to go anywhere on my own. In the dining room, a large stone table stands in the middle, though there's still a lot of room around the edges for people to walk. It's got to be at least as big as our courtyard at school!

We're some of the last people to arrive, but no one really pays us any mind. Gaara is sitting back in his chair at the head of the table, talking to a pair of ninja. His eyes glance momentarily in our direction when we enter, locking on me for a heartbeat before returning to the men in beside him. My heart flutters, and I nearly float the rest of the way to my seat.

Kankuro pushes me down into the chair, leaning over and growling in my ear, "You're lucky to be here, but don't push that luck. Sit still and be quiet. Got it?"

I nod. It ends up that I'm not sitting right beside Kankuro after all. A stern-looking shinobi is seated between us, though that doesn't give me any comfort. I shrink down into my seat, hoping now that this ends quickly, especially since I can't exactly see Gaara very well without leaning over my plate.

The food is brought out to us by servants, and my stomach does a back flip. Though the dinner looks really good, when I reach for a fork, I find none there -- only chopsticks. Uh oh.

Lunch hadn't been a problem. Temari had brought me finger food. There was no need for any utensils. Now, however, in a rather formal dining environment, I _have_ to use chopsticks. Otherwise, I can't eat at all.

I swallow, glancing nervously around me. Some people are eating while others continue to speak about official matters with Gaara -- something about relations with the Earth Country. My heart starts to beat rapidly as I stare at my chopsticks. My stomach growls. This isn't good.

The man to my right picks up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and eats it. I watch him carefully through the corners of my eyes, attempting to mimic how he's holding them. When I think I have it, I reach down and try to pick up my own chicken. I manage to get the chunk about an inch off the plate before my chopsticks slip and I drop it.

Biting my lower lip in concentration, I try again with no success. I adjust my hold on the chopsticks and repeat the attempt. I get it halfway to my mouth before once again, I fail. I try not to look up from my plate, too embarrassed to face the eyes I'm certain are watching me.

With each passing second, I become more and more frustrated. Why won't this work? After a moment or two of increasingly futile efforts, I notice that the room has become suddenly quiet. Before I can wonder why, a hand reaches down from behind me and wraps around mine.

I freeze, breath catching in my throat as Gaara alters the position of the chopsticks. "Try this," he says softly, guiding my hand through the motion of picking up the chicken and holding it. "There. You see?"

I smile and nod. "Y-yes. Thank you, G -- uh -- Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nods to me and straightens his back, walking calmly back to his seat beneath the heavy gaze of everyone present. Blushing, I eat the piece of chicken.


	25. A Moment of Silence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:**Now, for your second Kaitlyn chapter of this bout . . . this one's a bit more serious than her others, though humor is still scattered throughout. I'm actually working on her_ next _set of chapters at the moment, so yaay! Here's Kaitlyn! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 25: A Moment of Silence

KAITLYN

After dinner, Kankuro and Temari keep me in my seat until everyone leaves. Much to my dismay, everyone includes Gaara. Apparently, he has yet another meeting to attend before his day is done. I sigh and sink lower into my chair. Why did he have me come if we weren't able to spend any time together?

Once the three of us are alone in the great hall, Kankuro chuckles. "Wow. I'm surprised and impressed, kid. You actually managed to keep your mouth shut."

I scowled at him, standing. "Shut up."

Temari's eyebrows furrow in concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just -- oh, never mind." I rub my upper arms. "Um, Temari? I have a question."

"Okay."

I chew on my lower lip. "Has Gaara died yet?"

Kankuro stiffens. "Died?"

"Y'know -- when the Akatsuki took Shukaku out of him. He died and Granny Chiyo gave her life to bring him back. Has that happened yet?"

The two of them become very quiet. Temari whispers, "Yes. That's happened already."

I wring my hands nervously. "Do you think -- if it's not too much trouble -- do you think I can see her grave? Pay my respects and all?"

Kankuro blinks in surprise, and Temari gives me a warm -- if sad -- smile. "I don't see why not," she says, motioning for me to follow as she walks toward the door.

"Wait," Kankuro calls softly. "Do you think it's wise for us to take her out in the open?" His objection seems half-hearted.

"I'll be good," I assure him. "I promise."

"There won't be many people out and about at this time," Temari states. "We should be able to go mostly unnoticed." She smirks. "Besides, you heard Kaitlyn. She promised."

Kankuro gives a coughing laugh. "Right. A lot of good that is."

I glare at him, turning my back pointedly. "Can we go, please?" I ask Temari.

She nods and ushers me out of the room, shooting a look of warning at Kankuro. The three of us walk through the streets of the Sand Village, meeting very few people along the way. Those we do meet don't pay us much mind. They seem to recognize Temari and Kankuro, glance curiously at me, and then move on with their lives. There are no long stares -- no whispered questions. It's actually quite calming.

Even though the sun's down by now, the air is still hot and dry. I guess it's to be expected in a desert. Thankfully, the wind isn't blowing, so there's no sand in the air. I glance up and smile as I see the first few stars shining brightly in the clear sky. With all the street lights back home, I rarely get to see the stars so clearly.

Temari points out the memorial stone that had been erected for Chiyo. I stand in front of it, wondering if I should say something to express my appreciation for her actions. I keep quiet, though, since I'm sure that Kankuro will make some crack about me talking a dead person to death.

So, I stand with my eyes closed, mentally thanking Chiyo for saving Gaara. _I don't know what I would've done if he was dead for good,_ I say to her. _I'd probably have died myself. I can't imagine Gaara not being here. You believed that Gaara can protect the Sand Village. Well, I'm going to do my best to help him. I might not be really brave or strong, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help Gaara. Thank you, Granny Chiyo. Thank you so much._

Feeling that it's the right thing to do, I bow, hands folded over my knees. "Thank you," I repeat softly. I then straighten my back and turn to Temari. "Alright, I'm done. Thanks for bringing me here."

Temari nods. "Sure."

As we walk back to the central building, I continue my bout of silence. Kankuro chuckles. "Wow. I didn't think she could be so quiet. This is actually pretty nice."

I frown at him. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Kankuro smirks. "Because you're an easy target."

"That still doesn't make it okay. It hurts my feelings, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

I cross my arms over my chest. "This is the only downside to being here with Gaara. I'm stuck with you, too. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope. My job is to protect Gaara." He narrows his eyes at me. "That job entitles me to chase off anything that might threaten him or his status as the Kazekage. Be grateful I'm only trying to chase you off and not kill you."

"Threaten him? I'm not a threat to Gaara." How can he say such a thing? I would never do anything to hurt Gaara.

"That would depend," he answers slyly, "on your definition of _threat_."

"Well, I would never hurt Gaara. In fact, I want to help protect him, too. So, you can just -- ah!"

I cry out as a sharp pain cuts into my left shoulder, throwing stars in front of my eyes. My body goes rigid and then feels like JELL-O. I grab my shoulder and grip it, feeling as if my arm is going to fall off. It hurts so much! Where is it coming from? What bit me? That's what it feels like, I realize -- like teeth sinking into my skin.

My legs buckle beneath me, and I'm barely aware of Temari and Kankuro calling out my name as everything goes black.

**Author's Note #2:** I'm getting rather lonely in my guild . . . (sniffles) . . .


	26. Dead Weight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** YAY! We've broken a hundred reviews! Big hugs and cookies out to all my lovely reviewers -- plus an early chapter! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that so many people are reading and enjoying this little fic -- though it's not exactly little anymore. I hate to leave you hanging with Kaitlyn, but it's time to move on to Jowan. (chuckles) So many of you asked what was going on with the whole pain in the shoulder. All I will say is this: It's related to the "translation jutsu" event. It'll be explained later, but you'll have to put up with just that little hint for now. So, on to Jown and Jiraiya! I always have a lot of fun writing these chapters. I kinda hate when they're over and I have to move on to the next girl. (sigh) Ah, well. Another set always comes around. I hope you enjoy this one!

**To BlackButShyGirl:** Yes, I am one of the Fangrlz. I don't know if I've outright said this, but the character Katie is based off of me. That's kind of why those chapters might be a little more detailed than the others. It's easier to write from my own point of view, though my friends have said that I'm doing great with theirs too. I'm glad you love this. It makes me smile. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Dead Weight

JOWAN

I glare at Jiraiya's back as we walk down the dirt road, silently cursing him to the darkest pits of hell. How dare he ruin my ninja high? I was so excited about my newfound strength, and I had the perfect travelling companion to teach me how to use it properly, but the stubborn old man refused to give me any instruction. _Refused!_ How dare he?!

I am seriously considering giving him a good punch in the head when he glances back at me. "I feel like you're going to burn a hole in my back," he comments.

I grind my teeth together. "Well, you deserve it, _pervy sage_. I still don't get why you won't teach me."

He turns his attention back to the road ahead of us. "You're not a Leaf Village shinobi."

I frowned. "You taught Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, and they were from the _Rain_ _Village_," I counter. I don't add the fact that one of his students is dead, while the other two are high-up members of Akatsuki. I'm going to hold out on that information for a later date. Maybe I can bribe him with it.

Jiraiya halts and turns to face me. "How much exactly do you know?"

I lift my chin and look down my nose at him. "Train me and maybe I'll tell you." Two can play his stubborn game. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

He peers at me. "You might just be as annoyingly persistent as Naruto."

"Hopefully, I'll have as much success."

Jiraiya lifts an eyebrow. "Well, there might be something you can do for me," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

He says nothing, but I see his hands twitch and can almost feel the vein bulge in my forehead. I ball my hands into fists, attempting to restrain myself from slugging him on the spot.

"Not in a million years, pervy sage. There's a good reason I've been walking _behind_ you, and need I reiterate the point that if you try _anything_ with me, I'll make you regret ever being born?"

"Because you're a fan girl," Jiraiya states, quoting one of my earlier statements. "I still don't understand what exactly that means."

"Good," I snap. It's best if I let him think that me being a fan girl is a dangerous thing. That way, maybe he won't mess with me.

As Jiraiya shrugs and continues to walk, a new thought comes to me. If he thinks that me being a fan girl is dangerous, could that be the reason that he's not training me? Could he think that training a fan girl would be a bad thing? I smack myself in the forehead. I could be ruining my own chances of becoming a ninja.

Jiraiya looks back at me. "What?"

"I'm just frustrated; that's all." I glare at him again. "Is that a problem?"

He grins at me. "If you're tense, I can give you a massage. You'll definitely relax, then."

I growl at him, slipping into a fighting stance. "You touch me, you die."

* * *

Sighing, I watch Jiraiya as he speaks with the owner of a small inn. "You'd better get two rooms," I call over to him, "because there's no way in hell I'm sleeping anywhere close to you."

Jiraiya gives me a saddened look, but I turn away from him – though not quite completely away. I refuse to turn my back on the pervy old man. There's no telling what he'll do.

I glance back at him. "Oy! Pervy sage!" He flinches. "I'm hungry, so I'm getting us a table at that restaurant over there. Come on when you're done."

I leave him there and trot over to the tavern in question. It's not very crowded, so I slip into a booth to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Growling, I turn to glare at the door. "What is taking him so long?!"

Heaving a sigh, I rise and storm outside, glancing up and down the street. There's no one in sight. "Where are you, old man?" I snarl under my breath.

I check with the owner of the inn. He's already left. Where did he go, though? I cross my arms over my chest as I survey the empty street. This is just great. How could I lose him like this? Who knows what trouble he can get into?

As soon as I think this, I hear shouts from down the street. I groan. "Found him," I mutter, setting off in a run. I hear Jiraiya before I see him.

"Really guys, no harm done, hey? I'm just doing a little research for a book I'm writing."

I use a wooden box to boost myself up so I can see over the fence. Jiraiya's surrounded by a group of at least six rather burly men. There's a woman standing in the background with a murderous look in her eyes. I can definitely guess what happened here.

_Hmmm. Maybe if I get him out of this mess, he'll agree to train me._ I grin. Now there's a plan. I hoist myself smoothly over the fence, dropping to the ground with more grace than I've ever had.

"That's enough," I state. "I'm sure this is just some major misunderstanding. The old toad might be a pervert, but he's essentially harmless."

One of the men, who had his arms held protectively in front of the woman, scowled. "Harmless or not, he's dead for touching my wife."

I turn and shoot a killing look at Jiraiya. "Wife?" I ask icily.

"I didn't know!"


	27. Of Mud and Men

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone. I have to have a narrator moment. I can't resist. Ahem. (dramatic voice) When we last left our strong and fearsome Fangrl Jowan, she was facing down a gang of angry men to protect Jiraiya, though he probably deserves whatever they have in store for him. How will this encounter end? Will Jowan and Jiraiya make it out of this in one piece? Find out in this episode of Fangrlz -- Of Mud and Men! (end dramatic voice) Yeah, I couldn't help it. haha Anyway, time to return to our beloved Jowan. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 27: Of Mud and Men

JOWAN

"This is all your fault." I growl at Jiraiya as I survey the men surrounding us. "You and your pervyness. Why can't you keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself for once?"

"I can't help it," he explains, turning his attention to the husband of the woman he had -- accosted. "Don't any of you know who I am? _I_ am the --"

The man sweeps the knife in his hand through the air. "I wouldn't care if you were the _Hokage_," he snaps. "I'm going to make you pay for even _thinking_ about laying a hand on my wife."

"Touchy, are we?" Jiraiya mumbles, put out that the man interrupted his sure-to-be-flamboyant introduction.

"Shut up," I say sharply. "You've had this coming for a while. I really don't know why I'm defending you, actually."

"Because I'm one of the good guys?" he suggests hopefully.

I groan. "Right."

The men edge forward and their ring leader addresses me. "Get out of the way, girl. The old man is ours."

I shake my head. "Sorry, bud. No can do. I won't let you hurt him." It almost kills me to say the next thing, but I hope it'll make an impression on Jiraiya. "It's my job as his disciple."

The man frowns. "Well, then. As his disciple, you'll be punished along with him. Get'em boys!"

I utter a curse under my breath as the men close in on us. I grab the closest man lunging at me and sling him into one of his buddies. Both of them crash into a wall and crumble to the ground. I catch movement through the corner of my eye and instinctively form my hands into the tiger sign, ducking and then sweeping one hand across the ground toward the rushing man.

The ground beneath his feet -- and the feet of those around him -- seems to melt and liquefy, forming into a slick streak of mud. The men cry out in surprise as they sink down into the puddle of goop.

"Y-you're a shinobi!" one of the men cries.

I rise, forcing the surprise off my face and replacing it with a cocky smirk. "You got that right, bud." I throw my thumb toward a rather thoughtful-looking Jiraiya. "And this guy here is a thousand times more powerful than I could ever be. He's one of the legendary Sanin -- the great Toad Sage Jiraiya -- so you'd better get out of here before he decides to do more than just stick you in mud."

The men scramble off, and I watch them go with a sense of satisfaction -- more than that, really. I'm thrilled! I actually performed a jutsu! For a moment, I almost forget Jiraiya behind me, but only for a moment.

"Thanks, Jowan," he sighs. "You came to my rescue. I knew you cared."

I turn; he's reaching out as if to give me a hug. Without warning, I snap my hand up and slap him. Jiraiya stumbles back, stunned, reaching up with one hand to touch his cheek.

"Wha--? What was that for?" he demands. "That hurt!"

"Oh, stop being a baby. I barely put any strength behind that." I cross my arms over my chest. "You really are an idiot. How can you go around acting like that when you're one of the great Sanin? You're ruining any sort of good reputation you might have! How are people supposed to fear and respect you -- take you seriously -- if you're constantly getting into trouble like that?"

"But, I --" _Smack!_ "Ow! Why do you keep hitting me? I thought you said that as my disciple, your job was to keep me from getting hurt, not hurting me."

"I said I'd keep _them_from hurting you." I look at him for a moment before sighing and shaking my head. "I don't know what I expected from you Jiraiya, but this wasn't it." I turn and walk away. "You disappoint me."

As I get to the front of the alley, I hear Jiraiya following. "Wait, Jowan." I stop and turn back toward him. "Where did you learn that jutsu?" he asks. "Who taught it to you?"

I shake my head. "No one, really. I guess I just remember seeing it done, and used it as a reaction to their attack. I didn't really think about it."

Jiraiya rubs his chin. "Hmm," he intones. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Jowan Jackson."

"Misjudged me?"

He nods. "I believe I will train you after all, but you must promise me that you will consent to whatever form of training I see fit." My initial smile fades to a frown. "Within reason, of course," he adds.

"Nothing perverted?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "Nothing perverted."

"You promise? Swear?"

He places a hand over his heart. "I swear on my honor as a shinobi of the Leaf Village, as one of the three Sanin, and as a Toad Sage that my training will include nothing perverted."

I study him for a moment, skeptical, but there is honesty in his words. "Very well, then. I accept." I grin and hook my arm in his. "Now, how about buying your lovely new disciple some dinner? She's absolutely starving."


	28. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you all enjoyed Jowan's chapters as much as you did. Jowan's and Kaitlyn's are my favorite chapters to write -- they're so much fun! Anyway, now we return to Sam. Due to the nature of her predicament, she's only going to have one chapter this time around. (cue suspenseful music) I actually got more help than usual from the real Sam while writing this chapter -- I needed something that would really scare her, and this is the idea she gave me. It kinda freaks me out too, in a way. (shivers) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To LipstickLullabies:** I'm glad you asked! After you did, I sat down and wrote out a basic sketch of where I want this fic to go. After the count, I found that there will be roughly 67 chapters. So, we're almost halfway there! The girls and I are in for one heck of a ride!

Chapter 28: Nightmare

SAM

Pain. Darkness. Oblivion.

I open my eyes and look around. Nothing. I turn wildly, calling out. My voice makes no sound. My heart pounds in my chest. I gasp for breath, hugging myself tightly. _Get a hold of yourself, Sam. _I'm shaking. I close my eyes. _Come on, girl._

I stare down at my feet. Everything seems inverted. My shadows, cast in four different directions around me, are white. I lift my hands. My skin is a strange purple-grey. Light is dark and dark is light.

Shivering, I peer around again._ Where am I? What's going on?_

There's a sharp prick on my shoulder and I wince, lifting a hand and turning my head to look. A distant light behind me catches my eye. Curious, I turn and walk toward it. Light. The darkness around me seems to be grabbing at me, pulling me back. _No. Light. I need the light._ I reach toward the distant point and am almost instantly surrounded by an intense glow.

Gasping, I shield my eyes. That's too bright.

"Sam?"

I blink in surprise at the light voice calling my name. Slowly, I lower my arm, gazing at the blonde girl in front of me. "Kaitlyn?" I say cautiously, grateful that my voice actually works. "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"Sam!" She jumps forward and wraps me in a tight hug. "I missed you."

I take a small step back. "Yeah. Me too. Hey, I asked you a question."

Kaitlyn giggles and steps back. She grabs my hand and drags me forward. "Come on! We'll get left behind."

"Left behind? Where are we going?" I stumble forward after her. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Why won't you answer me? Kaitlyn. Hello?" I feel like I should be angry, but my heart hammers in fear instead. The pain in my shoulder sharpens. "K-Kaitlyn?"

She smiles back at me and laughs, completely oblivious of the emotions playing across my face. "Kaitlyn," I say, a bit more urgently now. "Please answer me. You can hear me, right? Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn looks back forward, face lighting up. "Look, there they are!" She points.

The whiteness all around us seems somehow to be sloping up. I'm not sure how I can tell with no landmarks or shadows. In the distance, three figures stand as if waiting for us. Jowan is closest to us, and she lifts a hand to wave. Just beyond her to the right is Ashley, who says something inaudible to the others before laughing.

Katie stands furthest back and highest up the slope. Her expression is strangely distant, and I've never seen her eyes look so cold -- so hard. No. I've seen it once before when J.P. stepped out of line not too long ago. Katie had totally shut down, giving him the darkest death-glare I've ever seen from her -- something totally out of character for our "leader."

My feet slow and my hand slips out of Kaitlyn's grasp. Is that glare directed at me? Kaitlyn turns, startled.

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you--?" Her question cuts short, and she gasps.

Jowan's hand drops as her eyes widen. Ashley steps back. My eyes flick from one face to another, all holding various degrees of anger or fear -- except Katie's. Her's remains dark and emotionless. My fear rises as the pain in my shoulder becomes a slight burning sensation. Are they looking at me? No. Not me; past me.

I turn to see what they see, and time seems to slow as my eyes register the red and black of the Sharingan. The sound of chirping birds fill the air. My heart skips a beat. Sasuke lunges past me, sword trailing the familiar sparks of his Chidori Nagashi.

"Sasuke -- _NO!_"

Kaitlyn falls as she turns to run. Jowan and Ashley barely have time to raise any defenses before they too are cut down. I try to move -- to protect them, but my feet are rooted to the ground. I cry out for Sasuke to stop, but he doesn't listen. He continues to charge forward at Katie.

She sidesteps him smoothly, grabbing the hilt of his sword with her right hand over his. Her left hand grabs his shoulder as if she's attempting to comfort him.

"Katie!" I yell. "Run!"

Katie stares at Sasuke for a moment before turning her eyes to me. She seems to be trying to say something through that look -- apologizing? Her grip on Sasuke's hand slackens and he twists the sword.

Red against white. I scream. This can't be happening! Sasuke lifts his head and laughs. The scene shifts and darkens. Rain falls around us. The figures lying at his feet are no longer those of my friends. Instead, a single body lies face-up on the rocky ground. Itachi.

The fire in my shoulder burns hot. I hate him. I hate Sasuke. That hate was brought on by the death of his brother, but now it grows into a monster that is consuming my heart and mind. I can feel the flames in my shoulder as they spread, pumped through my body with every beat of my heart.

The pain is unbearable, but I don't let myself think about it. I can't let it get in the way. This pain is nothing compared to the pain I'll feel if I let Sasuke get away with killing Itachi -- with killing my friends. There's no way he's walking away from me. He considers himself an avenger, but I'll put him to shame.

I glare at the laughing form of Sasuke Uchiha, fire raging through my veins. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _I'll kill him._

I lose myself to the fire.


	29. Not the Instant Kind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **I'm putting this chapter up a day early, 'cause I'm going to my grandparents' house this weekend, and for some strange reason my computer wont' hook up to their internet. So, since I'm not sure when I'm getting back Sunday -- and I don't want to make my lovely readers wait _longer_ for their chapter -- here's the next one. So, on to Ashley. I hope you all enjoy!

**To Kasumi9-9:** Very perceptive. I agree with what you said about Sam as well, and trust me, I've tried to convince her of the same thing before. She just won't listen sometimes. (sigh) So, since I'm staying true to their characters, that bit of her opinion/personality is in here. We'll just have to see where it goes, shall we? Especially now that she has the curse seal. (shudders) This is going to get interesting . . . and if anyone's a fan of _Firefly_, you know what that means . . .

Chapter 29: Not the Instant Kind

ASHLEY

It's no real surprise to me when I find myself at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar later that afternoon. I'd won the bet against Yamato, after all, so he's treating us all to dinner. Though I should probably pick a place more expensive to eat -- just to spite the ANBU captain -- I decide that I'm in the mood for ramen. Naruto, of course, eagerly agrees to my choice of location.

The owner of the small restaurant greets us warmly. That's no surprise, though, since Naruto is one of his best customers. As we wait for our bowls, I watch Kakashi through the corners of my eyes. Hopefully, I can succeed where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura failed. I'm going to catch him with his mask off as he eats.

However, when the bowl of ramen is placed in front of me, all my plans fly out the proverbial window. It smells so _good!_ Forgetting about Kakashi for a moment, I breathe in the warm scent of chicken and noodles. Yum! My mouth starts to water. This is the good stuff -- definitely not the instant kind.

I look back over at Kakashi and groan inwardly. His bowl is already empty. I frown, mumbling, "Spoil sport."

Kakashi glances at me. "What was that?"

I laugh and grab some chopsticks. "Nothing." I study my bowl for a moment, not really sure how to proceed eating with the chopsticks. It shouldn't be too hard, though, since I can just loop the noodles and slurp them up.

I finish that first bowl quickly and request another. It's so good! I could eat this stuff all day. Naruto laughs and digs into his own bowl. Before we know it, it's become a sort of ramen-eating contest, much to Yamato's dismay. He's paying for it, after all.

I drain the rest of the broth from my bowl and set it down on the counter with a content sigh. I smile and chuckle to myself, glancing at the stacks of bowls Naruto and I are collecting. It startles even me to see how much I've eaten -- and I'm still hungry! Training with Kakashi must have really drained me.

Grinning, I hold up a finger to the owner. "Another bowl, please?"

He chuckles at the pained look on Yamato's face. "Coming right up," the bar owner says cheerily.

Naruto whistles. "Wow, Ashley. You're still going? I'll have another bowl too. I'm not going to lose to a girl."

The ANBU captain sighs. "You two are going to eat a hole in my wallet."

I laugh. "You're the one who lost the bet, Captain."

He scowls at me but says nothing. The owner turns back to us, holding two steaming bowls of fresh ramen. "Here you are. Careful, now. It's hot. But, after all you've already eaten, I guess I don't have to tell you that."

Naruto and I reach out to accept our respective bowls, expressing our thanks to the old man. As he releases my bowl, passing all of its weight to my hands, a stab of pain lances through my shoulder. I gasp, and the bowl slips through my fingers, shattering on the counter and splattering everyone in the immediate vicinity with hot chicken broth.

Naruto jumps back. "Whoa! Hey! Careful!"

I don't have the energy to apologize. The pain of the scalding liquid on my arms and face is nothing compared to that in my shoulder. Gasping in pain and gripping my shoulder, I lean forward over the bar. What's going on?

I feel a hand on my back. Kakashi's voice speaks urgently in my ear. "Ashley? What's wrong?" _That's what _I _want to know._ "Ashley?"

Darkness encroaches on my vision. I blink, trying to force it back. I can't pass out. _Stay awake!_

Naruto's voice sounds really far away. "What's wrong with her?"

I grit my teeth against the throbbing pain, dropping my head further so that it rests on the bar -- right in a puddle of hot broth. The heat burns my forehead, sinking into my skin. This new pain somehow clears my head -- gives me something to focus on.

"Could she have just eaten too much?"

"She's holding her shoulder, Naruto, not her stomach. Yamato, I'm taking her to the hospital. Tell Lady Tsunade what's happened." Strong arms lift me from the stool.

Cool air replaces the burn on my forehead. We're moving. When Kakashi speaks again, I can feel his words vibrating through his chest. "Stay with me, Ashley. Come on. Talk to me."

"I'm trying," I manage to gasp. "It just hurts. I don't know why." The pain starts to fade and I pry my eyes open.

Kakashi glances down at me, and I can see skepticism flicker momentarily through his eye. Was that a touch of fear? Why would Kakashi be afraid? I rub my shoulder. It's a dull throb now, but my body is still shaking slightly.

Wait. A pain in my shoulder. I draw in a sharp breath. That's why Kakashi is uneasy. That's where Sasuke's curse mark was; that's where it's been for most of the people they've encountered with the curse seal. Could they think I have it? But that's impossible! I couldn't have it! I've never encountered Orochimaru before.

_What's going on here? _My eyebrows draw together and I wince. The broth must have burned me more than I thought. Ow.

**Author's Note 2:** For anyone who hasn't voted in the "Favorite Pairings" poll on my profile, be sure to do so. At the moment, only 15 people have voted and we have a three-way tie. Be sure to let your voice be heard! I have another poll in line for when this one closes . . . one that is sure to be interesting to see the outcome of . . . (chuckles darkly) . . . so be sure to vote before time runs out! It'll close two weeks from tomorrow (Sunday Oct 26), when I post the next KATIE chapter.


	30. The Ghost of a Curse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **I know you all are confused about the whole curse seal pain thing. This chapter should clear it up a bit for you. I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! This is you're final warning if you want to vote in the pairings poll. It closes a week from today (Sept. 02, 08). Anywho, here's Ashley's next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

**To yuyu4848:** Don't worry, they'll meet up soon enough. A couple of them are going to cross paths in the next cycle of chapters, but that's all I'm going to say . . . until then, enjoy!

Chapter 30: The Ghost of a Curse

ASHLEY

A knock on my door draws me out of strange dreams -- something about ninja squirrels. I can't really remember it. Weird. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and groggily call out, "Come in."

The door slides open and Kakashi pokes his head in. "Sorry," he says with a closed-eyed smile. "Did I wake you?"

I smile and shake my head. "No, it's fine."

Kakashi walks into the hospital room and slides he door closed behind him. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asks cheerily.

"Fine, I guess," I answer, with equal cheer. "I've been better, but my head doesn't hurt so much anymore." I reach up and touch the bandages wrapping my forehead. "It just feels like an old, stiff sunburn."

"And your shoulder?" he prompts. Though he attempts to keep his tone light, I can hear the concern in his voice.

I smile warmly. "Not a thing wrong with it." My smile falters as I rest my hand over the place that had caused me so much pain the last night. "It was the strangest thing. It came out of nowhere and then just disappeared as if it never happened. I'm almost beginning to think I imagined it." I try to laugh, but it falls flat.

"You really don't know what it was?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "Nope. Not a clue." I sigh. "One thing I _do _know, though, is that I'm ready to get out of here."

"That's good," Kakashi says, his voice bright once again, "because I'm here bail you out."

"Really?" That's when I notice that he's holding a folded bundle of cloth -- my clothes. The nurses had taken my clothes from me when I was admitted to make sure I didn't run off when nobody was looking. I grin up at him. "My savior."

He chuckles and places the bundle on the end of the hospital bed. "Get dressed, then. I'll be right outside the door."

Once Kakashi walks out, I jump down from the bed, quickly get dressed, and check myself over in a mirror. I look at the bandages on my head and arms. Should I take them off? After a moment of thought, I decide against it. I'll ask Kakashi about it later. He'll probably know when it's okay for them to come off.

Opening the door, I throw Kakashi a bright smile. "Ready." He eyes me for a moment and I touch the bandages around my head. "I don't know if I should take them off yet or not. Did the nurses say anything?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, they didn't. We can ask Lady Tsunade, though when we get to her office."

I follow him as he walks down the hallway toward the front of the building. "We're going to see the Hokage?"

"She wants to talk to you about what happened last night," he explains as he holds the front door open for me. "Are you sure you're up for answering her questions? If you don't feel well, we don't have to go right away."

"I'm fine. Really," I assure him, touching his arm.

He nods but doesn't say anything else. We walk toward the Hokage's building in silence. I chew on my lower lip, wondering if I should say something. I don't get the chance, though, since we arrive at our destination before I can think of something good to say. Anything I do think of just seems silly and awkward, so I keep silent.

Tsunade greets us warmly. I return her smile, faintly wondering how much of it is an act. Does she actually trust me? I can understand if she doesn't. We take a seat and she folds her hands on the desk. _Here we go._

"How are you feeling, Ashley?"

"Fine thank you, Lady Tsunade. I was wondering, though. When can I take off the bandages?" I point at my head. "My burns weren't _that_ bad were they?"

She shakes her head. "They should be able to come off today. I'll check them after we're done here." Tsunade takes a deep breath. "What exactly happened to you?"

I touch my shoulder. "I honestly don't know, but I know what you think it is. I can assure you that it's not Orochimaru's curse seal. I've never met the man before, so there's no way I can have it."

They both stiffen at my casual use of the sanin's name and one of his worst techniques. Tsunade chuckles softly. "It's easy to forget how much you know." She sits back in her chair. "We know that it's not the curse seal. There was no sign of its mark on your neck or shoulder. However, if that's not what it is, then do you have any other idea as to what it could be?"

I bite my lower lip. "I do have a theory. I was thinking about it last night while everyone was fussing over me."

Kakashi cocks his head. "I thought you said you didn't have a clue." I give him a wry smile and he chuckles. "What's your theory?"

After taking a deep breath, I reply, "Though I don't have it, I think it might actually be the curse seal."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrow. "I don't quite follow."

"It's a long shot," I say, "but do you remember when I first got here? We couldn't understand each other at all at first, but then I felt something on my forehead like a spark or someone poking me -- maybe even both -- but no one had touched me. Then, suddenly we could understand each other. It was like some sort of translation jutsu or something like that."

Kakashi scratches his head. "What does this have to do with your shoulder?"

"Well, when the lightning storm happened back home, I wasn't standing alone in the lunchroom. A few of my friends were standing near me." I chew on my lower lip for a moment. "Suppose they came through too, and we're somehow connected by that transportation or whatever it was. Maybe, if something major happens to one of them, then the rest of us are affected by it in some way or another."

Tsunade leans forward again. "So, you're saying that the 'translation jutsu,' as you put it, was used on one of your friends, and it affected you as it did them."

"Possibly."

"So, are you suggesting that one of your friends might have encountered Orochimaru and been bitten?" She sounds skeptical.

"Maybe."

"That sounds utterly preposterous," Tsunade declares, shaking her head.

I scowl, mumbling, "It was just a theory."

Kakashi glances at me before addressing Tsunade. "Ashley's theory aside, I think we should look into the possibility of others like her here in our world. If her friends are here as well, they could be in great danger."

Tsunade nods. "I agree. I'll have a squad look into it immediately."

I smile at Kakashi. "Thanks."


	31. From a Fellow Artist

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. Oh, and I don't own the mentioned Sand Blasters in this chapter, either.

**Author's Note:** Well, another cycle done -- another cycle started. We return again to Katie and Tobi (and Deidara). Fun stuff, eh? We're about halfway through the story. Yatta! A big THANK YOU to all of my readers in reviewers. You guys are wonderful and make this worthwhile. I'm sorry that the chapters might be a bit short for some of y'all liking, but the alternative is longer times between updates. Each chapter has a certain major event to it and there's only so much I can milk from each one before it becomes dull and wordy and just blathers on about nothing important -- which some people find annoying. I hope you all enjoy reading the chapters regardless of their shortness; I certainly enjoy writing them. Well, without further drabble on my part, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 31: From a Fellow Artist

KATIE

I look over the ocean spread out before me, focusing on the distant figures of Tobi and Deidara standing on the water -- well, Tobi's the only one actually _standing_; Deidara's floating over him on one of his birds. I wring my hands nervously, laughing softly at myself. I shouldn't be so anxious. I know how this ends up. They're hunting down Sanbi -- the three-tailed turtle. They win; they survive. So why is my heart hammering away at a hundred miles an hour?

As if he senses that I'm watching, Tobi turns and waves one hand wildly over his head. He cups the other over his mouth -- or where his mouth would be behind his mask. "Watch me Koneko! I'll do my best!"

I laugh and wave back as Deidara practically explodes. "Pay attention, idiot! This is _your_ target, yeah!"

My laughter suddenly cuts off as my heart skips a beat. There's an impossibly large shadow emerging beneath the pair. "Tobi! Deidara!" I scream a warning, pointing. "Look out! Beneath you!"

The two barely manage to leap out of the way as the biji bursts forth from the sea with a roar. I force myself to watch the ensuing battle, though my pounding heart is urging me to look away. My eyes follow Tobi as he runs away from the pursuing beast. So I won't lose them, I begin to jog along the cliff side.

When I read this part in the manga, I had laughed, finding the scene quite amusing. Now, though, I find nothing funny about the matter. Deidara's bombs go off left and right, hiding the fight behind a low cover of smoke. I stop, unable to see them. What's going on?

Suddenly, there's a bright flash of light in the middle of the cloud. For a moment, everything seemed to be sucked toward the point. Then, with a force nearly a hundred times more than Deidara's bombs, the light explodes outward.

I stumble back, arm covering my face, nearly knocked over by the shock wave. A shadow passes over me. I lower my arm and look up, shoulders instantly dropping. I groan, "Aw, fudge."

A giant wave of water crashes down on me.

--

Tobi's Akatsuki cloak is surprisingly dry for one having just taken part in a fight _on water._ I huddle under it, grateful that the sea breeze is drying my hair -- even though it's rather cold. My own drenched cloak is spread out on Sanbi's stomach.

The beast is unconscious. Deidara, with the help of two of his giant clay-paper birds, is pulling the enormous turtle to some undisclosed location. I glance down to my right, to where Tobi is reclining on his back. His chest rises and falls slowly and evenly -- asleep.

I turn my eyes up to Deidara, who is talking. "Sorry to interrupt," I call, "but Tobi's not listening. He's asleep."

Giving a wordless yell of surprise, Deidara whirls and glares down at the man in question. I can practically see the vein pulsing in his forehead. His hand reaches down to one of his clay pouches. I cringe away from Tobi.

Deidara looks at me; his hand stops. Grunting in disgust, he turns back around. I give a sigh of relief, thankful that I wasn't caught in the middle of what was about to be a pretty impressive explosion.

I chew my lower lip, feeling rather awkward. "Um, Deidara?"

He glares back at me. _If looks could kill. _"What, yeah?" he snaps.

I cringe but press on. "Why do you hate Itachi?" I look down at my hands. "I know it's his eyes -- the Sharingan. You think they're too judgmental -- that they totally reject your art. Is that so bad?"

When I sneak a glance at Deidara, he's turned around fully on the back of his bird. He stares at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "How -- how do you know that, yeah?"

I look back down at my hands, folded in my lap. "You said it once -- or will say it. I was just wondering if it was that bad. I mean everyone has a critic that just refuses to like their work, no matter how hard they try. Usually, an artist's his -- or her -- worst critic. Maybe Itachi's yours."

Deidara's quiet for a moment before grunting, "You have a good memory, yeah."

I give a small smile. "I'm an artist, too, I guess. I can sort of understand where you come from. I write and draw and play music. No matter how many times I refine a piece, though, I always find some fault with it. People might ooh and ahh, but I'm never totally happy with any one piece." I glance at him. "I'm my own Itachi, I suppose."

"So," Deidara starts, avoiding my eyes, "what do you think of my art, yeah?"

My grin widens. "It's a bang." He chuckles, and an idea comes to my mind. "There's something where I come from that you might like."

"Really? And what would that be, yeah?"

I nod. "It's called Sand Blasters. You have about six teams of two that work for two days on a block of sand, making the best sculpture they can. There's a catch, though. Three times throughout those two days -- two on the first, I think, and one in the middle of the last -- they randomly blow up one of the sculptures and the artists have to start all over."

Deidara thinks about this for a moment before cracking a large smile. "Sounds like fun, yeah."

"Yeah. It's cool to watch."

He gazes down at me with a softer expression that he usually does. "You know, Koneko. You're all right, yeah." He turns back around. "Get some sleep. It'll take us a little while to get where we're going, yeah."

I smile up at his back, a little puzzled. "Thanks, Deidara, but -- Koneko?"

Deidara answers without turning around. "It's your new name for now. 'Katie' is too different to be used out in the open. It'll be a bit too obvious that you're not from around here, un." He pauses for a moment. "It was Tobi's idea, yeah."

"Ah." I glance down at the sleeping man before curling up at his side and closing my eyes.

**End Note: **The Favorite Pairings poll is now closed. Be sure to check it out on my profile for the results! A new poll will be up next week concerning Sam's future . . . bwahahahaaaa.


	32. Silly but Serious

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **I'm in big trouble now. I've only written one more chapter, so I'm about to catch up with myself with posting. EEK! I'm going to try REAAAALY hard to get past my slight block here. I've had a bunch of papers in my composition class, so that's slowed me down a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little chapter. Tobi's so fun to play with/write!

Chapter 32: Silly but Serious

KATIE

"Come on, Koneko," Tobi calls up to me. "Just jump."

I look down at him over the edge of Sanbi's stomach. "Jump? From this high? Are you seriously out of your mind?"

"It isn't as high as that tree," he points out.

"No," I grumble. "It's higher." He might actually be right, though. I haven't always been the best at judging distances like this.

Laughing, Tobi holds out his arms. "Don't worry. I'll catch you. Besides, aren't cats always supposed to land on their feet?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," I growl down at him.

"Will you two get a move on?" Deidara yells from the mouth of a huge cave. "I need to get this thing inside, yeah."

I take a deep breath. "If you drop me, I swear. I'll hurt you."

Tobi laughs again. "Just jump, Koneko."

After taking another deep breath, and steeling myself for a heart attack, I step forward and drop off the side of the giant turtle. I watch the ground as it rushes up at me, but for some reason, my heart is totally calm. With more grace than I ever dreamed I could have, I land lightly on the ground. My knees bend slightly, absorbing the impact from the balls of my feet with ease. I stand up straight, rocking back onto my heels.

"Cool." I blink at Tobi, whose arms are crossed over his chest. "Wait a second. You didn't even try to catch me!"

"I knew you could do it. Have a little faith in yourself, Koneko."

"Why you . . ." I turn toward his partner. "Hey, Deidara! Can I borrow one of your bombs for a second?"

Deidara just laughs as he and his birds start to drag the tailed beast into the cave. I scowl back at Tobi, who just cocks his head to one side. I can hear the smile in his voice as he states, "I told you cats always land on their feet."

"Cats cats cats. What's with this cat business anyway?"

"Well, your surname is _Cat_man," Tobi says. I should've seen that one coming, it happens a lot back home. "From what I've seen, you move like one. Oh! And I think I know what headband you should use."

"I move like one?" I echo him. "What do you mean?"

Tobi waves one hand dismissively. "You know -- when we were attacked on the road a couple days ago. You were dodging that ninja's attacks with such skill and fluidity. You're reflexes were quite impressive. It reminded me of a cat."

"It did? Wait. You were just _watching me?_ I was about to be killed and you were just _watching?_ You could have done something to help!" I advance on him, anger flaring in my chest, fists clenched at my sides.

"U-uh, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi squeaks, holding his hands up defensively in front of him.

I raise my hand to slap him, not really knowing what good that would do with his mask and all, but not really caring much about that. "You _idiot!_" As I shriek the second word, a bolt of lightning splits the air and strikes a nearby tree with a deafening crack.

Gasping, I make this weird jumping-ducking-dodging move away from the tree in surprise and fear. "What the --?"

"Yep!" Tobi says brightly. "That settles it. You're going to be from the Cloud Village in the Lightning Country."

I point shakily at the tree. "Y-you mean I did that?"

He nods, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a ninja headband with semi-flat ovals etched into it. "Here you go."

I take the headband. "Where'd you get this?" I ask hesitantly.

Tobi leans closer to me and whispers, "Don't tell Deidara-sempai, but I got it from Sasori's old stuff. You wouldn't believe how many spare headbands he had for his puppets."

Deidara peeks over the top of Sanbi. "Hey, Tobi! Are you going to take Koneko somewhere or what? We need to start as soon as I get this thing in here, yeah."

Tobi acknowledges him with a wave. "I'm on it Deidara-sempai!" He then grabs my hand and starts to drag me off. "Come on!"

I stumble after him. "Where are you taking me?"

"The ritual's going to take at least three days," Tobi explains, though I already knew that. "Our bodies won't need sustenance during that time, but you will. So, I'm taking you to a nearby village. You can stay there until we're done."

"Um . . . okay."

He tosses me bag a money purse, which I easily catch with one hand. I think I'm starting to like these reflexes. "That should keep you on your feet for at least four days, just in case things take longer than they should."

Tobi stops on a hilltop overlooking a small town. He turns to me, speaking seriously. "Now, remember. Don't tell anyone about us."

"I know." I smile at him. "Don't worry. I won't."

"And don't fall for any con artists."

"I know."

"And don't talk to strangers."

I laugh. "I know, Tobi. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I turn away from him and start to walk toward the village. Suddenly, his arms wrap around me from behind. I gasp and stumble to a halt. _What?_

"Be safe," he murmurs in my ear.

I can't do anything but nod, completely thrown off guard. With a chuckle, he releases me, but I don't turn to look at him, my feet rooted to the spot. _What just happened?_ A couple seconds later, I feel what seems like lips pressed down on the top of my head. _Tobi?!_

I whirl, but no one's there. I faintly lift my hand to the spot. Did he just kiss me?


	33. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm in trouble now. This is the last full chapter I've written. I'm almost done with the next. I should finish it by the next update time . . . hopefully. Speaking of update times, I'm REALLY sorry this one is late. I've been sick as a dog all weekend. Some sort of migrane, I think . . . ugh. My head still hurts at the moment, but this is the first time I've been able to stand looking at the computer screen for more than a minute without having to close it and lie down. Sorry again. Also, I'll be on the road all day next Sunday, so the new update should be up Monday instead. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again!

Chapter 33: Best Laid Plans

KAITLYN

I slowly rise from a sound, dreamless sleep, blinking up at a dark ceiling. For a moment, I'm disoriented and totally confused. Someone dabs my forehead with a cool cloth. _Mom?_ I let my eyes slip back closed. That feels nice.

"I had a weird dream," I croak softly, my throat dry. "I was in the Naruto world with Gaara and everything. He showed me how to use chopsticks and I went and saw Granny Chiyo's grave."

The washrag-holder chuckles. "Not a dream, kid."

My eyes fly back open and I look at the speaker. "Kankuro?"

He smiles, but before he can say anything, the door behind him opens. His smile vanishes and he pulls his hand away from my forehead, glancing over his shoulder. Temari strides in, grinning as soon as she catches sight of me.

"How're you feeling?" she asks, coming to stand beside Kankuro.

I glance at Kankuro before smiling at her. "Fine. What happened?"

Kankuro sits back. "We're the ones that should be asking you that question. You suddenly just passed out on us without any sort of warning."

I rub my shoulder. "It felt like something bit me."

"Bit you?" Temari repeats, puzzled. "There wasn't any sign of that when we took you to the infirmary. Are you sure?"

"I know what I felt."

Kankuro stands and stretches his arms above his head. "Well, since you're here, Temari, you don't need me anymore." He walks out of the room without a second glance at me.

Once he's gone, I look at Temari. "So, uh, where's Gaara?"

"He was in here for most of the time you were out of it. We were only just able to convince him to take a break and let us take over for him."

I stare at her. "Really?"

Temari nods and motions me out of the bed. "Come on. Since you're awake, you should get yourself cleaned up." She smirks. "Frankly, you're a mess. I've got to get a bath myself. Let me go get my stuff. I'll see you in the women's bath room." She walks out.

I jump out of the bed, stumbling slightly when the blood rushes to my head, and grab my toiletries and a change of clothes. I definitely agree with her assessment. I feel gross and sticky. I guess that comes with living in the desert. Laughing softly at myself, I stride out of the room and down the hall toward the bath rooms.

I reach them and freeze, my stomach jumping slightly. Uh oh. There are double doors on both sides of me, but which one did Temari say was the women's bath? Right or left? I bite my lower lip, trying to remember what she told me. I remember her saying something about left. That must be it, then.

As I reach for the door on the left side of the hall, it slides open. For a moment, I stare at Gaara in surprise. He's wearing a white bathrobe-kimono, his hair still damp from the bath. My first instinct is to tackle him right there; he's so hot! Instead, however, I feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I -- uh -- sorry!" I turn on my heel and sprint across the hallway to the other set of doors, quickly ducking inside the women's bath room.

My heart pounds against my chest as I drop my stuff on a nearby stone bench. That was close! When what just happened sinks in, I mentally yell at myself for not taking advantage of the situation. Sighing, I shrug. Oh, well. What's done is done.

I slip out of my clothes and get into the large bath, which feels absolutely _wonderful_ I might add. After a few minutes, the door slides open and Temari walks in. "How's the water?" she asks.

"Amazing," I sigh in return, leaning my head back to let my hair soak.

I hardly feel the water move when Temari joins me. She echoes my sigh. "Just what the doctor ordered." Temari chuckles. "So, Kaitlyn, what's on your to-do list for today?" she asks jokingly.

Shrugging, I answer, "Dunno. I haven't really thought about it yet."

Temari folds her arms on the edge of the bath. "Hmm. I don't have any missions lined up for today. Why don't the two of us go and do something, hey? Maybe go shopping or something like that? It's been a while since I've just hung out with anyone for the sake of hanging out."

A wide grin splits my face. "Sounds like fun! Oh! We can have a picnic too, if the wind's not blowing sand everywhere. It's been forever since I've been on a picnic."

"It's settled then," Temari says, smiling.

I fidget, blushing slightly. "Do you think Gaara will want to come?"

Temari shakes her head. "He has a lot of work to do. Being the Kazekage is a big job, you know. He can't just drop everything and run off on a picnic." She peers at me for a second. "He was really worried about you, you know."

"Huh?"

"After you passed out last night, he absolutely refused to leave your side. He never really said anything, but I could tell that he was concerned. Heck, we all were. You dropped like a rock without any warning." She shakes her head. "We had just convinced him to take a break from watching you when you woke up."

I blink at her several times. "Wow. I -- didn't know."

Temari laughs lightly and tosses me a bar of soap -- which I promptly drop. "We're wasting time, Kaitlyn. The day's wasting away. Hurry up so we can get going."

After fishing the bar of soap out of the water, I quickly do as she says. It's amazing how much sand can get _everywhere_, even in my hair! Finally, scrubbing done, the two of us get dressed and hurry off to put our plans into motion. Today's going to be great!

After gathering everything we need for a proper picnic, Temari and I start out. We're walking down the hall -- me laughing loudly at something Temari just said -- when a door opens to our right and Kankuro glares at us -- more at me, though, than his sister.

"Will you keep it down? Some of us are trying to _work_ here." He glares at me. "What's gotten _you_ so riled up?"

"_We_ are going on a picnic," I declare proudly, "and _you_ are not invited." Temari chuckles beside me.

Kankuro scowls and lifts an eyebrow. "Do I look like I care?"

Sniggering, I stick out my tongue at him -- just as a slightly shorter figure appears beside him. Gasping, I suck my tongue back into my mouth and blush slightly. Gaara peers flatly between the three of us before his beautiful blue eyes stop on me.

"Can I come?" he asks softly.


	34. Define FAIL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I actually got this up on time, even though I'm pretty exhausted from the 10.5+ hour drive from home back to college. Ugh. Anyway, here's Kaitlyn's next chapter. It's a bit longer than usual . . . a little at least . . . more than three pages in Word . . . yeah, anyway. We figured out that I had a gigantic migrane . . . yeah. That would explain some things. Anyway, it's all better now, and I've got some meds in case I get another one. I hope I don't need them. Something I forgot to put up a few chapters ago . . . the new poll is up. Check it out! Also, I wish to apologize ahead of time if there isn't a chapter up for a couple of weeks. I'm out of chapters . . . and finals are next week, so I might not have time to write due to the amount of studying I'll have to do. I'll do my best to get Jowan's chapters written and posted, but there aren't any guarantees. Sorry! Well, bad news aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 34: Define "Fail"

KAITLYN

The sky is clear, the sun is bright, but surprisingly, it's not so incredibly hot out here, especially considering we're in the middle of the freaking desert. Temari says something about a really old seal or jutsu or something like that around the village to keep the heat from getting too unbearable, but I don't really hear her. I can't tear my eyes off of him.

At the moment, he's just standing there looking all godlike in the sun as Kankuro insists on testing his newly-trained control over the sand. Evidentially, it takes more concentration without Shikaku. Who knew? I guess it makes sense, though.

I stare at him as he stands there, all strong and silent with the sun shining bright off of his red red hair. It's stunning -- the glow off of his hair -- the shine in his fiercely blue eyes -- the pure awesomeness just radiating off of his lean figure. It makes my heart sing just to see him stand there so close to me. I want to glomp him, but I know that Temari or Kankuro -- probably Kankuro -- will stop me before I take two steps.

So I have to live with just staring at him as he walks off a little ways away to spar with Kankuro. Temari smirks sideways at me. "You really do like him, don't you?"

I smile wistfully. "Yeah." Silence falls between us as I sit back and happily watch the pair of shinobi sparring. After a while, I glance over at Temari. "Do you carry that thing everywhere?" I ask, motioning to the giant fan lying next to her on the picnic blanket. "It's not like we're going to run into trouble out here."

Temari chuckles and nods. "Yes, I do. You never know when you might meet danger as a shinobi, so you should always be prepared." She pats the weapon almost lovingly. "Your weapon is your life in the world of shinobi. You can't afford to be caught without it. It could very well mean your death."

I shudder as my eyes slide back to where Kankuro and Gaara are fighting. "So that's why Kankuro is so insistent upon Gaara training himself again with his sand. It's his weapon -- his life."

Smiling, Temari bobs her head. "Exactly. You got it."

I return the smile. "This is all so cool! I mean; I watched you all fight and stuff in the anime, but actually being here is totally awesome!" I sigh wistfully, looking back at Gaara. "There are so many fan girls back home that would be so jealous of me right now."

Temari chuckles. "I think there are some so-called 'fan girls' here that are already jealous of you."

I turn to her. "Really?"

"They may not be as energetic as you are," Temari continued with a smile, "but I know they're there."

Tilting my head to one side, I puzzle over that statement. "Why, then," I ask slowly, "were you so surprised by my actions when I woke up? Why did you laugh so much if you're used to fan girls like me?"

Temari chuckles. "Because I'm not 'used to fan girls like you.' The fan girls here might swoon and crush, but I haven't heard any of them speak of their affections so loudly or openly -- especially not to his face. Most of them, I believe, prefer to admire him from afar. He is the Kazekage, after all."

I laugh nervously. "They must not like me too much, then, since I get to be so close to him." I glance at Gaara again. "And that could be a problem, seeing as they're shinobi and I'm not. I could totally get my butt kicked if they get too jealous."

She laughs. "Don't worry. I won't let them."

My face brightens. "Really? How're you gonna do that?"

Temari smirks. "I'll kick their butts first, of course."

I giggle, but my face still falls slightly. "Even Matsuri?" I ask softly.

The blonde kunoichi's face freezes and then relaxes as she rolls her eyes. "I keep forgetting how much you know. Don't worry. If Matsuri tries anything, I'll take care of her. Okay?"

Grinning I hug her tightly. "Okay. Thanks a lot, Temari!"

She laughs and pats my back. "No problem, kid."

As I pull away, I glance down at her giant fan. "Hey, Temari? Do you mind if I see that for a minute. I promise I won't break it."

Temari chuckles softly, lifting the fan and handing it to me. "Sure, but be careful."

"Cool! Thanks!" I stand, hefting the weapon in my arms. It's a lot heavier than it looks, and I grunt as I shift my hold to a more comfortable position.

Kankuro glances over at us, frowning. "What are you doing with that? Put it down, you could hurt yourself." His eyes shift to Temari as I glare at him. "What are you thinking, Temari? That thing's dangerous."

His sister rolls her eyes. "Give it a rest, Kankuro. It's fine. She's not a shinobi, so she can't use it properly anyway. Nothing's going to happen."

The face-painted shinobi grunts, turning his attention back to Gaara -- who is watching us with a slight hint of curiosity in his blue eyes. I flush and look down at the fan, my mind suddenly blank. After a minute, I sneak a glance back at him, but he's focused again on his spar with Kankuro. I take a deep breath and sigh, forcing myself to focus back on Temari.

"This is so cool! I can't believe I'm holding your actual fan. I have a friend back home who'd probably do anything to be in my place right now. I think she actually dressed up as you for Nekocon." I giggle and smirk. "I guess you could say she's a fan."

Temari rolls her eyes and chuckles slightly at my pun. Giggling, I unfurl the fan. "So, how do you hold this anyway?"

She gets up and shows me, adjusting my hold on the wooden sections so that the weight was evenly balanced between my arms. Holding it like this, it didn't feel as heavy as it had before. I grin.

"I've always loved how you used this thing to fight," I tell her as I cradle the fan behind my back in her infamous stance. "You make it look so easy -- just swing it and --"

As I swing it experimentally and say "woosh," a sudden gust of air explodes from the fan, spinning and swirling rapidly toward Kankuro and Gaara -- too fast and sudden to yell a warning. Gaara, who's facing us at the time, reacts quickly, calling up a shield of sand to divert the wind. Kankuro, however, isn't so lucky.

He has barely turned to see what the sound is before the wall of wind slams into him, throwing him several yards across the ground. Sand kicks up along the path of the wind, and as it settles, I stare wide-eyed at the scene before me. Amazed, I look from the fan to Temari, who is just as startled.

She chuckles dryly. "Well . . ."

"Kaitlyn!!!"

I stiffen, head snapping around to see Kankuro pushing himself to his feet, eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Uh oh," I breathe.

Temari fights with a grin. "I suggest you start running."

As Kankuro starts toward us, I shove the fan into Temari's hands. "Good idea," I squeak as I turn and start sprinting back toward the village.

"Get back here you little monster!"

Kankuro is faster; I can hear him gaining behind me. Panicking, I grit my teeth and push myself to run faster. I can't let him catch me! Before I realize what's happening, something seems to snap inside of me, filling me with a strange humming power. The desert around me becomes a blur and I blink in surprise as I'm suddenly at the edge of the village -- the center -- the top of the Kazekage's building.

Gasping, I skid to a stop and look back. Kankuro is a bare speck in the distance. I stare down at my feet and then back at him. Since when can I run that fast? A smile blossoms across my face. So cool!

As I grin and watch the ant that is Kankuro, the words he had yelled at me echo back into my mind. Get back here you little monster! I frown. Little. I hate it when people call me little! He'll have to pay for that.

A mischievous smirk flickers across my lips. Oh, yes. He'll pay. I chuckle to myself. "This means war."


	35. Punching Bag

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Technically, since it is only 11:30pm where I am, I'm posting this early. Yay! Don't ask my why I'm up at near-midnight. I have no idea. No. Acutally, I do. I've been chatting with my dear Kaitlyn. (hugs) Since apparently she never sleeps, the time difference between here and there doesn't matter when instant messaging to her. Fun fun. Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry. Where was I? Oh, yes. I managed to finish the chapter dispite the paper I needed to finish as well as finals next week to study for. Forgive me if it's a bit shorter than the most recent ones I've posted. I think the next one will be longer, though, to make up. I ended this one at what seems to me to be a good place to end. (evil laugh -- kukuku) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have voted so far. To those who haven't please do! There's a three-way-tie at the moment, so break it! Please and thank you! (sweet smile) Again, I ramble, so before I talk your ear off, here's Jowan's chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 35: Punching Bag

JOWAN

My fist slams into the ground, resulting in something like a small explosion. The earth buckles, chunks flying up around me. Dust swirls into the air, and I straighten up, grinning wildly. "Dude," I laugh.

As the dust settles, Jiraiya walks toward me, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face to ward off the flying dirt. He surveys my most recent act of destruction with calculating eyes. "And you've never had any training?" he asks dryly.

I smirk, putting my hands on my hips. "Nope."

He blinks. "So that's just raw power."

The grin widens. "Yep."

Jiraiya blinks at me some more. "Well, that's --" He seems speechless, making me chuckle. The old man shakes his head. "If you can already do that without any training," he says, motioning to the several craters around me, "once your abilities are properly honed -- I dare say your strength might actually rival Tsunade's. You might even be able to surpass her." He adds quickly, "But don't tell her I said that."

Chuckling, I crack my knuckles. "I won't if you don't."

The Toad Sage nods, glancing once more at the destruction my fists have wrought. "Now that I've seen what you're capable of," he says slowly, "we should probably move on before you destroy anything else."

"Whatever you say, sensei," I answer, trotting back to join Jiraiya on the dirt road.

"Really? Whatever I say?" He eyes me with a certain gleam in his eyes that I find rather suspicious.

My skin crawls and I glare at him. "Within reason. We agreed that there'd be nothing perverted, remember?" I remind him icily.

Jiraiya heaves a sigh. "Yes, yes. I know. But can't you help me with my research on our -- down time? Just a little bit?" He looks at me hopefully.

I can see his eyes wandering downward away from my face. I lift a clenched fist, gritting my teeth. "Jiraiya," I growl with a warning tone.

"Hmm?" I certainly don't like where his eyes have stopped.

Without hesitation, my fist connects with his face. I give him some credit after that, seeing as he only stumbles back instead of flying several feet like the last guy I punched. I guess that's to be expected of a sanin, but from the looks of things, it almost seems like he knew I was going to punch him for what he was doing and was thus ready for it. I frown and glare at him.

Jiraiya straightens up and gives a wistful sigh, rubbing his face. "It was worth it."

I growl at him. "Pervert."

The man in question just smiles and motions down the road, as if inviting me to go on ahead. "Well, shall we?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no. You're walking in front of me, pervy sage."

Jiraiya heaves another, wearier sigh. "Naruto was never this difficult -- or painful -- to work with."

"Yeah? Well, Naruto was a guy, and as you seem to keep noticing so often, I'm not." I cross my arms over my chest. "So, are we going or what?" I glare at him defiantly.

Looking rather dejected, Jiraiya nods and starts walking. Grinning triumphantly, I follow. As we continue down the road, the sanin moves on to the next step in my training. Apparently, though he's impressed by my strength and believes that I can get along with just that (with some taijutsu training of course), he still thinks it's a good idea to augment that strength with ninjutsu.

In other words, I'm going to become a tank. Oh the joy and devastation I will one day be able to cause!

* * *

We arrive at another small town later in the day. By that time, due to all the information Jiraiya heaped on me along the way, I have all but forgotten his prior pervertedness. He's actually being a normal person to me now, so it's easy to forget his nature, actually. When he's keeping his eyes away from unwelcome territory, the sanin is actually quite bearable -- and amusing -- company.

We locate an inn to stay overnight before moving on to find something to eat. This time, I don't leave his side. I don't want to have to rescue him from another gang of men angry over the fact that he hit on a woman that turned out to be married to one of them. That was -- though interesting -- definitely uncalled for and a definite waste of time.

As I think about that night, I rub my shoulder absently. For some strange reason, that night after dinner, my shoulder had suddenly started hurting. It hurt like hell for a few minutes before going away. It took all my energy not to scream. I can't explain it, and it hasn't hurt since. Weird.

I shrug it off, stretching my arms over my head. "Come on, Jiraiya. I'm hungry. Let's eat." I spot something in a store window -- a set of kunai and holsters -- something I'm rather lacking at the moment. "Hey, Jiraiya."

He groans softly. "My wallet isn't bottomless, you know. I can't dote on you like an old grandparent or something. You can use mine if you need some."

I laugh and continue on. "Yeah, next thing I know, you'll be pinching my cheek and telling me how cute I look and how much I've grown or something."

I hear Jiraiya chuckle, and before I can react to anything, something -- rather, someone -- pinches my butt. I squawk, whirl, and slug him, face red as a tomato.

"You fucking pervert!" I shriek at the old Toad Sage lying at my feet. "I might as well call you Miroku for all the good you do me!"

Someone passing by on the street chuckles. "Miroku. Yeah, I guess it suits him -- that pervy sage -- and a sage is a sort of monk, I guess, depending how you look at it," the figure mutters to no one in particular.

I freeze, head snapping around. How could someone in the Naruto world understand a reference to Inuyasha? I catch a brief glimpse of the girl's face as she glances down at Jiraiya and then continues walking. Dirty-blonde hair. Silver-blue eyes. That faint, thoughtful smile.

I gasp. "Katie!"


	36. Our Little Leader

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Yay for finishing the chapter on time! Boo for writers' block on the next. (shakes fist at Muses) Curses! I'm still trying to figure out what Sasuke and them are up to when Sam wakes up. Grr. I think I know, but writing it will be hard. Gah! The posting schedule might be off though the next few weeks. It's Christmas vacation, and I think my brother and I are heading home Wednesday-ish? We'll be spending a lot of time with family and friends, so I'm not sure how much time I'll get to work on chapters. I'll do my best, though. In the mean time, I have a little contesty sort of thing for you all. I need pranks -- good ones -- funny and possibly messy but with no real bodily harm involved. Why you ask? Do you recall Kaitlyn's last words in her second chapter? (evil laugh) Well, a little sneak peek for you all: her next chapter will be entitled "The Prank War". So, pm me your prank ideas. They might just appear in the chapter at some point! Yay! You'll get credit and special thanks and everything! Now that that bit of business is taken care of, on to Jowan's chapter! Sorry for leaving you hanging so in the last one. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 36: Our Little Leader

JOWAN

The girl stops, black cloak lined in purple flames fluttering behind her as she slowly turns to face me. Her eyes are slightly wide and confused, seeking my face. The puzzlement only deepens. "I'm -- sorry?" she chokes out.

At first, I flush slightly. Did I make a mistake? As I look at her, though, I become more confident that this is in fact my friend. "Katie, it's me Jowan. I know I look different, but honestly. It's me."

She peers at me closely. "Jowan?" she inquires slowly and softly.

After glancing briefly at Jiraiya, who's looking curiously between the two of us, I add, "Or Tsunade, if you want to keep up with tradition, dear Kurenai."

Katie gasps. "Jowan! It _is _you. Oh, my -- how?"

I don't know where to start, but before I can manage to say anything, Jiraiya pushes himself to his feet with a grunt. "Tsunade?" he inquires, looking at me. His eyes then flick to Katie. "Kurenai? Am I hearing you correctly?"

Katie flushes. "Long story, yeah," she mumbles. She seems about to say more when she stops and frowns slightly, a strangely frustrated expression on her face.

I chuckle at that look on her face. "What?"

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "It's nothing." Katie turns and bows to Jiraiya. "I must say, it's an honor to meet one of the legendary sanin, especially you, Jiraiya." A smirk plays across her face at the last comment.

I can't help but smile at her dramatic -- if short -- speech. Trust Katie to be diplomatic at a time like this to try to draw his attention away from my usage of our "_Naruto_ names." Apparently, it works, because a wide grin spreads across Jiraiya's face. I recognize that look. Dear Lord . . .

"Oh, but it is my pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady such as yourself." He steps closer to her, and she lifts an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps I can interest you in a proposition. You see I'm not only a great sanin, but also a famous author as well. However, you see, my next book is a bit lacking as of yet. You seem to be a sensible woman. Perhaps you might be interested in helping me with my --"

Katie, bless her, smiles sweetly at him and interrupts, "No."

Jiraiya sputters and makes an attempt to alter her answer, but Katie ignores him completely, stepping over to me with open arms. "It's good to see you again, Jowan, even if you do look . . . different."

I laugh, mostly at the sight of Jiraiya deflating behind her, and wrap my friend in a hug. "Same here." That's when I know something off about our embrace. I have to lean over. That's not right.

I step back and look at her. "Is it just me, or are you --?"

Katie visibly twitches. "Don't say it."

Though I know it'll probably hurt, I can't help but laugh. "You've shrunk! I'm albino and you've shrunk. Oh my God, this is hilarious!"

My friend frowns. "I'm so glad you find it amusing," she grumbles bitterly.

"Aw, don't be a sourpuss," I say teasingly. "You know I'm just teasing." Her frown deepens and I give her a sweet smile. "I love you, Katie," I declare in a sing-song voice, knowing she can't resist it.

True to my memory, Katie's unable to fight back the smile. She sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll forgive you this once. Just don't make a habit of it, alright?"

I give her a salute. "Yes, Little-Leader-sama."

Katie throws her hands up, groaning. Jiraiya, of course, is still utterly baffled. My friend glances at him and bites her lower lip. "Perhaps," she suggests slowly, looking around the street at some villagers who are watching us curiously, "we should take our -- er -- reunion somewhere else."

Grinning broadly, I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Great idea, girl! Jiraiya was just taking me to get something to eat. You should totally join us."

Katie agrees, though I can see that there's some reluctance. That's probably just because of Jiraiya, though. What woman in their right mind, after all, would willingly go out to dinner with the biggest pervert in the _Naruto_ world? Well, me for one, but I have an excuse. Jiraiya and I have come to an understanding -- any perversion on his part results in pain -- lots of pain.

I'm only slightly surprised that once we're away in our little corner of the restaurant, Jiraiya drops the pervert act -- though it's hardly an act -- and becomes a rather serious sanin. I kind of see it coming, knowing I won't get away with using our "_Naruto_ names" without some sort of questioning from him, especially considering that mine is Tsunade.

Katie -- being the new and unknown factor in Jiraiya's life, so to speak -- gets the brunt of the questions. Who are you? Where'd you come from? How'd you know Jowan? What'd she mean by calling you Kurenai and herself Tsunade? Why --? I finally have to cut him off to rescue Katie's sanity. I know mine's stretching thin.

"Will you let the girl breathe for more than two seconds, Jiraiya?" I demand angrily, punching him lightly on the arm. "Sheesh. It's not like she's an S-ranked criminal or something. Lay off, will ya?"

Jiraiya rubs my arm and gives me a pained look. Rolling my eyes, I turn my attention back across the table to look at Katie. She's shrugging off her cloak, taking advantage of the lull in questions to get seated comfortably in the booth. Something metal flashes on her arm as she folds the cloak next to her on the bench. I blink in surprise at the forehead protector tied around her upper right arm.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?"

Katie blinks in surprise, glancing down at the item in question and flushing slightly. "Er, the squad I'm with gave it to me. Evidentially, they think if others believe I'm a ninja, they'll leave me alone."

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrow as he peers at the symbol engraved in the metal. "What would Cloud Ninja be doing in Fire Country?" he asked gravely.

My friend shrugs. "They don't tell me much of anything." She averts her gaze, staring out the window. "They left me here to keep me out of trouble while they finish their mission." Her eyes look troubled. Is she worried about them?

Watching her carefully, Jiraiya doesn't ask anything more. I bet he's trying to figure out the answer to his own question -- why Cloud Ninja are this far into the Fire Country. I know we're near the coast or something, more south than north. I open my mouth to say something -- to break the silence -- but Katie speaks first.

"You were standing furthest away." Her voice is soft and thoughtful, her eyes distant and somewhat calculating.

"Huh?"

Katie turns her blue eyes to me. "In the cafeteria, when it happened, I was in the middle. Kaitlyn and Ashley were both touching me -- Kaitlyn more clinging than anything, and Ashley grabbing my arm. Sam was kind of behind us, but she was closer to me than you were." I can see it in her face; she's in Leader-mode.

I try to follow what she's saying, and nod. "Yeah, and everyone else was pretty far. What's your point, though?"

"You're here. I'm here. Sam, Ashley, and Kaitlyn might then be here too. I first thought this all was some weird dream, but . . ." Katie shakes her head solemnly. "I know it's not. We're really here, you and I. They might be here too, and if they are, they could be in danger."

Jiraiya nods in agreement. "This world is dangerous enough for the people who are from here. For those of you who aren't . . ." He lets his voice trail off suggestively.

"That's exactly my point," Katie states with a serious nod.

I bite my lower lip, my chest tightening. I can see where this could possibly be going. We don't belong in this world. We need to find everyone else and get the hell out of here before someone gets killed. As much as I hate the idea -- seeing how it's so freaking _cool_ that we're here in the first place -- I have to admit to myself that she has a point. I sigh. At least I can enjoy it while it lasts -- while we're looking for the others.

"We're heading for Konoha," Jiraiya tells Katie. "Why don't you come with us? We can see if anyone's heard anything about your friends and go from there."

Katie's eyes lose focus as she thinks this offer over. To my surprise, when she re-emerges from her thoughts, she shakes her head. "No. I'm going to stay in my current position. I might be able to gather information from the road. Considering how far apart you and I arrived here, Jowan, the others could be anywhere."

"So we've found each other now just to lose each other again?" I ask darkly. "That's real smart, Katie."

She shakes her head. "We won't lose each other. I'm in good hands, and so are you -- as long as you keep in mind what you know." Her eyes flick to Jiraiya and back to me. I can see the hidden message there. _As long as you keep him away from the Rain Village._ "Once you get to Konoha, stay there. When I find someone, I'll send them your way, alright?"

I reluctantly agree, after all, her plan does kind of make sense. Katie's always been the more logical one of the group. I trust her to do the right thing. We finish eating, keeping conversations on lighter subjects and away from anything "business" related, so to speak. After dinner, we part ways, going to our separate inns. Before we do so, though, Katie grabs my arm.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

Her eyes seem troubled. "I know this might sound weird, but have you by any chance felt some sort of pain in your shoulder?"

I nod, slightly dumbfounded at her question. How could she know? I'd been thinking about it only a few minutes before we met up earlier in the afternoon. "W-why?" I ask, somewhat shaken. "Have you?"

Katie bobs her head, chewing on her lower lip and muttering, "I hope it doesn't mean something bad." Without any further explanation, she bids me a good night and good luck. "Be safe," she whispers as she hugs me one last time.

As I watch her head for her hotel, I can't help but feeling my stomach twist sickeningly, as if that was the last time I'd be able to hug her like that again. "You too," I murmur in her direction as I turn to rejoin Jiraiya.


	37. Daughter of a Snake

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finished this chapter on time! Early even. I'm posting it today since I don't know what sort of free time I'll have tomorrow. I need to work on the next chapter, though I've written the one after it. Did that during my English "exam" that wasn't really an exam. Two and a half hours of listening to presentations . . . not my idea of fun. But I got Ashley's first chapter written, so it's all good. I just need to get Sam's second done . . . yeah. Anyway, I'm back home and happy (no migrane this time yay!), and hopefully I'll have time to work on this and get a bit more ahead so I don't have to struggle again when the next semester starts in January. Oh, and I'm going back and editing a few typos I've found in earlier chapters as well as changing Deidara's "un"s to "yeah"s, since I'm starting to like that better . . . but anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 37: Daughter of a Snake

SAM

Motion. Wind. I crack my eyes open groggily, meeting a blur of green that certainly does not sit well with my stomach. My eyes slip back closed as I let out a soft groan, turning my head into the shoulder it's leaning on. I do not need to get motion sick right now, even though I doubt anything will come of it. I can tell that my stomach is absolutely _empty_.

"Looks like she's coming to," an unfamiliar male voice says from nearby -- somewhere behind me from the sound of it.

"Hn." I can feel the grunt vibrate through my chest from the person carrying me as the motion and wind slows to a stop.

I risk cracking my eyes open again, lifting my head to look around when I see that the green -- the trees -- are standing still. The person carrying me glances back. "Can you stand on your own?" Sasuke asks flatly.

I nod numbly and he sets me down on my feet. When I open my mouth to thank him, something in my mind clicks. Sasuke. This is Sasuke. My eyes narrow to slits and leap at him, hands ready to wrap around his throat and strangle the life out of him. He's too fast, however, and in the blink of an eye, I'm pinned to the ground with my hands held behind my back in his vice-like grip.

Snarling, I kick my legs uselessly against the grass. "Let me go, you stupid emo bastard!" I shriek. "You killed him! I'll never forgive you! Now get your hands off of me so I can return the favor!"

I hear the second voice chuckle from in front of me now. "What's up with her? Who did you kill?"

Growling still, I twist my head up to look at the speaker. I have to blink several times before I quite register the pointy teeth, silver hair, and watery-colored eyes. Suigetsu. A slow dawning look comes over his face and he laughs.

"Orochimaru? Wow, was she that attached to him?" He gives me a skeptical look, as if I'm insane to be angry over the death of the snake-man.

"His daughter," Sasuke grunts. With a jolt, I remember. Oh, yeah. That's the story at the moment -- why Orochimaru kept me around even though I had absolutely _no_ training as a shinobi. Though I'm sure Sasuke knows better, he's still keeping up that charade. Huh.

Suigetsu stumbles back, eyes wide. "What? Really?"

I've stopped struggling at this point, resigning myself to glaring at Suigetsu's feet. Sasuke releases me, stands up, and steps back. "Yeah."

Scowling, I push myself to my feet and snap my hands down the front of my clothes to brush off any dirt and grass. I glower at Sasuke but keep my mouth clamped shut. I'm not going to tell them the real reason I'm mad. Yeah, I'm upset over Orochimaru, but that's just a small spark of anger compared to the Itachi blaze that's flaming in my chest.

I have to remind myself that it hasn't happened yet -- that those visions of his death that played through my head as I slept were only dreams. Not only his death but the death of my friends as well. My jaw tightens and I turn to fully face him.

"If you touch any of them, I swear. I'll kill you," I snarl. He just blinks. "Hell, I'm going to kill you anyway, but let's just get one thing straight. I hate you. If you touch them -- any of them -- I'll make you wish you'd never been born." I know it's cliché, but I just woke up. I'm not exactly in my most clever state right now.

Sasuke and I stare each other down. Suigetsu looks between us. "Who's she talking about?" When neither of us answers, he rolls his eyes and turns to press on through the woods. "Come on. Let's go get my sword."

We continue our stare down – my furious glower to Sasuke's blank gaze. Something shifts painfully in my shoulder and I twitch, hissing in pain and lifting a hand to clutch the spot. Sasuke blinks, watching me.

"You should keep your emotions under better control," he states blandly.

I grit my teeth. "Shut up." The pain throbs again, bringing me to my knees. I bend forward, giving a soft whimper. What is this? My heart freezes as a sense of déjà-vu washes over me. I've seen this before. I can almost feel Orochimaru's fangs sink in to me again as the memory resurfaces. I draw a sharp breath. The curse seal!

It's hard to breathe now that I realize what's wrong. Sasuke just stands there and looks down at me. Suigetsu calls back to us, "What's with you two? Come on!"

Sasuke shifts his weight, and a small bag drops to the ground in front of me. I stare at it as he states, "Here. You'll want that if you're going to be helping me."

"I'm not helping you," I growl through my tight jaw.

"Hn." He turns and starts toward Suigetsu. "We'll see."

The pain in my shoulder is fading, so I just glare after Sasuke before my curiosity gets the best of me and I snatch up the bag and jerk it open. There are a couple kunai and shuriken pouches in the bag, which seriously confuse me. Why would he be giving me weapons if he knows I'm just going to end up using them against him? After hooking these to my belt, I dig deeper.

Strange. I pull out a Sound Ninja headband and turn it over in my hands. This doesn't make any sense. If I can remember correctly, none of the people Sasuke gathers in his squad wear headbands, so why give me one? Is it supposed to be some sort of reminder of "who" I am? After glancing over at where Sasuke and Suigetsu stand waiting -- impatiently on Suigetsu's part -- I tie the protector around my neck.

"Are you coming or what?" Suigetsu demands.

I frown, glance briefly in the now-empty bag, and stand. After taking two steps, I stop and open the bag again, staring into it. Something silver had caught my eye. I reach down and pluck out the tiny object from the bottom of the bag, staring at it incredulously when it's out in the light. My head then snaps around to stare at Sasuke, who's watching me carefully with an odd expression on his face.

Finally, when I'm able to move my feet, I walk over to him. "Why?" I ask softly, holding the item in the palm of my hand.

His eyes study mine for several moments before he deadpans, "Do I need a reason?"

I frown. What's that supposed to mean? Sasuke turns and starts walking again. "Come. We don't need to be wasting any time."

I stare after him as Suigetsu follows. My hand tightens around the small object, anger flaring slightly. "This doesn't change anything you know!" I call at Sasuke. "I still hate you!"

"Hn."

Suigetsu looks back at me. "Are you coming or what?" He glances at Sasuke. "I'll drag you along if I have to."

I scowl at the pointy-toothed man before stomping after them. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." As I walk, I slip Orochimaru's old Akatsuki ring into a hidden pocket on the inside of the forehead protector.


	38. A Single Hair

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. This chapter also contains direct quotes from Chapter 348 of the _Naruto_ manga.

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! For being good readers and reviewers, you get an early chapter! Yay! This one was pretty fun to write. Yay for pissing off Sasuke! (dances) I think this might be one of my longest chapters for Fangrlz so far. I dunno, though. (shrugs) Anyway, I hope you enjoy Sam's second chapter! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanuka -- Did I spell that right?)! Enjoy!

Chapter 38: A Single Hair

SAM

Gah! I hate this! I glare at Sasuke's back as we walk across the slightly choppy ocean surface. Thanks to the chakra-focusing exercises Orochimaru had put me through, grasping the skill of walking on water was easy enough. I'm glad. That way one of the two bozos walking in front of me doesn't have to carry me. To be honest, I wouldn't mind Suigetsu . . . or maybe I would. I don't know. Something about the guy just freaks me out. I think it's the teeth.

The pair in front of me is talking, and I'm perfectly content with keeping out of their conversation. Suigetsu's questioning Sasuke's choice of squad-mates. I already know the course of the discussion, so I tune it out, continuing to glare holes at the Uchiha fan marking the back of Sasuke's robe. I grit my teeth; he isn't worthy of wearing that symbol. Only Itachi is.

Suigetsu glances back at me and chuckles slightly. "And what about her? Why are you dragging her along? It's obvious she doesn't like you too much. I'm betting she'll be tough to work with."

"I'm not working with you," I growl.

Sasuke turns his head to look at me through the corner of my eyes. My curse seal twinges as I glare right back. He looks forward. "She has knowledge that will greatly help me with my mission."

"Yeah?" I counter. "Well there's no way in hell I'm sharing it with you, so just give up, emo freak."

Suigetsu snorts. "Emo freak?" He arches an eyebrow at Sasuke as if he expects the shinobi to do something about my name for him.

"Hn." Sasuke keeps walking, eyes focused on the cluster of rocks jutting up from the sea ahead of us. I assume that's where we're headed, though it doesn't look big enough to house the prison complex I know is there. It must be underwater.

Indeed it is. There's a passage hidden in the rocks -- a stairwell spiraling down into darkness. Now, I'm not afraid of the dark or anything, but the thought of being who-knows how far underwater does not settle well in my chest and I find my heart beating rapidly the further down we go. The expression on my face seems to amuse Suigetsu, requiring me to send my best death glare at him to get the shark-toothed man to stop chuckling.

He's still smirking when we walk past the caged prisoners. That's when the whispers start. "That's Sasuke Uchiha! What's he doing here?" "Orochimaru's not with him . . . the rumor must be true!" "Yeah . . . yeah! He defeated Orochimaru and came to free us!" "Get real, you dope. There's no way Orochimaru's dead."

I snort, muttering, "That's what you think," as I continue to glare at Sasuke.

Though we're getting further away from the whisperers, their voices don't fade. I blame my heightened senses. "Hey, who's the girl? I haven't seen her here before." "Yeah, and look how she's glaring at Sasuke." "Why's she wearing a Sound headband? No one wears them anymore." "She's trouble. I can feel it. She must've helped Sasuke kill Orochimaru." "Yeah, it's no wonder he has her helping him."

I halt in my stride and turn toward the whisperers, my eyes narrow slits as I build up a powerful killing intent to send in their direction, accompanied by a low growl. It must be a pretty good one, for the men draw back from the bars to huddle out of sight, eyes slightly wide in fear. I smirk and continue to follow Suigetsu and Sasuke, trying to ignore the steadily growing pain in my shoulder.

We round a slow bend and there she is -- Karin in all of her short-shorted glory. "I knew it," she snaps out, chin lowering a touch to peer at the three of us. "You're alone, Sasuke . . . so it's true, then."

Suigetsu scowls and I smirk, knowing what's coming and murmuring his words under my breath as he explodes. "What am I, chopped liver?!"

The three turn and look at me oddly. Sasuke's eyes are almost calculating, and I avoid his cold gaze, winking instead at Suigetsu. "Jinx. You owe me a coke."

He blinks at me. "A -- coke?"

I laugh and walk past him, patting his arm as I do so. I throw a grin at Karin. "Yo. Before you ask what we want," I say, throwing my thumb over my shoulder toward Sasuke as she sputters slightly, "tall, dark and emo here's got a proposition for you. Let's get this over, shall we?"

Not too long later, I'm lounging in the corner of an L-shaped sofa, seriously hoping that I have stinky feet, since they're nearly resting in Sasuke's lap. He shoots me an annoyed look as I wiggle my toes. I grin back, satisfied that I'm making him at least a little bit uncomfortable. The youngest of the Uchiha brothers returns his gaze to Karin, who's slightly ranting in front of him.

"Why should I go anywhere?" she demands, arms wide. "I'm in charge of this place!"

"Orochimaru's out of the picture now," I pipe up just as Sasuke's opening his mouth to speak. He snaps his head around to look at me and I innocently inspect my fingernails.

Karin frowns. "What're you going to do with all the captives?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke says softly, eyes still locked on me, "Sam, go free all the prisoners."

"Wha-?" Karin sputters.

Suigetsu smirks. "Heh, still acting like the boss, eh?" He rises, grabbing Zabuza's old sword and ignoring a protesting Karin.

Sasuke looks at me expectantly. I yawn, uncrossing and recrossing my ankles. "No."

He arches an eyebrow. "No?"

Smirking, I fold my arms behind my head and close my eyes. After a minute or two of silence, Sasuke sighs and continues his conversation with Karin. "There's no more reason to . . ." I tune him out, feeling rather pleased with myself. I win this round, Sasuke. Haha.

I try not to gag when Karin starts hitting on Sasuke. I actually enjoy watching it through a cracked eye. Sasuke looks so awkward -- uncomfortable. Still, I only really start paying attention again after Suigetsu breaks back into the room through the door Karin previously locked. Karin agrees to come along with us for "little while", though only on pure "coincidence" that she's heading "in the same direction" as the three of us. I scowl when she groups me with the other two.

Then it happens again -- that inexplicable moment of compassion from Sasuke to me. I mean, this is Sasuke, here! _Sasuke! _Kind? Compassionate? Not likely, right? But there it is, like a slap in the face. "Before we go, Karin, do you have something more appropriate for Sam to wear?"

"More appropriate?" I cough, staring at him.

Suigetsu chuckles from the doorway. "You _have_ been complaining all day about that -- oh, what did you call it? -- pillowcase you've been wearing. It'd do us all some good to shut you up about it."

I scowl at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I hate to admit it, but he does have a point. I don't want to spend another minute in this baggy, itchy, and over-all uncomfortable tunic thing Kabuto gave me to wear. Grumbling, Karin drags me off to her room, digging through her closet.

"I swear," she snaps at one point. "If it wasn't Sasuke asking me, I wouldn't be doing this. Hn. This should fit you."

She tosses something orange and black at me, and I duck into the adjoining bathroom to change. It's a rather short, halter-top dress, snugly cut and open in the back -- save a strap of black crossing just below my shoulder blades. Black bands circle my wrists and upper arms, and then there are the legging-tights she gives me for my legs. Apparently, they're some sort of armor, thought they don't feel like it.

Upon seeing the final product, she gives a slight girlish squeal of delight. Then her face hardens. "I'll let you have it one condition," she says seriously. "You keep your paws off of Sasuke. He's mine."

Laughter bursts through my lips before I can stop it. "Trust me, Karin. I'm not interested." I smile at her. "Here's the deal. You let me have it, and I won't harm a single hair on your precious Sasuke's head. Deal?" I flash my teeth at her in a friendly way, knowing full well that I didn't specify _which_ hair I wouldn't harm, but she'll find out that little fact later.

"Deal."

We shake hands and walk out of her room, smiling as if we're the best of friends as we rejoin the boys. Once Sasuke's in earshot, I smirk slyly. "Besides," I state flippantly, "his brother Itachi is _way_ cuter."

Sasuke stiffens, and o-o-oh, if looks could kill. Maybe I don't hate this after all. Haha.


	39. To Be of Use

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this is a couple days late. I've been having some computer problems over the past couple days, but it's all cleared up (I hope). So, to business. Yay! 200 reviews! If I had an extra chapter written, I'd give it to you as a 'thank you' for your support, but alas I do not. (tears) Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are great! I hope you have a Happy New Year (since New Year's Eve is tomorrow) and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 39: To Be of Use

ASHLEY

Water swirls through the air around me, charged with my new-found chakra. It catches the kunai flying at me from the trees, twisting like a living thing to enclose me in a watery cocoon. I smile triumphantly as yet another attack is thwarted -- this one from behind. Through my connection with the chakra-filled water, I feel the punch impact with incredible force. The water layer thickens around the impact point, absorbing and nullifying its strength.

I turn to face Sakura as the water ripples around me. She stares at her fist, now held fast in the thick wall of water -- like a fly stuck in one of those sticky pads. I open my mouth to speak just as a now-familiar voice calls out from above me.

"Reisengan!"

Cursing under my breath, I shove Sakura back and draw more water up from the pond beneath me, attempting to strengthen my upper defenses. It doesn't do much good, though. Naruto's reisengan tears through the water as if it's nothing, splattering droplets in every direction. The swirling ball of hair punches through my shield and slams into my chest before I do so much as raise my hands to cover my head.

Sakura gasps in alarm. "Ashley!"

I draw in a sharp breath, eyes going wide -- and then burst and melt into a puddle of water, the protective cocoon splashing back down into the pond. Naruto lands on his feet, blinking in surprise. "A water clone?"

From a tree branch behind Sakura, I pump a fist into the air. "Booya!" I laugh.

Sakura turns and looks up at me, relief evident on her face. Laughing, Naruto jogs over. "That was awesome, Ashley! You've really picked this up – ow! Sakuraaa!" He rubs his head with a pained look on his face.

Fist lifted and eyebrows twitching angrily, Sakura glares at him. "What were you thinking, using the reisengan against Ashley?" she demands. "If she hadn't used a water clone, you could've really hurt her! She's new to this you know!"

I giggle and drop to the ground as the blonde ninja wines, "But Sakuraaa, did you see that jutsu she was using? It's almost as good as Gaara's ultimate defense! _You _couldn't even punch through it. I had to _try_." He looks at her pleadingly.

The pink-haired kunoichi growls and I pat her shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura. No harm done, hey? That was actually really fun." I laugh and she relaxes slightly. I look around the small glade. "Where's Kakashi? Wasn't he supposed to be watching this?"

"He got called away to a jounin meeting or something like that," Sakura explains.

"Oh," I sigh, disappointed. I'd really wanted to show him what I could do. I mean, I know he's been the one helping me train, but we've never tested what I've learned in action. Plus, I came up with that water version of Gaara's sand shield all on my own. I'd wanted him to see it.

Naruto claps me on the back. "Aw, cheer up, Ashley. C'mon! Let's go get some ramen. That'll make you feel better!"

I have to laugh. "That's your solution to everything, isn't it?"

"Yep!" he says brightly, already dragging me off in the direction of Ichiraku, Sakura trailing behind us with an amused grin on her face.

The hyperactive ninja practically gushes over my water shield technique the whole way into town from the training field. I lose count how many times he asks me what I call it. I'll have to figure that one out so he'll stop asking, but at the moment, I can't think of something cool and clever. I _could_ just call it the water shield, but that doesn't sound too. Still, at the moment, my mind is stuck on that "jounin meeting." It seems significant somehow, but I can't place quite why.

As we turn down the road to Ichiraku, I spot a couple of familiar faces down the way. "Hey, look. There're Ino and Choji," I point out.

Naruto's face breaks out into a wide grin and he lifts an arm to wave wildly at them, catching their attention. "Hey! Ino! Choji!"

We meet up with the pair and Naruto almost immediately launches into an excited recount of our spar. I still can't shake the nagging feeling, and as I look at Ino and Choji, the feeling gets stronger. Then, it hits me.

"Where's Shikamaru?" I ask suddenly, interrupting Naruto.

Ino blinks at me. "What?"

"Shikamaru," I repeat, stepping closer to her. "He's not with you. Where is he?"

Ino looks kind of put out for some reason. "He just left on a mission with Asuma-sensei. Why do you ask?"

My heart skips a beat. "I-Izumo and Kotetsu didn't happen to go with them, d-did they?"

The girl peers at me, puzzled by my sudden stutter. Choji rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think so . . ."

I draw in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly in realization. Sakura touches my back lightly. "Ashley? Are you alright?"

"I-I -- I gotta go!" I sprint past Ino and Choji, racing as fast as I can toward the Hokage tower. I can hear Naruto and Sakura calling after me, but I ignore them, focusing on my destination. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm talking as I run -- a single word repeated over and over. "No no no no no . . ."

As I near Tsunade's office, a masked ANBU appears in front of me, blocking my path. "Stay where you are," the man commands sternly.

"Get out of my way!" I cry, trying to go around him. He moves to block me. "Please! I have to speak to the Hokage!"

"I can't let you --"

"It's an emergency!" I all but shriek, frantic now. "Life or death! You gotta let me see her! It's _important!_"

Before the ANBU can object again, the door to the Hokage's office opens and an angry Tsunade steps out. "What's with this racket?" she demands. Seeing me, her expression softens slightly to one of confusion. "Ashley?"

"Lady Hokage!" The ANBU grabs me as I jump forward. I growl at him, frustrated. "Let me go!"

Tsunade motions for him to release me. "What's wrong?"

"You have to call Asuma back!"

She blinks in surprise at my blunt declaration before motioning me into her office. I'm surprised to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, but I shake it off, focusing my attention on the Hokage. Tsunade returns to her desk. "Repeat that, please?" she says carefully.

I step toward the desk. "You have to call Asuma and his squad back."

She sighs wearily, though her expression is slightly intrigued. "Why?"

"He's gonna die if you don't! Hidan's gonna kill him!"

Tsunade stiffens, her eyes snapping up to lock on mine. "What?"

"You don't know what those two can do!" I continue frantically. "Your squad's going to underestimate them and Hidan's gonna kill Asuma. You can't let that happen! Kurenai's pregnant with his kid!"

The room gets quiet, save for my heavy breathing. Kakashi lowers his book to stare at me. Finally, Tsunade sits back in her chair and states. "I can't call him back."

"What?!"

"I'm sure you already know this, but he asked for this mission," Tsunade says patiently. "He knows the risk."

I throw up my arms. "Then send back-up before it's too late! We can still save him! There's still time!" My voice is starting to break slightly, and I have to blink back tears. She has to listen. She _has_ to.

Tsunade nods. "Very well. Kakashi, get a squad together and go after them."

Bobbing his head, Kakashi pockets his book. Before he can move further, though, I step closer to Tsunade's desk, putting my hands on the smooth wood. "I want to go with them."

She shakes her head. "Ashley, you're not --"

"I know who they're facing -- what they're facing! I can help them! Even if I don't fight, I can still be of use! Please, Tsunade. I don't want anyone to die."

Tsunade studies me for a long moment before sighing wearily. "Fine."


	40. Secrets of an Immortal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry about the skipped week. My computer was assaulted and likewise infected by viruses galore . . . I had to wait until I got back on campus to take it to the computer shop. They had to wipe the hard-drive, but thankfully, I didn't lose any information. They were able to back it up for me. Still, due to my lack of computer/internet access, I wasn't able to write this chapter until I got it back early this week (Tuesday). So, I'm posting it now a day early (or a week late . . .). I hope you all enjoy it. It's time for the first _major_ change in the _Naruto _plotline. Before now, the changes have been subtle -- the same events happening slightly differently and slightly earlier than they would have, but now . . . well, you'll see. On another note, this will be the last week for the current poll. I'll be ending it next Sunday, so if you haven't voted, please do! So, without further delay, here's Ashley's next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 40: Secrets of an Immortal

ASHLEY

As we run, I explain the situation to our extended squad -- Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato, Kakashi, and myself. "As you know, Akatsuki always travels in pairs. We'll be facing Hidan and Kakuzu -- both of which are essentially immortal. Well, Hidan _is_ immortal, and Kakuzu's just _really_ hard to kill."

Kakashi shakes his head. "Correction. _We_ will be facing them. You'll be staying out of the way and out of danger."

"No complaints there," I mutter. I don't exactly want my first battle to be against these two. I'd be dead meat! Clearing my throat, I continue, "Kakuzu has five hearts. Four of which he keeps in masks sewn to his back. He can detach them and use them to shoot elemental blasts at his enemies during battle using these black strings that pretty much fill his body. He can also use those strings to stitch up Hidan, if he ever gets hurt."

"Five hearts?" Sakura echoes, astounded.

I nod. "Yep, and if he loses one, he steals the heart of whoever destroyed it. He also claims to have been around since the time of the First Hokage."

"Wow, that's old," Naruto comments, shaking his head.

"Yep, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Hidan's older, since he's truly immortal and not just cheating death, like Kakuzu." I frown. "You seriously can't kill him. Chop off his head and he can still talk, though he'll need Kakuzu to sew it back on before he can do anything."

"That's good to know," Yamato states. "So we should go after Kakuzu first. Anything else about Hidan we should be aware of?"

"He's a Jashinist," I tell them. "He worships this really evil god called Jashin, and in his religion, anything less than death and total destruction is considered a major sin. If he gets a hold of your blood, he can perform this ritual by drawing the Jashin symbol on the ground. As long as he's standing in the circle, any harm done to him is inflicted as well on you -- like a voodoo doll. That way, he can kill you by inflicting a fatal injury on himself, which he survives being immortal."

"That's sick," Ino states, face wrinkling in disgust.

I nod in agreement as Yamato calls back softly to us. "We're nearly here. Everyone ready?"

The others murmur affirmations, and Kakashi glances over at me. "Remember, Ashley," he says. "Stay back at a safe distance. I don't want you to get hurt. Let us handle it."

I look at him as we slow to a halt. His visible eye is full of concern. I bob my head. "I will. No worries!" I give him as bright a smile as I can manage considering my heart is pounding at about a hundred miles an hour.

"Izumo!" Someone yells -- most likely Kotetsu.

"I got it!" Izumo.

My mind races through the sequence of events in the manga as Kakashi vanishes with the others over the edge of the short stone cliff. After the initial attack on Hidan, Izumo and Kotetsu only really rejoin the fight when -- I gasp. "No . . . we're too late."

I rush forward to the edge, eyes wide and searching. Kakuzu grabs Kotetsu by the throat with his extended arms, throwing him and his spiked mace-thing into Izumo as he turns to block a barrage of kunai from Yamato with his other arm. Kakashi rushes in, with Naruto, Sharingan eye uncovered. One of the animal masks detaches from Kakuzu's back, but I can't tell which one. This isn't good. Did he use them this early before? In my fear and panic can't remember; my mind is drawing a frustrating blank.

"I'm fine! Check on the others!" I hear Asuma yell.

My attention snaps to the other side of the small battlefield. Ino and Sakura – the medics – are trying to tend to the worst of Asuma's wounds, but he waves them away. The girls object, but he snaps, "Go!" Chakra glows around his bladed-knuckles weapon. Sakura looks as if she's going to help him face down Hidan, but again Asuma turns them away, directing them toward Shikimaru. "I can handle this guy. Go see to the others!"

As he swipes at Hidan, my heart starts hammering faster. "Not good," I breathe. Hidan jumps back out of the way, throwing his scythe at the Leaf Village ninja. Asuma ducks out of the way. My hands start to shake. "Not good."

Hidan jerks the rope connected to the scythe, and the weapon alters course, flying back at Asuma. Shikimaru tries to stand, despite his chakra exhaustion, crying out, "Asuma! Behind you!!"

I see it in my mind before it actually happens. Asuma will dodge. The scythe will fly over his head and impale Hidan, but the Jashinist will be standing in his circle. Asuma will die.

My hands move almost of their own accord, faster than I knew possible for me. The cork of one of the small gourds hanging from my belt -- an idea borrowed half from Gaara and half from Katara from_ Avatar: the Last Airbender_ -- pops off, and my fingers flash through familiar signs. Water sloshes out of the gourd and I sling my arm out to one side, praying my aim is true.

Asuma dodges. The scythe flies over his head and impales Hidan, and the Jashinist is standing inside his circle. The skeleton-marked man stares down at Asuma, mouth slightly slack. Asuma gives a faint smirk, breathing hard.

"Doing the same thing won't work," he pants.

Hidan sniggers softly and then throws his head back in a full-blown laugh. "Gehahahahahaaaa!" He sneers down at Asuma. "_It's not the same, dumbass!_" he yells triumphantly, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. He cackles wildly.

Everyone seems to have frozen -- those from the Leaf Village in horror -- and Kakuzu in something like boredom. My allies stare at Hidan and Asuma with wide eyes. Shikimaru seems to sob, "No."

I straighten my back, trying to catch my breath. I smirk. "You're right, Hidan. It's not."

Hidan's laughter fades suddenly, and he snaps his head to look up at me. I wiggle my fingers at him in innocent greeting. His eyes narrow slightly at my easy smile. I lift my arms to a questioning pose and then motion to Asuma -- who his still breathing, though heavily. The immortal Akatsuki member stares at the man.

"But how?" he demands. "You should be dead! The ritual --!" His cry is cut short when he looks down. His eyes widen and jerk back up to me. "You! You ruined it!"

Indeed, my water shuriken had been aimed not at Hidan or his scythe, but at the symbol etched in blood at his feet. They splashed across the neat lines, marring them and thus negating the effects of his voodoo-like jutsu. Asuma is saved . . . but _I _am now in a totally different boat.

With an angry roar, Hidan tears the scythe from his stomach and leaps up at me. Kakashi cries out my name. Gasping, I quickly backpedal away from the edge and jerk off the tops of the other gourds. I sling a barrage of water needles, shuriken, and kunai at him -- each one hitting their intended targets. They slash at his arms -- his legs -- his neck. A few of the stitches in his neck snap. When he lands, one of his legs buckles, my shuriken having torn through the muscle and tendon. That has to hurt.

"You won't be able to stop me, bitch," he growls.

I continue to back away, swallowing. "I-I don't need to stop you. I just need to slow you down enough so that my friends can take out Kakuzu. Without him to sew you back together, you're as good as dead -- th-though actually being dead is out of the question for you, really." I raise my voice slightly. "Remember! Take out the masks first, then go for the true heart!"

Hidan frowns, slowly advancing. Oh, God, where's Kakashi?! Something explodes in the background. "How do you know all of this?" Hidan asks.

"How is not the question," I reply, frantically stalling for time. "It's what that you should be worried about, and the answer to that is: enough -- enough for my friends to take you two out easily -- enough to make sure you rot in pieces in a hole somewhere, thoroughly out of the picture."

Kakuzu cries out in pain and anger, and I fiercely hope that we've won. I'm not so lucky, though. The stitched-up man appears beside his partner. "Hidan, let's go."

"What?!" Hidan demands. "We're running away?!"

The taller man snarls and grabs him. The two promptly disappear. I sink to my knees, trembling, as I hear Naruto shout victoriously somewhere over the edge. A few moments later, I feel strong hands gripping my shoulders. I can't focus on who they belong to; my mind is numb.

"Ashley? Ashley are you alright?" It's Kakashi. I can only nod. The arms wrap tightly around me, but I don't really feel them. My mind is far away.

They live -- all of them. Asuma is alive, but so are Hidan and Kakuzu. The former is wonderful, but the later is not. Not good at all. In fact, that gets chalked up as very bad -- extremely bad -- disastrous even. Somehow, in my effort to save Asuma, things have gone horribly, horribly wrong.


	41. The Dark One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **To start, the poll is closed now. I have another one ready to be put up, but I'll leave the results of the last one until next week. Thanks for everyone's participation! Now, back to the story . . . and thus another cycle ends and another begins. We're about two thirds of the way through! Some reviewers have commented about how Ashley's little escapade in the last chapter would change the future of _Naruto_. Well, when you get down to it, that's the basis of this fic -- changes and how they affect things -- whether for the good or for the bad. Any of you who are dilligent readers of the manga have probably noticed that events have happened slightly earlier than they should -- a prime example being how Orochimaru took Sasuke earlier than planned. As King Hawke so wonderfully put it: "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Let's just hope the girls can survive the "hell" in store for them as a result of their good intentions . . . but that'll come later . . . (dark chuckle) . . . anyway, it's time to start another cycle of chapters, so we return to Katie . . . enjoy!

Chapter 41: The Dark One

KATIE

The sun beats down on my upturned face, warm and comforting against my skin. Dark clouds ominously line the distant horizon, but I'm not concerned with the prospect of rain. They're moving away from us, after all. The trees are still damp from the heavy rain. But that's passed, and now the sky is clear, the air is warm, and my perch is dry.

I glance back over my shoulder into the dark cave. Tobi and Deidara still sit stiffly against opposite walls. They haven't moved for a while now, and I'm starting to wonder if everything's going alright. I guess it's a funny thing -- my worry. In a way, I should probably be _happy_ if things aren't "going alright." After all, they _are_ Akatsuki. "Going alright" probably means that innocent people are dying.

I hope that's not the case, but I still worry. Those two have become my friends, after all, and I don't want them to be in trouble -- to get hurt. My eyes return outward to the bright sunlight. I feel the same way about the girls -- however many are here. My chest tightens. I have to get them out of here and back home before something bad happens. Worry. It must be part of my nature.

Movement behind me pulls me from my thoughts. I swallow. They're back from the meeting. I draw my knees to my chest, forcing myself to remain focused on the warm daylight as I brace myself for whatever news they bring. The forehead protector strapped to my right arm feels suddenly heavy, as if a reminder of why I'm still travelling with Tobi and Deidara instead of on my way to Konoha with Jowan and Jiraiya.

My lie -- or my half-lie.

Deidara steps up beside me, eyes scanning the surroundings. "It rained while we were gone, yeah," he comments.

"Yeah," I echo his last words.

The blonde glances back at his partner before starting to descend the rocky slope. I rise to my feet, calling after him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Scouting the area, yeah," he answers before vanishing into the trees.

I chew on my lower lip, watching the point where he disappeared. Tobi shifts somewhere behind me. My stomach twists uneasily. Something's not right. I swallow, wetting my lips. "Deidara seems upset about something -- rather uptight."

"You could say that," Tobi comments in return.

I stiffen and my heart twitches almost painfully. His voice is different -- darker somehow -- almost angry. Attempting to control my breathing -- to remain calm -- I turn to face the masked man. He stands rigidly near the back of the cave, shrouded in shadows as if attempting to hide from the daylight behind me. He beckons to me and I stiffly comply, moving from the light and into the darkness.

I can tell by the way he holds himself -- the way he moves as he walks slowly around me. This isn't Tobi. No. This is Madara, and I don't dare do or say anything that might anger him. He would have no qualms with killing me -- squashing me like a bug -- just an insignificant little girl -- a kunoichi-wanna-be. I wouldn't stand a chance against him, even with my lightning and heightened reflexes.

To my slight amazement, the very air around me seems charged. I can almost hear the crackle of energy in my ears. It takes me a moment to realize what exactly I'm feeling. It's Madara -- his chakra. It's mindboggling, saturating the air and making me feel as if I can't breathe -- like there's an incredible weight on my chest.

I find myself shaking; all memory of the warmth of the sunk on my face only moments before is lost to me. I can't move, frozen in place by fear. Finally, I manage to close my eyes and take a deep breath to try to calm down. It doesn't help very much at first, but as the silence stretches on, I eventually stop shaking. My heart still beats rapidly, but my mind is clear. I can think straight again.

"Interesting," Madara intones behind me.

I fight the urge to counter his words with "Define interesting," but now is not the time for joking around and quoting _Serenity._ Instead, I steel myself and turn to face him. "S-sir?" I inquire shakily.

Madara cocks his head slightly, "Sir?" he echoes in an innocent tone. I can hear the smirk in his voice -- almost mocking me. "Since when do you call me that, Koneko?"

"Since you decided to speak to me yourself instead of working through your 'Tobi' façade, Madara." It astounds me that I can speak so calmly -- so boldly! -- especially considering the fact that I have just reveals that I know his true identity. I don't know how angry he might be now that he's aware that someone unexpected knows his secret.

Madara tilts his head slightly down and I can feel his eyes boring into me -- or eye, rather, since there's only one hole in his mask. "My 'Tobi' façade, eh?" he finally asks. "Interesting choice of words."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I manage.

He clasps his hands behind his back. "So, you've known who I am all this time," Madara muses aloud.

I shift uneasily beneath his gaze. "Yeah, well I -- uh -- have some theories about that." I run a hand nervously through my hair, sliding my eyes to look past him -- unable to meet that Sharingan-filled gaze.

"Theories?" He's starting to remind me of a parrot now -- an annoying, mocking, patronizing parrot. "Do tell."

I frown, anger flaring slightly as my eyes snap back to him. "With all due respect, _sir_," I say, "I doubt you wished to speak with me like this about mere theories. Whether you ordered it yourself or not, Deidara's conveniently out of the way and you --" my slight tirade halts -- partly because I remember who I'm talking to and partly because I'm not sure what exactly I want to say. "You've chosen to speak openly to me as yourself. What do you want?"

Madara is silent for a moment, and I fear that I've stepped out of line. Then he chuckles – not an amused sound, but an almost knowing one -- soft and dark. It sends a chill down my spine. "Quite perceptive, Miss Catman." I don't thank him this time. "Actually, I wanted to share with you something interesting I just learned."

That startles me. "Oh?" I try to appear nonchalant. I probably fail.

"Yes, apparently, Hidan and Kakuzu -- I believe you're familiar with them -- encountered someone rather interesting while battling a group of Leaf Ninja recently. She wore no headband -- didn't act like a trained kunoichi -- and yet she was perhaps their greatest weapon against the pair. Do you know why?"

I swallow, not sure if I know or want to know why. He continues, "Her knowledge. She knew Hidan and Kakuzu -- their fighting styles -- their weaknesses. She didn't do much fighting herself, but with her guidance, the Leaf Ninja nearly defeated them. Hidan and Kakuzu barely escaped with their lives."

I stare at him, soaking in what he's saying but not quite believing it. Madara steps closer to me. "She was about your age," he states, "and they called her by an odd name -- like yours." I dread the next words from his mouth. "They called her Ashley."

My heart nearly stops. Ashley. She's with Konoha, so that's good, but she was involved with the fight against Hidan and Kakuzu?! She could have been killed! Wait. Was she? Was she still alive, or did Hidan and Kakuzu go after her because of her knowledge? Could Konoha protect her now that Madara -- Akatsuki! -- knew about her existence and knowledge?"

"You know her," Madara states. It's not a question. I can do nothing but nod. "So she is from this other world too."

I don't want to confirm his words -- to answer his questions -- but I feel as if I can do nothing else. I'm staring blankly at his chest now, but I feel as if I'm caught in the swirl of his Sharingan. The world seems to fade away until there's nothing else but us.

"Are there more of you?" I fight the nod so that it's slow and shaking. I don't want to answer. I have to fight it! "How many?"

I grit my teeth. I suspect five, but I can't tell him that. I can't give my friends away. "I-I don't know," I gasp. It's the truth; I can't lie to him. He'll know if I do and be furious!

I can feel the wave of displeasure roll off of Madara like a knife through my chest. He studies me for a long moment. "But you have a theory." Again, it's not a question.

After drawing a deep breath, I reply, "I always have theories."

"And . . . ?" he prompts.

_Five. Five. Five. Five._ The number chants itself in my head, but I fight it off, biting my lower lip. Still, I have to answer him somehow. He watches me, waiting -- a dark silhouette standing before me. I have to tell him my theory. Wait. My theory! It comes to me in a flash. He had not specified_ which_ theory he wished to hear. Though it's implied and somewhat obvious that he's referring to the number of my friends here in the _Naruto_ world, I can twist our words to mean a different theory. It's sly and tricky -- and will probably upset him -- but I can't tell him about my friends. _I can't betray them!_

"Well," I start slowly, building up my confidence. _Well, here goes everything. _"I think you're more than who you claim to be – more than just Madara Uchiha." _Let's see how he takes _that_ little doozy._


	42. Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm up at midnight, so I figured that since it's technically Sunday now, I'd go ahead and post the next chapter before I go to bed. I know I kind of left you guys hanging with the last chapter, so now you get to see what 'theory' I/Katie has in mind. This is another of my longer chapters. I think there was actually 2,000 words without the author's note and whatnot. Yay! Anyway, there's a new poll up on my profile now, so go and check it out. It's a sort of random one up until I can think of something better to poll you all on. Ummm . . . anything else? Not that I can think of, so, without further delay, here's the next chapter of _Fangrlz_. Enjoy!

Chapter 42: Knowledge is Power

KATIE

"What?" Though not completely derailed, I can tell that I've sort of thrown him.

I draw a deep breath while Madara's momentarily stunned and launch into my 'theory' before he can recover. "I mean, as invincibly immortal as you might be -- thanks to you massive chakra -- the physical human body is made to only last so long. That's high school Biology right there. One body can't last forever. Your cells can only replicate so many times. Your chakra might drive your mind and soul and whatever to continue on -- might've revived you after your battle with the First Hokage -- but your body will eventually fall apart around you."

Madara stands very very still, and I take that as my cue to move on. "So, I think you developed a way to transfer your mind and soul and chakra from one body to another -- maybe with the help of Orochimaru and his research. However, you wouldn't want to so easily give up your perfect Mangekyo that you and your brother gave so much to acquire, so you needed a very specific host -- an Uchiha like you -- one who could handle the power of the Sharingan you would be bringing with you."

I can't tell if he's breathing anymore. I swallow and press onward. "You couldn't just waltz into the Leaf Village, though, and take an Uchiha just like that. Doing so would defeat the purpose of being in hiding for so long -- for keeping your survival a secret. Then luck would have it that you stumble across a young Uchiha boy left for dead though still clinging barely to life. You transfer yourself and your eyes to him. Your chakra revives him, and here you are -- two Uchiha sharing one body -- the almighty Madara and the fun-loving Tobi -- or, rather, Obito."

Having said it all aloud for the first time, a new thought comes to me, and I follow it to its conclusion. "That's probably why Orochimaru set his sights on Itachi and Sasuke for his final host. After so many failures on his part -- unable to maintain his new body for too long – he probably assumed that it was the fact that your host was an Uchiha that granted you such success. He didn't even consider your chakra being a factor. Maybe he thought it was the eyes, and that's another reason he wanted them so badly. Plus, the Sharingan would help him in his quest to learn every jutsu in existence . . ."

I trail off thoughtfully, almost forgetting about the masked man in front of me -- that is, until he clears his throat softly. "You really thought that through."

A slight heat rises in my cheeks. "I -- uh -- like to look and think before I leap. So -- uh -- am I right?"

"Hn," He merely grunts, turning his masked face away from me.

I take it as a 'yes' and am somewhat stunned. I'm right? Minutes pass in silence as I bask in the pleasure of my success, a slight smile on my face. Then, Madara turns his gaze back to me. I swallow, grin fading as I wait for the harsh blow -- the anger -- to come.

"Have you leapt?" He asks softly, the patronizing tone entirely gone now. He sounds more curious than anything.

My eyes harden, and I answer without thinking – my guard totally destroyed by my previous success. "I leapt when I allowed Jowan to assume that I'm travelling with Cloud Ninja instead of you two. I leapt when I deceived her – when I decided to continue to travel with you instead of going with her and Jiraiya. So, yes, Madara. I've leapt," I nearly snap, adding softly after a heartbeat, "and I feel I'm still falling."

I look away, realizing guiltily that I've said too much. I mentioned Jowan by name. Now he knows that there are at least three of us and can probably deduce where I saw her -- the only place I've been without Tobi and Deidara at my sides. At least I can take comfort in the fact that he also knows that she's with Jiraiya. I doubt he'll send someone after her knowing full well that a Sanin is protecting her.

It feels like forever before he speaks again -- before he asks his next question. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," I answer flatly, choosing to evade.

"Enough for what?"

I have to think about that one for a moment -- to choose my words carefully. "To save people."

He peers at me through the gloom. "To save whom?"

"People, alright?" I snap back, frustrated with myself for being so easily manipulated by him -- for giving away more than I wanted to. "What does it matter to you?" I grumble half-heartedly.

Madara steps even closer to me and I try to step away -- to keep that safety bubble of space between us -- but my back hits the cave wall. I can't stop the small squeak that escapes my lips as he towers over me, close enough for me to make out the distinct markings of his Sharingan -- close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from his body -- to hear his ragged breathing as he fights (I realize now that he is fighting) to remain calm.

"If you are using that knowledge to help my enemies -- to save my enemies," he states, voice low and threatening, "then it matters to me. It matters very much indeed. Knowledge is power."

He grabs my chin and jerks it up so I have to look at him. My breathing is shaky; I'm shaky. The wall -- it seems -- is the only thing keeping me upright. Madara's eye seems to glow and spin before me, and I know it's only moments before the Mangekyo Sharingan pulls me into his world of illusions. I'm powerless to stop him.

But then I see it -- the hesitation -- the indecision. His eye seems to flicker and I see it – the fight of a different kind going on behind that eye -- the internal struggle. I notice that he's shaking now, not out of anger or fear but as if there's something inside of him fighting to take control. Madara slides one foot back in a jerky half-step away from me.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, I squeeze my eyes closed. Really, I should run and get away while I can, but I know I have no hopes of escaping him. He'll catch me easily, probably before I even reach the mouth of the cave. No. I need to calm him down somehow, here and now. The only way I can do that is to answer his question. To save whom? I take a breath. Do I even know the answer to that?

I think first of Naruto and the Leaf Village and everyone tied to them -- all the innocent lives. Can I really let them suffer at the hands of Akatsuki? I think of Deidara and Itachi -- villains yet victims. Can I stand by and let them die all over again? I think of Sasuke -- so hated by so many back home -- but in essence, he's just a pawn, right? Does he deserve saving too?

I open my eyes to look back at Madara and -- if I really am right -- to Obito. He's not shaking anymore, merely watching me passively. I think of the events of Obito's 'death'; I think of his friendship with Kakasi; I think of Madara's haunted past -- if what he told (or will tell) Sasuke is true; and for the first time, I don't see the anger, hate, and darkness. The suffocating pressure on my chest seems to lift, and I see something lingering beneath the surface -- something definitely worth saving.

Madara repeats his question softly, and the icy fury is no longer there. He's seen the change in my gaze -- my entire demeanor -- and he knows that I saw that change in his. Did it humble him? No. Did it calm his fury? Something did, but I don't think that's it. His words come to me in the dark, flat and emotionless as if they're being asked just for the sake of asking and not for the seeking of answers. "To save whom?"

Motion catches my eye. Deidara is returning. I lift my head and take a breath. Then, without worry or fear of the possible consequences of my words -- and without looking properly before leaping -- I step past Madara/Obito/Tobi and answer confidently, "You."

Deidara looks up as I rush toward him. "We're clear," he states. "There's no one in the immediate vicinity, and no shinobi for a good five mile radius. So we should be -- Koneko, are you alright, yeah?"

He watches me with slightly wide eyes as I move past him into the sunlight, leaning my head back and breathing deeply. After a moment, he touched the back of his fingers to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale, yeah," he says, concern apparent in his voice.

I take another shaky breath. "Uhuh. I'll be fine."

Then, it finally hits me -- the wave of fear crashing back down on my chest. The realization dawns on me as to what I've just done -- defied Madara -- possibly angered him by refusing to answer the 'important' questions. I sink slowly to my knees, shaking and hugging my arms around my chest as if to ward off the icy fingers of fear gripping my heart. I hunch my shoulders and bow my head, leaning over my legs as I fight to find my bearing -- to find the strength to keep moving forward.

I think Deidara says my name a few times, but the outside world is lost to me -- lost in that tempest of emotions threatening to drown me. Arms wrap around my shoulders and something smooth and cold touches the curve of my neck, drawing me back from the brink. Someone speaks softly in my ear, and I focus on the pain-filled words.

"Tobi is sorry, Koneko. He didn't hurt you did he? Tobi didn't want to hurt you." I feel his arms tighten almost protectively around me. "Tobi won't let it happen again. Tobi promises."

I reach up to wrap one of Tobi's gloved hands in mine. "Thank you, Tobi," I manage after a moment. He squeezes my fingers gently.


	43. The Prank War

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yay for being up at midnight-ish! Wow, this chapter was so much fun to right. I found _myself_ laughing as I was typing. Of course, It's one of Kaitlyn's chapters, so that's to be expected, but by far, this is my favorite of hers. The topic itself was so much fun to play with. I had some help coming up with little details of pranks and such from some of my friends here at college. I don't know whether to be frightened or impressed that they're such a devious bunch. I might have to start watching my back . . . anyway, this is also one of my longer chapters, due to the descriptions necessary to pull everything off. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 43: The Prank War

KAITLYN

_This is going to be _amazing_! Kankuro won't know what hit him!_ I giggle to myself as I put the finishing touches on the elaborate trap I've set up. There's no way this can go wrong! I have everything planned out to the tiniest detail. Kankuro won't escape my wrath this time. Oh no. He's in for a real treat. Kukukukuku.

These past few days have been rather chaotic in a sense. Actually, I kinda take pride in the fact that I've made Kankuro's life increasingly difficult. I mean, he deserves it! The way he's treated me is totally uncalled for. What did I ever do to him? Since I've gotten here, he's had one of his puppets practically attack me, locked me in the dungeon, teased and insulted me left and right, and even yelled at me for no reason! It's been totally unfair!

So, a few days ago, I made it my mission to pay him back for his 'kindness.' Oh, it's been marvelous! While he was out, I glued his day slippers to the floor by his bed. In the mornings, he just wakes up, slips them on, and goes. Well, with them glued to the floor, there was no 'going.' He fell flat on his face! It was great! Man, times like these make me wish I had my camera. A picture of that would be priceless!

Of course . . . he didn't exactly take kindly to the ordeal. When I got out of the bath that night and looked in the mirror, my hair was the most hideous color green I've ever seen! Puke green! It was horrible! I could've died right there on the spot! But, no. I couldn't give in to him so easily. Yes. This definitely meant war.

I paid extremely close attention to everything going on in the Kazekage building from that point on, looking for anything I could use against Kankuro. Of course, this made Temari -- my official-unofficial chaperone at the time -- uneasy, seeing as I was being unusually quiet and attentive. But, finally, it paid off. I learned something wonderfully useful. The main ingredient of Kankuro's poison is scorpion venom.

Why is that so useful you ask? Well, in order to catch the scorpions and harvest their venom, they need to attract them using these special hormones. You see where I'm going with this? I snuck into his room while he was in one of those meetings with Gaara. Lucky me, he's in those a lot. Haha. Anyway, I snuck into his room and mixed some of those hormones into his face paint. The next day, he had scorpions following him _everywhere_! They were practically coming out of the wood-works -- or rather, stone-works. They weren't stinging him or anything, but they were literally everywhere you looked, and he was so confused! When he finally realized what was happening -- which took him a while -- he was so pissed.

Needless to say, I did my best to avoid him for the rest of the day.

Over the next few days, the hallway floor was buttered, the salt and sugar were swapped, and buckets were falling left and right, filled with everything from harmless confetti to brightly-colored paint. Of course, the last straw came when I opened the door to my room only to be attacked by an avalanche of sand. I don't know _how_ he got it all in there, but that was _it_! No more Miss Nice Kaitlyn. He is going _down_!

I cackled softly to myself, this time actually managing to sound kind of evil instead of just deranged. After checking over my well-laid trap, I retreated from the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. _There. Perfect._ I glance up and down the hall warily, almost expecting someone to jump out and demand what I'm doing. It was hard enough, detaching myself from Temari for long enough to set this up. As grateful as I am to the kunoichi for taking me under her wing and teaching me how to use my powers over wind -- as painful as that training might be at times -- I can't play a proper prank with her hovering over my shoulder.

Checking my watch, I retreat a little ways away from the room to hide, wait, and watch. Kankuro would be arriving soon for some sort of meeting thing with his old sensei, Baki. Supposedly, Gaara and Temari are going to be there too, completing the Sand Sibling trio, but Kankuro was _always_ the first one to arrive, as I've noted.

I hear the soft tap of sandals approaching the door and duck down further behind the corner, making sure to be out of sight. _Here we go!_ Unable to stop my curiosity, I peek around from my hiding spot. My heart almost stops. _That's not Kankuro; that's Gaara!_

Squeaking in surprise and slight fear, I jump out and rush over to him. "Gaara!"

The red-head pauses, his hand on the door knob, and turns his head to peer at me with those pale blue orbs. "Kaitlyn," he greeted softly, making my heart flutter.

As I stumble to a halt, it takes me several moments to piece my thoughts back together -- having them just torn apart by the sound of my name from his lips. I blink several times, feeling rather awkward and out of place. What was I running at him for?

"Was there something you wished to tell me?" Gaara inquires in that toneless voice of his.

"Err . . ." _Darn it! What was it?_

After blinking at me a couple of times, Gaara twists the handle of the door, pulling it open. _Ah! Right! That was it!_ "No, stop!" I cry suddenly. He does so, giving me a questioning look. "You can't go in there," I say shakily, glancing quickly between him and the room.

"Why not?"

Ack! I can't tell him! I can't admit to the crime I'd committed -- though it's not _technically_ a crime. Still, I know he wouldn't approve. I mean, he's the Kazekage, and plus, he'd given me semi-specific orders not to do anything that might 'get me into trouble.' During my 'avoid Kankuro because of the scorpions' day, I'd done so for most of the time by taking refuge beneath Gaara's desk. He hadn't been _using_ it at the time, but he had found me hiding there at one point. I can see it clearly as a stand before him now.

_Gaara looks down at me with a perplexed expression. "You're under my desk," he observes flatly._

_I give a nervous laugh. "Umm, yeah?"_

_The young Kazekage studies me for a moment before asking faintly, "Why?"_

_I scratch my head in a very Naruto-like fashion, which is kind of hard to do in the cramped leg-space beneath Gaara's desk. "Well, you know how Kankuro's being stalked by scorpions?" He nods. "That's kinda my fault. I put some of that hormone stuff in his face paint."I give a weak laugh._

_Again, he questions, "Why?" _

_Having to fight not to laugh -- he sounds like a little kid! -- I answer, "He dyed my hair green."_

"_Ah, Temari told me about that."_

_I flush. "Sh-she did?" Curse you Temari! _Why?!

_Gaara nods. "Yes."_

_Chewing on my lower lip, I peer up at him. "You're not angry at me, are you -- for pranking Kankuro? You won't tell him I'm here, will you? Please? I don't want him to find me."_

_The red-head studies me for a long moment before replying, "You may stay as long as you don't do anything from now on that might get you into trouble."_

I just know it, now, as I look at him. Yep. This would get me into trouble. After taking in my thoughtful silence, Gaara returns his attention to the door, opening it and stepping through. I react a moment too slowly, jumping forward and crying out a warning. But, it's too late.

Gaara stumbles over the trip chord for a moment, his ninja reflexes kicking in and saving him from a fall that any _normal_ person would have taken. I, however, am not quite a ninja yet, and thus in my rush to stop him, slammed into his back. We both go tumbling to the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Gaara quickly attempts to rise, but his efforts are thwarted by the thin layer of oil on the floor, making him slip back down.

I cringe, knowing that I can't stop what's coming next. Triggered by the pull of the trip chord, a bucket of honey tips over above us, coating Gaara and me with sticky, golden sweetness. Moments later, a blizzard of feathers surrounds us, sticking to the honey and making us look like a couple of mangy chickens.

After a moment of silence and stillness, Gaara sits up carefully and looks at me. "Kaitlyn . . ." he said slowly, his tone indecipherable. Yay, big word!

Before the panicky laugh escapes my lips, a louder bark of laughter sounds from the door. _Crap._ I cringe, eyes shifting to see Kankuro standing in the doorway, doubled over with laughter. Temari stands behind him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh my god!" Kankuro gasps. "You actually --!" He falls into a fit of laughter, unable to make any complete sentences.

I can feel Gaara's eyes drilling into me as the young Kazekage heaves a soft sigh. He moves to stand, and something soft snaps nearby. Everyone freezes, and I yelp, remembering the last phase of my trap. I grab Gaara's robes and pull, the oil on the floor helping me in bringing him back down to the ground. Sensing the 'danger', Kankuro and Temari also duck – just in time to dodge the pie-plate of neon pink paint.

I hear the paint splatter against something that definitely does _not_ sound like a stone wall. Cowering as best I can, I peek back toward the door. Any color left in my face drains away as I see perhaps the last person I wanted involved in this -- Baki.

The pie plate falls to the ground with a soft clatter. Pink paint is splattered across his face, dripping down onto his normally-spotless jounin uniform. A low growl rumbles from his chest. Temari and Kankuro scamper away as the full force of his killing intent crashes down around us. Only Gaara seems unaffected by it. I – of course – squeak and duck as quickly as I can (which, due to the oil, is rather gracelessly) behind Gaara.

_I'm _so _gonna die._


	44. Road Trip

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Wow. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much. It was definitely a break from the seriousness we're starting to get into. Yep, the plot's getting ready to really pick up. Only a few more 'fillers' to go before things really get serious -- though I do believe it's already happened for Katie. Anyway, Kaitlyn's picked up a little nickname from Temari, and things are setting up for serious disaster . . . knowing Kaitlyn, you can just see it coming. haha, but we love her anyway, right? So, yeah, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 44: Road Trip

KAITLYN

Well, I haven't died yet, so that's a good thing. On the bad side, though, Baki has seen it fit to start overseeing my training, which is making it ten times more painful than it ever was with just Temari. I hurt in places I didn't know existed before now! Grrr. If he wasn't so scary, I'd prank him too, but no. He'd take it past my unspoken agreement with Kankuro concerning the level of danger involved in the pranks.

I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it, though there's less grinning involved and more bearing . . . if barely. Wow . . . that was kinda . . . well . . . ugh.

At least Gaara's not really angry. I don't know what I would do if he was upset with me over the whole prank thing. I'm not really sure he actually knew quite how to react to it, to be honest. He just kinda gave me a blank stare and told me to clean up the mess. That kinda sucked, but the awesome part about it was when Kankuro started laughing at me again and Gaara just turned his eyes to his brother and stated flatly, "You're going to help."

Kankuro, of course, wasn't very happy about that, demanding why he had to help clean up _my_ mess. Gaara then informed him that we were both "equal players" in this fiasco, and thus we would equally share the punishment. Of course, it was a bit hard to take him seriously when he was covered in that feathery mess, but hey. Who am I to argue with Gaara? Besides, since Kankuro and I didn't exactly want to spend "quality time" together, we got the job done soooo much faster.

But that was a few days ago. Where am I now? Oh, yeah. Baki. GAH! I thought Kankuro was the bane of my existence? Oh, no. Baki is worse and so much more terrifying. I've started hiding behind Temari if we ever encounter him in the halls. He usually just walks by, though I swear that he occasionally growls in my direction -- to which I squeak and cower even more. Temari, of course, just rolls her eyes and mutters something along the lines of, "And you want to be a kunoichi?"

I know she doesn't mean anything bad about it. Temari's actually really great! She's been rather impressed by how quickly I'm picking up the wind techniques she's been teaching me. Temari's even given me a couple of small hand fans to use on my own so I don't have to keep borrowing hers, as long as I promise to only use them around her when we're training. Still, they're perhaps my most prized possession -- besides my Gaara plushy that is sadly back home in the real world.

But why do I need a plushy now that I have the real thing well within reach? Well . . . sort of. I don't get to see him as often as I'd like, but spending time with Temari is just as good, I guess. She's so awesome!

Thankfully, Baki's not overseeing my training today. It's just Temari and me. She's actually being really easy on me today, though I can hardly call what we're doing "training." Still, I'm not going to complain. She's calling it a "focus exercise" for our element, but I think she just wants a reason to sit around on top of the Kazekage building and do nothing -- which is what we're doing -- reclining up on the roof as the wind shifts and swirls naturally around us.

"Gaara's getting restless," Temari comments after a long while of silence.

I rock my head to the side, looking up at her. "He is? What makes you say that?"

She shrugs one shoulder. "It's not something you can see right away. Kankuro and I only notice since we've been around him for so long. I think even Baki's recognized it."

Shifting to prop myself on my elbows, I ask, "What is it? What's he doing?"

Temari sighs. "Nothing really. I mean, he's still getting his work done and all, but we keep finding him every now and then just sitting at his desk, staring off out the window or something. It's odd for him."

"Maybe he's just bored -- tired of all the formal Kazekage stuff he has to deal with," I suggest.

"He usually has something to keep himself occupied, whether it be training or something else. He never does _nothing_." She really sounds worried, and her words echo my thoughts. "I'm worried about him, imouto," she adds softly.

I blink at the word. She's started calling me that lately, ever since the prank-gone-wrong. Oddly enough, though I know it's in Japanese, it doesn't translate like the rest of her speech. I've yet to ask her what it means. Whatever it is, by the way she says it, I know it's endearing. I relax back onto my back, peering up at the cloudless sky. The sun's starting to set, so it's not so bright.

"Maybe he just needs a vacation," I say lightly. "When's the last time he left the village?"

Temari thinks for a moment before asking dryly, "Willingly?"

I laugh softly. "Being kidnapped by the Akatsuki doesn't count."

She frowns, admitting, "It's been almost two years, I think -- since he became the new Kazekage. He hasn't been out on a mission or anything like that since."

"Yep, he needs a vacation."

Temari chuckles faintly. "Kage's don't take vacations. They can't. Too much rests on their jobs keeping the village stable and the missions flowing. Without him around--"

I wave a hand wearily through the air, interrupting her. "I know. I know. Without Gaara, the place would probably fall apart before you could say 'believe it'." I giggle lightly. "But that doesn't mean he can't take a little road trip to see the conditions of the land he's looking after. Wouldn't that help him be a better leader, after all, if his people knew him as a person rather than a distant title?"

A long silence passes during which Temari slowly turns and stares down at me. I blink back at her. "What?"

She gives a short laugh, a smile playing across her face. "That's actually a pretty good idea, imouto." The kunoichi rises smoothly to her feet. "I'll go run it past him. Maybe a little fresh air is just what he needs."

I scramble and trail after Temari as she descends into the building. "Hey, wait! Can I come too?"

Temari shrugs. "You'll have to ask Gaara. It's up to him, really."

I swallow, falling silent. Ask Gaara? As much as I enjoy the idea, I still can't speak coherently around him. I always end up either stuttering or babbling like an idiot -- both of which make me feel _really_ silly and embarrassed. Well, maybe going on this road trip can help that as well. We can get to know each other better -- get comfortable around each other. It's perfect! I feel extremely light on my feet as we make our way to Gaara's office.

Of course, my hopes are quickly dashed against the stone floor. Oh, Gaara readily agreed to the "fresh air" idea, but when I asked if I could come along, I got a rather short, "No."

I stare at him, feeling the heat of tears starting to well in my eyes. Temari glances almost apologetically at me before shifting her attention back to Gaara. "So, when should we head out?"

Gaara glances out the window. "Early in the morning, after the cold has thawed but before the heat has risen." He then turns to exit smoothly from the room. As he passes, I find my voice.

"Why not?" I ask softly. He pauses and turns to me. I ignore Temari's soft "Kaitlyn . . ." and press on. "Why can't I go? It -- it was my idea in the first place. I won't be any trouble; I promise! Besides, if Temari and Kankuro go, I'll be left here all alone . . ." I don't want to play the pity card -- the guilt trip -- but if that was the only way he'll listen, then I guess I have to, right?

Gaara fixes his steady gaze with mine. "We don't know what sort of dangers we might encounter while we're out there. I'm not going to put you in a position that might threaten your existence."

"Who would attack you?" I demand with a slightly stronger voice. "Your people love you, Gaara. Why would someone from your own country try to harm you? I don't see what you're so worried about."

"I'm not worried about my own people. There are others that might take advantage of me being outside the protective walls of my city."

I give a confident smirk. "Between your sand, Kankuro's puppets, and Temari's fan, I think you guys can handle whatever idiots might try to go after you." I look at him pleadingly. "C'mon, Gaara, please? I've hardly been outside the area immediately around this building much less the rest of this place. I promise I'll stay out of trouble. Please?"

Gaara watches me for a long minute. Something seems to pass behind those deep aqua pools of his eyes before he finally nods. "Very well, but you must stay close to us at all times. I don't want you to get hurt."

I jump forward to hug him quickly before stepping back and throwing him a bright grin. "No worries!"


	45. A Dramatic Entrance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: READ ME!!! I CONTAIN IMPORTANT STUFF!!! **Sorry I'm not posting this until the afternoon. I ran into a roadblock halfway through this chapter and it took me a while to get over it. I finally finished it, though, so here you go! A bit of a cliffhanger with this one (evil laugh) but it's not too bad of one. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. ^^ Oh, and I had a question that I wanted to address. I've had people saying that this story has inspired them to write certain fics of their own, and and were wondering if they could use my concept. Well, here's my answer for anyone who might be wondering something similar. I don't own the self-insertion concept. The plot/ideas that are contained in this fic, however, are mine. I don't take kindly to plagiarism, so using my words and just inserting different names or whatever is a big no-no. I will hunt you down and use my new-found lightning ninja skills on you. Believe it! As for the style of changing points of view between chapters . . . I'm not the first to do it, so go ahead. If anyone reads the Animorph books, it's sort of like that. Heck, the Megamorphs for that series change their points of views between chapters, so yeah, go ahead and use that if you want. It's not mine. Again, I must stress that the events and such that take place in my fic(s) are precious to me. I worked _hard_ to come up with this, so I'll be very very _very_ upset if someone steals it. If my fic really enspires you so much and you write one of your own like it, please tell me and at least include in your disclaimer some sort of "this was inspired by . . ." I'm a firm believer in putting credit where credit is due. So, yeah, there are my two cents on the issue. I hope I didn't upset/offend anyone with it. On a lighter note, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sorry I couldn't get this out earilier as a sort of gift to you all. I really wanted to, but that road block was being mean. Anway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tata for now!

Chapter 45: A Dramatic Entrance

JOWAN

Alright, I'll admit it. I'm worried. Ever since we parted ways with Katie, her words during our dinner have been echoing through my mind. I get the strange feeling that she was hiding something from me, but I try to shake it off. This is Katie I'm thinking about, after all -- the one with no poker face -- the one we could usually read like a book -- the one who seems to almost always wear her heart on her sleeve. If she was lying, it'd have been obvious. Besides, what reason would she have to lie? And about what would she be lying? Everything she said seemed to ring true, so why do I get the feeling that she was hiding something?

I give a soft groan, shaking my head clear of those thoughts. This is no time to doubt my friends -- seeing as they're the only connection I have to my home back in the "real" world. That phrase is actually pretty funny in the broad scheme of things. I've learned not to refer to it as such aloud around Jiraiya, seeing as to him, the _Naruto_ world is the "real" world. Frankly, it does seem real enough. That's something I agree with Katie on; this is definitely not a dream.

At the sound of my groan, Jiraiya glances over at me, the trees overhead casting odd shadows across his face as we move beneath them. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" the old man inquires. "It must be something big. You've been thinking like that for a while now." He studies me for a moment. "Anything you want to talk about?" When I don't answer -- merely continuing to look ahead of us as we walk -- he sighs. "Suit yourself."

Faintly, I wonder if I _should_ talk to him about my weird feeling. Maybe he felt it too. Gah! But that would make him suspicious of Katie. He probably wouldn't trust her, and others would take after him and not trust her either. _I _certainly trust her, and it would really put a damper on things if those in power here thought she had some sort of hidden agenda or something. She's not our enemy, for heaven's sake!

"I hope you're not going to hit me," Jiraiya comments mildly. "I was just trying to help."

I blink and look at him. "Huh?" His eyes flick pointedly to my hands, which are curled into tight fists. I carefully unclench them, giving a sheepish smile. "Oops. I didn't realize I'd done that. Sorry for scaring you." I add that last part with a teasing tone.

Jiraiya rolls his eyes. "You didn't scare me. I'm a Sanin."

"You keep telling yourself that, Pervy Sage."

He chuckles and shakes his head, returning his attention to the road. I smile to myself. Really, I'm starting to like Jiraiya. Not like _that_ of course, but like a sort of grandfather, I guess. He's actually pretty fun to be around, and with the way that the two of us banter back and forth sometimes . . . well, laughter isn't in short supply. Besides, he's actually not being to perverted lately, which is definitely a nice change of pace.

--

Alright. I take that back.

Also, I wish I could've seen the look on the gate guards' faces when Jiraiya came flying through the Leaf Village entrance, carving a crater into the earth. I rather enjoyed punching him, at least, and the sight of the guards fussing over them as I approach amuses me greatly. They probably can't see that, though, since my expression is decidedly furious.

"Master Jiraiya, are you alright?" one of the men asks him, helping the white-haired sanin to his feet.

Jiraiya grunts as he stands. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"I'm going to give you worse," I growl, hands curled into tight fists. "I thought we agreed on no perviness."

Apparently, my expression is darker than I think. The two guards slip into defensive stances, kunai appearing in their hands. For a moment, I question the wisdom in making such a dramatic entrance into the Leaf Village. They look about ready to kill me. Jiraiya, however, steps to my defense, waving his hands at the men.

"Stand down, you two. Jowan's not an enemy. She's just my newest disciple, and she has a bit of a temper." He laughed softly at the pair's disbelieving looks, though, thankfully, they pocket their kunai and return to their posts. Jiraiya then beckoned to me. "Come on, then. The Hokage's office is this way."

Still scowling and keeping a considerable space between us, I follow him. "Yeah," I snap, "I know." Jiraiya arches an eyebrow at me, and I add, "The general direction at least. It's beneath the carved heads of the past Hokages." I motion to the Mount Rushmore-like cliff face overlooking the village.

The old man nods as he makes his way down through the village, me not so close at his heels. As we walk, I take a good look around me. Everything looks so colorful and yet it's not really too busy. It's kind of calming here with all the trees. Even though I can't read any of the words on the signs and everything has a decidedly eastern look to it, I almost feel at home. It's an odd sensation to say the least, and it kind of unsettles me. Again, Katie's words come to mind. This isn't our home. We don't belong here.

I force my eyes forward to look at Jiraiya, only to growl softly in frustration. His path has altered slightly to take him over toward a trio of rather good-looking women. Scowling more deeply, I quicken my stride to catch up to him as the woman look up and over at him curiously. Just as Jiraiya's about to open his mouth to speak -- a goofy grin on his face -- I grab one of his ears and keep walking, dragging him along behind me. I can imagine that this scene is quite amusing as well: a teenage girl pulling along one of the Three Great Sanins by an ear, the man hopping along on one wooden-sandaled foot, gasping "Ow ow ow ow . . ."

I doubt I'd be able to pull this off if Jiraiya and I weren't on such good terms -- or I wasn't as strong as I am.

I find myself smiling by the time we reach the Hokage's office. After releasing my hold on Jiraiya's ear, I throw that smirk at him. "Are you going to behave now?"

He rubs his ear tenderly. "You didn't have to abuse me." I just laugh, making him heave a weary sigh before stepping toward the building. "Come on, then. I need to introduce you to Tsunade."

Nobody stopped or questioned us as we walked up to Tsunade's office. I chalk it up as being one of the few perks of accompanying Jiraiya; as a sanin, he's automatically trusted here. Though, I'm sure that if he was Orochimaru, he wouldn't get that same treatment, despite his sanin status. But, he deserves that particular antagonism -- very much so.

After checking with Shizune to make sure Tsunade isn't in the middle of some important meeting or something like that (she's supposed to be doing paperwork at the moment -- ha!), Jiraiya bursts cheerfully into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade! I'm back!"

Tsunade turns from the window to shoot him a drained look and a half-hearted growl before her gaze slide to me. There's a slight glint of curiosity in her eyes before they flatten and she slumps into her chair, deftly pouring a small cup of what I assume is sake from a bottle on her desk. "Do you have to be so loud?" she grumbles.

"Aww, why the long face?" Jiraiya asks as he moves further into the room, motioning for me to join him.

I can't tear my eyes off of the woman seated before me -- one of the most powerful people of the _Naruto_ world -- in more ways than one. Still, I follow his direction and step after him, softly closing the door behind us.

She frowns. "I'm hoping I didn't send a group of talented shinobi and a very valuable semi-civilian to their deaths." Tsunade frowns, downing the cup of sake before sighing and setting it down heavily on the desk. "So, who's the girl?" Her hard eyes focus on me.

Jiraiya smiles and looks at me. "Ah, yes. This is Jowan, my newest disciple." His gaze turns serious as he looks at Tsunade. "I know this might sound strange and rather unbelievable, but Jowan is --"

"From another world?" Tsunade interrupts mildly, pouring another cup as she studies me.

I blink in surprise. "How did you know?"

Tsunade lifts the cup to her lips but doesn't drink. "You have a different feel to you than the people here -- one that I've felt in only one other person, and she was in a similar predicament. You wouldn't happen to know a young woman by the name of Ashley, would you?"

I gasp, a smile breaking across my face. "Yeah! She's here in the Leaf Village?" I give a sigh of relief. "That's good. At least she's safe and not out lost somewhere with all the trouble going on now." It's hard to miss the shadow that falls across Tsunade's face. My smile falters. "She _is_ here, isn't she? I-I mean, if you met her then . . ."

The Hokage drains the cup at her lips and then pours and drinks another one before speaking. "She was here, but she's not at the moment. Ashley was the 'valuable semi-civilian' I mentioned earlier."

My breath catches in my throat. _What?!_ "Where did you send her?" I ask slowly and shakily.

Tsunade's eyes become pained. "With a large squad to attempt to save Asuma and his team from a pair of Akatsuki members by the names of Hidan and Kakuzu."

That bit of information is too much for me to handle. Fear and dread rises in my chest. I faintly hear Jiraiya speak my name before darkness swirls around me and swallows me.


	46. Turning a Blind Eye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Woot! This one broke 2,000 words without even adding on the disclaimer or author's note. I'm so proud of myself! This was another fun one to write, and as an added bonus, you get a major hint as to Jowan's pairing. Yay! There's not much else to say about it. No new news, other than another shameless plug about my Gaiaonline(dot)com guild. JOIN NOW! You get to be involved in bits of 'the making of' future pieces of Fangrlz, as well as early sneak peeks into chapters. So come on down! Let's have some fun! In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Toodles!

Chapter 46: Turning a Blind Eye  
JOWAN

Upon waking up, I'm kind of hard pressed to convince Jiraiya and Tsunade (unfortunately, Shizune too, since they saw it fit to call her in as well . . . stupid worry-warts) that I am, in fact, fine, and that no, I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm not sick. I'm not dizzy. I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all. Is it that hard to understand that there's only so much pressure a girl can take before she has to reboot to deal with it all? I mean, Tsunade's a freaking miracle doctor! She should know that already! Jeeze.

Anyway, they finally gave up on the whole concerned adult thing -- though it's rather touching on Jiraiya's part. The perviness is all gone for the moment as he watches me carefully -- truly like a worried grandparent instead of a perverted old man. It makes me smile and pat his cheek. "You know, gramps? You're not all that bad."

That, of course, elicits a puzzled expression from Jiraiya and a loud -- if short -- laugh from Tsunade. After that, she gives me a clean bill of health -- "For now," she says firmly. "I still want to see you later just to make sure there's nothing wrong with you, alright?" Her tone leaves no room for argument, and I find myself hustled out into the hallway so the "grown-ups" can talk alone, with the instructions not to wander off and get into trouble.

I scowl and lean against the wall. "Grown ups. Yeah, more like _old_ people."

Heaving a sigh, I let myself slide down the wall to a seated position and hug my knees to my chest. "Ashley . . ." I set my chin on my knees, eyes glazing over as I stare at the bland wall opposite of me. A few people walk by in front of me, but I don't pay attention to them. My mind is elsewhere.

Really, I know that isn't exactly wise, especially considering that I'm in a ninja village at the moment. _Constant vigilance!_ Pops into my mind for a moment, making me smirk slightly at the _Harry Potter_ reference my mind is making on its own. The smirk doesn't last long, though, fading quickly back to a scowl. Who cares about 'constant vigilance' right now? I mean; I'm in the Leaf Village. No one here is going to harm me.

_No, the Hokage will just decide to send me on a suicide mission like she did Ashley._

I still can't believe it. Tsunade sent Ashley -- an obvious civilian -- on an S-ranked mission to help take down Hidan and Kakuzu? Is she crazy?! I mean, even she had my inexplicable strength, she wouldn't stand a chance. None of us would! I know that Naruto and them do defeat the pair in the end, but having Ashley tagging along -- a civilian that would probably just get in the way (no offense, to Ashley, but that'd be true for all of us) -- is absolutely idiotic! What the hell was she thinking?! If Ashley doesn't come back -- if she gets hurt _at all_ -- I swear . . .

A rather loud and obnoxious voice cuts through my thoughts. "WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA, LEE!"

I groan to myself, closing my eyes and burying my face in my knees. _Please, no. Oh, God, no._

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!'

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yell, my face still buried firmly in my knees. My hands tighten into fists. "I'm having enough of a bad day already without you two screaming like that!"

Silence fills the corridor for a moment before Gai mumbles, "That wasn't very youthful."

I hear the soft tap of approaching footsteps and frown slightly. Why should I hear one of them? They're ninja; they're supposed to be all silent. As I listen, I realize that the footsteps are a bit too clear, as if they're being intentionally made. Again, the question arises: Why?

"Please don't mind our team-mates," a calm female voice says -- must be Tenten. "They can be a bit excitable at times."

I chuckle softly, still not lifting my head. "Yeah, I can tell. I have a friend back home who's the same way." I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'm kind of used to it, but it still gives me a headache, especially with them yelling so loudly."

"I am so sorry!" Lee exclaimed, rushing over with that intentional noise again. "I did not mean to be so unyouthful!"

There's a slight smacking sound followed by Tenten's voice again. "Lee," she reprimands him, "that was still loud."

While he continues to apologize, I hear a third set of footsteps approaching. These are much quieter, not meant to be heard as the others were. I frown to myself, focusing on my ears. This isn't Gai. No. He'd be just like Lee, loud and somewhat obnoxious. This has to be Neji, then. What is he up to? What are they all up to, for that matter? Why would ninjas be intentionally loud? Do they not want to startle me? Why would that be, though?

Curious, I lift my head and open my eyes. The sight that meets me makes me jerk back in surprise, all but plastering myself to the wall behind me. Neji was crouched in front of me, his face inches from mine and his pale eyes studying me intensely. Breathing hard, I stare back at him, unable to speak coherently or even hear the somewhat loud argument going on between Lee and Tenten.

Neji continues to peer into my eyes -- silent and unmoving -- for a long moment before finally snapping, "Lee, be quiet. She's not blind."

Everyone freezes and falls silent. I blink at him several times. "Blind?" Laughing, I look over toward Lee. "You thought I was blind?" I think I am now after seeing that green jumpsuit thing in person . . . I mean, ow much? I'm scarred for life. That thing should be burned. Correction: _every single set_ he and Gai own -- no! -- that even _exist_ -- should be burned.

Lee blinks at me, sputtering, "But -- your eyes!"

I arch an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with my eyes? You don't seem to have a problem with _his_." I jerk my head toward Neji.

As Lee continues to sputter, the long-haired jounin crouching beside me narrows his eyes dangerously. "You're not a Hyuga," he states with a flat, icy voice.

Swallowing, I return my gaze to his, unsurprised to find the veins around his eyes more defined than they were only moments ago. _The Byakugan._ "No," I reply, managing to keep my voice steady. "I'm not." One of his eyebrows barely twitches upward, and I add, "I'm just inexplicably, freakishly, extremely albino, and I have no idea why, so don't ask." After a moment, I smirk slightly. "Please and thank you."

Still, Neji doesn't move and I start to feel slightly uncomfortable. Well, maybe I'm not exactly _uncomfortable_, but just -- I dunno -- odd? Having Neji of all people in such close proximity -- invading my personal space -- is definitely different. Not that I _mind_. If he wasn't studying me like I might be some sort of threat, I might be enjoying this.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Neji inquires dryly, blinking at me as his Byakugan fades.

I shake my head. "Not even close, and I doubt you'd have ever heard of where I _am_ from."

The Hyuga's head tilts ever so slightly to one side. "Do you mind if I take a guess?"

Shrugging, I smile. "Why not? You're not going to get it --"

Before I can finish my semi-taunt, Neji interrupts with a single word, "Kingsford."

I freeze, staring at him. I can feel the rest of his team watching us closely, having fallen so silent that I almost forget that they're even present. "H-how do you know that name?" I ask shakily.

"I'm right?" I nod quickly. "That's where Ashley said she was from, and you have similar chakra to her -- different than we shinobi contain, but no less potent."

I swallow. "Um, thank you? Is that a compliment?"

The corner of Neji's mouth twitches slightly upward. "Perhaps." He stands and offers me a hand. "I am Neji Hyuga, but you probably already know that if you're from Kingsford as well." Nodding, I accept his hand, and he tugs me swiftly to my feet. "And your name is?"

"Jowan," I manage, acutely aware of our still-close proximity.

He nods to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jowan."

I can feel heat rising in my cheeks. "You -- uh -- too, Neji."

We're rescued from the rising awkwardness by Lee, who bounces forward. "I'm Rock Lee, and this is Tenten and our sensei, Gai-sensei. It's really nice to meet you, Jowan!" He and Gai both strike their infamous 'nice guy' poses and I feel like I have to shield my eyes from once again going blind. This time, it's their teeth that get me, not their clothes. The light! It burns!

"So, how long have you been in Konoha?" Tenten asks kindly, though I can see how her eyes flick between me and Neji with a slightly hard expression. Is that jealousy?

"Not very long," I reply with similar kindness, smiling sweetly at her. "We just got in today."

"We?" Neji inquires.

I turn back to him. "Oh, yeah. I'm here with --"

Before I can finish my sentence, the door behind me opens. "Alright, kid, we're done. Time to -- ah, you're back. Very good. How did things go?"

I glance back to see Tsunade smiling at Gai. While the two of them talk, I return my attention to Neji, only to feel a slight pang of disappointment. With the Hokage's appearance, the shinobi have snapped to strict attention. Any slight emotions I'd been able to see a few moments ago have been wiped from his face. I sigh softly, and Neji's eyes flick over to me, if only briefly -- time enough for me to give him a smile. Before I can do anything more, I feel a hand rest on my lower back and stiffen. He. Did. _Not!_

"Well, Tsuande's given me permission to show you around town and find a place for you to stay while you're here," Jiraiya declares from behind me.

My eyebrow twitches and hands slowly curl into fists. In front of me, Neji's eyes turn to fully focus on me, a slight touch of curiosity lighting them. My gaze flicks momentarily to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage?" She looks at me quizzically, and I state, "Sorry about the window."

Before she can do so much as arch her eyebrows at my apology, I whirl and slug Jiraiya with as much raw strength as I can muster. There's a cry of surprise and pain -- a shattering of glass -- and then silence. Clearing my voice, I straighten up and turn back to Tsunade. All four of them are watching me with various degrees of surprise, amazement, and even caution. I throw them an apologetic grin.

"The old perv never listens. We had a deal. He touches me; I hit him." I shrug. "He must have forgotten. Either that or he's a glutton for punishment."

Tsunade actually laughs, stepping over and slapping me fiercely on the back. The force of that congratulatory pat makes me stumble forward a few steps. Luckily, Neji catches my arm before I fall and embarrass myself, not that I don't blush deeply anyway at the contact. As he helps me steady myself, Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest, grinning broadly.

"Y'know, kid? I like you, and that's one heck of an arm you got there. If that's just raw power, like Jiraiya claims it to be, I definitely look forward to seeing what you can do once you've trained to use it."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "You mean you're going to train me?" What? I thought she never did that for anyone! Sakura was her one and only apprentice, right?

Tsunade shakes her head. "I don't exactly have the time to train you myself, but I'm sure I can find others that are willing." Her eyes slide to Gai. _Please no. Oh, God, no._


	47. The Fire Within

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. This contains quotes taken from Chapter 350 (I believe? Yeah. 350).

**Author's Note:** Holy fudgemonkeys! +300 reviews! This calls for . . . you guessed it! An early chapter! Yaaay! You guys and gals are so great! You deserve cookies! Nice, warm, fresh-out-of-the-oven cookies! Whatever kind you favor. Personally, I like sugar cookies, but whatever floats your boat, eh? Anyway, celebration time! (throws confettii) Oh, and while I'm at it, it's Mardi Gras today! Wooo! More celebration time! (buries lovely readers in confettii) Anyway, a big thanks to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. You all make this worthwhile. To think it just started off as a silly 'what if' among my friends. Haha. My how things take lives of their own, hey? Well, on to the chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter 47: The Fire Within

SAM

"Oh, lovely," I sigh, looking out at the mass of level-two-curse-seal-altered shinobi standing between us and our destination. The doors are _right there_. I can _see _them. We just have to go through all those crazy beasts to _get_ to it. "Yeah, just wonderful."

Karin scowls at me. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here," she snaps.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. Beside me, Suigetsu sniggers. Finally, after another moment, Karin sighs and states, "He's not with them."

Suigetsu's shark-like teeth flash in the sunlight. "Meaning we can go nuts on these guys, right?"

On my other side, Sasuke's expression remains neutral -- his voice flat. "Don't attack their vital points."

Laughing darkly, Suigetsu scoffs at him as he pulls Zabuza's old sword from its place on his back. "Haha . . . you're such a Leaf Ninja, man. You should've killed that other guy."

I give a mock gasp. "No, could this be? Does this mean that Sasuke really has a heart?" Turning, I grab Suigetsu's arm and stare at him with wide eyes. "Tell me it isn't so!"

Though a spark of annoyance flickers through Suigetsu's eyes, his toothy grin widens. Karin growls in my direction, but I ignore her, looking back at Sasuke with mock fear. He merely grunts in return and draws his sword. "Let's go."

The boys lunge forward, but Karin and I hang back. I glance over at her and then follow her intense gaze. Ah, of course. Her eyes are glued to Sasuke. I smirk, looking back at her, and state in a sing-song voice, "Someone has a cru-u-sh."

The woman sputters, turning decidedly red. "D-d-do not!" She adjusts her glasses and glares over at me. "Well, aren't _you_ going to help? Or are you too weak to be of any good use, hmm?"

I scowl at her. "I don't see_ you_ doing anything."

Karin lifts her chin and snorts. "I'm a tracker and a healer, not a fighter. Besides, I've already been useful. I figured out that Juugo wasn't in that bunch. You, however, are dead weight -- just tagging along and doing nothing to help us. All you do is complain with that shitty little attitude of yours. Can't you do anything _productive_?"

My lips roll back from my teeth as I snarl at her, a twinge of pain flaring in my shoulder. She sneers triumphantly. Turning sharply toward the battle, I move my hands through a couple of signs Orochimaru drilled into my head during our short time together. I can feel the heat rising in my veins as I fling my hands out toward the battlefield.

Chakra strings lash angrily out from my fingertips like fiery whips, weaving into the horde of cursed shinobi and burning everything they touch as they ensnare several of their number. Growling, I cross my arms in front of me and then fling them outward, fingers curled into claws. Those caught in the web of fire-chakra strings are thrown to the sides, into the solid stone surrounding our enclosed battleground.

When the smoke clears, I spot Suigetsu taking out the last obstacle in our way. Smirking, I turn to Karin. "You were saying?"

She stares at the devastation and then at me, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Whoa . . . I mean – what were you _thinking?!_ Sasuke was out there. What if you had grabbed him instead of one of those other guys, huh? You could've hurt him!"

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I already agreed not to harm a single hair on that pretty-boy head of his."

"Well you obviously don't care about that promise, since you're so blatantly ignoring it!"

My hands ball into fists, my blood boiling. "Are you calling me a liar?"

She looks down her nose at me. "Maybe I am."

I shift forward into a crouch, eyes dangerously narrow. "You . . ."

"Both of you, enough!" Sasuke snaps, striding over to us. "Karin. Go find the keys." As she obediently scampers off, he turns to me. "What did I tell you about your temper?"

I scowl at him. "Why should I care about anything you say, huh? I'm not one of your little pets following you around and doing whatever you say, so you can just forget handing out orders to me, got it?"

His only answer is to point at my shoulder. Frowning, I look down and freeze. Black flame-like markings have inched their way down my arm. _The curse mark. No no no no. This isn't good._ Panic starts to grip my heart, making my breathing quicken as I try to focus -- to force the curse mark back into its dormant state. The marks don't move. _Why isn't it working?!_

Wandering over, Suigetsu whistles softly. "So, she's got it too, eh?" He slurps at his water canteen. "Oh, by the way, sweet jutsu, Sam. I'd appreciate it, though, if you didn't try to make me evaporate. Thanks."

That small bit of dry humor manages to break me from my spell of horror, making me relax slightly and laugh. I smile at him. "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm saving your watery ass."

He arches his eyebrows at me. "Who says it'll ever need saving -- or that it needed saving to begin with? I was handling things fine on my own, thanks."

I giggle slightly. "Just because you say something doesn't make it true."

Suigetsu frowns but still chuckles softly as he turns back to the entrance to the research facility. After shooting me a level gaze, Sasuke follows. Them gone, I glance back down at my arm, relieved to find my skin free of curse markings. _Maybe I should take Sasuke's advice after all. Gah! What am I saying?_ Shaking my head, I trail slowly behind the pair. I really need to get away from these people before I start going crazy.

Speaking of crazy, we're here to get Juugo. This should be interesting. What should I do? I know how this encounter turns out. Juugo attacks Sasuke, but Sasuke deflects it. Suigetsu and Juugo have a small face-off. Sasuke scares the crap out of both of them with a killing intent, and Juugo retreats back into his cell. No one gets hurt. No one gets killed. Should I mess with that outcome?

A dark grin flickers across my lips. I could get them to hurry up, trick Karin into opening Juugo's cell herself before the psychopath changes his mind to killing the next person to open it if they're a guy. She definitely wouldn't stand a chance against a direct attack from Juugo. I frown slightly. Then again, Karin is a good torture method for Sasuke in simply living. I heave a sigh. _Fine. I won't mess with her._ It's a lot more fun with her around, anyway, with the banter that goes on between her, Suigetsu, and me. I wouldn't want things to get dull, after all, if I'm going to be stuck with these freaks for any length of time.

As we approach the doorway, the subject of my evil plotting and scheming appears from the corridor holding a ring of keys. "Hey look," I point out, "Miss McShort-Shorts found the keys! Oh! Does that make you a dog, since all you do is fetch and track?" I snap my fingers. "It all makes sense now!"

Suigetsu nearly falls over howling at the expression on Karin's face -- an odd mix between shock, fury, and embarrassment. "She got you there, bitch," Suigetsu laughs, "and that's exactly what you are!"

I grin as I scale the few steps to the entryway. "Pun intended, by the way." Suigetsu only laughs harder.

Letting out a barely-audible sigh, Sasuke moves into the facility. In a huff, Karin turns on her heel and follows him. Suigetsu throws me a sharp-toothed grin. "Nice." Then, he too trots inside after them. Smiling happily to myself, I follow, though I have to jog a little to catch up.

We pause at a fork in the corridor. _Left, right, or forward. Hmmm. Choices, choices._ I give a soft whistle. "Someone needs to contact an interior decorator. This place needs a facelift."

Karin rolls her eyes, her words sharp. "Who _cares_? This place is shut down anyway. Get over it."

Before I can make a retort, Sasuke interrupts with that flat voice of his. "Lead the way, Karin."

"Yeah," I add, grinning. "Be a good girl and find the psychopath. Go on."

She growls at me before addressing the Uchiha. "Why are you _doing_ this, Sasuke? And why do you need _her_?"

When Sasuke merely peers at her blankly, Suigetsu pipes up. "Just find him, would ya? Who cares about Sparky? You're always bragging about your ability. Try actually _using_ it."

I blink at him, mouthing, 'Sparky?' He smirks. Karin scowls at him for a moment before pointing down the hall to our right. "That way."

"Finally," Suigetsu sighs, turning and slouching down the hall, thumbs hooked in his lower belt.

Karin looks at me almost expectantly. "What?" I ask before walking forward. I don't follow Suigetsu, though; I continue on straight.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke inquires softly.

I shrug. "I'm sure you guys can handle Juugo without getting yourselves killed. I'm going exploring. Come and get me when you're done." I smirk mischievously, but they can't see it, since my back is turned to them.

After a few moments, I hear footsteps behind me and twist to see Karin half-dragging Sasuke down the hall. "Let me go," he complains. "I can walk by myself!"

I smile at them in amusement, but Karin only glares back. "How did you know?" she demands, releasing Sasuke's arm.

"How did I know what?" I counter innocently.

Karin motions down the hall. "Juugo's this way, not the other way. I was trying to get rid of Suigetsu." I can hear the silent 'and you' but choose to ignore it.

Smirking, I continue walking. "Oh, he is, is he?" I inquire sarcastically. "Fancy that."

Grumbling angrily, Karin follows.

**Author's Note 2:** The Jutsu Sam used in this chapter was brought to you in part by Zysea Zodiac from our beloved guild at gaiaonline(dot)com. You know who you are! Take a bow! (applause)


	48. Soothing the Savage Beast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. This contains quotes taken from Chapter 350 and 351 (I believe? Yeah).

**Author's Note: **Before I get to Fangrlz-related topics, I'd like to express two things. 1: My utter bamboozlement over the fact that it's snowing. In March. Here. In the SOUTH. Well, I guess that's just weather here at the university. We're always getting weird stuff. Yesterday, it was raining floods with tornados just missing the campus (that was a _fun_ morning in the basement), and now I wake up to snow. SNOW. I'm confused. 2: My extreme gratitude to all of my readers and reviewers and favoriters and watchers and everything else besides. I would rant on about how awesome you are, but I don't want to further delay the coming of the next chapter, which you all (I'm sure) have been anticipating. My full rant can be found at the guild at gaiaonline(dot)com, for anyone interested. Regardless, though, you all get huge freezing snow-covered hugs while I steal your body warmth. Haha. Well, anyway, you get to see Sam's nice side in this chapter. So, enjoy!

Chapter 48: Soothing the Savage Beast

SAM

Sasuke, Karin, and I stare at the heavy metal door. Four main locks on the right hold it shut, with two thick chains crossing over it as extra protection. It's obvious that whatever's on the other side of that door is dangerous. Really dangerous. _Well, duh, it's Juugo._

"This is it?" Sasuke asks, his voice echoing slightly in the empty stone halls.

"Yeah, Juugo's in here," comes the answer from Karin.

When she steps forward with the keys to unlock it, I snatch them from her. "Allow me." As she sputters out an objection (which I ignore), I move to the door and start unlocking each bolt. All the while, I focus on tuning Karin out and listening for any sound on the other side of the door. I've noticed lately that my senses seem to be heightened. Right now, I really hope it's true. It might just help me survive this.

A soft voice drifts through the door, muffled by stone and metal but still audible to my sensitive ears. "Someone's here . . . boy or girl?"

After the last lock clicks open, Sasuke reaches over me to grab the handle. "I'll go in. You two stand back," he orders.

I don't move, turning my eyes to stare at him defiantly. "One: I don't follow your orders. Two: I know how to handle this so no one gets hurt or killed."

"How could you possibly know?" Karin demands, but she's silenced from anything more by the slight jerk of Sasuke's head.

He studies me carefully and I jerk my chin up. "It'd really be a shame to just stand by and watch you get hurt, Sasuke. Karin'd be really upset with me if I could stop it and chose not to, and I don't think you want to postpone your search for Itachi because you got beat up by one of your prospective team members."

Sasuke continues to stare at me. I can see his thoughts churning behind his eyes, but I try to keep my face level. He can't know I'm lying about him getting hurt in this. Still, I know his goal as an avenger will make him doubt his actions and believe me. He wouldn't want to take the risk that I'm right, after all. Right?

Finally, he releases his hold on the door and steps back. "Very well. Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave my hand at him before grabbing the door. Cautiously, I crack it open, staying out of sight and listening hard for Juugo's voice.

There! A soft murmur touches my ears. "No . . . a guy. If it's a guy, I'll kill him."

After motioning for Sasuke and Karin to stay back, I pull the door open further, draw in a deep breath to steel my nerves, and slip in. Huddling in the far corner, Juugo peers at me over his arms with wild eyes. Black markings blot across the right side of his face and arm, a clear indicator of his mental state.

"A girl," he mutters. "It's a girl. I can't kill her. She's not a guy."

I allow myself to smile and chuckle softly as I pull the door mostly closed. Only a slim sliver of light shines through, casting odd shadows across Juugo's face. "Well, you don't have to sound so disappointed," I say smoothly.

His eyes study me for a moment before fear suddenly flickers across them and he cringes away from me. "Get out!" he cries, voice sounding almost strangled. "Hurry, before I kill you!"

I shake my head. "You won't kill me."

"Yes I will!"

Taking a breath, I move slowly closer to him, careful not to make any sudden movements. "No, you won't."

Juugo shrinks back into his corner. "H-how do you know? I -- I can't control it!"

I crouch down in front of him. "You won't kill me, because you don't want to. What you want, Juugo, is stronger than any urge that might try to overcome you. Just stay calm and trust in yourself and you'll be fine. You won't kill me."

Silence passes between us as Juugo stares at me with a mix of amazement and curiosity. The markings on his skin slowly recede. From outside, I hear Karin whisper, "Do you think she's dead?"

I roll my eyes and Juugo gives me an odd look. "What did you do that for?"

Cocking my head, I grin. "You didn't hear that yippy little dog outside? I could've sworn I heard something bark."

Juugo blinks slowly and looks past me at the door, repeating carefully, "Yippy -- dog?"

I nod decisively. "Yeah. Her name's Karin. She's got a mean bark but no bite. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I wink and giggle lightly while Juugo continues to peer at me as if I'm crazy. Really, though, I might be. I mean, here I am sitting _really_ close to a psycho killer in a nearly-closed cell, babbling on about yippy dogs and not knowing when his next "I must kill" episode is going to flare up. I must say. It's not the smartest thing I've ever done.

After studying me carefully, Juugo finally asks, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted some company."

Juugo blinks several times. "What? You're crazy! I could kill you!"

"You could," I admit. "I don't doubt that. I just don't think you will. We're friends now, after all, right?"

Again with the blank stare. "Friends?"

I smile and then gasp. "Oh! Right. Silly me." Giggling, I hold out a hand to him. "Hi, Juugo. I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you."

More blankness and staring. Juugo's eyes then shift to my hand. Very slowly and carefully, he unfolds his arms and takes my hand. I grin and shake it gently up and down a few times before letting go. Juugo continues to stare at his now-empty hand, his expression oddly puzzled. "See?" I say brightly. "Friends. And since we're friends, you won't kill me, 'cause friends don't do that."

"Friends . . ." Juugo echoes thoughtfully. He looks back up at me. "So, you just came to be friends with me and have some company?"

"And to break you out of this joint," I add flippantly, as if it doesn't matter.

"Oh, okay." Then it sinks in and he stiffens. "Wait. What? No!" He flattens himself back against the corner, eyes wide. "No! I-I don't want to go out! I don't want to kill anymore!" Juugo curls up into a ball, fisting his hands in his hair. "Don't make me go outside! Just leave me alone! Please!"

I slowly rise, putting my hands up, palm-out, to try and calm him. "Whoa, there Juugo. Take it easy. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"I could start killing again at any time!" he cries. "Go away, Sam! Leave me alone! Lock me back in! Please!"

Carefully, I step forward and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Calm down, Juugo. I'm not going anywhere. I'm your friend. Friends help when their friends are in trouble." Juugo continues to flinch away from me, and I gently smooth his hair back, softly murmuring, "Goosfraba." Haha. Irony. That's from _Anger Management, _and Juugo is in definite need of some anger management. I repeat the supposedly-calming Eskimo word until Juugo finally stops shaking.

After another moment of silence, he whimpers, "What do you want from me?"

Before I can answer, a voice I _really_ don't want to hear speaks through the crack in the door. "Sam, are you alright?"

Juugo stiffens again, and I sigh, frowning. "Yeah, I'm fine," I snap. "Go away, chicken-butt."

There's a soft grunt from the door before Sasuke retreats again, leaving me to sigh and look back at Juugo. The young man is shaking again. "There's someone else with you?" he asked, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Mmhmm," I hum, studying his face warily, looking for any signs of his killer side resurfacing. "They've come to request your assistance."

Juugo shakes his head quickly. "No. I can't leave. I might kill someone! The only one who could calm my impulses was Kimimaru. I can't be allowed to leave if he's not here!"

"How did he do that?"

"Huh?"

"How did he calm the killer inside of you?"

The young man bites his lower lip. "I-I don't know. He just could. If he was beside me, then I could stay calm. If I ever lost control, just knowing he was there helped me to regain that control. I can't do it without him!"

"Yes you can," I gently chided him. "The power to do that is inside of you. Kimimaru was your anchor because he was your friend. You trusted him. He gave you something to focus on -- to keep your mind out of that darkness." I offer him my hand again. "If you'll let me, Juugo, I can be that anchor for you -- the focus to keep you on track -- to find the strength inside of you to conquer your own inner demon."

Juugo stares at me for a moment. "You really want to help me?" I nod. "But what if I hurt you? What if I lose control and kill you? What if --?"

"Keep thinking like that," I cut in, "and it'll happen. You gotta have faith in yourself, Juugo. I doubt Kimimaru would want you to stay cooped up in here forever."

Again, Juugo peers at my hand, his eyes clouded with thought. Carefully, he reaches out and takes it, hand engulfing mine. "Okay," he says. "I trust you."

Smiling, I rise to my feet. Juugo rises slowly with me, our hands still clasped. _Wow. He's a lot taller in real life. _I almost have to crane my neck to meet his eyes. Still smiling, I state, "Great. Come on. I'll introduce you to the others."

"A-are you sure?" Juugo asks shakily, eyeing the door.

I give his hand an encouraging squeeze. "Don't worry, Juugo. I'm right here." I then guide him over to the cracked door, pull it open, and usher him into the light. We stand in the doorway for a moment -- me grinning like a banshee and Juugo blinking like a frightened rabbit -- a very, _very_ large frightened rabbit. The others stare at us, their expressions ranging from shock to something like awe, though I kind of doubt that last one. I guess that's me being hopeful, eh?

"Well," I say brightly. "Everyone, meet my new friend, Juugo. Juugo, I'm sure you remember our resident sword-addict, Suigetsu." I motion to the sharp-toothed man to my left. "The emo bastard in the middle is Sasuke Uchiha."

Juugo blinks in surprise. "Sasuke Uchiha?" He studies the raven-haired shinobi with an oddly distant expression -- probably flash-backing to Kimimaru's last words to him.

I cough slightly. "Yeah, that's Sasuke. His attitude's a pain, but you'll get used to it, I'm sure." When I fall silent, Karin crosses her arms and starts tapping one heeled foot, clearing her throat pointedly. "Oh, yeah," I add, waving a hand lazily in her direction. "That's Karin."

My giant friend's eyes slide over to her. "Karin? You mean the yippy little dog?"

I laugh out loud at the strangled sound Karin makes. "Yeah, Juugo. That's the yippy little dog."

"She doesn't look like a dog," Juugo comments thoughtfully.

"Don't worry," I assure him, patting his arm. "You'll see the resemblance soon enough."

Suigetsu flashes a toothy grin, joining in my fun. "Yeah, she follows Sasuke around enough like a lost little puppy. Only she's not so cute and cuddly."

I arch an eyebrow at him. "How, pray-tell, would you know that she's not cuddly?"

Suigetsu's smile fades rather rapidly, and both he and Karin cry out at the same time, "Hey!"

I just giggle while Juugo looks down at me oddly. After a moment, he asks, "So, who was it you called 'chicken-butt'?"


	49. Of Trash and Treasure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's a bit later than usual, but it's still Sunday! I had a hard time getting this started and would've finished it yesterday, but I was gone all day volunteering at a boyscouting event with the service fraternity my brother's in. Hmmm. I'm actually considering pledging next semester, since they've gone co-ed. It was so much fun, if a bit tiring, and the people in Alpha Phi Omega are great! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the last ones have been. It's a slight filler, I guess, though it is pretty important for Ashley, so yeah. Enjoy the fluffiness!

Chapter 49: Of Trash and Treasure

ASHLEY

Choji, Sai, and Captain Yamato are running perimeter now while Ino and Sakura treat the wounds of those we've saved. I'm doing my best to stay out of their way, sitting off to the side on what's left of the steps of the building Hidan and Kakuzu were visiting. Inside, I can hear the muffled sound of Kakashi interrogating the man that had hired the Akatsuki pair. I try not to focus on that, though. I really doubt I want to hear if his interrogation requires some "physical persuasion" in order to get the man to talk. Not my idea of fun.

My eyes follow Naruto as he hovers worriedly around Shikamaru. A bare smile touches my lips. He looks kind of like a mother hen -- a bright yellow mother hen. The annoyance on Shikamaru's face is obvious, and it's only a matter of time before Sakura gets fed up with Naruto's antics and banishes him to elsewhere. "I don't care where you go," she nearly shrieks at him. "Just get away from us and _let me work_!" The threatening fist she lifts punctuates her sentiment with a rather obvious threat.

Laughing nervously, Naruto flees to a healthy distance.

Without my entertainment, I slide back into my darker thoughts. Hidan and Kakuzu are still alive. They should have died -- or been neutralized in Hidan's case -- when Naruto's gang joined the fray. But they weren't. They're still out there, and I can't help but feel that it's my fault. Maybe if I had been more subtle in how I shared my knowledge, they wouldn't have retreated. Then again, if Kakuzu hadn't called Hidan off, I'd probably be dead.

Dropping my head to my arms, I heave a sigh. _Perfect. Just perfect._

"That was some sigh," a familiar voice comments from above me, making my heart flutter slightly.

I crane my neck back to see Kakashi eye-smiling down at me. I give him a weak smile in return. "Yeah, I guess so."

Chuckling, the masked jounin motions to the stairs beside me. "Is this seat taken?"

Shaking my head, I scoot over slightly -- even though there's plenty of room on either side of me for him to sit -- and motion for him to join me. My gaze returns forward, my thoughts sinking deeper into despair. Kakashi's words from what seems like forever ago echo in my head. _'You -- remind me of her."_ His sister. Really, it stinks worse than porto-potty on a hot summer day that I remind him of his sister. Why? Why does it have to be this way?

The fact that my feelings for Kakashi will never be returned because of some resemblance between myself and his long-dead sister adds to my already-building depression. Nothing seems to be going right for me here. It's like Fate has deemed it necessary for me to suffer -- whether from guilt or unrequited love. I guess I'll just have to settle for being his student or something. That seems to be the closest emotionally that we'll ever get to each other.

I sniffle softly, resting my chin on my crossed arms. The wind blows my hair into my face -- loose in an attempt to look less like the dead girl. _Great. Now I'm going to cry. Just perfect._ My bitter thoughts are interrupted by Kakashi's smooth voice.

"You left your hair down today."

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"I like it better up," the silver-haired man states, the words making me stiffen slightly.

Swallowing, I manage not to croak when I speak. "But you said . . . your sister. I didn't want to remind you of her if -- if it's that painful."

Through my curtain of hair, I can't see him move, but I hear him shift slightly in response to my words. "That's very thoughtful of you, Ashley," Kakashi replied slowly – thoughtfully, "but you don't have to worry about it. That you remind me of Maiko is a good thing, actually. She was a strong kunoichi and I respected her greatly. I see that strength in you."

I say nothing as I process that information. He thinks I'm strong? What does that mean in the long run? Kakashi lightly touches my shoulder. "Ashley? Are you alright?" He tucks the hair covering my face behind my ear. "You're crying?"

I turn my face away from him. "N-no."

Almost immediately, his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. At first, I stiffen at the contact, but after he softly whispers two words, I relax against him, turning to bury my face in the padding of his jounin vest. "It's okay."

All of my fears, doubts, and frustration pour out of me in the tears that seem to flood from my eyes. Soft sobs shake me, and I can feel myself blushing despite my current anguish. Why does he have to see me like this? Why do I have to be so weak when he just said that he thought I was strong? In front of everyone else too! I feel so stupid and childish and _weak_, and that thought drives even more tears from me until there are none more to cry.

Throughout the whole torrent of emotion, Kakashi's arms wrap around me -- feeling almost like a shield against the outside world. He gently rubs my back, shushing me softly and murmuring soothing words that I feel more through the vibrations in his chest than I hear. When I finally return to my senses, I realize too that he's rested his cheek on the top of my head.

After a moment or two of silence, Kakashi softly asks, "Better?"

I sniffle and nod against him. I expect him to move away, then, but he remains still -- arms circling me protectively. Keeping my eyes closed so I don't see everyone staring at us – which I just _know_ they are – I take a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry. You must think I-I'm weak for falling apart like this."

I feel him chuckle softly. "Why would I think that?"

Puzzled, I lean back slowly and look up at him. The warmth in his visible eye surprises me. It seems to smile at me, and I'm sure that if I could see his mouth, then it would be smiling too. I swallow and mutter weakly, "The shinobi code . . ."

"Ashley," Kakashi gently chided me, brushing a tear from my cheek. "Emotions are what make us human. Just because shinobi don't regularly reveal their emotions does not mean we don't have them. Without them, we are nothing more than weapons -- tools. Those of us that are such are pitiful, heartless beings -- trash even. Those without hearts care nothing for their teammates, only following the orders of their village like mindless machines."

I take another shaky breath, speaking softly as I look back down. "In the world of ninja, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their friends are lower than trash."

Kakashi is silent for a moment before chuckling faintly. "Exactly." He gently lifts my face with a finger beneath my chin so that my eyes are forced to meet his. "Ashley, tears do not make you weak. It shows that you have a heart, and a heart is a very powerful thing." The intensity in his gaze makes it difficult for me to breathe. "What you have shown me doesn't make me think any less of you. Quite the contrary . . ." His words trail off as his thumb brushes lightly across my lips.

I can't move, staring up at the indecipherable expression in the silver-haired man's eye. Then, before I can blink, the hand on my chin disappears and Kakashi vanishes from beside me. I stiffen in surprise, turning my head to where he now stands several feet away at the foot of the steps.

He's not looking at me anymore, so I can't see his eye -- I can't tell what he's thinking (not that I really could anyway, but it helps to be able to see any sign of emotion in people's eyes). The others of our group are busy with their own tasks -- some of which seem to be menial and only a means of distracting themselves. As a whole, they're almost pointedly not paying attention to Kakashi and me.

"You're not weak," Kakashi finally says, his voice soft and gentle. "You're not anything near trash. You are a treasure, Ashley." He seems about to say more, but opts to walk away instead.

I watch him go, stunned by what just happened. Does that mean there's hope after all? I wipe my eyes, finding myself to be smiling. My previous worries have disappeared now. Deep inside, I know that whatever might happen as a result of my meddling in the affairs of this world -- of my helping to prevent Asuma's death -- I know for certain that Kakashi will stand beside me. As I glance around at the others, I edit that thought. I know for certain that all of my new friends in the Leaf Village will stand beside me.

Without hesitation, I reach back, pulling my hair up and twisting it into a half-bun.


	50. A Debt to be Paid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I had a really busy week last week and couldn't get any writing done. This week's my Spring Break, so I finally got to it (and a little more), so you get a treat today. Two chapters! Woot! This was a bit hard to write. Sorry if it seems like filler, but at the moment, things with Ashley are moving a bit slow. Next cycle, though, things are going to really start moving along, so hopefully the chapters won't be so hard to write. Only about 12 more to go, though, until the end! (cue dramatic music). Someone asked how old Ashley was here . . . 17 almost 18 is the answer. As for Kakashi . . . turns out he's actually around 29 . . . which surprised me, since I thought he was younger for some reason . . . ah, well. Anyway, sorry again about the delay. I hope you enjoy the closer of this cycle!

Chapter 50: A Debt to be Paid

ASHLEY

"Hey Ashley!" Naruto jogs over, waving his arm.

I glance up at him and smile. "Get bored in your exile?"

He cocks his head. "Exile?"

"You know, Sakura chasing you off so she can work with Shikamaru?" He still looks clueless, so I giggle and shake my head. "Never mind. What's up?"

Naruto continues to look oddly at me for a moment before his bright smile returns. "Well, actually, I was going to ask you that question. You looked kinda upset a little while ago, so I thought I'd come cheer you up. I guess Kakashi-sensei beat me to it." He laughs, scratching the back of his head. "So, what'd you guys talk about anyway? You look pretty cheered up now."

His concern warms my heart. "Oh, nothing you should worry about. I appreciate your concern, though." I smile almost mischievously. "Was I right when I said you were bored?"

The yellow-haired boy gives an awkward laugh. "Yeah, you caught me. No one's letting me do anything. Sakura actually threatened to punch me halfway back to Konoha if I didn't stop asking if I could help."

I laugh. "That's Sakura for you." Grinning, I motion to the ground around me. "Well, feel free to pop a squat."

"To what?"

"Just sit down, Naruto," I reply laughingly. "I'll talk to you if you want." _Now I'm the babysitter, hey?_ I giggle to myself. _Would this be considered a D-ranked mission or an A-ranked, since he has the Kyuubi?_ I can't keep myself from snorting at that thought, which earns me another odd look from Naruto.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

Shaking my head, I wave one hand dismissively. "It's nothing, really, just my mind speaking out of turn."

"Naruto, Ashley, let's go!" Captain Yamato calls out to us.

Sighing and grumbling something about having just sat down, Naruto rises to his feet and offers me a hand. I accept it and he pulls me to my feet. "Time to go back home," he said, grinning and turning to join the others.

I return his smile briefly, that word echoing in my head. _Home._ Would I ever see mine again? My stomach tightens as I slowly follow him. Am I stuck here in the _Naruto_ world? I don't think I'd really _mind_, but still . . . it's not exactly comforting to think that I might not see my family or friends ever again. Sure I've made friends here, but it's not the same -- not at all. Besides, if I'm constantly going to be put into situations like today, then I might lose my mind rather quickly.

Ahead of me, Ino and Sakura laugh cheerily with each other, Sai standing nearby with that fake smile plastered on his face. Izumo and Kotetsu converse with Yamato a bit farther away. Naruto has fallen into step with Shikamaru and Choji, grinning and talking animatedly with them. Everyone seems so happy, and my heart sinks farther down into my stomach as my mind's eye replaces them with my friends from back home.

I know that by my theory, there are probably some of my friends here as well, but what if I'm wrong? What if I'm alone here? The thought makes me bite my lower lip in an effort to ward off the sorrow welling up. This is not the time to get upset again -- especially after I've just recovered from that ordeal with Kakashi. I thought I was over the whole over-emotional stage. But here it is -- back again. Gosh, I really need to calm down.

"Ah, there she is." An arm wraps around my shoulder, making me jerk in surprise from my steadily darkening thoughts. I blink up at Kakashi, and he eye-smiles back. "We thought you might want some company back here."

"Huh?" I look to my left to find Asuma smiling warmly down at me.

"Hello," he greets me. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm --"

"Asuma Sarutobi," I finish for him, holding out my hand. "I'm Ashley Evans. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Asuma's eyes widen slightly before he accepts my hand and shakes it, laughing softly. "So, you're the one I've heard so much about. I'm grateful you chose to use your knowledge to save me, Ashley."

I smile weakly back at him, dropping my arm to my side. "Sorry they got away. They weren't supposed to."

The bearded shinobi shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Ashley," he reassures me. "One of the first things a shinobi has to realize is that not everything goes as planned. I learned that again myself today -- made the mistake of underestimating our opponents. I was lucky you were here to save me from my folly."

Blushing, I look away and mumble, "It was nothing, really."

"It wasn't nothing," Shikamaru grunts in his monotonous voice. I glance up to find him stopped ahead of us, waiting for the three of us to catch up before walking alongside. "You saved my sensei, and that means the world to me -- to my entire squad."

My blush deepens, and when I realize I'm blushing, my face starts to feel even warmer (if that's even possible). Gosh, I'm so embarrassed now. "I-I just did what any of you would have done in my place," I answer quickly.

Squeezing my shoulders gently, Kakashi counters, "Exactly."

"Ashley," Asuma said almost sternly. I look back at him. "I owe you my life."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No, no. You don't have to --"

The man lifts a hand to silence me. "You saved my life, Ashley. You were the one that not only alerted the Hokage of our predicament in time to send reinforcements, but also the one that broke Hidan's circle with your water shuriken."

"That was a lucky shot," I object.

Chuckling, Asuma shakes his head. "If it was a lucky shot, then some of the shuriken would have missed their marks. However, they didn't. Every single one struck and broke a piece of his circle or triangle. Not a single one missed. It was not luck or chance that saved me, Ashley. It was you, and for that, I am ever in your debt." When I open my mouth again, he interrupts me. "No arguments, Ashley. I will not take no for an answer."

I snap my mouth closed and continue to stare at him, dumbfounded. Shikamaru smirks slightly. "The same goes for me, Ashley. If there's anything you need of me, don't hesitate to ask."

My eyes widen. Are they being serious? I look between the pair, studying their expression. Yes. Yes they are. They mean every word. This only stuns me even more. I feel -- not for the first time since getting her -- as if I'm moving through a dream.

Again, Asuma chuckles softly. "You don't have to decide anything now, but if you need something. We will not think twice --"

"Or once," Shikamaru interjects.

Asuma nods before continuing. "-- before coming to your aid, and I'm certain the same goes for my other two students." He motions to Choji and Ino a little ways ahead of us.

Choji glances back at us and smiles. I return the gesture meekly. Kakashi squeezes my shoulders again, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "See what I mean, Ashley? Treasure."

The heat in my cheeks reaches an all-time high. "Th-th-thank you, s-sir," I manage to Asuma. _Gosh, I sound like Hinata now. I probably look like her, too, whenever she's around Naruto -- all red and --_

My thoughts fall short. Wait. Hinata. That's it! All three men around me (young and old) blink in surprise when my face suddenly splits into a wide grin. "Thanks again," I say brightly. "I'll talk to you later. Hey, Ino! Sakura!" I break free from Kakashi's hold and run to catch up with the pair.

The two girls look at me, probably weirded out by my wild smile. "Yes, Ashley?" Sakura asks. "What is it?"

I open my mouth and then stop, shooting a daggered look at Naruto. "Go away, Naruto. We need to have a girl talk."

"U-uh -- um -- okay?" He backs away from me before jogging back to join the trio I just left.

Once he's out of range, I throw my arms around Ino and Sakura's shoulders, pulling them closer to me as we move well ahead of the others. "I need your help with something," I whisper conspiratorially.

"Sure, I guess," Ino replies cautiously. "What?"

I my grin widens. "I'm sure you've both noticed that Hinata's had a crush on Naruto for -- like -- ever . . ."


	51. A Matter of Honor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note**: So, here's your gift chapter as my apology for being late. A bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I'm being evil. A teaser half-way through the week. Bwahaha. Just so you all know, my schedule for this week end will be rather iffy. My brother and I will be driving back to college either Saturday or Sunday, so my next chapter might be a little late again (but not as much, I promise!!!). I hope this can hold you over until then. Sorry again! Enjoy!

Chapter 51: A Matter of Honor

KATIE

I wake up as the sun is starting to rise, feeling the cold of the cave floor seep annoyingly through my clothes. Really, it's only my legs that are cold. My upper body is quite warm, though my arm is starting to go numb from being in a squished position all night. I try to shift to free it but quickly discover that I can't. Something's holding me in place. _Huh?_ Opening my eyes, I look down. It takes me a moment to register the arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders. Eyebrows furrowing in early-morning confusion, I twist my head the other way to see what -- rather who -- the arm belongs to.

My vision is promptly filled with orange. _Oh. It's Tobi. Okay._ My eyes slip tiredly closed. Moments later, my mind catches up and I stiffen. _What?_ I snap my eyes back open, heart suddenly leaping into high gear as I rapidly take in my surroundings. Tobi's sitting against one of the walls, and I'm leaning against his chest with one of his arms practically pinning me there. When did we get into _this_ position? The last thing I remember is sitting next to our small campfire while eating a bit of our rations. I must have fallen asleep. _Well, that much is obvious._

I roll my eyes momentarily at myself before attempting to carefully worm my way free of Tobi's arm. He shifts at one point and I freeze, waiting with bated breath to see if I woke him up. When he continues to sleep -- or appears to, since I can't see his face to confirm it -- I continue on my quest for freedom. After several tedious minutes, I manage to escape his clutches, backing away cautiously and hoping that he doesn't wake up. Amazingly, he stays asleep. _Wow. I thought ninja were supposed to wake up at any sign of movement or whatever. Huh._

Shrugging, I turn and wander to the mouth of the cave. Deidara isn't anywhere inside, so I figure he must be out on guard duty. At least _someone's_ doing their job as a shinobi. I can't really complain, though. It's better to have Tobi around than Madara any day, even if he sleeps like a rock. I flush slightly as I admit to myself that he was definitely more comfortable than a rock. I shake my head quickly to dislodge that thought, stepping into the warm morning sun.

As my eyes adjust almost painfully to the light, a now-familiar voice calls out from my left. "Good morning, yeah." Deidara's greeting sounds almost reluctant, and I turn to look up at him, shielding my eyes from the morning sunlight -- low and yet high enough to be painfully annoying as it shines into the corner of my eyes. He's perched a bit higher on the mountainside, peering down across the terrain spreading out below us.

"Good morning, Dei," I return, smiling. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

After arching his eyebrows at me for my shortening of his name, he grunts, "No, yeah."

I smirk. "Was that a no or a yes?" When he scowls, I give a soft laugh. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So why didn't you sleep? It's not good for you to stay up all night. Your body needs rest."

"I didn't want to wake you up," he replied after a moment of thought. "You looked like you were finally getting some good rest -- for the first time in a while, yeah."

I blink in surprise. He did it for me? Wow, that was -- really thoughtful of him. "Deidara," I say faintly, still slightly awed at his response, "you don't have to deprive yourself of sleep because of me. I don't want you to make yourself sick or something because you can't get a decent rest on my account." I move toward him, motioning to the cave. "Go on and grab a quick power nap before Tobi wakes up. I can keep an eye on things here. No worries."

Deidara then gives me what I think is the first genuine smile I've seen on his face. "It's alright, Koneko. I don't mind. Besides, I'm used to it really. I've actually had to travel through the night before, so this is nothing, yeah."

"If you say so," I consent reluctantly.

He returns his attention to the surroundings, and I walk over to lean against his rock. The next few minutes pass in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the rustle of trees in a slight wind that brushes pleasantly by. Curious, I check my watch. '6:51am' it reads in dark digital numbers. I groan softly.

Glancing down, Deidara asks, "What, yeah?"

"It's too early to be awake," I reply wearily, making him chuckle softly. Encouraged by this, I chance a quick look up at him. "Deidara? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did, yeah."

I grin and roll my eyes exaggeratingly. "You know what I mean."

Again, he chuckles. "Go ahead, yeah."

Swallowing, I steel myself for the question and answer. There's no turning back now, and making something else up on the spot would only turn out silly and weird. He'd probably think less of me or something -- maybe even mark me as annoying like Tobi. "When Orochimaru left, you called dibs on being the one to kill him, right?"

The blonde man's face darkened. "I did. Why do you ask, yeah?"

"Well . . ." My resolve falters, but I continue on. "What if someone else kills him first?" I know the answer to that question already, but I want to lead him into the coming argument on my terms, though I hope it doesn't become a full-blown argument.

"Then I'll kill that person instead, yeah," he answers immediately.

I flinch. "But why? As long as the man's dead, why does it matter who killed him?"

Deidara seems to puff up indignantly like an angry porcupine or something. "Why does it matter who killed him?! It's on my honor, that's why! If someone steals that kill from me, then I have the right to take it back -- make them pay for their theft with their own life, yeah."

I cringe, looking down. "And if you die in the process?" I manage to ask faintly. "What then?"

Watching his shadow, I see Deidara look back down at me. I hear him take a breath to answer before suddenly stiffening. After a moment, he sighs in agitation. "Another one so soon?" he growls softly as he drops to the ground, our discussion apparently forgotten. "We just had a meeting yesterday. What could be so damn important, yeah?"

_Oh. He must've gotten a message through the ring._ I turn and follow him back into the cave as he calls out to his partner. "Oy, Tobi!"

"Tobi knows, Deidara-sempai," the masked man responds, coming quickly to the mouth of our momentary haven, "and there's been a change of plans with the meeting place."

Deidara scowls. "Why didn't he tell me this, then, yeah?"

Tobi shrugs, walking over to me. "Tobi doesn't know." He reaches out to untie the Cloud forehead protector from my arm. "We have to take you to a secret place now, Koneko, so you can't see where we're taking you," he explains almost apologetically as moves behind me to retie the object over my eyes.

I gasp softly, instinctively lifting my hands as my world goes dark. My heart thunders frantically in my chest. _I don't like this. I don't like this at all._ I can't hear them moving around me -- can't pinpoint their location. Stupid ninja being all silent . . . it puts me on edge not knowing where they are.

I jolt in surprise as arms wrap gently around my waist. Tobi's voice speaks softly in my ear. "Don't worry, Koneko. Tobi won't let anything hurt you. Tobi promises."

He barely gives me enough time to nod jerkily before one of the arms vanishes from my waist only to reappear behind my knees. Vertigo moves sickeningly through my stomach as my feet are swept off the ground, and I yelp in surprise, automatically grabbing on to Tobi's cloak for support. "A little warning would be nice," I gasp indignantly.

Tobi chuckles near my ear as Deidara's voice sounds from a little ways away. "We don't have forever to get there. Let's go, yeah."

"Where are we going?" I ask -- all too aware that it's his shoulder my head is resting against, which means his face is not that far away and _I can't see it_. Not that I'd be able to anyway, thanks to the mask. That mask, though, gives me some comfort. He never takes it off, so there's no chance he'll try something inappropriate . . . right?

"You'll see when we get there, Koneko," Tobi answers brightly. _Of course._

Then we're moving. Really, the only way I can tell is from the air now sweeping past us. There's little to no change in the way Tobi's holding me. I can't feel him run, or leap through the trees at break-neck speed, or whatever it is that he's doing. It's like we're still standing in the cave, except of course for the wind rushing by. There's almost no other motion whatsoever. If I wasn't so scared out of my mind, I might be impressed.

In the silence of our travelling, I'm able to think some to myself -- attempt to work out where they're taking me. I run my thoughts through the events of the morning, hoping to find some clue. At first, I find nothing, but then the answer smacks me right in the face. Deidara had reacted to what I assumed was a message through his ring. _'We just had a meeting yesterday,'_ he had said, which means they were called to a meeting. Tobi had then announced a 'change of plans' concerning the 'meeting place' and we had set off with my eyes covered.

This has to mean that they are taking me to this meeting place. Really, it's painfully obvious, now that I think about it. Also, now that I think about it, it's painfully frightening as well. Why would they take me somewhere else -- somewhere secret? A change in the meeting place shouldn't require this much, right? They meet in astral forms, so it shouldn't be a problem to just materialize in some other location.

That must mean they want me involved in their meeting. If that's to happen, then I need to be at the designated location in person, since I don't know how to make one of those astral projections, and they're probably only able to meet like that thanks to the rings they all wear. I -- of course -- don't have one. Besides, I thought these meetings were supposed to be totally secret – confidential – that if-I-tell-you-I-have-to-kill-you sort of thing.

Of course, that last thought makes me panic. My grip on Tobi's cloak tightens. "I'm sorry," I whisper, my voice low and borderline-frantic. "What I said yesterday -- if I made you angry, I'm sorry."

Silence greets my words and the wind continues to rush by. Is it my imagination, or does it slow down slightly? When the man carrying me speaks, his voice is low and somehow darker. "So, you've realized where we're going, have you?" Madara inquires, his words touched by a bare twinge of dry amusement. "And now you're scared."

"Yes," I breathe in response, trying to remain calm, "and I'd rather not be tortured, interrogated, or killed if that means anything to you."

A moment passes where only the wind touches my ears before he speaks again. "I – Tobi already promised he wouldn't let anything hurt you. Do you not believe him, or does your fear of me outweigh that trust in him?"

"I trust him," I manage, swallowing my fear. "I trust him." I repeat it softer the second time, as much to make myself believe it as to make him believe it.

Once again, the only sound is the wind. It remains that way for a time before finally stopping. The sound of stone grating heavily across stone makes me cringe against Tobi's chest. Tobi shifts his hold into something like a comforting hug, but he doesn't speak. Instead, somewhere ahead of us, Deidara declares dully, "We're here, yeah."


	52. A Very Different Gang

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. There are some snippets of Chapter 353 at one point, though not necessarily totally canon to the manga.

**Author's Note**: I'm putting this up a little early tonight so you all don't have to wait all day for it tomorrow, since I'll be on the road for most of the day and thus unable to post. This chapter wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would be, to be honest, and YAY! We get our first Itachi cameo! (dances) Anyway, apparently the Akatsuki's on the move. This might mean trouble for the _Naruto_ world. (dun dun duuuun) Oh, and I made a mis-count in the estimated chapters left to go. There will actually be a total of about 67 chapter, so the countdown is currently at 14 to go. Well, that's all I really have to say for now. Enjoy!

Chapter 52: A Very Different Gang

KATIE

The air around me cools down considerably as I feel the heat of the sun vanish from my skin. The sound of dripping water reaches my ears, a soft but ominously steady sound. I shiver slightly, the cold and damp sinking through my clothes. Behind us, the grating rock-on-rock sound repeats, bringing a sense of dread into my heart. Moments later, Tobi sets me on my feet and removes the blindfold. I blink several times as my eyes adjust to the gloom.

In the darkness, I can't make out very much of our surroundings – if anything at all. It reminds me of the tour I once took of the DeSoto Caverns. At one point, they turned off all the lights, leaving nothing but immense and empty darkness. I lift a hand to my face, expecting to see nothing as I had then, but surprisingly I can make out a bare outline. There must be some slight illumination in here somewhere. Glancing around again, I spot tiny slivers of sunlight around what seems to be the entrance to the cave -- or cavern -- or wherever we are.

Deidara moves past us, muttering under his breath. That's the only way I know it's him and not some trick of my eyes. I follow his voice, turning with him so I don't lose him in the darkness. "Where is that damn lamp, yeah," he growled, fumbling through the dark. "Ow!" There's a metallic clang followed by a stream of curses. Then, light floods the cavern -- partly, at least.

The light didn't chase every shadow away, but it did illuminate our immediate vicinity. Stalagmites and stalactites are scattered on the ceiling and floor -- some connected and others not -- all sleek with a fine coat of water. Small pools of water gather here and there, fed by slow but steady drips from the rock structures above us. In the middle of it all stands the single metal lantern, its oil-fed flame remaining ever steady in the lack of air flow through the cavern.

The obvious question here would be 'where are we', but I know it would be pointless to ask. Why would they tell me, after all, if they went through the trouble of blindfolding me on our way here? It's one of their meeting places -- one of their designated locations for the appearance of their astral projections. That much is obvious and probably all I really need to know for the time being. So, instead of asking any pointless questions, I stood still and quiet, waiting nervously for something to happen -- for someone else to appear.

An odd sound starts echoing through the cavern, almost like the buzzing of insects steadily fluctuating off and on. I glance around our dim area of light for the source. Something large shifts to my left. Turning my gaze in that direction, I yelp in surprise and quickly scurry away from the object rising from the ground. My heel catches the uneven floor, and I tumble backwards.

Deidara catches and steadies me before I can fall into the lantern and knock it down. "Careful," he advises. "The floor is slippery, yeah."

I nod numbly, watching as the dark object splits down the middle and opens, revealing a pair of luminous yellow eyes on a bi-colored face. Zetsu. He studies me for a long moment before grunting. "This is the girl? She doesn't look dangerous. **She's puny.**"

For a brief moment, I consider taking offense to his words but quickly decide against it. I don't want to make him mad, especially if he's actually here and can thus actually hurt me. After all, Zetsu's been known to _eat_ his enemies, and I don't exactly want to experience that little bit of the _Naruto_ world. Thanks, but no thanks.

"Danger is not always measured in size, Zetsu," a dull voice commented from behind me.

I turn to find the blurred projection of Pein studying me with ringed eyes. Beside him, a second figure shimmers into existence, the paper flower on the head marking her as Konan. Swallowing, I allow Deidara to tug me to the outside edge of the circle of light, positioning me between himself and Tobi. I don't object to the manhandling. Frankly, I feel saver where I'm standing now.

Moments later, more figures appear around the circle. First comes Kisame's immense shape, his sword immediately recognizable. I stiffen slightly when his partner arrives a heartbeat later -- Itachi Uchiha. His red eyes slide over to focus on me, and I quickly look away, focusing intently on the lantern. I'm going to have to be incredibly careful with him around -- even more so than I usually am with Tobi and Deidara. That Sharingan is dangerous, and who knows how he'll try to use it when he finds out about my knowledge.

There's no 'if' about it. He _will_ find out. I have no doubt.

The last two Akatsuki members appear at the same time, and one of them almost instantly speaks up. "What's the deal? We just had a meeting yesterday. Why the hell do we need another one today?"

My eyes flick to the speaker, zeroing in on the pendant hanging around his neck. It's Hidan. Madara's words from our discussion yesterday rise to the front of my mind. Hidan and Kakuzu were the ones who encountered Ashley.

The object of my scrutiny turns and scowls at me. "What the hell are you looking at, bitch?" he demands.

Tobi bristles at my side. "Don't talk to Koneko like that!" the masked man says sharply.

Hidan's eyes narrow, but before he can retaliate, Pein clears his throat. "Enough. Now that we are all present, it's time to get down to business." He pauses before continuing. "I'm sure you all have noticed the stranger in our midst."

I swallow, fighting to remain calm as nearly every pair of eyes turn and focus on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Kisame smirk evilly. I glance over to meet his gaze and immediately know what he's thinking. _Great, the tallest of them all is going to make some smart-aleck comment about my lack of height. _A thought comes to me as he opens his mouth. It's idiotic and will probably get me into trouble, but I want to see the look on his face.

"Kinda short, isn't she?" Kisame drawls with no small trace of amusement.

Immediately – so I don't have the chance to second-guess myself and back out – I scowl and explode. "Who did you call a shorty who's so small that she's barely visible and hard to target?!" I demand vehemently. _Bless you Edward Elric. If I ever meet you, I'm going to give you a hug to rival Kaitlyn's death-grip._

Kisame blinks in surprise, looking totally thrown by my outburst. "What? I didn't say that."

I snort and cross my arms, turning my head pointedly away from him. "Hn." I swear I hear Deidara snigger beside me, but when I sneak a glance, his face is totally blank.

Hidan, however, doesn't hide his chuckle. "She's got some spunk."

Feeling a bit confident, I smirk. "Spark too, and as I'm sure you know, water conducts electricity." I shoot a sharp look at Kisame. "So you'd better hope you're nowhere near me if you say something like that ever again."

The shark-man looks almost eager. "Making threats, now are we, little girl?"

"Nope, promises. That's one bolt I owe you. Gonna make it two?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

Before our banter can go any further, Pein cuts in. "As _entertaining_ as this is, we have more important matters to discuss. Our guest has quite a bit of information that I'm sure she's just _dying_ to share with us."

I stiffen and clamp my mouth shut, locking my eyes on the lantern so I don't meet any more intense shinobi gazes. When it's clear I'm not going to say anything, Kisame chuckles darkly. "Can I be the one to get it out of her? I'm sure the shrimp and I will have _so_ much fun."

I shudder involuntarily, and Tobi steps forward, putting an arm in front of me in a protective way. "No one is going to harm Koneko," he declares. "Tobi won't let you."

"Tobi has no say in the matter," Kakuzu growls out. Oh how wrong he is.

My heart pounds heavily in my chest. I could probably cut the tension in the air with a butter knife at this point. Finally, Pein speaks again. "Stand down, Tobi. No harm will come to your charge." I might be imagining it, but there seems to be an unspoken _yet_ there somewhere.

Tobi moves back to my side as the Leader of Akatsuki continues. "I have called you all here for a reason. Perhaps Koneko would like to enlighten us?"

I swallow, wetting my lips before replying weakly, "How should I know? You're the one who called it."

"Hazard a guess. I'm sure you can figure it out." There's a challenge of sorts in his words, one that I feel strangely compelled to meet.

Hesitantly, my heart hammering away, I lift my eyes to look at him and then around the cavern at the other astral projections gathered. My mind shifts through recent events, tracing out a rough timeline. Then it dawns on me and my eyes return to Pein. "Orochimaru is dead."

Deidara stiffens beside me. He's probably remembering our conversation from earlier. Across the circle, Kakuzu shifts. "Hmm. It's been ten years since he left Akatsuki. It seems his time was finally up."

"Whoever killed him must have been something else," Kisame muses out loud. "Who was it?"

Pein continues to watch me, and slowly the others follow suit. "Well?" Kakuzu prompts impatiently. "Who was it?"

My eyes shift almost on their own to Itachi. His red eyes seem to drill into my soul. I take a slow breath, suddenly feeling very calm. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes narrow ever so slightly. Beside me, Deidara frowns. "I want to kill him, yeah."

More is said around me, but the voices seem oddly muffled as my vision tunnels in on Itachi. His eyes seem to be the only thing I can really see. "You're telling the truth," his voice echoes from all around me, filling my ears.

I blink and suddenly the cavern fades away. Tobi and Deidara vanish from my sides, and Itachi now stands directly in front of me, looking down at me with those blood-red eyes. He's no longer in the blurred astral-projection form; every detail is sharp and clear as if he's actually before me in the open sun instead of the dark cavern. _Illusion_, I mentally gasp. _He has me in a genjustu. _

"But you're worried about something," Itachi continues flatly. "What and why?"

I can't deny him an answer, so I try for the next best thing -- the same tactic I used on Madara -- evasion. "I'm worried about the future. Who wouldn't be?"

Itachi studies me. "You know more than Pein realizes."

"I know the truth." My words are heavy with implications, but I don't care. He can make of them what he wants.

One of Itachi's eyebrows twitches slightly. "And what will you do with it?"

I lift my chin. "You'll see, and believe me, you will. I don't intend on letting you give up so easily, Itachi."

Before I can make out his reaction to my words, I feel a hand touch and squeeze my shoulder. I blink, and the world around me shifts back to how it should be. Itachi breaks his gaze from mine, disappearing alongside Kisame and leaving me feeling rather disoriented.

"Koneko," Tobi says softly. "Time for us to go."


	53. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I've had a lot of luck in getting headway this week. Two chapters written already! Woot! You can guess what that means . . . an early chapter! Yay for mid-week updates! Yeah, I've written both of Kaitlyn's chapters for this cycle, so I'm giving you one today and then one Sunday. Yatta! You all are probably going to be upset with me for how this one ends, but just be thankful I'm not sticking to the regular schedule. That would mean you'd have to wait a whole _week_ to get the next chapter instead of half of one. But, yeah, I'm liking this chapter anyway -- some slight fluff -- some drama -- Kaitlyn complaining non-stop about sand. It's all good. haha. Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and have a great rest of the week. See you again Sunday -- same time -- same place. Enjoy!

Chapter 53: Kidnapped

KAITLYN

I officially hate sand. I know we're in the desert, but come on! Does there really have to be so much of it? It's getting _everywhere_ -- my hair, my clothes, my shoes -- and it hurts! Not to mention the fact that it's so freaking _hot_ and _bright_ out here! I was decked out when we left with a hat, tinted goggles to protect my eyes from the sun and _sand_, and this weird cloak thing that looks like it'd be stifling but is actually surprisingly comfortable. But despite all this "protective gear" I'm absolutely _miserable_.

Well, maybe not totally miserable. I mean, I am getting to spend some time with Gaara. I just wish I could enjoy that time more instead of shuffling along behind them over dune after dune of sand. Couldn't they come up with a better way of traveling across this cursed desert other than _walking_? Sheesh.

So, now here I am with hot sand in my shoes, sweat nearly pouring off of me, lips as dry as the air around me, and a foul mood to cap it all off. Because of that last part, Kankuro's been keeping his distance from me. At least_ that's_ a plus.

Someone presses a water canteen into my hands and I lift my head to meet Gaara's cool gaze. "You need to stay hydrated," he says softly. "Drink."

I nod numbly, licking my chapped lips before croaking a soft "thanks" and lifting the canteen to my lips. Before I can get a good full drink, though, his hands once more take the object away and his smooth voice scolds me gently. "Don't gulp it. You'll make yourself sick. Take small sips." The canteen is placed once more in my grip.

Obediently, I do as he says, sipping the water slowly and enjoying the feel of the cold liquid as is trickles down my throat. I guess it brings a touch of relief in this torturous heat, but not much. I want some freaking shade! I think I can hear my skin -- what little is exposed -- sizzling! That _cannot_ be a good sign.

My hands are itching to take out one -- or both -- of my personal fans Temari gave me for training. The last time I did that, though, I got into trouble after accidentally putting some chakra into one of my motions. Baki was _not_ happy with me, which is all I really need right now. He already hates my guts. What else can go wrong?

Gah! I'm going to die out here. I just know it. All I want right now is enough water to go for a swim. That would feel absolutely _wonderful_. Quite frankly, I'd be happy with an umbrella and a place to sit down. But with all this hot sand, that'd be absolute torture at the moment. I'd burn my butt off! Literally! Aaaaah, I'm going to die.

Laughing softly, Temari stops ahead of me and waits for me to catch up. "You're not going to die, imouto," she says almost fondly. "There should be an oasis town here soon. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other, okay?" She pats me on the back, nudging me onward. "Let's go."

I grumble half-heartedly under my breath and keep trudging slowly through the sand. This was a horrible idea. Why did I ever suggest it again? Oh! That's right! To spend some quality time with Gaara, but am I really? No. I can barely talk without croaking thanks to my dry throat. I'm probably burned to a crisp in odd patterns thanks to the clothing choice. On top of that, he's way up there and I'm way back here, slow for once since discovering my amazing speed. Right now, I just don't have the energy to pull that off.

I know exactly what Sam would probably say if she knew about that. Oh, no. The apocalypse is coming. Kaitlyn is out of energy! What are we going to do? The world is going to eeeeend! Then Katie would probably proceed to start screaming and running in circles, waving her hands frantically over her head.

What's weird is I can almost see it now. I stop and stare off across the desert. Yeah. There they are. Katie and Sam running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I smirk softly then break into a fit of giggles.

Kankuro stops and looks back. "Great. She's lost it. The heat's finally gone to her head."

"Kaitlyn?" Temari calls tentatively. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head, still giggling to myself as I turn to scale the next dune. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you shaking your head?" Kankuro asks dryly. Haha. Dryly. Get it? We're in the _desert_. Heehee.

"Because I -- whoa!" My comeback is cut short when the sand beneath my feet shifts and I lose my footing. Crying out in surprise and alarm, I start to tumble back down the dune, vaguely aware of one of the small Sand ANBU guard rushing to catch me.

He -- or she . . . I can never tell with those masks and formless cloaks -- never makes it, though. Instead, my fall suddenly stops short for no apparent reason. Well, no apparent reason until I look down, that is. The sand has shifted again, except this time it's into the shape of a large hand. I've landed on its upturned palm.

I look blankly from the sand-hand to the top of the dune where Gaara stands with his own hand outstretched toward me. He blinks slowly before flicking his wrist. The sand lifts me up and deposits me gently on my feet next to him. "Are you alright?" he asks softly.

I swallow and smile over at him, though my face is mostly hidden by this veil thing, so he can't see it. "Yeah, thanks."

Gaara nods to me before turning. "We're here. Watch your step on the way down."

Looking to where he motions, I give a sigh of relief. There, at the base of this high mound of sand, a village sprawls out across the desert, centered around a rather impressive lake. Tall palm-ish trees and short palm-ish bushes can be seen throughout the village. I know that's not what they're called, but I don't really know their names, so I'll stick with that. The important thing, though, is the fact that they're the first green plants I've seen in what feels like forever. Well, maybe not. There were potted plants back in the Kazekage's building, but that's not the same as seeing them growing freely out in the open air.

Out on the horizon, there's a thicker line of green -- the forest that borders the Wind Country. It looks so close and a thought comes to me. As I make my way down the dune, I call out to Gaara. "Hey, Gaara! Do you think we could keep going in this direction -- maybe go on to the Leaf Village or something?"

Baki snorts as he passes me, moving much more smoothly on the shifting sand. Stupid desert dweller. Wait. Gaara's a desert dweller too. Not all of them are stupid. Just a select few -- like Baki . . . and maybe Kankuro. Actually, I doubt Baki's stupid at all, just mean. Gosh, I can't think straight in this heat.

"It would be rude and disrespectful to just drop in on the Hokage like that," Baki growls in annoyance, barely even looking at me as he scoffs at my idea. "So the answer is no."

I frown, mumbling under my breath, "Fine, then. Spoil my fun. See if I care."

Gaara glances back at me. "Maybe another time," he says faintly before continuing toward the village.

My mood brightens a bit at that, giving me the last burst of energy I need to hobble the rest of the way down the steep slope and into town. For some strange reason, even though I'm near the front of our little travelling party when we start the descent, once we actually get to our destination, I'm back in the rear. Ninja can be so frustrating sometimes. They make everything look so _easy_.

Colorful lengths of fabric stretch between the stone buildings, casting the streets we walk down in glorious shadows. I continue to nurse on the water canteen, which is getting dangerously close to being empty. Nope. Scratch that. It's gone now. Not a drop left, and I'm _still_ thirsty. Grrr. Have I said how much I _hate_ the desert? The only good thing about it is the fact that Gaara lives here. That's the only thing going for it.

Well, that and the fact that you can see _all_ the stars at night. The sky's so clear and beautiful -- if incredibly cold. I still don't get how one place can be so blazing hot during the day and so freezing cold at night. The extremes alone are enough to kill me. That's it. I've decided. The desert hates me, and I definitely share the feeling. I want to go somewhere moist, wet, and moderately cool. That would be absolutely _wonderful._

To think I used to complain about how it rains so much back home. Now I really miss that.

The first pang of homesickness strikes me violently as Gaara -- and thus the rest of us -- stop to talk to someone important-looking. I can't believe I really haven't thought about this very much -- if at all -- since I got here. I've been so caught up with being around Gaara that I totally forgot how incredibly far away from home I am. Will I ever see it again? To be honest, I don't really mind being rid of my annoying little brother, but still . . . it's home. I miss it.

Well, apparently, this guy Gaara's talking to is the mayor or something of the sort. They've started talking all politically now, which seems to fascinate everyone except me. Well, Kankuro's probably bored out of his mind, but he's definitely not showing it. Temari's smiling pleasantly, which probably means she's in the same boat and is imagining ways to shut the droning man up.

She told me a few days ago about that habit. When she gets really bored with all the political nonsense she has to go through, she distracts herself by thinking up creative ways to hurt, maim, or otherwise kill whatever politician is annoying her. That's kind of creepy in a way, but still pretty cool. I guess it's the ninja version of imagining everyone in their underwear when you have to make a speech or something.

As for me, I'm not a ninja -- yet -- so I don't have the whole self-control to keep up the appearance of interest in what the man's saying. It's not like anyone notices me anyway here in the back of them all. I'm not all that tall, anyway, so I guess I'm easily forgotten when I'm quiet -- which rarely happens, but right now I'm too exhausted to make any noise.

And somewhere Katie and Sam start screaming about the apocalypse again. I really need to stop thinking about that. If I start giggling again, that might cause some problems.

Anyway, though the whole "Kaitlyn is now invisible to the world" thing can be bad at times, right now it's dead useful, especially since I catch a glimpse of the lake down a side alley. Now that I've seen it, I can't stand still. I'm hot, sweaty, tired, and thirsty. Right there is a wonderfully cool-looking lake just pleading for me to jump in. After casting a glance at everyone else, I gather what energy I have left and sneak quickly down the alleyway.

I manage to resist the urge to just jump in. Instead, I stop at the edge and just stare lovingly at the water for a moment before kneeling down and plunging my hands in it. Oh, wow, that's great. I sit down and pull off my sandals, sticking my feet into the cool water. Amazing. I'm feeling better already.

Leaning forward, I pull off my hood, veil, and tinted goggles and splash some of the water on my face. The soft breeze that has been ever-present during our journey miraculously turns from warm and annoying to cool and refreshing on my face. It must be the water. As I repeat the action and sigh happily, someone clears their throat behind me.

"Would you happen to be Kaitlyn?" a male voice asks.

Shielding my eyes from the sun, I twist and look up through squinting eyes. "Yeah that's me." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them.

Though the black cloak of the man grinning down at me lacks red and white clouds, I immediately recognize the slicked-back silver hair and piercing violet eyes. The three-bladed scythe hanging on his back is unmistakable as well. I whimper softly, "Hidan."

His grin widens. "Bingo."

I draw in a deep breath to scream, but before any sound escapes my lips, something wraps firmly around my lower face. Eyes widening, I lift my hands to pull at the black threads now gagging me and keeping me from calling for help. My heart starts hammering in my chest. Oh no. Oh no. Oh _no_!

Even as I shift to rise and make a last-ditch effort to escape, a strong arm loops around my middle and I find myself slung over someone's shoulder -- Kakuzu no doubt. As the world starts rushing past me in a blur, it takes my mind a moment to catch up and process what exactly is happening. When it does, my heart stops.

I'm being kidnapped by Akatsuki.


	54. An Epiphany

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note: **I'm up and bored, so I'm posting an hour early! Technically, Sunday starts at midnight, and it's 11pm where I am . . . and it's Sunday _somewhere_ at the moment, so it's all good. Plus, I have a pretty full schedule tomorrow, and I don't want to get caught up in studying and writing my JAVA program and forget to put this up. So, tadaa! Yay! Anyway, I got some pretty interesting reactions to the last chapter. I'm GLaD you all enjoyed it, and I hope you like this one as well. GAH! My hair is wet and keeps falling over my shoulder and splattering the screen/keyboard. Grrrr. (ties hair back) There we go. Problem solved. haha randomness. Anyway, here's the shocking conclusion to Kaitlyn's set of chapters! Enjoy . . . or I'll set Hidan and Kakuzu on you next. (evil eye) haha, just kidding. You all are too great for me to do that. I'd more likely force Sasuke to dress up in a frilly pink dress and send him over with a plate of fresh cookies. That would be fun, no? haha, I need to go to bed. Can't you tell? Well, I'll stop spewing nonsense and let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 54: An Epiphany

KAITLYN

Now I'm _really_ going to die. I just know it. This is bad bad bad bad _bad!_ There's no way I'm going to survive this! I mean. This is Akatsuki! Hidan and Kakuzu no less! The zombie twins! Aren't they supposed to be dead or something? This is really _really_ bad! Ahhhhh!

"Will you stop screaming in my fucking ear?!" Kakuzu snaps angrily. "No one can hear you. You're gagged, and help is far too far away. They probably haven't even realized you're gone yet. So, _shut up_!"

Hidan sniggers from where he runs next to us. "Having trouble there, Kakuzu?"

The stitched-up man simply growls in return and keeps moving through the forest. It's not so hot now, but I don't exactly have the time to enjoy the cool shade of the trees and lack of sand everywhere. I'm kind of busy freaking out at the moment.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand. Of course, thanks to the gag across my mouth, the words don't come out as I had planned. It sounds more like. "Whah ah hoo hayhih hee?"

Again, Hidan grins in amusement. Apparently, he can understand what I'm saying -- or trying to say, since he answers, "You'll see when we get there."

I kick my legs in the air, struggling against Kakuzu's hold. "Put me down! I don't want to go anywhere with you! Gaara!!!" Again, the words are distorted, and 'Gaara' sounds more like 'Gaawa', but you get the idea. I'll save you the gibberish I _actually_ said and tell you what I was _trying_ to say. That'll make things easier, right?

"Stop squirming, bitch," the man carrying me growls, "or I'll drop you on your head."

I pause for a moment before shrugging the threat off and continuing to kick and scream. Snarling in frustration, Kakuzu bounces me in his grasp, his shoulder jamming into my gut and knocking the air out of me for a minute or two. In that silence, I feel more of those threads of his wrapping around my ankles to keep me from kicking more.

As I wheeze, trying to catch my breath, Hidan clicks his tongue. "Careful Kakuzu. We have orders not to harm her."

_That's good, at least,_ I think bitterly. _Mean, old man. _Then it strikes me. They can't really understand what I'm saying with this gag in my mouth, and things really can't get any worse. Besides, Hidan just said they weren't supposed to hurt me, right?

So, with my newfound (if foolish, idiotic, and just plain stupid) realization that Hidan and Kakuzu won't -- or can't -- hurt me, I throw caution to the wind and start yelling whatever comes to mind. Though muffled and made unintelligible by the gag, my words are still loud and strong. "Put me down, you mean old man! I'm warning you! I know the ancient art of origami! My dad even taught me capoeira too! That's Brazilian martial arts, and I'll kick your butt with it if you don't let me go this instant!"

I keep going, yelling threats and oaths until my throat is sore. Still, though, I keep making as much noise as I can. I'm obviously starting to get at them, and it's only a matter of time before one of them snaps. The only question is: Which one? I guess I should wonder what will happen when they snap as well, but I'm not all that worried. Granted, I _should_ be, but I'm oddly calm.

Kakuzu's noticeably shaking with irritation. Nearby, Hidan's muttering under his breath, shooting harsh glances in my direction as he fingers the pendant around his neck. I definitely make out "Jashin-sama" several times in his muttering, so I assume he's praying. Still, that's not exactly a _good_ thing, considering that he prays like that before a kill. He wouldn't really kill me, right? He said they weren't supposed to hurt me.

"I hope you know that Gaara's going to kill you when he catches you! If you're lucky, he'll smush you in his sand quickly so there's no pain. He probably won't, though, 'cause he'll be so angry with you for kidnapping me like this."

They continue running, doing their very best to ignore me. Hmm. I'll have to think of something better. Smirking inwardly, I draw in a deep breath through my nose and start making a high-pitched screeching sound from deep in my throat. The gag doesn't do much to muffle that, and I feel Kakuzu flinch. Got him.

A heartbeat later, Hidan gives a frustrated cry. "For the love of Jashin-sama, shut her up! She's driving me crazy!"

Wow. I wasn't expecting Hidan to snap first. All my bets were on Kakuzu. That startles me so much that I actually stop screaming. To my increasing surprise, the man carrying me chuckles under his breath. "Well, that's a feat."

Hidan snarls. "Here. Put her down. I'll tear her voice box out. That'll make her shut up."

I squeak in fear, expecting Kakuzu -- the violent one -- to agree. He shakes his head. "You said it yourself. We can't hurt her. Leader would get angry."

"What does he care? We can pull what we want to know straight from her head. We sure as hell don't need her to _talk_."

"I don't know," Kakuzu admits, seeming slightly relieved for my sudden bout of silence. "Our orders were just to capture her and bring her to the Rain Village unharmed for questioning. That's all he told us. You know that as well as I do."

What they want to know? Questioning? I give a mental gasp. They must know that I'm from the real world! They want me for my knowledge of the future! No! I can't let them have that! I struggle harder against Kakuzu's hold on me.

Hidan heaves a sigh. "Just let me knock the little bitch out. That'll save some trouble right?" Did he just call me what I think he did? Little? Ohhhhh, he's gonna get it when I get free. I struggle harder.

Kakuzu grunts against the effort to hold me still. He's actually had to stop running in order to do so. Ha. Score for me. "That would count as hurting her."

"Aw, c'mon, Kakuzu. We could just say that she fought back -- which is true at the moment -- and we had to use necessary force to secure her capture. It's not like we're killing her, though that'd be nice."

"You'd better not!" I start yelling again through the gag. "Gaara'll be pissed! And you're going to fail your mission anyway, 'cause he's coming to rescue me! There's no way Gaara's gonna let you get away with this! He's going to come and save me and you two are going to be in big trouble when he gets here. He's going to tear you two apart and --"

"Argh!" Hidan roars. "I can't take this anymore!" He takes a couple steps back from us and crosses his arms over his chest. "Kakuzu, put her down. We're leaving her here. I quit this stupid assignment. We can just tell Leader we couldn't get a hold of her. He won't know any better."

Kakuzu snorts. "For once, I agree with you. This isn't worth it." He unceremoniously dumps me on the ground.

I give a sharp cry as my butt smacks into the hard forest floor, sending jarring pain up my spine. "Ow! Hey that hurt!" I object, falling over onto my side with my hands and legs bound and thus unable to balance me.

The stitched-up shinobi eyes me coldly. "Should we kill her?"

Hidan sighs, looking rather disappointed as he answers. "As much as I'd love to, no. Like you and I both said, we're not supposed to hurt her. We can at least complete _that _part of this Jashin-damned assignment," he grumbles angrily as he turns and vanishes into the dark woods.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I try to ask around the gag.

Kakuzu follows him without a word. That's it? It's over? That was easier than expected. Wait. Now, I'm alone in the middle of the forest, tied up and helpless. "Hey! Wait! You can't just leave me here tied up like this! Hey! Aw, maaaan."

This is perfect. Just peachy. What am I supposed to do now? Just lay here until someone finds me? What if it's not my friends? What then? What if Gaara and them are tracking Hidan and Kakuzu's chakra? They'll have changed direction as soon as the zombie twins did and they'll miss me completely.

I whimper softly, fear and worry building even more in my chest than it was before. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die out here? Starve to death tied up like this? Then another thought occurs to me. Are there wild animals in these woods? There are bound to be. I mean, there were gigantic centipedes in the Forest of Death. Who knows what's lurking out here.

I fight the urge to start hyperventilating. _Come on, Kaitlyn. This is not time to panic._ I can't seem to convince myself, though, as tears well up into my eyes and utter despair sweeps over me.

The brush nearby rustles as something moves through it. I freeze, heart hammering in my chest. Oh no. What's that? Is it some wolf coming to eat me? I start shaking, staring in the direction of the sound. I can see it – the dark shape rushing toward me through the brush. _Here it comes. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye cruel world._ I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the killing blow.

Limbs snap close by and a voice calls out, "Let her go, you --!" The voice falls suddenly silent, as if confused.

I crack one eye open to peek up at the person. "Kankuro?"

The young puppeteer blinks down at me several times before rushing to my side. "Kaitlyn! Oh, thank goodness. Are you alright? Gaara! Over here!" He sits me up, putting away one of his kunai. "Hold still." Carefully, he cuts the thick chord of black strings gagging me.

As the gag falls away, I give him a weird look. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Kankuro?"

He chuckles, cutting the bindings on my wrists and ankles. "Don't get used to it, kid."

A red-headed blur drops from the trees into a crouch. Gaara half-rises, looking at me with slightly wide eyes. Those blue orbs almost seem near panic. "Kaitlyn!" He's at my side in the blink of an eye, kneeling beside me. "Are you hurt at all? Are you alright? The Akatsuki --" His voice cuts off as he lifts his eyes from looking me over for wounds to meet my startled gaze. A heartbeat passes like an eternity before he suddenly reaches out and grabs me, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I thought I had lost you."

I can't move. Heck, I can't _breathe_, but that's not because he's squeezing me tightly, but because he's actually _hugging me!_ I can hardly believe this is happening! I mean – one second my life is a nightmare and the next . . . wow. Just -- wow.

Finally, I manage to speak. "I'm fine, Gaara. No worries." I giggle lightly, hugging him back. "They left me here 'cause I was driving them nuts. Apparently, I talked way too much, even with that gag on."

Kankuro chuckles. "For once, that came in handy, eh?"

I grin at him over Gaara's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess it did. Golly gee, ain't I lucky?"

Gaara pulls back slightly to lean his forehead against mine. My breath catches in my chest as I stare into his sky-eyes. "Don't you ever leave my side again," he says, voice low and serious. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

His tone startles me. "Gaara? Are you feeling alright?" He says nothing, and, feeling awkward in the silence, I continue on. "It's not like you to be this open, especially to me of all people. I mean, I'm Miss Annoying Butthead That Never --"

Gaara interrupts my rampage swiftly and simply. He kisses me. Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. God. He's _kissing_ me!!! My heart flutters in my chest, my eyes widening slightly before slipping closed as I lean into the kiss. I. Am. In. Heaven!!!

Someone gives a low whistle nearby, followed by Temari's voice. "Well, there's something you don't see every day."

Kankuro chuckles softly. "Yeah. There goes the neighborhood." He pauses before adding, "Make that the village."


	55. Death by Training

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** This was a fun chapter to write. Zysea Zodiac in my guild on GaiaOnline made the comment: "Just can't have a good Naruto fan fiction without Team Gai. It would be just too serious otherwise." Too true, dear, too true. Thus, in the spirit of Team Gai, I present to you this chapter. I recently realized that "Maito Gai" is usually "Mighty Guy" wherever I find it on information sites or whatever, but that just makes me feel weird writing . . . so I'm going to stick to "Gai" since personally, I think that's better than "Guy". Sorry if that offends anyone for not being perfectly canon, but yeah . . . I could have sworn I saw "Maito Gai" somewhere or other. Hmmm. (shrugs) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the absolute torture Jowan went through to make this chapter!

Chapter 55: Death by Training

JOWAN

"I don't do spandex." Those are my first words to Gai when I meet up with him and his team this morning. He looks a bit disappointed (Lee too), but I hold my ground. _There's not a snowflake's chance in Hell I'm wearing that. I _don't_ do spandex!_

After shaking off my preemptive rejection of the "uniform" he was sure to attempt to get me to wear, Gai blinds me with his teeth, strikes his "nice guy" pose, and declares rather loudly, "You are so full of youth, Jowan! Together, we will harness that youth to make you a splendid ninja!"

Lee mimics his sensei's pose, echoing, "Yosh! A splendid ninja!"

I wince, shielding my eyes from the glare of their shiny teeth. "Um, thanks?"

Gai then tests my strength by pitting me up against the Second Green Beast of Konoha. That's Lee for anyone who doesn't know, though I think everyone should, since he's always declaring it when he introduces himself to people, right? Lee stands across from me in the training grounds and slips into his signature fighting stance. "I shall do my best not to hurt you, Jowan. It would be most unyouthful to harm a friend, even if we are only sparring."

Waving a hand dismissively, I -- being a bit too cocky, I admit -- scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Well, we do, and our little duel is just a big bottle of joyous fun. Because of his speed, I can't land a single hit on Lee. That's probably a good thing, since I don't really want to _hurt_ him when I hit him, which I probably will by accident since I haven't really figured out how to reign in my strength. That's the last thing I want -- to break Lee's bones -- again. The people of Konoha -- and his team even more so -- probably won't be too happy about that. Lee might brush it off, exclaiming how youthful I am to be able to land a hit like that on him, but I don't want to hurt the guy.

Like he said, it'd be most unyouthful to harm a friend, even if we're only sparring. Gah! Wait! No! I just used 'unyouthful' in a sentence! That's not even a word, is it? It's a Gai-Lee-ism. I can't be using Gai-Lee-isms! Those are just -- ah! I'm being corrupted already!

Anyway, we end up destroying most of the training ground. Rather,_ I _end up destroying most of the training ground by the time Gai calls us off. At first he seems impressed with my abilities, but when he sees how worn out I am from five minutes (Seriously? Just _five_ minutes? It felt like an eternity!) of constant fighting, he declares our training schedule for the rest of the day and for as long as I'm with them. Apparently, we're going to be building up my endurance.

That shouldn't be too bad.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

OH. DEAR. GOD.

I have discovered the greatest -- or rather worst -- method of torture in all of both worlds! There are no chemicals, mind-bending drugs, or angry yelling involved. Though there is pain -- a lot of it -- it's not the sort that can be easily tuned out and ignored. It's not sharp and stabbing but slow, throbbing, and absolutely _everywhere_. I hurt in places I didn't know existed! If anybody chose this moment to interrogate me, they'd find me perfectly willing to spill my life story. I'd tell them anything they might want to know -- and maybe even some things they wouldn't. I'd be a living fountain of information.

Forget Ibiki. His methods are _nothing_ compared to this. They should put Gai in charge of interrogation. People would spill their guts just to get away from him!

Torture. Absolute torture. What did I do to deserve this? I know I punched Jiraiya through the Hokage's window, but Tsunade's surely done that a thousand times and _she's_ never had to go through this nightmare. Right now -- and please kill me if I ever admit this out loud -- right now I'd give almost anything to be training with Jiraiya again. I can take the perviness. I don't care. Just_ get me away from Gai!!!_

I really should have noticed and started worrying when Neji and Tenten mysteriously vanished before the training started. First the push-ups. Then the sit-ups. Now the running! My arms and legs are going to fall off if this keeps up any further!

Lee jogs past me, turning around and jogging backwards so he can talk to me. "Keep it up, Jowan! Do not let your youth fade! This is the fifty-seventh time I have passed you!"

"Who's counting?" I grunt in return, dragging my feet onwards in a slow, painful jog. Each jarring time my foot hits the ground, pain shoots up my leg and back. This is _really_ going to hurt in the morning.

"That is not a very youthful attitude, Jowan," Lee starts to chastise me.

I lift a fist and growl at him, "I'll show you 'not a very youthful attitude'. Just come a little closer, bushy-brows."

Lee -- curse him -- just laughs, turns around, and keeps running, rapidly vanishing into the woods with me dragging along behind him and muttering not-so-kind oaths under my breath. After a few more minutes of this, I collapse to the ground, laying on my back and staring up at the sky through the trees. "That's it," I pant. "I give up. No more of this torture."

I don't know how long I'm lying there before exhaustion overtakes me and I allow my eyes to slip closed, muttering, "Two hundred laps around Konoha is murder."

Sleep. Ah, glorious sleep. If it was a solid thing, I could kiss it right now. You can't be in pain if you're unconscious, which is really and truly a blessing. It's so wonderful, beautiful, and --

Someone gently shakes my shoulder, pulling me from my relaxing nap and back into the painful world of training with Gai and Lee. I seriously consider punching whoever it is into next week, but the person's voice makes me hesitate.

"Jowan? Are you alright?" I recognize that voice . . . low and flat. Neji.

"Oh, no, they've killed her!" a female voice then exclaims. "I knew we shouldn't have left her alone with those two."

"She's not dead, Tenten," Neji sighs, shaking me gently again. A touch of concern enters his voice. "Jowan, can you hear me? Wake up."

I crack one eye open to meet his and groan. "I was enjoying being asleep, thanks."

Neji chuckles softly, helping me to sit up. "You shouldn't lie down and sleep until you stretch your muscles out. If you do that, then you'll be in some real pain when you wake up -- worse than you surely are now." He pulls me to my feet, apologizing when I wince. "Sorry, but it's for the best. Come on. Tenten and I will help you."

And help me they do. The two of them slowly walk me through the various stretches to loosen up all the muscles I've used today and help them relax. At first, it hurts worse and I can't bring myself to go all the way through the various stretches, but then Neji steps over to me and pushes me gently onward. Ow ow owowow_ow!_ But then it stops hurting and suddenly feels absolutely wonderful. I feel like melting right there, especially when he jabs his fingers into a certain pressure point and my whole body seems to relax.

"Whoa," I sigh. "You're a miracle-worker, Neji."

A small smile twitches in the corners of his mouth as he reaches down a hand to help me up. I accept it and he tugs me to my feet. Ow. Okay, forget feeling better. My legs are still killing me. Neji chuckles softly at my expression. "You'll get used to it."

"Actually, I'm siding with Tenten here. They're going to be the death of me," I throw a friendly smile at the girl in question, who's been awfully quiet since I woke up. She gives me a forced smile -- more like a wince, really -- and returns her attention to the path we're walking.

Does she not like me or something? Maybe, or maybe she's just jealous that Neji's paying so much attention to me. I mean, it's canon that she likes him, right? So, having him show interest in anyone else is bound to make her jealous. Wait. Neji's showing interest? In me? My thoughts grind to a halt as this bubbly warm feeling rises in my chest. I resist the urge to squeal like a fan girl and perform some joyous victory dance. One: that would probably chase him away. Two: that would be _way_ too painful in my current state.

So I just keep walking and act like everything's normal -- or sort of. Being in the _Naruto_ world is definitely not 'normal' for me, but I can keep my hopes up, right? Okay, scratch the walking part. Replace it with 'limping.' Yeah, I'm definitely limping along. Man. I probably won't be able to sit down for a week after this. Curse you Gai and Lee with your training regimen of doom! I shake my mental fist at you! A plague on your spandex suits! May they chaff where the sun don't shine!

I'm snapped from my mental ranting as Neji takes my arm and puts it over his shoulders, wrapping one of his around my waist and taking most of the weight off of my legs. I blink in surprise and he merely states, "You're slowing down again."

Awww, he cares. I smile and let him help me without any argument. For a moment, I feel a slight killing intent directed at me, but Neji's eyes snap in Tenten's direction and it abruptly vanishes. I swallow but refuse the urge to look over at her. I will not be intimidated by the weapons mistress who could make me look like a porcupine in a split second if I'm without any protection and she feels so inclined.

Okay, never mind. I'm intimidated, but I won't let her know. That works.

We make it back to the main thoroughfare of the Leaf Village and Neji adjusts our course to take us to the Hyuuga compound. This is another point that Tenten isn't very happy about. I'm staying with the Hyuuga -- with Neji. I know it's mainly on the premise that they want to find out why my eyes look so much like theirs without me being either one of them or blind, but I'm still happy with the fact that I'm sleeping under the same roof as Neji. [Insert fan girl squeal here.]

Before we make it there, though, Tenten speaks for the first time in a good while. "Hey, they're back." She turns toward a group of very familiar people and waves an arm over her head. "Hey! Naruto! Welcome back! It's good to see you're back safe!"

My heart skips a beat. Naruto. Ashley was with the team that went to save Asuma. Naruto was among those assigned to that team. I'm almost scared to look now -- to see whether or not she's with them -- safe -- sound -- alive.

Feeling me stiffen, Neji glances over at me with concern in his eyes. "Jowan," he asks softly, "are you alright?"

I don't answer him. Instead, I draw a deep breath to steel myself for the worst and turn to face the approaching group of shinobi.


	56. The Flower of Fate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm posting this a bit early this weak due to the fact that 1: I'm at my grandparents, and will thus be on the road tomorrow heading back to school, and 2: It's Easter weekend, so have a semi-early Easter present! This chapter was originally entitled "Earth and Water", but I decided after finishing it to change its title to something a bit more meaningful. Forgive Jowan's tongue . . . she gets a tad vulgar in this chapter due to high anxiety and frustration. For all you NaruHina fans out there . . . let the games begin! haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a Happy Easter!

Chapter 56: The Flower of Fate

JOWAN

Choji's in front, speaking animatedly to his teammate Shikamaru, who's wearily half-leaning on his shoulder. Sai's behind them with Yamato, Izumo, and Kotetesu. The former two are looking rather stoic, while the later are grinning at each other as if they've just shared a joke or something. Kakashi and Asuma bring up the rear – Kakashi with that eye-smile on what little of his face can be seen and Asuma laughing and nursing one of those cancer sticks of his. I lean slightly to see behind them, but there's no one else. What about Sakura and Ino? No, more importantly, what about _Ashley_?

But they're nowhere to be seen. My heart thunders in my chest. Did something happen to them? Were they hurt? Killed? No. If that was the case, then the others wouldn't be looking so cheerful. Where, then, were the girls? Why weren't they with everyone else?

Neji must have felt my heart speed up, because he gives me another worried look. "Jowan? What's wrong?"

"Where is she?" I ask softly, my voice weak.

"What?" His eyebrows furrow as he follows my gaze to the approaching shinobi.

My hands shake as my eyes scan their ranks again. Maybe I missed her. Maybe she was behind someone when I first looked. She still isn't there. Fear turns to unreasonable fury as I break away from Neji's supporting arm, ignoring the pain in my legs as I hurry toward the returning Leaf Ninja. "Where is she?!" I demand louder, nearly yelling now.

They blink at me in surprise and confusion – Tenten with slight annoyance. After a heartbeat, Sai gives me that sickeningly fake smile and inquires politely, "Where is who?"

Growling, I lift a fist into his face. "Don't you fucking give me that fake smile crap, ROOT boy," I snarl softly, "or I'll knock you into next week!" By the last word, I'm practically shouting in his face. Bad manners, I know, but I'm freaking out here, okay?

Sai's smile falters slightly. From behind him, Kakashi lifts his hands in a non-threatening way and steps slowly toward me. "Whoa, there. Take it easy. Who are you talking about? I'm sure we'll be happy to help you if you just –"

"Ashley!" I snap at him, shouldering past Sai. "Where is she? So help me, Hatake, if something happened to her, I'll strangle you myself!" For future reference, threatening ninja is not a good idea – bad manners and all that. But again, I'm freaking out, so what do I care?

Kakashi bristles and immediately goes on the defensive. "Who are you and why do you want to know?"

Completely ignoring Neji, who is currently trying to calm me down so I stop making a scene, I narrow my eyes at Kakashi. "The name's Jowan, she's my _friend_, and if you don't tell me where she is _right now_, I'll –"

"Jowan?"

I freeze in the middle of jabbing my finger in Kakashi's face. That voice! Gasping, I turn to see a wide-eyed Ashley emerging from what appears to be a flower shop (there are bouquets of flowers in the window, so that must be it, right?). She stares at me for a moment, shock and confusion on her face. "Jowan?"

I give a cry of relief and rush over to her, sweeping her into a crushing hug. "Ashley! Thank goodness you're alright. When Tsunade told me you had gone with the team to stop Hidan and Kakuzu -- _what were you thinking?!?!_" I grab her shoulders and shake her. "You could have been _killed_! Are you _crazy_?" I stop shaking her and pull her back into a hug. "You scared me half to death, girl. Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Ashley laughs softly as she squeezes me back. "Don't worry. I'm not _that_ stupid." She pulls back and looks me up and down, her eyebrows arching. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you --?"

"Albino?" I interrupt, smirking. "Yeah, I am. Don't ask me why. I have no idea."

My friend steps back, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. After a moment, she giggles. "What if it's because there are no -- er -- darker skinned people here?"

_Huh. I never thought of that. Interesting._ Before I can even start to reply to that theory, someone clears his throat behind us. I turn to face him as Yamato states, "Actually, there are several people up in Lightning Country that have darker skin than we do. The Raikage is actually of a darker complexion."

I blink several times before exploding with frustration. "Then why the _hell_ am I albino?! What is this? Some sort of farce? Are the gods of anime laughing at me right now?"

Ashley reaches out and pats my arm. "Calm down, Jowan. I think you look fine either way. Besides, if your skin was darker, then everyone might think you're suspicious or something, since you don't see many people like that here if they're more found in Lightning Country. They might've thought you were a spy from the Cloud Village or something."

"Yeah," I mutter in defeat, deflating slightly. "I guess you're right."

As she smiles, a somewhat whiney voice calls out from behind her. "I still don't get it. Why am I doing this again?"

Ashley's grin turns mischievous, and she grabs my arm and tugs me into the shop. "Come here. You'll enjoy this."

I send a smile and a wave back at Neji, just so he knows that I haven't forgotten him, before allowing Ashley to pull me away. "Enjoy what? Oh." I grin. "Ohhhhh."

Naruto stands in front of one of the displays, scratching the back of his head with a truly lost look on his face. Sakura and Ino flank him, both with their hands on their hips and rather determined expressions. "How can you _still_ not get it, Naruto?" Ino demands wearily. "It's so simple! Just pick one that reminds you of her."

"But why am I giving her flowers? I don't – ow! Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura, who had just smacked the yellow-haired ninja upside the head, frowned. "You really are dense, Naruto. She likes you. Can't you tell? Every time you're around, she stutters, blushes, and even _faints_. If you can't see that, then you're truly _blind_ and hopeless."

He gives a nervous laugh. "Oh, that's why? I just thought she was sick or something."

"Idiot!" Sakura is lifting her fist to hit him again when Naruto spots us. Yelping, he rushes over and grabs Ashley.

"Ashley! Save me! I don't know what they keep going on about!"

I grin. "You spent two years travelling around with the pervy sage, and you don't know what they're talking about? Seriously, Naruto, you _are_ dense. Hinata is totally smitten by you. Do you like her, too?"

He blinks thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I guess so. Wait. Who are you?"

"There's no 'I guess so' in this, Naruto," I chastise him, ignoring his question. "You either like her or you don't. So, do you like her? Yes or no."

"Um, yes?" he answers after a moment of staring at me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You're supposed to be giving me an answer, not a question. Let's try that again. Do you like Hinata Hyuuga?"

Ashley smirks beside me, watching Naruto squirm. Finally, the shinobi straightens his back and nods decisively. "Yes."

As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Ashley pounces. "Good. Now, the next step is to let her know that you do. The perfect way to do that is with some nice flowers, so focus on this Naruto, and pick one that you think reminds you of her." She grabs his shoulder and turns him back toward the display.

"Can't I just tell her?"

"No!" all four of us counter at once.

Naruto flinches. "Why not?"

Sakura's eyes flash angrily. "Weren't you even _listening_ to me, Naruto? If you tell her that, you'll send her brain into overload, and she'll promptly turn bright red and pass out. She emotionally can't handle you just outright saying it like an insensitive _idiot_." She emphasizes that last word with a harsh punch in the head -- though not enough to knock him through the wall as I know she's capable of.

The hyperactive teenager rubs his head tenderly. "Okay, okay, I get it already. Flowers." His intense blue eyes focus on the colorful wall of petals.

As the other girls help Naruto make his decision, the small bell in the entrance of the shop sounds and a stiff form steps up next to me. I glance over at Neji and grin. He nods back, eyes studying the scene before us. "What are they doing?" he inquires softly.

My grin widens. "Playing matchmaker between Naruto and Hinata."

Neji's eyebrows lift and his gaze shifts over to me. "Hinata?"

I giggle. "Surely with those eyes of yours you can see how much she likes him. If not, then I might've seriously underestimated the power of the Byakugan." I playfully nudge his shoulder. "So, are you going to get all defensive of your cousin now? Play big brother or whatnot, since she doesn't have one and her father treats her like shit."

Neji stiffens beside me, and I realize that I probably went too far with that one. "Sorry," I say slightly sheepishly. "I probably shouldn't have said that last part." I glance over at him nervously, hoping I haven't made him too mad with that comment. It probably wasn't the best idea to insult his clan head so openly like that.

The shinobi beside me blinks slowly before stepping toward the others. "Naruto," he calls, taking the young man's elbow firmly in one hand and pulling him away from the trio of girls. "I would like to have a word with you." He takes Naruto to the far corner of the shop, lowering his voice so the rest of us can't hear what's being said.

Cocking my head, I glance over at Ashley. Could he be doing what I think he's doing? She meets my gaze, lifting her eyebrows before glancing back at the boys. I do the same, the grin returning to my face when I see Naruto steadily paling, eyes widening as he stares at the older shinobi leaning over him rather ominously. After a minute or two, Neji steps back and turns toward the door, face completely passive and giving nothing about his one-sided conversation with Naruto away.

"We should be leaving, Jowan," he states calmly.

I nod and wave farewell to Ino, Sakura, and a still-pale Naruto. Giving Ashley another tight hug, I tell her softly, "I'm so glad you're alright, girl."

"Yeah me too." She leans back and smiles at me. "Where will you be?" she asks. "You know, in case I need to find you for anything."

I grin and toss my thumb toward Neji, who's waiting patiently for me at the door. "Hyuuga compound."

Her eyes widen and she smirks, breathing, "Lucky."

I wink. "Yeah, I know, right?" Lowering my voice conspiratorially, I add, "Don't worry. I'll have a word with Hinata."

Ashley's eyes light up. "Wait! I have a better idea! Hinata will definitely pass out if she sees Naruto coming toward her with flowers, so it might be best for her first present from him to be delivered by a third party, y'know?"

Sakura claps her hands together. "Great idea, Ashley!" She turns to Naruto. "So, which did you pick?"

Naruto's eyes flick to Neji momentarily before he points out a lovely lilac iris. "That one," he squeaks. After clearing his throat, he continues with more strength, "It reminds me of her eyes."

"Perfect!" Ino cries, retrieving the flower in question. With an almost sly grin, she ducks behind the counter and snips off a length of orange ribbon, tying it in a neat bow around the flower's stem.

After excepting my flower-delivery mission, I slip out of the store with Neji closely behind. Apparently, the others outside have moved on, and we walk toward the Hyuuga compound in silence. When we're nearly there, my curiosity gets the best of me, and I ask, "Alright, what did you say to him?"

I swear I see a smirk twitch at the edge of Neji's lips, but it's gone before I can get a good look to confirm the thought. "Hmm?"

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Neji. Don't play dumb. What did you say to Naruto. He went white as a ghost."

Neji keeps a frustratingly straight face as he states, "I merely explained to him the consequences he would suffer if he harmed my cousin in any way -- physically or emotionally."

A snort of laughter escapes before I can reign it in. "I don't envy the boys that might try to date _your_ daughter. You might just scare them all away." I giggle at the thought -- Neji Hyuuga looming in the doorway over some poor young guy, staring him down with the Byakugan with killing intent rolling off of him. That makes for a rather humorous -- if somewhat frightening -- picture. I'd hate to be that kid. No doubt.

Neji's fallen silent now – almost too quiet. I mean, he's not a chatty guy anyway, but it almost feels like he's not next to me anymore. When I glance over to make sure he actually _is_ still walking beside me, I'm surprised to find slight pink tinting his cheeks. My mind screeches to a halt. _What the --? _"Are you blushing?" I ask incredulously.

He frowns and quickens his step, hurrying forward while somehow still managing to appear like he's _not_ hurrying. "Come. We're here."

I snigger softly, following him into the Hyuuga compound with the flower of fate cradled in my hand. Still, I can't help but wonder . . . why was he blushing?


	57. Race Against Time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Early mid-week chapter! Consider it a celebration of sorts for not only reaching 600 reviews but also over 40,000 hits! Woot! On a more serious note, I'm going to warn you all ahead of time, there is a bit of a time difference between this chapter and the last one. You'll notice that Sakura makes a brief appearance, even though the last chapter said she was in Konoha. Don't worry. This will be explained in Ashley's chapters. Think of it as sort of like what _Baccano! _does. You'll have a moment when it's following one set of characters until they reach another set and then it hops back in time with that second set and follows them up to and past that particular point in time. I kinda figured someone might point that little discrepancy out, so I thought I'd beat you to it. Also note that I know these events don't happen this soon after the first encounter with Hidan and Kakuzu. The girls' presence and tampering have sped some things up/moved some things along -- mainly that Sasuke kills Orochimaru earlier than planned which kicks off his set of events and leads to a train of events with pretty much everyone else. Domino effect if you will. Anyway. I'll stop blathering before I reveal something important . . . so, yeah. Enjoy the early chapter!

Chapter 57: Race Against Time

SAM

"Let's rock," Suigetsu states with a toothy grin before vanishing in a blur of motion. Always the eager one.

Beside me, Juugo lets out a barely-audible sigh. He glances down at me, barely brushing his arm against mine. The contact – the look in his eye – it was almost as if the giant was seeking some shred of comfort from his proximity to me. I met his gaze and smiled gently, nodding, "You'll be fine. Go on."

Juugo nods and disappears after Suigetsu. I smile faintly after them. It's been a couple of days since we picked the giant psychopath up, and it would appear that he's become somewhat attached to me. I know it's nothing romantic. He just kind of needs me to help keep him calm -- or he believes he does. I know for a fact that he'd be fine without me so far, but it's kind of nice to let him think otherwise. He's like an odd sort of big little brother.

It's nice to have someone to focus on taking care of. It keeps me from strangling Sasuke or Karin. Suigetsu's not that bad -- humorous even. Juugo's like my anchor. In keeping him from going berserk, I'm keeping myself sane as well.

Sasuke watches them go, his regular blank look on his face. I stifle a yawn and stare lazily up at the cloudy sky. _Now what?_ Glancing sideways, I notice Karin's eyes flicking steadily between me and Sasuke. To be honest, she looks about ready to jump him. If I remember correctly, in the manga, she does just that. I smirk.

Sasuke turns his blank eyes to the girl and her face brightens slightly. After a heartbeat, he deadpans, "Get moving."

"Hmph." Karin grunts starts to walk off into the woods. Still grinning, I turn to follow her.

"Sam," Sasuke speaks up. "You're with me."

Karin stops moving and stares at me accusingly. I plant my feet, cross my arms over my chest, and glare back at Sasuke. "No."

The emo king arches his eyebrows back at me. "No?"

Lifting my chin defiantly, I state, "I'd rather go with Karin than with you any day. To be honest, I'd prefer to be with Juugo and Suigetsu. At least the water boy has a sense of humor. But there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere alone with _you_. Thus, _I_ am going with Karin. _You_ can just wander off with your own emo self." I flap my hand as if to shoo him away.

Sasuke looks about ready to object when Karin pipes up. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll keep her out of trouble. Besides, she'll probably just slow you down. Or, I have a better idea. We don't have to split up at all. We can --"

Before Karin can finish her statement, Sasuke grunts, turns on his heel, and strides off into the dark woods. I grin victoriously as Karin pouts. _This round goes to Sam, and the crowd goes wild! _Too bad there's no actual crowd. Oh well. Still, point for me.

Heaving a sigh, the kunoichi continues on toward her designated search area. "Well, let's go then, Sam. The faster we get this over with, the sooner I can see Sasuke again."

"Yes ma'am." I give a fake salute and fall into step beside her. "Y'know, Karin. I never thought I'd ever say this to you," I say, lifting my eyes to the sky, "and please someone kill me if I ever do again -- but thanks for speaking up for me."

Apparently, she's so surprised that she actually smiles over at me for a moment before shaking herself. Her regular frown reclaims her face. "I didn't do it for you," she objected, rather flustered. "I just didn't want you to be alone with _my_ Sasuke. You might corrupt him."

I can't help but laugh at that. Corrupt him? Wow. That's a new one. Karin's frown deepens, but she makes no further comment. I smirk over at her. "You know, if you keep making that face, it'll stick that way and Sasuke'll _never_ like you with all those wrinkles."

She squeaks -- she actually _squeaks_ -- and lifts her hands to her face in fear. "Wrinkles? No! I'm too young to have wrinkles!"

This, of course, brings about another round of helpless laughter on my part that lasts nearly the entire way to town while Karin fusses over her appearance. When we finally enter the city limits, my laughter is drawn short when she snaps at me, "Shut up. You're drawing attention to us."

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her cloaked back. Still, though, I fall silent. She does have a point. We don't want to draw the wrong kind of attention, especially in the world of shinobi. Just as that thought flickers through my mind, something ahead of us catches _my_ attention -- a flash of pink. My eyes narrow as the focus on the point, and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from cursing out loud.

Sakura -- with two ninja dogs at her feet.

This could be good, or it could be bad. I rack my brain, searching for this point in my memory-manga. She and Karin pass each other by without noticing or paying attention to one another. How will my presence, though, change that -- especially since I'm wearing a Sound Village headband? Sakura's sure to take note of that and draw some connections between me and Sasuke. Taking it off now would only look suspicious and thus draw attention to me. I have to do something, but what?

Taking a deep breath, I tug at the back of Karin's cloak. "Hey, I'm going to check down this way, okay?" I tell her, motioning down a nearby side street.

Sakura's getting ever closer. I can hear her voice now as she addresses one of the dogs at her feet. "Anything else?"

Karin jerks her cloak out of my hand with a snort. "Whatever. Just stay out of trouble and meet me on the other side, alright? And don't be late!"

Yes! Oh, thank goodness she doesn't like me and thus wants to get rid of me. After casting a quick glance to make sure Sakura's not looking at me, I duck quickly out of the main street. I don't allow myself to relax until I've gotten to the large road running parallel to the one I just left. Breathing a sigh of relief, I hook my thumb in the strap of my pack and continue walking in the direction I had been travelling with Karin. After a few minutes, my heart calms down and I glance around at my surroundings.

Colorful awnings. Smiling people. Cheerful aura. It's a pretty nice town, if I do say so myself. Everyone seems rather calm and happy – except for that blonde girl in the purple flame cloak. She looks ready to have a panic attack or something. _Wait a minute. I know her. _My eyes widen. Could it be?

"Katie!" In my joy at discovering one of my close friends, I dash forward and tackle her. The two of us tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs and cloud of dust.

"Oof!" Katie coughs and blinks up at me. "Sam?" I nod, grinning, and a sudden smile blossoms on her face. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me to her chest. "Oh my goodness, Sam! I'm so glad you're safe!" She half-sits up, looking me over worriedly. "You _are_ safe, right? You're not running from anyone?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Unless you count trying to get away from the emo-ness that is Sasuke and currently avoiding Karin like the plague. You have no idea how _annoying_ she is in _person!_ It's taking everything I am not to strangle her!" To punctuate the statement, I shake my hands in a choking mime.

Katie laughs for a moment before stiffening. I blink at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're here with Karin?" she asks, her voice slightly hoarse. "Just Karin? Nobody else?"

"Um, yeah," I answer slowly, not quite following why she's asking that particular question. "Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"Think about it, Sam," she replies seriously, her blue eyes hardening. "What happens when Sasuke's team splits up and Karin comes to a village like this? What is Sasuke up to?"

I cock my head in thought. "Oh, that's easy. Sasuke gets into a fight . . . with . . . oh . . . _shit!_" I leap to my feet, tugging her up as well. "We gotta stop him!"

"First, watch your language." I roll my eyes at her, receiving a smirk. "Second, no kidding, but how are we supposed to find them? All we know about the location of the fight is that it's in the middle of this huge forest -- maybe at a cliff edge."

I nod. "Leave it to me. We can retrace the steps Karin and I took to where the team split up. From there, it should be pretty easy. I mean, it's _Deidara_ fighting. Explosions galore, right? That's bound to be fairly noticeable, and with my heightened senses, I should be able to pick them out easily."

Katie gave me a slightly puzzled look, but made no further comment on the topic other than, "Sounds good. Let's go."

I race as quickly as I can back to where I last saw Sasuke, Katie right at my heels. My face sets itself into a determined mask. There's no way I'm going to let Deidara die. Alongside Itachi, he's one of my favorite characters here. I'm going to do anything I can to stop him from exploding himself.

"Be careful!" Katie calls as we run. "We don't want to get too close too fast and get caught up in Deidara's Garuda. That would be bad."

I wince slightly. "Yeah, and that would be an understatement."

We reach our destination, and I pause in the middle of the wide pathway through the forest. Here's the moment of truth. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, focusing my chakra into my ears. This is a skill Kabuto helped me develop during my time in the Sound Village. By focusing my energy into a single sense, I can heighten it even more and be able to distinguish individual sounds.

There! The sound of an explosion echoes through my ears and I snap my head around to look in the direction it originated. "That way." I declare.

Katie takes a deep breath, following the line of my arm and finger. "I don't suppose you can tell what stage of the fight they're in, can you?"

I give her a dubious look. "I'm not a miracle-worker, Katie."

She laughs softly. "Right. Sorry. Just asking." She lets out a soft sigh. "Well, I guess all we can do is get over there, and if we see the Garuda, then high-tail it back." A nervous chuckle escapes her lips. "I can't believe I'm willingly diving into the middle of a fight like this."

"Believe it, love," I say with a smirk, dashing off into the woods.

Katie runs alongside me as we race to stop one of the more disastrous events of the _Naruto_ timeline – to me, at least. Itachi's death still takes the cake, but Deidara's special too. I don't want either of them to die, especially if I can stop it. A shout sounds from ahead of us. "That's what pisses me off about you! You and you're accursed brother!"

"Fudge!" Katie exclaims beside me. "He's about to blow!" She lengthens her stride, pulling ahead of me. "You go for Sasuke. I'll try to stop Deidara."

"Got it!"

My blonde friend lunges through the brush into the opening where the two shinobi face off. "_Stop!_" She stumbles to a halt, panting. "Wait!"

I circle around the clearing, staying in the shadows and out of sight until I can get into a good position. Both men (if you can call Sasuke that) immediately focus on her. Deidara opens his mouth to speak, but Katie lifts her hands and interrupts him. "I know you don't know u-uh me, and it's not exactly wise for ninja to trust complete strangers, but you have to listen to me," she says in a rush, moving to stand between them. "You have to stop before one of you gets yourself killed."

_Or kills himself_, I echo silently.

Deidara frowns. "That's the point. I'm going to kill that Uchiha bastard, so get out of the way, girl, yeah."

Katie shakes her head, holding her ground, and I smirk as I move from my hiding place. "Sorry, Dei-chan," I say brightly, using my nickname for him that I adopted back home, "but that's _my_ job."

Sasuke twists toward me, only to find my fist hurdling toward his face.


	58. Blackout

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Before I get on to the cheery "yay new chapter!" speel, I have to address something that seemed to really confuse a lot of people in the last chapter. I thought it was somewhat obvious, heavily hinted throughout the tale, but I'll explain it for you. "Why doesn't Deidara recognize Katie? They've been travelling together all this time." The answer is: he does, but Sam doesn't know. That chapter was from Sam's point of view, so she can only narrate what she knows. She was behind Katie when her friend interrupted Deidara to say her whole "I know you don't know be, but . . ." mini-monologue, so Sam didn't see the wide-eyed, meaningful look Katie gave Deidara. Of course, Deidara, being a ninja, understands that Katie doesn't want anyone to know that she's been travelling with Akatsuki, so plays along for the sake of keeping Katie's cover. Sam knows nothing of this, so she can't comment/narrate on it. Does that make sense now? Good. On another note, you get to see the results of the "Sasuke: Live or Die" poll in this chapter. I'll be putting another poll up now, though it's not exactly Fangrlz related. I'd still like to get feedback from you all, though. But anyway, on to the new chapter! I've done something different this time, for semi-apparent reasons (see title of chapter). I hope you enjoy it! See you next time!

Chapter 58: Blackout

SAM

My fist connects with the emo bastard's face with a satisfying crunch, sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he can get up, I send a swift kick right into his chest. Sasuke weakly grabs my ankle, his breath leaving his lungs with a slight wheeze. His eyes slide out of focus as his hands fall limply to the ground. I smirk and use my foot to push him onto his back. He doesn't move.

Katie winces. "Was that really necessary?" she inquires dryly.

I grin, cracking my knuckles. "Yes, and it felt wonderful. You should try it sometime."

An odd expression flickers across her face before she shakes her head. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Suit yourself." I shrug.

The three of us focus on the raven-haired boy at my feet, who still hasn't moved from where he fell. Katie frowns almost worriedly. "Is he dead?"

"He'd better not be," Deidara calls back, eyes narrowing pointedly at me. "He's _my_ kill, yeah."

An oddly chilling sensation sweeps through me -- one that I can't really describe. If anything, I guess you could call it an evil force, but I'm not really sure. A twinge of anger grips my heart -- my thoughts wandering. _Why is Katie worried about his punk? He __**deserves**__ to die. If she tries to stop me, I'll kill __**her**__, too._ That thought makes me freeze in place, my heart skipping a beat. What? Where did that come from? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I'd never want to kill Katie. She was one of my first real friends. I can't do something like that. No way!

"Don't worry, Dei-chan," I say sweetly, trying to push the feeling from my mind, "he's still breathing. Besides, the credit really goes to you. I'd never have been able to land that hit if you hadn't worked him down to his present state." There's a kunai in my hand, though I'm not entirely sure how it got there. My voice takes on a darker tone. "But he won't be that way for much longer."

Deidara's eyebrows furrow as he mutters, "Dei-chan? I'm not a girl, yeah."

Katie, however, jerks in surprise and steps toward me, responding to a different part of my small speech. "No, Sam! Stop! You can't kill Sasuke!" She reaches forward and grabs my wrist, pulling me away from the fallen Uchiha.

"Why not?" I demand, feeling a slight twinge of pain in my shoulder as I jerk out of her grasp a bit more harshly than I intended. "You know who he is -- what he's going to do. We can't let him live. You know that, Katie!" _Yes. Let me kill him. Make him suffer. Get rid of him before he can do any more damage._

"You'll make more enemies than friends that way, Sam. Leave him be. We can still change that particular event without killing Sasuke." I scowl, a low growl rising in my throat as Katie continues, "Think about it, Sam. What do you think Itachi will do if you kill Sasuke?" She seems to be completely oblivious of my anger, which is probably a good thing at the moment, but I can't think straight enough to really decide that.

Deidara looks between us, his expression slightly puzzled, but he doesn't say anything.

Sighing, I drop my arm to my side. Katie's probably right. If I want to get close to Itachi, it would probably be a good thing for me to _not_ kill his little brother. That might make him angry. The pain in my shoulder sharpens. _But he's right there! Helpless! Just kill him! Itachi will understand. He wouldn't want this __**monster**__ rebuilding his clan, anyway, not that the emo bastard really can properly do that with his current state of mind. Kill him now!_

My hands start shaking as I fight down the will of the curse seal. That's what this feeling is that's trying to take over me. It's the curse seal, and it's definitely not a good thing. I squeeze my eyes shut, focusing on fighting the seal back and clearing my head of those dark whispers -- whispers that are unsettlingly in my own voice, though they seem to hiss slightly.

"You should call Tobi and get out of here," Katie advises Deidara, shifting her attention from me to him. "There are Konoha ninja in the area, and to be honest, you're in no state to fight them."

She's being incredibly rational today, all things considered. That's our little Leader, I suppose. I fight down the urge to snigger at the thought, realizing that -- in fact -- she _is_ shorter than I remember. Katie was definitely taller than me last time I saw her.

"Why are you protecting him, yeah?" _Yes, Katie. Do tell. Why?_

"Because, though I hate him as others do, I still pity him for what he's become."

Silence falls over us for several minutes. _Pity? She __**pities**__ him? That's no excuse for sparing him. He'd kill __**her**__ without a second thought -- no doubt about it! Her mercy is pointless! Kill. Him. __**Now!**_

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi loudly breaks the silence and my increasingly darker train of thought. "You're still alive!"

I open my eyes and watch as Tobi helps his partner to his feet. He glances between Katie and me, his gaze lingering a bit longer on her than me. Then again, he might not really be looking at her. I can't see his eyes. His face is turned to her, though, and I have a hunch that he's studying her closely behind that mask. He breathes a soft word, and if my senses were any less, I might not have been able to make it out. "Koneko . . ."

My eyes narrow slightly as they snap over to look at Katie. Her face shows no reaction to that word, but maybe she didn't hear it. I feel a slight twitch in the curse seal as her words echo in my head. _I know you don't know u-uh me, and it's not exactly wise for ninja to trust complete strangers, but you have to listen to me._ Why had she stuttered over that word? Was she lying? I peer more closely at her face. No. She can't be. Katie has no poker face whatsoever. You can always tell when she's lying, and there aren't any of those signs now.

After giving an almost imperceptible nod, the Akatsuki pair vanishes into the dark woods. I move to follow them, but Katie grabs my arm and stops me. "No, Sam."

"What?" I snap, turning on her and wincing slightly at the slight stab of pain in my shoulder.

After a worried look flutters across her face, Katie closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You can't go with them. It's too dangerous." She looks over at the fallen Uchiha. "And plus, Sasuke needs to be found by the right people."

I can hardly believe my ears. She won't let me go with the Akatsuki? I could finally meet Itachi, and she won't let me go? Anger flares in my chest, and with it, the curse mark roars back to full life, stronger than before. _How dare she?! She's holding you back for the sake of the emo-bastard?! First she stops you from killing him, and now she's stopping you from meeting his brother! Does she care more about him than you?! How __**dare**__ she?!_

As Katie releases me, turning to walk toward Sasuke's prone form, my vision begins to tunnel -- to black out. _I bet she __**is**__ with them, and she just doesn't want to share them with you. She's llying to you -- deceiving you. She's threatening your future – your love. You can't stand for this. Destroy her before she destroys you! _Dark chakra rushes through me -- fire burning in my veins. I can't deny it -- the bloodlust that rises into my chest, clouding my thoughts. With an feral cry, I lunge forward and know no more.

* * *

KATIE

Once I'm facing away from Sam, I bite my lower lip. This is some predicament I've gotten myself in. To be truthful, I guess I should be thankful. I could use this opportunity to get away from the Akatsuki. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Tobi and Deidara, but I'm starting to fear for the girls' lives now.

That fear is also the main reason I stopped Sam from killing Sasuke. Deidara had declared the Uchiha his target, so if someone took that kill away from him (as Sasuke did concerning Orochimaru), the bomb-artist would then target that person. I didn't want Sam to become that target. My other reasons were entirely truthful as well, but the true one was a bit touchy of a subject to bring up. Sam would then rightfully suspect that I had been spending time with the Akatsuki and would want to do the same (which she tried to anyway), but I can't have that. I can't knowingly allow her to put herself into that sort of danger.

I've barely taken two steps away from Sam when I feel her chakra spike. It's strangely different, however, than it's felt so far -- darker somehow. My eyebrows furrow as I turn toward her, mouth opening to speak. I don't get the chance, though, when my mind registers the flame-covered hand flying toward me.

With a gasp of fear and surprise, I nimbly dodge to the side -- a bit too late, though. Sam's hand grazes my upper arm. The intense fire chakra coating her hand bites and burns into my skin. I cry out in pain, stumbling and clutching my arm. Spots dance in front of my eyes, and it takes me a moment to regain my bearings as I blink back tears.

"What was that for?" I gasp, wincing and hissing in pain.

Sam says nothing, her back slumped slightly. Slowly, she straightens up and turns toward me. I suck in a sharp breath as her now-black eyes lock with mine. There's nothing in those eyes but pure fury and hate. That's not what truly freezes me in place. Flame-like markings are inching across her skin – down her arm and across her face and chest. The curse seal.

"S-Sam?"

Her eyes narrow and lips peel back from her teeth in an angry sneer. "You're keeping me from him," Sam growls, taking a step toward me. Her voice is dark and almost humming with power. My heart kicks into high gear. This isn't my Sam. This is the curse seal controlling her.

I back up, lifting my hands. "What are you talking about?" I ask shakily.

"Itachi, _dammit_!" she snaps back, eyes flashing with inner fire.

My mouth goes dry. _Oh dear._ "Come on, Sam. You know that's not what I'm doing. I'm trying to keep you safe. You need to calm down, love. Deep breaths."

Of course, Sam doesn't listen to me. She's too far gone. With a roar of pure fury, she attacks. I have to stay light on my feet to avoid her constant barrage of fire-chakra-laden blows. The very air around her begins to heat up as I continue to duck and weave her attacks. "Sam! Please! Get a hold of yourself!"

My words don't reach her -- don't stop her. If anything, they only drive her to fight more fiercely than ever before. I have to push myself to the limits of my agility to avoid her fiery barrage, all the while pleading for her to calm down -- to regain control. She finally stops her relentless assault, but I don't get the chance to relax. My heart sinks as her hands flash through various signs and she draws in a deep breath.

"Aw, shiznit."

Hands fisting at her sides, Sam lets loose a giant fireball in my direction. The flames roar forward hungrily. Giving a panicked cry, I back up and move my fingers into an instinctive series of hand signs. An alien phrase flickers through my mind. _Lightning style: Shield of the Thunder God._ I clap my palms together before sweeping my arms out to either side of me, parallel to the ground just as the ball of fire bears down on me.

A loud crack of thunder fills my ears as violet lightning spreads along the path of my hands, creating a curved wall of twisting sparks that deflects the red-hot flames. I squeeze my eyes shut against the heat and light, gritting my teeth. When the roar dissipates, I peek back out, only to yelp and jump out of the way of another swipe from my seal-crazed friend.

If this goes on any longer, one of us is going to get seriously hurt. I already have been. "Sam, please! I don't want to fight you!"

My pleads are as ineffective as ever as she lunges for me again. I gather chakra into my legs and leap back, planting my feet into the trunk of a tree and flipping over her head. Twisting in mid-air -- my hands moving rapidly through a couple of signs -- I land on my feet facing her. "Sorry, Sam," I breath before slamming a sparking palm into the center of her back.

She draws a sharp breath, back arching as violet sparks leap through her body. Her eyes roll back and she collapses into my waiting arms. My heart pounds in my chest as I lower her carefully to the ground. After twitching a couple times, she falls still, and the curse seal rapidly recedes back into the spiral-like marks on her shoulder. Biting my lower lip in fear, I quickly check her pulse, muttering worriedly, "Please don't be dead."

To my immense relief, my fingers locate a steady heartbeat. I sigh, leaning over her. "Thank God." A dry sob escapes my lips as the weight of what just happened finally drops on my shoulders. What if that shock had stopped her heart? I could've killed her!

"What are you still doing here?" a dark voice interrupts my anguished thoughts.

Stiffening, I look over my shoulder to see Tobi -- no, Madara -- standing across the mostly-torched clearing. I swallow, but before I can respond, he speaks again. "There is a river to the north of here." He motions in that direction. "Go there and follow it upstream. Stay on the water, mind you, so they can't follow your trail."

In the distance, I can hear the barking of dogs -- Kakashi's ninja dogs, no doubt. "We will be waiting for you, and if you don't show up, then we _will_ be coming after you, understood?" I nod. "Good. Leave Sasuke and the girl. It's not his time to join us, and she's too unstable at the moment." After giving me a long and rather intense look, Madara turns and vanishes in the opposite direction he had previously indicated.

A heartbeat or two after he's gone, I gently move Sam from my lap and rise. "I'm sorry, Sam," I whisper faintly before turning and fleeing toward the river.


	59. An Official Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long. I was really sick most of last week/weekend and was totally useless writing- and schoolwork-wise. I just got this chapter finished and will get the next one up as soon as it's written to try and make up for a lack of chapter last week. There's a bit of sadness in this chapter, but not too much, I promise. There's humor, too, so don't get to emo, okay? haha. Anyway, things are about to get a little messy, so hold on to your seats! Without any further delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 59: An Official Mission

ASHLEY

"If you're going, then I'm going," I state stubbornly, standing in front of Kakashi with my arms crossed.

This probably isn't the best way to start my morning, glaring defiantly at the silver-haired jounin, but can you really blame me? I was included among those summoned to Tsunade's office for a mission briefing, though, apparently, they only really needed me for the information I have. The same goes for Jowan at my side.

They've just gotten word about Sasuke killing Orochimaru, and Tsunade's sending a double team out to try to hunt the boy down. Well, actually, their primary target is Itachi, but they're only going after him as bait for Sasuke. I know that in the manga, they return to the Leaf Village safe and sound -- if empty-handed -- but with Hidan and Kakuzu still active, I don't want them to go off on their own without someone who knows what's going on there with them.

Kakashi sighs. "Ashley . . ."

His argument is cut off as Jowan jabs a finger at him. "The same goes for me as well, and we won't take no as an answer!"

The masked jounin drops his arms to his sides in defeat, looking over at Tsunade. She studies us over hands clasped below her nose, eyes thoughtful. After a brief moment, Naruto pipes up. "Yeah, c'mon, Granny Tsunade! They can really help us. Besides, Ashley and Jowan both have been doing great with their training." He lifted his head proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest. "I should know. I've been helping."

One of Tsunade's eyebrows twitches at the word "granny", but she remains otherwise still and silent. I step forward, pleading with her. "Please, Lady Tsunade. We want to help, and there's a chance our friends are out there. We'll be able to recognize them. They won't." I motion to the others in the room.

"Their knowledge could come in handy," Yamato commented in an offhand manner.

I nod quickly. "Exactly, and we won't get in the way. I promise. We'll --"

"Okay," Tsunade grunts.

"-- be really careful, and -- wait, what?" I blink several times at the woman as she drops her hands into her lap and leans back in her high-backed chair.

A small smirk touches Tsunade's lips as she takes in my startled look. "Okay, you can go. That's why you're here, anyway. You will be accompanying the squads in their search for Itachi Uchiha."

I nod, still not comprehending the fact that she gave in so easily. Really, there was no point in me arguing my case. She'd already decided that I was allowed on the mission. Jowan glances between us. "Wait, what about me?" she asks. "I'm not just going to sit here while Ashley's out in the field."

"Yeah," I manage, recovering from my surprise. "We'll both feel a lot better about this situation, and there might be things I've forgotten that Jowan remembers."

She smirks. "And I haven't been training with Gai and Lee for nothing. I won't be a burden. I promise."

Tsunade heaves a sigh. "You do have a point. Very well. Jowan may accompany you as well." The two of us give each other high fives. "However," Tsunade points out sharply, drawing our attention back to her, "I want to make one thing abundantly clear. The two of you will not, under any circumstances, withhold information from the members of this team that could affect the outcome of this mission. Do you understand?"

After glancing briefly at each other, Jowan and I bow, chorusing, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

She nods and lifts a hand to apparently dismiss everyone. However, before she can speak, Neji clears his throat softly and steps forward. I jerk in surprise, having forgotten he was behind us -- Jowan's shadow. Tsunade blinked at him. "Yes, Neji?"

He bows stiffly to her. "I would like to request a place on the squad as well, Lady Hokage."

"Oh?" she looks faintly surprised. "For what purpose, Neji?"

"You placed Jowan under my supervision for the duration of her stay," Neji stated calmly. "I would like to be included on this venture so that I might continue to keep an eye on her and make sure she remains unharmed."

I nudge Jowan in the side, lifting my eyebrows suggestively at her. She pulls a face and pushes me playfully back, muttering, "Oh, shut up."

After glancing curiously in our direction, Tsunade focuses her entire attention on the stoic Hyuuga. "I'm sorry, Neji," she says, "but I have to reject your request. The teams are already full, especially with the addition of Jowan and Ashley, and your presence would only serve to unbalance them."

Neji bows again. "I understand, Lady Hokage."

Before he can back up and retake his place behind Jowan, I step forward. "Wait. Couldn't he go in someone's place? That way, the teams will stay even."

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "Every member currently on the teams is vital for the mission. Besides, Hinata is already going. We don't need another Byakugan."

Jowan crosses her arms stubbornly, muttering, "You can always use another Byakugan."

I fight down the urge to giggle at that comment, instead focusing my gaze on Tsunade with as much seriousness as I can muster. "If I might make an observation and a suggestion, Lady Tsunade?"

She peers at me for a moment before nodding. I take a deep breath and shift my eyes to the other shinobi in the room. "You say every member is vital for this mission. Kakashi and Yamato are required to serve as team leaders." The pair nodded. "Kiba and Akamaru are excellent trackers and will definitely be useful. Shino has his bugs, which are also good at tracking, especially chakra."

Shino slightly inclines his head as Kiba flashes a toothy grin. "You know it." Akamaru barks in agreement, wagging his tail.

Gaining confidence, I continue on. "We've already discussed Hinata's Byakugan, a valuable asset to have during a mission like this one. Sakura is our main medic and is incredibly strong -- no doubt a necessity." Hinata flushes slightly, pulling her eyes away from Naruto to focus on me. I turn my attention away from her, though, to focus on the blonde. "Naruto is a must as well, not only for his -- strength, but for his value as a sort of bait, since we're focusing our hunt on Itachi."

I almost expect Naruto to give an indignant yell in response to me referring to him as "bait" in this venture, but he merely nods in understanding and acceptance. That only leaves one person. My eyes stop at Sai. "Then there's Sai. Granted, your manipulation of ink can be impressive in a fight, however, I don't see what other 'vital' asset you provide your team."

Truthfully, I know very well why he's there. _He's supposed to be a spy for ROOT -- a requirement stated by the elders of the council._ I return my gaze to Tsunade. "No offense to Sai, of course -- he's a splendid ninja -- but I suggest that Neji replace him for this mission. Another Byakugan will be helpful, especially if we split up to cover more ground."

Tsunade peers back at me thoughtfully, remaining silent. I hold my breath. _Come on, Tsunade. You're the Hokage – the highest power in the village. You don't have to give in to the council. Kick Sai out, at least for this mission._ As she opens her mouth to reply, however, Sai clears his throat.

"I will give up my position willingly to Neji," he states.

I nearly fall over in surprise, but I'm not the only one. There are wide eyes all around. Sai gives one of his small smiles. "Ashley is right, and I do not want to be a burden to my teammates."

There's nothing for me to do but stare at him. He's making this decision on his own. He _must_ be. There's no way Danzou would order this. If anything, the old man would _want_ Sai to accompany us -- to keep an eye not only on Naruto but also on Jowan and me. There's no way he would pass up this opportunity, and yet here we are, listening to Sai do just that. I find myself smiling despite my surprise. _Maybe there's hope for him yet._

Tsunade blinks at Sai for several moments before nodding. "Very well," she concedes. "If you are willing, Sai, then Neji will take your place. If there are no more questions, then you all are dismissed. Good luck, and come back safely."

We all bow and file obediently out of the room. When we get outside I turn to Sai. Jowan, however, beats me to the punch. "Alright," she demands. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sai?"

At her words, the ninja around us stiffen and eye the young man in question suspiciously. Sai blinks, obviously confused by her words. "What?"

I wave my hands, rushing to nullify Jowan's words before anyone starts thinking that Sai actually _is_ a spy or something of the like. "It's just a joke," I explain quickly. "She doesn't mean it literally, it's just . . ." I shrug. "That was a really nice thing you did back there, Sai. To tell you the truth, it kind of seemed out of character for you."

Sai's confusion fades. "I spoke the truth. I merely wish to help my friends, and if this is how I can, then I will."

Naruto grins. "Wow, Sai, that's really great of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome, dickless," the pale boy replies, smiling in Naruto's direction.

Kiba has to hold the blonde back from attacking his teammate. Sakura giggles. "I think that's the closest you've gotten to a real smile, so far Sai. It looks really nice."

I blink at Sai's expression. She's right. It almost looks genuine. Sai cocks his head. "You think so? I'm glad you like it, ugly."

It takes both Yamato and myself to keep Sakura from punching his lights out. Frankly, I have half a mind to just let her go for it, but after what Sai's just done for Neji and Jowan, I decide to spare him this time.

Kakashi clears his voice. "That's enough, everyone. We need to get going."

Naruto almost immediately snaps out of his insulted rage, surprising Kiba. The blonde curls one hand into a fist, fire blazing in his eyes. "Yeah! Come on, everybody! We're wasting time! Let's move out!"

Jowan and I grin at each other as excitement rises in my chest. A mission. We're going on a real live mission. Though a part of me is absolutely terrified, I can't help but feel charged as I follow the hyperactive ninja toward Konoha's gates. Much to my surprise, there's a figure waiting for us, white hair almost shining in the high sun.

Blinking in surprise, Jowan rushes forward. "Jiraiya!" she calls, grinning and waving a hand over her head.

I'm totally stunned when the old man laughs and scoops her up into a tight hug. It's rather hard to believe that she's gotten that close to the perverted sage. Heck, that's physical contact right there! Danger! Danger! My amazement only deepens when Jiraiya does absolutely nothing perverted, merely stepping back and smiling warmly at my friend.

"So, you're going off on an actual mission, are you?" he asks.

Jowan nods. "Yep." She falters for a moment. "Why are you at the gates? Are you leaving too?"

"Well, Tsunade wants me to --"

"No!" Jowan explodes, startling pretty much all of us. "I want you to stay in the Leaf Village. Don't go anywhere, Jiraiya. Please." Her voice is pleading, and that very tone tips me off to what's going on. Jiraiya's going to the Rain Village -- to his death.

"Jowan . . ." the perverted sage sighs.

She shakes her head. "No. I'll tell you whatever you want to know about them when I get back as long as you promise me you'll stay here. You won't go wandering off and getting yourself – killed." Her voice cracks and understanding flickers through Jiraiya's eyes.

"I see," he murmurs.

Jowan's hands curl into fists. "Promise me, Jiraiya. Please, gramps, promise me."

Sighing, Jiraiya shakes his head. "I can't promise you anything, but I can give you this." He pulls something out of his bag and hands it to Jowan. "It was mine before I became a sage." The white-haired man motions to the metal thing on his head. "I want you to have it."

My friend bows her head, clutching the object to her chest as she nods. Jiraiya's eyes then shift to me. He smiles. "You're Ashley, right?" I nod, and he tosses a small package to me. "Tsunade forgot to give this to you. She said you'd understand."

Blinking in surprise, I pull off the loose cloth to reveal a forehead protector. A small laugh escapes my lips when I spot the three-pointed crown carved into the metal, remembering the events that took place upon my arrival. Grinning, I tie the protector into place. "Thanks."

Jiraiya nods and bids us farewell as Kakashi and Yamato order us onward. We have a mission to complete after all. As we run, leaving Jiraiya standing at the gates of the Leaf Village, I glance over at Jowan. A black-clothed Leaf protector sits proudly on her forehead as silent tears trail down her cheeks.


	60. The Source of Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. Also, much of the dialogue in the first half of this chapter was taken from the manga chapter 355.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so now I'm up to date with updates. Haha. Playing with words. Anyway, the last chapter was for me missing last week, and this chapter is for this week. It's quite a bit longer (almost 3,000 words on its own), but I think that makes up for the section straight out of the manga that's in here. A bit of humor. A bit of action. A bit of drama. Yay for another short fight scene! Anyway thanks for understanding about my whole sick leave thing from last week (no it was not swine flu, thank goodness). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 60: The Source of Pain

ASHLEY

My sandals tap against the tile roof as I step over to the stone bird statue on one side. "Wow," I state. "That looks really freaky in person."

Kiba sniggers before turning his attention to Kakashi. "We'll start by searching everywhere in a five kilometer radius, using this roof as our center," the masked man states, surveying his team. I quickly return to the circle of my teammates (so cool!) to make sure I don't miss any of his instructions. "If we don't come up with anything, we'll relocate and search another five kilometer area and repeat until we find a clue."

Sakura stares up at him from her lower position on the sloped roof. "Five kilometers?" she questions incredulously. "But our wireless equipment won't work if we split up that far! And we'll be in danger if we're alone when something happens!" Her eyes flicker momentarily to Jowan and me. "We should go in teams of two, at the very least. That way, if we encounter any enem--"

"Relax, Sakura," Yamato interrupts her.

I cross my arms and grin knowingly as Kakashi presses a hand against the rooftop. Black markings squiggle across the ground around him, and in a burst of smoke, eight ninja dogs appear before us. "Pakkun!" Before he can speak, I dash forward and scoop the small dog off of the giant bulldog's head and cuddle him close in my arms.

"Ack! What the --?" The summon dog stiffens before relaxing as I shift him in my arms and start scratching behind his ears, returning to my place beside Kakashi. "Ohhh, that's nice. A little to the left. That's it! Right there! Ahhhh." He sighs happily, practically turning into a puddle of fur in my arms.

Kakashi chuckles softly before clearing his throat. Remembering his place, Pakkun perks up in my arms and shakes himself slightly. Gathering back up what dignity he might have lost, he addresses the squad. "The echoes of your voices will reach our ears just as fast as wireless gear," he states. "And our noses will detect danger well enough in advance to back the closest person up."

Jowan giggles, shaking her head slightly as others in our group make soft sounds of realization. Kakashi continues his briefing. "Here's how our patrols will work. Each person on patrol will have two of my ninja dogs as bodyguards."

"Two?" Sakura questions. "Wait, but then --"

Kakashi smirks down at her, his eyes turning into slight, upside-down u's. "Be nice to them, okay?"

I watch with a smile as the dogs claim their partners. "Hiya, Sakura!" "You always go for the noisy girls, man." "I'll go with Shino!" "Mmhmm."

The two dogs that would have gone with Sai pad calmly over to stand by Neji. "We'll take the Hyuuga boy," the dog that I remember would have growled at Sai states. The other grunts softly, "Hn."

"What about me?" Naruto demands.

Kakashi turns to him. "Like Ashley said earlier, you'll be targeted as a jinchuuriki. Since Akatsuki may attack you first, you'll be going with Yamato for backup and Hinata for her scouting abilities."

"And Bull," Pakkun adds from my arms, "since he's loud."

From his seat next to Hinata, the giant dog in question gives a loud woof. Hinata giggles and blushes. "L-let's do our best, Naruto!" I notice with a smile that the iris Naruto gave her is tucked behind her ear.

Naruto seems to finally notice the flower as well, since he gives her a broad smile, a faint touch of red tinting his cheeks. "Right!"

I turn to smile at Kakashi as he continues on. "Since Kiba already has Akamaru, I'll only take one as well. Ashley will remain with me, and Jowan will accompany Neji. Understood?" We nod.

"So, we're all set now, right?" Kiba calls down eagerly.

"Alright guys," Kakashi states, "remember that trailing Sasuke's scent takes priority." My eyes slide to Sakura. "And Akatsuki comes second." He looks between each of them. "And regardless of which target you find, your mission is only to determine their location and report back here."

He lifts an arm and everyone tenses. My gaze meets Jowan's and a silent message passes between us. _Be careful._ She nods to me as Kakashi drops his arm. "_Scramble!_" Everyone vanishes, leaving Kakashi and myself -- Pakkun still in my arms -- standing on the roof.

I sighed and resumed scratching Pakkun behind the ear. Kakashi watched me for a moment before asking, "Is there anything I need to know about what's going to happen here?"

After thinking for a moment, I reply, "Well, Naruto's group is going to have a run-in with Kabuto."

Kakashi's visible eye widens. "Kabuto?"

I nod. "Yeah, but don't worry. He won't cause them too much trouble. Actually, I believe he gives Naruto a notebook containing all the information he's gathered on the Akatsuki, which is a good thing."

He nods. "Right. Anything else?"

"I don't recall anything of note from Shino or Kiba's end. I don't believe Sai would have found anything either, but with Neji and Jowan in his place, that might turn out differently." I shrug before adding in an off-hand manner. "Oh, and Sakura will be the first to pick up Sasuke's scent."

"What?" Kakashi turns to me. "Where?"

Pakkun's ears perk up as I reply. "Well, it's outside a small town, but Sasuke's not actually there. It ends up being the girl he's travelling with, Karin. Apparently, she has some of his clothes with her. She and Sakura pass within touching distance of each other, but they don't know it."

"I see," Kakashi murmurs thoughtfully, looking out over the trees.

I rock back on my heels, chewing on my lower lip. "So, um, what are we supposed to do? Just wait here for word from anyone?" He nods and I sit down on the peak of the roof, continuing to pet the ninja dog in my arms.

A long time passes in comfortable silence, Kakashi standing watch, Pakkun listening while enjoying the attention I'm lavishing on him, and me slowly falling asleep for lack of anything better to do. Suddenly, Pakkun stiffens in my grasp. Kakashi looks down at us. "What is it?"

"Urushi and Uuhei," Pakkun growled. "They're the ones that went with Neji and Jowan. They've found something." His ears perked as he listened to the sound of distant howling. "They believe it's Sasuke. Neji can see the shapes of two people, unmoving and apparently unconscious. Sasuke's scent is in the area."

I jump to my feet, Pakkun tumbling out of my lap with a soft yelp of surprise. "Sasuke was supposed to be fighting Deidara, the blonde Akatsuki member. Neither of them was supposed to get knocked out, though. Is he sure they're unconscious? If not, they need to get the hell out of there _now_, before Deidara blows the entire place to smithereens."

Pakkun falls silent, listening intently. "Yes. Both are lying on the ground, unmoving."

"Call everyone together," Kakashi orders. "Tell them not to move in until we're all there. It might be a trap."

"Got it." The small pug dog let loose a loud howl as we leapt from the roof and into the trees, racing toward Neji and Jowan's position.

We're the last to arrive. Neji and Hinata are peering off in the direction that I assume the former had seen the chakra signatures, Byakugans ablaze. Naruto can't seem to stand still, constantly shifting from one foot to another. "Come on, let's go!" he exclaims. "I can send in a few shadow clones to check for traps before the rest of us get there."

Kakashi nods. "Do it."

A yell of "_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" and a puff of smoke later, several Naruto copies dashed away. The masked jounin turned to Neji. "Alright, what exactly did you see?" he asked.

"There were two clear figures, both lying on the ground. One had really low chakra levels, as if just finishing a lengthy battle. The other was clear and strong. For a moment, I thought I picked up a third, but it was probably just an animal – really faint and too small to be human. Then it was gone, and only the two remained. They still haven't changed."

"It's Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly declairs, eyes widening. "He looks pretty beat up and is out cold. There's a girl with short blonde hair near him too that I don't recognize."

"What kind of blonde?" Jowan asks slowly.

Naruto blinks at her. "Huh? Well, um, pale I guess."

I glance at Jowan and she meets my eyes. "Sam," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Her hair's not short. Besides, why would she be with Sasuke? You know how she feels about the guy." I'm very careful to sensor my language concerning the young Uchiha in present company, using 'guy' instead of some other choice phrases.

"Maybe she's the one who knocked him out," Jowan suggests, "and Deidara got away."

When I open my mouth to respond, Kiba cuts in. "Can we discuss theories later? We've got to retrieve Sasuke before someone else gets to him first."

Naruto nods. "Yeah. The place is clean. Let's go!"

"Move out," Kakashi snaps, lunging into the trees with everyone else on his tail.

My heart hammers in my chest. Sam. Could it really be her? If so, then what happened? Why is she unconscious? Did she get involved in Sasuke's fight with Deidara? Did she get hurt? The questions run circles in my mind as we get closer and closer. Finally, we break through the last of the foliage between us and our target. My eyes briefly glance at Sasuke's prone form before focusing on the bright orange nearby that surprisingly wasn't Naruto.

My eyes widen as I recognize the girl's face. "Sam!" I rush to her side, Jowan close behind. I get no response as I gently shake the younger girl's shoulders, trying to rouse her. Frantically, I check for a pulse, sighing in relief when I find one beating steady and strong.

Hinata appears on the other side of my unconscious friend, hands glowing faintly green. "H-here," she says soft. "Let me t-take a look."

I nod as she leans over Sam, one hand resting on the girl's forehead while the other trails slowly down her chest. Jowan squeezes my hand as we watch and wait for a verdict. As Hinata runs her scans, my gaze drifts to the object tied around Sam's neck – a Sound headband. Sound? I thought that village was gone – ditched when Orochimaru's base in Rice Field Country was destroyed after the Chuunin Exam. Why would she be wearing one now, then?

"Sh-she appears to be in g-good health," Hinata finally declares. "I-it seems, though, that she received a s-strong sh-shock to her system, though. H-her body just needs to s-sleep it off." When the girl moved to stand up, the light fading from her hands, she freezes and blinks down at Sam again. "K-Kakashi!" she calls out in alarm.

Jowan and I stiffen. "What? What is it?" Jowan demands.

Kakashi joins us and bends over Sam, inspecting a place on her neck that Hinata indicates to him. His visible eye widens before looking up at me. "It seems you were probably right about that pain in your shoulder, Ashley," he states solemnly, "and I believe we have found its source."

I shift so I can see what he's referring to, and my heart skips a beat. "The curse seal. Sam has it," I breathe. _Oh, God, this isn't good. Not good at all._

"What?" Jowan cries. "No!"

Kakashi rises. "We need to get her to the Leaf Village so we can safely take care of it. Kiba!"

The Inuzuka hurries over and lifts Sam into his arms. "I've got her. No worries." He climbs onto Akamaru's back, Sam's limp form cradled in his lap. Her head lolls to one side, leaning against his shoulder.

I finally tear my gaze from her to glance at Sasuke. Naruto's carrying him piggy-back style. I frown slightly. "Are you sure that's safe? If Sasuke wakes up . . ."

"He won't wake up," Sakura declares. "With those injuries and his current state of chakra depletion, he'll be out for a couple days."

"Alright, everyone," Yamato declares, eyes scanning the surrounding forest. "We need to move out and get back to the Leaf Village as quickly as possible. We don't know if Sasuke was here with anyone."

"He was," Jowan grunts, eyes not leaving Sam. Neji puts a hand on her shoulder

Yamato nods. "Even more of a reason for us to get going."

"Naruto, can you give us some clones?" Kakashi asks. As Naruto nods and creates a good dozen or so, the masked jounin glances at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'll make it," I reply softly. "The sooner we get to the Leaf Village, the better."

Kakashi took that as his cue to order us back. The pace we set is break-neck, faster now that we have our prize and are racing back to the Leaf Village before anyone realizes that we have him. Sam's another reason for our speed. We can't risk the curse mark getting any worse than it no doubt already is. As we run, suddenly Hinata lets out a small squeak, followed by Neji's cry, "Someone's here!"

A heartbeat later, a colossal shape lunges out of the trees with an angry roar. I yelp and leap out of the way of the hammer-like arm swinging with deadly speed through our midst. I catch a flash of red-blonde hair. Sickening realization hits me. "Juugo!"

When the smoke clears, the curse-crazed man straightens, growling, "Release them."

Kakashi slips into a fighting stance as the others fall suit, preparing to take Juugo on. "No," he declares.

With a feral cry, Juugo lunges at him. Kakashi vanishes, replacing himself with a log right a split-second before Juugo's fist connects. "Be careful!" Jowan calls out in warning. "He's the source of the cursed seal!"

"Then let's end this fast." Yamato slams his hands against the ground and thick wooden vines rise out of the ground around Juugo, ensnaring the raging man as he would Naruto when the Kyuubi started taking over.

The sound of hundreds of chirping birds fills the air as Kakashi reappears behind Juugo. The later struggles against his bindings but can't manage to break free. _Of course not,_ I think to myself, nervously fingering the opening of my kunai pouch. _If that jutsu can hold Naruto when he's gone four-tailed, then there's no way Juugo can break free._

As Kakashi lunges forward, however, a familiar voice cries out, "No! Stop!"

I turn in surprise to find Sam awake and struggling against Kiba's hold. "Hey, calm down!" Kiba growls softly, gritting his teeth in an effort to hold her still. "We're trying to help you."

Sam continues to fight against him. "Let me go!" she yells. When Kiba fails to comply, she lets out a growl of her own and bites his wrist. Her captor yelps in surprise and pain, and Sam breaks free, dashing forward to plant herself between Juugo and a charging Kakashi. "Stop!"

More startled than anything, I think, Kakashi freezes and calls off his attack. I breathe a sigh of relief. For a moment there, I had seen Haku in Sam's place, making a last-ditch effort to save Zabuza. Thankfully, though, Kakashi was able to stop his charge so he didn't run my friend through with the crackling chidori. Juugo, however, isn't being so obedient. He continues to struggle against his wooden bindings, roaring in fury.

After leveling a sharp gaze at Kakashi, Sam turns and circles Juugo so that she's standing in front of him. Then, much to our surprise and amazement, she lifts and hand and places it gently on his transformed arm. "Juugo, calm down," she says softly, her voice barely audible over his own cries. "It's me. Sam. I'm fine, see? These people are my friends. They're helping me, not hurting me. You need to calm down, Juugo. Breathe. Goosfraba, remember? Goosfraba." She repeats the word soothingly, and slowly but surely, Juugo's breathing starts to slow down.

I fight back the urge to laugh. Goosfraba. _Anger Management._ Who would have thought that using something like that would actually work in calming Juugo down? Yet, here he is, his arm returning to normal and the bruise-like markings fading from his skin. He blinks down at her and relaxes, not fighting the wood anymore. "Your friends?" he asks faintly. She nods. "Oh. Okay."

Smiling, Sam turns back to us and waves. "All clear," she calls cheerfully.

At first, no one moves. Then, Jowan starts laughing. "I have two things to say, Sam," she giggles. "One . . . you're crazy."

Our cursed friend flashes a smile. "Thank you."

"Two . . ." Jowan looks her up and down before lifting her eyes. "Holy shit, girl. What are you_ wearing_?"

Sam just laughs.


	61. Noisy Little Cricket

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** In celebration of breaking 700 reviews (dude awesome!), 150 favs, and nearly 50,000 hits (as well as 90,000 written words without the addition of the author's notes), you all get an early chapter!!! Yay! I know there are at least two of you out there from my Gaia Guild (cough-Claudia-cough-Kanna/Yukii-cough) who have been really looking forward to the event taking place in this chapter . . . so, tadaa! Though, I feel a "WARNING! EMO-NESS AHEAD!!!" is also in order. We've gone through a mirage of emotions in this fic, so we all know that those not only in this chapter but also the next were bound to arise eventually. It was only a matter of "when" and "who". Anyway, the ending to this can be interpreted in a few different ways, I suppose . . . kukuku. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Wednesday!

**P.S.** A big thanks to Sakura Mikan 91 for your lovely PM. Actually, the the questions that you and a couple others have brought up have spurred me to plan out more chapters than I had originally planned, so there should now be 72 total chapters rather than just 67. Key word being "should". Anyway, hugs and cookies to you, dear, and I hope you enjoy the chapter (even though there's no Gaara, sorry).

Chapter 61: Noisy Little Cricket

KATIE

My feet slide slowly across the ground as I shuffle behind Tobi and Deidara, eyes staring down at nothing in particular. My chest feels hollow; my stomach twists in knots. What have I done? I used a jutsu against my own friend, rendering her unconscious and then leaving her there. I know she's alive, but I still feel horrible.

Sam has the cursed seal. It took over her right in front of me, driving her to attack. I had no choice but to defend myself! I keep telling myself that, but a part of me keeps insisting that it's my fault she's hurt. I could have done something to help her -- anything to keep her safe. I could have stayed with her and gone with the Leaf Village ninja. I could have gone and made sure the other girls were safe. I could have done so much more!

But I didn't. Instead, I ran away. I know I could make the excuse that Madara forced my decision, but in truth, a part of me believes that I would have chosen the same whether or not the man had appeared as he did. I would have run anyway -- left her there of my own free will. I might as well have, for what little resistance I put up against Madara -- none.

I hurt her.

I abandoned them.

I ran away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

God, I really hate myself right now.

As we near the Rain Village, the sky begins again to make this place live up to its name. I don't bother to put my hood over my head, though, allowing the rain to soak into my hair -- to drip down beneath my cloak -- so cold and wet. I could get sick again, but I don't care. I welcome another cold, actually; pneumonia would be nice. I deserve to suffer for being such a selfish coward.

And I've had it before, so I know how bad it feels. Three weeks out of school, one of which spent in the hospital. Not pleasant stuff, pneumonia, and I don't know what sort of medical attention I'd be able to get here in the _Naruto_ world. I'm sure they know how to treat it, but will it work? From what I understood, if left untreated, pneumonia can kill.

Is that what I want? To die? If that's it, then why not just take a kunai to the heart now and get it over with? Why waste all the mucking about of illness that might or might not be fatal?

Great, now I sound all emo and suicidal. Jus wonderful

Tobi doesn't say much. For this I'm pretty grateful. He would just try to make me feel better, and I know from experience that doing so will only make things worse. Usually, when I'm barely even crying, if someone asks me 'what's wrong' or tries to comfort me, _that's_ when the waterworks turn on. I can't help it. Once they start they keep coming until my eyes run dry -- or until I manage to lock myself away from civilization long enough to get a hang of things.

Deidara glances back at me every now and again, but I can't bring myself to meet his gaze. I know if I meet his eyes -- if I see that hatred or disappointment or whatever's in them -- I won't be able to stop the tears from coming. I'll break down right here in the middle of the Rain Village. Waterworks much? That wouldn't be good at all, especially since I'm affiliated with the Akatsuki -- travelling with them. What would the Rain Village people think?

Anyway, Deidara probably hates me now for interrupting his battle against Sasuke -- for stopping him from killing himself in a futile attempt to take the Uchiha down with him. Does he remember that conversation we had earlier about revenge? Does he realize that I saved him from throwing his life away for nothing?

Or does he see me as a traitor?

At the moment, I certainly do. By coming with Tobi and Deidara, I'm turning my back on my friends and consorting with their enemies. But really, which is which? I look at Tobi's back. He and Deidara have taken care of me ever since I got here. They're not bad people. Hidan and Kakuzu are definitely pretty mean, and Kisame's character is questionable, but for the most part, the Akatsuki as a whole has been fairly pleasant toward me.

Well, maybe not Madara. Nope, definitely not Madara.

But still, by befriending these people, have I become the enemy of my friends?

I feel like I'm on autopilot as I follow Tobi and Deidara through the city streets, one foot stepping numbly in front of the other. With the rain and the cold, I hardly feel the burn on my right arm where Sam's attack grazed me. I lift my hand to gingerly touch it beneath my cloak and wince. Should I tell Tobi about it now? No. He'll find out later. I'll let him take care of Deidara for now. It's not like my arm's going to fall off or anything.

Or will it? Gah. I need to stop thinking. It's giving me a headache.

--

I stand by the window of the bedroom assigned to me for the time being, staring out into the pouring rain. It's not like I can see anything out there for the torrents of water splashing against the glass. It just helps to be looking somewhere when I think -- not that anything deeply profound is running through my head. Besides, didn't I decide to _stop_ thinking? I guess I'm just incapable of that. Ah, well.

Thanks to the darkness outside, I can see my reflection in the glass -- my haunted expression. For a moment, it seems to flicker, and I see Sam's face instead, glaring at me and shrieking, _"Liar!"_ I want to close my eyes, but I can't. I can't turn away from the truth. The burn on my upper arm twinges painfully.

The knock that sounds at my door startles me from my revere. I turn from the window as Tobi pokes his head in. "How're you doing, Koneko?"

I force a smile. "Fine." _Just go away._

But he doesn't leave. Tobi walks in, quietly closing the door behind him. "Are you hurt?" he asks, moving toward me. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine."

Tobi reaches out to hug me, but I flinch away. He stops. "What's wrong?" He touches my hair. "You're still wet. You should dry off, or you'll get sick again." _Maybe that's what I want._

He unsnaps my cloak before I can object, taking the drenched article of clothing from my shoulders. I close my eyes and wait for him to freak out. Sure enough, when Tobi spots my arm, he gasps and drops my cloak.

"Koneko! Your arm! Why didn't you tell Tobi you were hurt?" he demands.

"It's not that bad," I mumble, avoiding his one-eyed gaze.

Tobi gently prods the skin around the wound, causing me to gasp in pain. "Not that bad," He echoes me scornfully. "Come here. That needs to be treated."

He leads me to his room a few doors down and digs a medical kit out of a trunk in his closet. Tobi then sits down on a stool and motions me forward. I stand very still, staring at the ground, as he gently treats my wound. I can barely feel his hands; he's so gentle. But, even though there's no pain, silent tears are streaming down my cheeks when he finishes.

Tobi brushes a gloved hand across my cheek. "Why are you crying, Koneko? Did Tobi hurt you? Tobi's sorry." _Just great. He had to ask. Here come the waterworks._

I shake my head and step back from him. "I-I have to go," I stutter.

"Go?" He sounds shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here anymore. My friends -- we have to leave before anything else happens -- before one of us is --" That isn't the only reason I have to leave, but I'm not going to tell Tobi my other fears -- fears that if I stay any longer beside him, I'll forget everything back home that I hold dear -- forget everything but him. I'm afraid that I'm falling, and I can't afford to fall. There's so much at stake.

Tobi reaches out and touches my good arm. "Don't go, Koneko. Tobi needs you here. Stay with Tobi."

I close my eyes against the tears, shaking my head. "Tobi, I can't."

"Please."

"I don't belong here," I manage to choke, turning my back on him. Still, I can't make my feet carry me away. They stay rooted to the ground.

When Tobi speaks next, his voice sounds stronger -- clearer somehow. One of his hands -- his right I think -- touches my left. "I love you," he whispers. "Stay."

I can't look at him, and it doesn't quite register in my mind _what_ he's said or the fact that he dropped the whole speaking-in-third-person habit. "Tobi . . ." I sigh, but before I can say anything more, his hand tightens around mind and pulls me back, spinning me around.

The room is a blur as his left hand hooks around my waist and his right cradles my neck. His lips press against mine, warm and soft and somehow full of a sense of urgency. That moment seems to freeze as my mind fights to comprehend several things at once. Tobi's mask is off, and he's _kissing me _-- my first kiss!

As he pulls me closer to his body, a small voice in my mind cries out in protest, wanting to push him away from me -- to _get him off of me!_ When my arms lift, however, they don't listen to my mind. Instead, they wrap around his neck, fingers curling through his spiky black hair and pulling me even closer to him. My eyes slip closed.

That little voice kicks and screams and pleads in my head as Tobi releases my lips to trail kisses down my neck. I gasp for breath, but continue to cling to him, unable to think clearly enough to act on what the voice demands -- to comprehend what exactly is happening.

"Stay," Tobi whispers again as he stands and reclaims my lips.

That little voice cries and rails against the decision my body has made as it slowly melts away, overpowered by the rest of me. My head starts to spin, darkness closing in. Finally, when I feel the cushion of a mattress against the back of my legs, that little voice falls silent.


	62. At A Crossroads

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Well, I must say, it was rather amusing to see how many minds of my dear reviewers flushed down to the gutter with the ending of the last chapter. Granted, that was a sort of tease on my part that led boldly in that direction, but tsk tsk. (wags finger) Get those minds out of the gutters people. haha. Anyway, I'm posting about an hour before midnight, so an hour early, really. This is, in a sense, a celebration of the end of my second semester in college. Woot! After a looooong drive back, I'm finally home again, and I must say: it feels wonderful to sleep in my own bed. But that's beside the point. I present to you now the next chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to wish your respective mothers a Happy Mothers' Day!

**P.S.** A little language warning. This chapter contains Hidan's mouth . . . enough said, eh?

**P.P.S.** To _Rena the jedi pirate wizard_: "Angst and emoness in full regalia"? You ain't seen nothing yet . . . kukukuku. To _Thomas Drovin_: It's not much to go on, but I hope you like the attempt here . . .

Chapter 62: At a Crossroads

KATIE

I stand in the dark, gazing down at the sleeping form of an unmasked Tobi. My mind is blank; I don't know what to think. I have to go. I want to stay. Closing my eyes, I bury my face in my hands. What do I do? From all I've been through -- all I've seen -- all I've done -- I know that I have to get the girls out of here. It's too dangerous for us to stay.

The events of last night play over in my head. I can hear Tobi's voice as he pleads for me to stay. I can feel his lips warm against mine -- his light touch -- the warmth of his arms around me. My heart aches. I want to stay.

Faces flash in front of my eyes -- the man I killed -- Sam with her face twisted into a mask of anger, curse mark spreading across her skin -- Kaitlyn, so happy and innocent -- our outspoken Jowan -- and Ashley, so full of laughter. My jaw tightens. I have to leave. There's no other option. I _have_ to go. _We have to go home._

Still, my eyes linger on Tobi's face. They run over his features -- smooth and yet somehow angular -- young and yet somehow old -- marred only by the slim scar running vertically over his left eye. I can't bring myself to turn away. I want to stay. Stay. Stay. _Stay._

I start to reach out to him, but I stop myself, fingers inches away from the skin of his cheek. "I have to go," I whisper aloud, attempting to urge myself to move. At the same time, a small part of me wants him to hear me -- to wake up -- to convince me to stay. _I want to stay. Wake up, Tobi. Tell me again to stay. Tell me. Tell me and I will._

I jerk my hand back, horrified by that thought. No. I can't think like that. I can't stay here. I have a life back home. I have plans and dreams. I've been accepted to my top college with a scholarship that gives me nearly a full ride -- even with out-of-state tuition as high as it is! I can't stay here. I can't fall in love with this man! If I do, I'll have to stay. We'd all stay. What about our families back home?

I whirl and nearly run to the door. As I put my hand on the knob, though, I can't bring myself to turn it. Guilt washes over me. It isn't right to just up and leave without saying goodbye -- without giving some explanation, especially after what happened last night. I can't say goodbye to his face, though, and still have the strength to walk out the door.

Glancing at the desk against a wall to my left, I spy a solution. It's the cowardly and dishonest way to say goodbye in this situation, but it's the only way I can. Emotions rage through my heart, filling me and squeezing my chest into a diamond -- which is rather painful, tell you me. Fighting back the pain, I snatch up a pen and scrawl a hasty -- and tearful -- farewell. In the middle of my explanation, though, I stop. Tobi can't read English any more than I can read Japanese. I stare down at the tear-stained paper. What now?

Gritting my teeth, I almost angrily ball up the paper between my hands and throw it into the small waste basket beside the desk. Tears stream down my cheeks, as I lean over the wood. Why does it have to end like this? I have no other choice. I have to leave him, for the safety of the girls. We have to go home. I look back down at the pad of paper. My heart throbs painfully; I have to leave him with something -- anything!

Biting my lower lip, I draw a large heart in the middle of the page. Tears fall from my eyes, staining the paper and making the ink run.

Fighting back waves of pain, I turn once more to the door. My hand grips the knob. "Goodbye," I choke softly, unable to look at Tobi, even asleep as he is.

I rush out of the room as quickly as I can while still remaining quiet. My feet slap softly across the stone floor as I run down the hallway, heart hammering away in my chest. I can't look back. I have to go while I still have the strength.

As I pass by a cracked door, a familiar voice catches my attention. Reluctantly, I stop, curiosity pushing me back to listen. It's Pein.

"So, you failed to capture her."

"No, we had her alright, but the stupid bitch wouldn't shut up. She was driving me insane! If you hadn't ordered us to bring her here unhurt, I'd have fucking killed her." _That's Hidan._

"I doubt that girl would have been of any use to us, anyway, Leader. She was loud and childish, yelling the whole time about how the Kazekage would stop at nothing to rescue her." _And there's Kakuzu._

Hidan gives a short laugh. "How do you know that's what she was saying? She was fucking gagged the whole time -- a lot of good that did."

"It was pretty obvious," Kakuzu counters testily, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is that right now, the last thing we need is one for of the main villages to target us. It would put a rather large damper on our future plans."

"Indeed," Pein intones.

I hold my breath. They had gone after someone from the Sand Village, someone close to the Kazekage -- to Gaara. But who could that be? Temari? No, she couldn't be described as "loud and childish" in the least. Who, then, could it have been?

After a moment, Pein continues. "What about your mission, Zetsu?"

"I picked up some rumors that there are three other girls like the one from the Sand Village. **It seems they are taking up residence in the Leaf Village**," Zetsu answers softly, his voice switching from light to dark as his personalities apparently do the same. "It will be difficult to attempt to retrieve them. **Annoying too, with that Will of Fire, or whatever they call it.**"

Hidan snorts. "What I want to know is why the fuck do we need anyone else if we already have that Koneko bitch on our side? Why don't you just ask _her_ whatever you want to know? It'd be a hell of a lot easier, and Kisame's already volunteered to help persuade her to talk. _I'd_ even get a kick out of making the bitch squeal."

"I plan to. We must make sure, though, that no other village can take advantage of the knowledge that the other girls might hold."

Pein says more, but I don't hear him. I stumble away from the door, my blood running cold. The girl that Hidan and Kakuzu had tried to kidnap was one of my friends! If she's with Gaara, that can only mean that it was Kaitlyn. She's absolutely in love with the Sand ninja. If they went after her, then they would surely go after the others. This also means something else, and Pein's words confirm it.

They've just been _using_ me.

I can't breathe. All that happened last night with Tobi -- had it all been an act? No. It couldn't have been. Could it? I clutch at my chest, closer now to its pressure-induced diamond state. Fresh tears spill over my cheeks as my head begins to slowly shake back and forth. No. No. Nononono_no!_

I turn and sprint down the hallway, throwing the hood of my still-damp cloak over my head before plunging out a door and into the pouring rain. I make it halfway across the rooftop before stumbling to a halt and lifting my face to the sky. Raindrops splatter my skin, mixing with my tears. _An act. It's all been an act to get me to trust them._

I swallow and bow my head, shaking like a leaf. What am I supposed to do now? The Leaf Village. That's where Zetsu said the other girls were. I need to get to the Leaf Village. What about Kaitlyn, then, in Sand? _Sand first, then Leaf. Get all the girls together and then find a way to get home._

After drawing a deep breath, I continue forward. I need to get moving -- get out -- before someone notices I'm gone -- before Tobi wakes up. _Tobi . . ._ I flinch and push any thoughts of him out of my mind. There can be nothing there -- no emotion -- no attachment to him or anyone else. I'm just a tool to them, after all. However, unlike some inanimate kunai or needle, _I_ can act for myself. _I_ can leave. _I'm running away again. What good with this do me?_

I tighten my jaw against the spiteful words sliding through my head. _Shut up._

It doesn't take me long to get to the bottom level. The various ninja techniques I've been learning speed up the process, allowing me to run without worrying about slipping on the rain-wet surfaces. As I walk down one of the streets, trying to figure out the best way to get out of the village while drawing the least amount of attention to myself as possible, I draw my cloak closer around myself. I smile faintly, remembering what Tobi had told me about the thing. Apparently, it's made out of a material that'll mask my chakra; Pein won't be able to track me, and even the Byakugan will be confused by whatever reading it might get from me.

This fact allows me to relax a little. It'll be harder for anyone to find me now, so I have more time to plan my escape. I glance around my surroundings. _Huh. That building looks kinda like a frog,_ I think to myself with a soft laugh.

I freeze in mid-step. Wait. A frog? My eyes widen as I stare at the building again. No way. "Aw sugar honey iced tea," I growl steadily under my breath, turning and striding quickly toward the building in question. I slip inside, casting a quick glance around the room to find it empty -- except for a transformed Jiraiya behind the counter -- before turning and locking the door behind me.

Then, I sling my hood back and move quickly to the bar, slamming my fist down on it. "Pray tell me. What do you think you're _doing_ here?!" I demand.

Jiraiya blinks in surprise before releasing the illusion. "Katie?" he inquires. "I could ask you the same thing." His eyes narrow slightly in suspicion, and I sigh.

"It's complicated," I reply, "and trust me, it's not by choice and I'm trying to find a way out of here without tipping off the wrong people, if you know what I mean."

The sage nods. "The Akatsuki."

"Exactly," I snap back, "which is the reason _you_ shouldn't be here either. I think it's safe to assume that Jowan warned you _not_ to come on this suicide mission?" For a moment, the old man looks almost guilty. "I knew it. Why didn't you listen to her? You could have saved yourself a _lot_ of trouble if you'd just stayed in the Leaf Village and let one of _them _tell you whatever you're supposed to learn here."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?" I echo. "_Fun?!_ You're doing this for fun?!" I slam my fist again on the bar as all my bottled-up emotions explode outward. "You think it'll be _fun_ to die?" I give a harsh laugh, stepping back and spreading my arms. "Then by all means, waltz on up to the tower and say 'Hey, Pein! Kill me!' I'm sure you'll have an absolute _blast,_ and Naruto will just _love_ having his godfather and last solid connection to his _real_ father _killed!_"

True, Kakashi could be considered a 'solid connection', but I don't think the jounin knows of Naruto's heritage -- that and the fact that he always seemed to focus more on Sasuke than Naruto. "Is _that _what you want? To make him lose something else that's actually _good_ in his life? What kind of godfather _are_ you if you're just going to abandon him like this _again?!_"

Jiraiya stares at me, an absolutely dumbfounded expression on his face. "You know . . ."

"I know a lot of things," I snap, "and yes, Naruto's heritage among them." I jab my finger at him. "And if you care about the boy at all, you'll get out of this accursed village _right now!_" As I drop my arm to my side, I add in a softer voice. "I know I am."

After giving Jiraiya one, last, disappointed look, I turn on my heel and stride out of the frog-turned bar, pausing only long enough to unlock the door. I almost run into two Rain ninja -- Jiraiya's informants-to-be. I throw up my hood and continue past them. "Sorry, guys. He's closed."

I don't know how they react to my words. I don't know what Jiraiya decides to do. All I know is that I have to get out _now_. I don't want to spend another minute in this dreary village. Coming to a place where there's nothing directly above me but cloud-filled sky, I allow my feet to come to a halt. Tears stream down my cheeks, mixing with rainwater. Too much. This is all too much for me to handle. I never asked for any of this. I just want to go home!

I close my eyes, focusing my chakra into my hands and hearing it crackle in my ears. I slowly lift one hand toward the sky and clutch the other to my chest, skin glowing with an unearthly blue-violet light. Faintly, I wonder how I know to do this -- where this jutsu is coming from and what it's doing. I don't get far with those thoughts, though, for before they can come to any conclusion a deafening crack splits the air, lightning arching between the clouds toward a central point above me before lancing down toward my open palm, called by my chakra.

Light surrounds me and then everything is dark.


	63. Disbelief All Around

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** It's Sunday again, and I'm multi-tasking while getting ready for church. Thus, I can't think of much, if anything, to say as far as an author's note. This is the last of the previously-written chapters, and I've gotten a small bit (maybe a page) of the next chapter done, but that's it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Toodles! (Did I seriously just say that? Gah!)

Chapter 63: Disbelief All Around

KAITLYN

I can't think of anything that can make this moment any more perfect. I lean back against Gaara's chest, inwardly celebrating the fact that his arms are actually wrapped around me. Off in the distance, the sun begins to rise, turning the sky the color of fire. This moment is perfect -- absolutely, positively perfect.

I give a content sigh, voicing my thoughts. "This is wonderful."

Gaara's arms wrap a little bit tighter around my waist. "Yes, it is." He leans his head against mine. "I want to apologize to you, Kaitlyn."

Blinking in confusion, I ask, "For what?"

"For allowing you to be captured. I should never have put you in that sort of position. Kankuro was right. You should have stayed here."

I unfold his arms from around me and turn to face him, holding his hands tightly. "It's not your fault, Gaara. I was the one that begged for you to let me go. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, not yours. I was the idiot."

He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, giving me a small but warm smile. "Oh, Kaitlyn."

"Yes?"

Gaara gently tilts my chin up and my heart flutters. He's going to kiss me! I lean toward him, eyes sliding closed. Barely a second later, a harsh crack splits the air, making me shriek in surprise and fear as I sit up in bed and clutch at my chest. My heart is pounding at a hundred miles an hour, threatening to burst.

A dream? Seriously? That was a dream? Gah! Why?! It was so wonderful! Why couldn't that happen in real life, huh?

I flop back down onto the bed with a weary sigh before glancing over at the window. Pale light streams through the sheer curtains. I frown. What woke me up from that really nice dream? Almost as if to answer my question, another harsh explosion vibrates through the entire building, making me jump nearly an inch off the bed.

Before the rumble even gets the chance to fade all the way, I jump out of bed, pull on a robe, and bolt out of my room. Something's wrong. We're under attack! Panicking slightly, I rush down the hall and nearly run into Kankuro. He stumbles and catches me.

"Whoa, there Kaitlyn. Slow down." The face-painted puppeteer warns as he steadies me.

"But I've gotta warn Gaara! We're under attack!" I reply in a rush, eyes wide.

Kankuro blinks in surprise. "Under attack? Where'd you get that idea?"

"The explosion, duh," I answer, rolling my eyes. "You had to have heard it. I didn't imagine it. It practially shook the entire freaking building!" I wave my arms in the hopes of making my point. I _know_ I didn't imagine that.

"That wasn't an explosion," Kankuro says, shaking his head. "That was thunder. You know . . . what comes after lightning?"

I stare at him as if he's crazy. He's got to be playing a joke or something. Thunder? Yeah right. "Um, you do know we're in the middle of the desert, right? I mean, you've lived here all your life. You should know. It doesn't storm here. You know . . . desert? No rain? Ring any bells, kitty head?"

The face-painted shinobi frowns at me. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Miss Know-it-all. That's why I'm going to investigate." He brushed past me, continuing down the hall.

"Hey!" I rush to catch up. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not," Kankuro growls.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Oh? And why not?"

"Well, for one, you'll just get in the way." He glances over at me and smirks. "And for two, you're only in a bathrobe. Not only will you embarrass yourself, but you'll burn your feet off on the hot sand without any shoes."

Unable to come up with a proper retort, I turn on my heel and dash back to my room, moving as quickly as my speed – and the durability of my clothes – will allow to change and hurry back to the smart-aleck ninja. He's just reaching the front door when I return. "There! Now I'm dressed. I'm coming with you."

Kankuro heaves a sigh. "No, Kaitlyn. You're not."

I fold my hands in front of me and look up at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Kankuro?" I plead. "I promise to be good."

To my horror, he turns away, somehow able to refuse the power of my wide-eyed, innocent look. "No, Kaitlyn. Stay here."

Grunting in annoyance, I put my hands on my hips and stamp one foot in what I know is a rather childish manner. I don't care, really, though. I got his attention, and that's all that counts. "Would you rather me be with you where you know exactly where I am or follow behind you where you have absolutely no idea and are unable to do anything about me? Even if you tell me to stay, you know I'll follow you. Gaara will be very upset if you let something happen to me again."

Kankuro's eyes narrow. "You make it sound like it was my fault you were kidnapped."

"I never said that," I sputter.

The two of us stare each other down. Finally, Kankuro turns on his heel and storms out, snapping, "Fine. Do what you want. I hate it when you actually use your head and think before you speak."

I blink several times before following him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He doesn't answer. After a moment, my mind jumps to a different idea, and I say thoughtfully, "You know, lightning's what brought me here. Maybe this has something to do with that."

Kankuro cocks his head. "You know. You might be right. Come on. Let's take to the rooftops. It'll be faster that way." He jumps from the street to the top of the clay buildings and I follow him easily.

Back home, I never would have imagined that I'd have the courage to do something like this -- leaping long distances so high above the ground. I'm not the least bit scared, though, of falling. With the small fans Temari had given me in easy reach and my power over air, I can land without a scratch. No problem. I won't say 'no sweat' since it's freaking hot out here, even in the morning, and it only takes a few minutes of running for me to sweat like a pig. Eeew, gross. I'm definitely taking a bath when we get back from this little adventure.

As we run, another bolt of lightning snaps down from the sky, striking the ground in a nearby street. The thunder that follows instantly is almost deafening. I stumble, ears ringing and head spinning, but I manage to easily alter my course, following the dark blob that I know to be Kankuro. In moments, we reach the site of the strike. I come to a halt beside Kankuro, peering down into the street from my perch on the edge of the roof.

A figure stands in the middle of a jagged black ring, dressed in a long black cloak with purple flames running around the bottom. Water drips from the hem of the cloak; the person is soaking wet, which is really weird in the middle of the desert. As I watch, the person sinks to his or her knees, hands falling limp beside them.

I take a step forward, preparing to jump down and investigate further, but Kankuro's hand on my arm stops me. I look up at him questioningly, but his eyes are focused intently on the unknown figure in the street. "Stay here," he commands softly, "where it's safe."

More ninja were already beginning to arrive, surrounding the person -- who didn't seem the least bit interested in any of them, just staring down at the ground from beneath the hood of his or her cloak.

My first instinct from our constant bickering is to tell Kankuro not to tell me what to do -- since, after all, he had told me earlier to do whatever I wanted -- but I decide to listen to him for once, remembering the event with Hidan and Kakuzu. I'd forgotten that whole 'stranger danger' warning for a single moment and gotten myself kidnapped -- not something I want to do again. So, instead, I nod and he jumps down and strides toward the figure, taking charge of the situation.

"Who are you?" he demands. "What business do you have here?" I hear no reply from the hooded figure. Kankuro placed a hand on the scroll hanging from his back. "I asked you a question."

I barely hear the whispered answer carried up to me by the wind. "I didn't know I could do that -- just kind of acted on instinct. I can't believe it worked." It's a female voice, and it sounds incredibly familiar, but for the life of me, I can't quite figure out why.

Kankuro circles around to stand in front of the girl. "I asked who you are. Answer the question."

The girl looks up at him for a moment before rising slowly to her feet. The ninja around her stiffen. "I am not your enemy, Kankuro," she states clearly.

Kankuro stares at her. "How do you know my name?" He glances up at me. No, not at me; at Gaara. The Kazekage has arrived, standing to my left and watching the events unfolding below. My heart flutters, but I hold my tongue from greeting him. This is a serious situation. He isn't Gaara at the moment. He's the Kazekage.

The girl hesitates for a moment before lifting a hand and pulling back her hood. "My name is --"

"Katie!" I cry out, instantly recognizing my friend's face and leaping down from the roof before Gaara can make any move to stop me and keep me safe at his side.

Katie turns to face me, surprise and relief apparent on her face. I expect her to open her arms for one of my flying hugs, but instead -- with amazing reflexes -- she smoothly sidesteps my energetic glomp at the last second, giving me an apologetic smile.

"I'll give you a hug," she says, "but please curb the enthusiasm. I'm not in the best of death-hug shapes." Katie pulls her cloak away from her right arm to reveal bandages on the upper part, just above a headband with these weird circles on them. I recognize the symbol, but at the moment, I can't place what village it stands for. Instead, my eyes are focused on the wound.

I gasp in horror. "What happened?"

Katie winces. "Let's just say I accidentally made a little dragon mad."

"There are dragons here?" I ask excitedly. "That's so cool!"

She laughs. "It's just a figure of speech, chicka."

I giggle lightly. "Oh, right." With a sly grin, I add, "Speaking of little, have you gotten shorter? We're almost the same height, and I _know_ you're a lot taller than I am."

Katie frowns. "Don't remind me. Evidently, things changed from there to here. You don't have any braces, I see. Or freckles."

I grin broadly. "You noticed!"

She nods. "Of course." Katie opens her arms. "Now, where's my _gentle_ hug?"

Laughing, I skip forward and squeeze her gently around the neck. When I step back, the flood gates open. "Oh, my god! I have so much to tell you! You won't believe what's happened to me since I got here! It's been totally awesome, though really scary at times, too. Temari's been teaching me how to use fans like her, and --"

Katie chuckles, holding up her hands to stop my torrent of words. "That's to be expected, but we can talk later. Right now, if I may, I'd like to speak to Lord Kazekage." She looks up at where Gaara is still watching us from the rooftop. "It's important."

I grin and wave up at him. "I don't see why not."

Nearby, Kankuro returns to his senses, flustered. "That's not for you to decide, Kaitlyn!"

I laugh and Katie turns and gives Kankuro a small, understanding smile. "I hope our little hyperactive one hasn't given you too much trouble," she says.

He rolls his eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Katie chuckles softly. "I'm glad some things haven't changed," she murmurs. I might be imagining it, but her eyes seem somehow sad.

--

Unfortunately, I don't see Katie for almost the rest of the day. So much for being able to talk with her later. She's been in Gaara's office, talking with_ him_ since she got here. The two of them haven't left that room since they went in. I had been waiting outside of it for the first hour or two, but when it became apparent that they'd be in there for a while still, Temari came and dragged me off to train some more.

It's not until the sun has started to set on the horizon that I see Katie and Gaara again. Temari and I are returning from the training grounds -- hot, sweaty, and tired on my part -- when I spot the two of them. They're standing on the front roof of the Kazekage's building, apparently watching for us to return. From the angle that Temari and I are coming from, though, they can't see us approaching. I giggle softly, leaping silently onto the roof behind them and crouching down as I prepare to sneak up on them.

As I get closer, though, I can start to make out what they're saying. "Please, Gaara," Katie implores softly. "I need you to understand."

Gaara shifts his weight, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks out over the village. "I understand," he states softly, his voice ever flat, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

I can't see Katie's expression as she mumbles, "It's for the best."

"That remains to be seen."

Something in my chest tells me that whatever they're talking about is not something they want me to hear -- or something that _I_ necessarily want to hear either. Swallowing, I straighten my back and clear my throat. "Yo."

The two of them turn to me and Katie smiles warmly as if nothing's wrong. "Hey, there, chickadee. How'd training go?"

I shrug one shoulder. "It was fine. A bit tiring, though. I don't know how Temari does it without breaking a sweat." I frown, drawing a small laugh from my friend.

Gaara's eyes shift between Katie and me before finally settling on me. Those ocean green orbs are frighteningly empty, and I swallow nervously. Before I can speak, though, he states. "Go pack your things, Kaitlyn. We're going on a trip to the Leaf Village."


	64. And Then There Were Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Since the girls are coming together, from here on out, there will be only one chapter per girl. After all, there are only so many ways you can narrate a single event without getting tedious and repetitive. On a rather humorous note (I meant to mention this a couple weeks ago but was pressed for time when posting so didn't get to include it in my note), after reading the chapter Noisy Little Cricket, my boyfriend declared, "I totally have to kick Tobi's butt now. Kickin' his butt. Totally. Him and me. Mano e mano e mano." I had to laugh at that, and I thought I'd share it with you all. He also mentioned more recently that my character has slowly developed into a different person than the one he knows (the real me). To this, I replied something along the lines that different experiences make different people. Thus, all five of us girls are bound to change in some way through our experiences in the _Naruto _'verse. We are no longer _us_, so to speak, but different people than who we would be (and are) otherwise, even if the changes are only slight so far. The basis is still there, though. Anyway, on other exciting news, without disclaimers or author's notes, I've officially broken 91,000 words with this fic, which is roughly 11,000 over the word count usually considered to be "novel" length. Woot! That makes me feel awesome! Well, I've rambled a bit much now, so without further delay, here's Jowan's chapter for this cycle. Enjoy!

Chapter 64: And Then There Were Three

JOWAN

"So, where's Katie?"

To be honest, that's really the last question I expected Sam to ask after she woke up. We're almost to the Leaf Village now. After quite a bit of arguing back in the woods, we finally convinced Sam to let Akamaru carry her with Kiba riding behind her on the giant dog as well. Sakura doesn't want her to do anything strenuous until she can get a throughout check-up for any lasting injuries, and none of the _Naruto_ people really trust Juugo to carry her, so she got stuck with the Inuzuka. He definitely doesn't seem to mind, though. Awww, cute! Crush much?

Anyway, back to the question. My footsteps falter slightly, and Ashley whips her head around to stare at Sam. "You've seen Katie?" she asks.

Sam nods, and I add. "Me too. Apparently, she's travelling with some Cloud ninja in the area." I lock my eyes on Sam as I correct my footing and continue on. "She was with you?"

"Who's Katie?" I hear Kakashi whisper, to which Ashley answers, "Another friend from our world."

"Yeah, I met her in town," Sam replies. "She helped me stop the fight." The orange-clad girl frowns. "You mean she wasn't there when you found me?"

Kiba shook his head. "It was just you and Sasuke. The dogs picked up three other scents leading away from the clearing, though. Two went one direction while the third went another. Could one of them have been this Katie?"

Sam doesn't answer, merely frowning thoughtfully as Yamato inquires. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Save it for when we get back to the Leaf Village," Kakashi calls back. "Lady Tsunade will want to hear the answer as well. Let's focus on getting there for now."

Everyone obediently falls silent for the remainder of our journey. I glance every now and then in Sam's direction, only to find her lost in her thoughts, staring at nothing. It worries me slightly, and Yamato's question echoes in my mind. _What exactly happened to you, Sam? And what happened to Katie?_ It seems I'll have to wait for my answers, though.

Too bad I'm kind of impatient.

Sai meets us at the gates and I catch sight of an oddly dark expression on his face before his obviously-fake smile becomes plastered there. It's almost sad and slightly angry, though the anger doesn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular. Judging by the way he's peering intently at the dirt, I would have to say that his target is himself. Still, the emotion vanishes faster than wind-blown leaves, and the pale boy steps up to greet us.

"Welcome back. I see you were successful." Is it my imagination, or is there a hint of jealousy in the way he says those words? I watch him almost worriedly as the others confirm his words with obvious excitement. He warmly greets Sam and Juugo (with slightly less enthusiasm for the later) and walks with us as we continue on toward the Hokage Tower to report our success.

Well, one of the Chuunin at the gates actually runs ahead of us to inform Tsunade of the return of our full squad plus three. Also, Naruto will be meeting us at the tower, since he's dashed off to deliver Sasuke to the hospital. After some bickering, Sam manages to escape the same fate, though Sakura still extracts a promise that as soon as they were done reporting to Tsunade, Sam will accompany the pink-haired medic to the hospital for a check-up.

There is also still the matter of getting that mark on her shoulder sealed.

Still, I continue watching Sai carefully, unnerved by the expression I had witnessed on his face. After a few moments of this -- and prompted into action by Neji's inquiry on the state of things ("Is something wrong, Jowan?") -- I jog forward to walk beside the pale artist. "Yo."

He looks over at me and smiles faintly. "Hello, Albino."

Rolling my eyes, I give him a playful smack upside the head, though I'm careful not to put any real strength behind it. I don't want to actually hurt him after all. "So, how're you doin', Sai?" I ask smoothly.

Sai cocks his head curiously at me. "I am well, and you?"

I reward him with a smile. "Great. I'm glad to be reunited with another one of my friends. It's one less worry lifted off of my shoulders."

As I speak, I motion over to Sam, who is now arguing again -- this time with Kiba over the fact that she _does_ have legs and she's quite capable of using them. Apparently, he's insisting on her continuing to ride Akamaru even though we're not moving at the break-neck ninja pace anymore. It's quite amusing, actually, to see the roles between Sam and Juugo reversed at this point -- since he's the one trying to calm _her_ down and even making an attempt to mediate the situation, though I'm not sure if it's doing any good.

"You really care about your friends," Sai comments.

I nod. "Of course. My friends are like an extended family." I playfully nudge his shoulder with mine. "And that includes you, Sai." He blinks at me and I smile. "I'm really grateful for the sacrifice you made. We all are. If we hadn't had Neji's Byakugan, we might not have seen Sam and Sasuke and been able to retrieve them."

Draping an arm across his shoulders, I squeeze him into a half-hug. "Thank you, Sai."

I don't know whether the pale artist is speechless or mulling over my words. Either way, Sai remains silent for several minutes, eyes straight ahead. When he finally speaks, his words are soft. "You're welcome, Albino."

Since we've finally arrived at the Hokage Tower at this point, I don't really have a chance to answer him. Instead, I quickly ask, "Are you coming up with us?"

Sai shakes his head. "I have no reason too."

"Oh, well would you mind waiting out here for us? I want to talk to you some more when we're done." I catch sight of Neji giving me an odd look through the corner of my eye, and he's not the only one. Sai seems slightly stunned by the question -- or as much as a kid who shows no real emotions can be stunned.

The artist nods. "Alright."

I flash a bright smile worthy of Gai and Lee. "Perfect! See you then!" With a small wave, I jog up the stairs to catch up with the others.

"What was that all about?" Neji inquires softly as he holds the door open for me.

"Just making a new friend," I answer. "He looked a bit left out when we got back, so I want to make up for the fact that he so graciously gave up his spot on the team so you could go." I nudge him as I pass. "You could stand to be a little nicer to him as well, since you're the one who actually benefited from his sacrifice."

"Hn."

I glance sideways at him. "You know, that right there made you sound a little like Itachi Uchiha." Neji stiffens at the jest and I giggle. "Just kidding. Loosen up, will ya? Else Sai might give you the nickname Stiff-stick."

Neji's eyebrows furrow. "Stiff-stick?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding, "because -- no offense -- but sometimes you act like you've got a stick up your --"

"Hey, are you two gonna chat all day or actually join us in here for our debriefing?" Ashley calls down the hall at us from the doorway to Tsunade's office. She glances between the two of us, grins, and then ducks back into the room.

I grab Neji's hand. "Come on. We don't want to keep them waiting," I state, pulling him along to the office.

Moments after we step inside, Naruto appears in the window. "He's settled in a secure room with half a dozen ANBU on guard." His smile is full of triumph as he drops to the floor. "We finally did it, Granny Tsunade. We brought Sasuke back. I told you we could do it!" His grin was infectious, and soon the rest of us were smiling – well, maybe except for Juugo. I'm not sure if he really knows how.

Tsunade brushes aside the "Granny" comment. I guess she's in too good of a mood due to our success to fuss. "I admit," she says with a slightly embarrassed smile, "that I had my doubts, especially considering recent events, but I'm glad to be proven wrong this time." She leans forward over her desk, hands folded. "I'm also interested in how exactly you managed to capture him so quickly and without sustaining any injuries yourselves."

"Well, that's -- uh -- partly my doing," Sam states with a faint laugh, raising her hand.

The blonde Hokage studied our friend, her eyes lingering on the Sound protector around the girl's neck for a moment before lifting to Sam's face. "Really? Who might you be, then?"

"This is Sam," I reply, stepping forward, "and that's Juugo."

Ashley smiles and adds, "Sam's another of my friends from -- well, you know -- and Juugo's actually the source of the cursed seal. Orochimaru took advantage of him as he has so many others, twisting what I assume is some sort of bloodline trait into that -- _thing_."

As she spits out the last word, Juugo winces slightly. Sam lifts a hand to touch his elbow. "It's not his fault, though," she states firmly. "We were hoping that maybe you could find some way to control his -- anger issues."

"I don't want to kill," Juugo states faintly, head bowed. "But I can't help it."

Tsunade nods. "I'll see what I can do." She leans back in her chair. "Now, tell me, Sam. What happened to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, and Katie too," I cut in. "You said you saw her?"

"Another friend, I assume?" Tsunade inquires. The three of us nod and she hums thoughtfully. "Alright, then. What happened, Sam?"

Sam shifts slightly as everyone turns their attention to her. "Well, for starters," she begins, "he got into a fight with Deidara -- the blonde Akatsuki member with mouths in his hands."

Naruto stiffens. "You mean the one that killed Gaara?" Sam nods. "But I thought he was dead! Kakashi and I --"

Ashley shakes her head. "Nope. He survived. Probably got Kakuzu to sew his arms back on or something so he could still make those bombs of his."

"Yeah," Sam sighs. "Anyway, you see, Deidara wanted to be the one to kill Orochimaru for betraying the Akatsuki. He'd laid claim, so to speak. So, when he found out that Sasuke killed him first . . ."

"Deidara decided to kill Sasuke instead," Tsunade concluded for her, nodding her head in understanding.

"Exactly. I wasn't there for the actual fight. Instead, I was paired up with Karin -- one of Sasuke's team -- to check out a nearby town." She glanced over at Sakura. "You actually came within touching distance of Karin at one point in that town, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi frowned. "I don't remember seeing you."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I'd ducked out of the way, since I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep my cover so close to you. It's a good thing I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have run into Katie. She's the one who put the pieces of the puzzle together and reminded me of Sasuke's fight against Deidara."

"But what was she doing there?" Tsunade interrupted. "Did she say?"

Her question seemed to throw Sam off, and the girl's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't think so . . . I never asked. We were so caught up in trying to stop them for me to really wonder about it."

Kakashi glances over at me. "Jowan. You said you'd seen her as well at some point?"

That almost seems like an accusation – as if they suspect Katie of doing something wrong. I frown slightly. "Yes. Jiraiya and I encountered her briefly a little while ago. She was travelling with a team from the Cloud Village, though she didn't say why. Actually, I think she told us that she didn't know what they were up to; they didn't keep her informed."

"Cloud Ninja?" Yamato echoes. "What would they be doing in Fire Country?"

Tsunade folds her hands in front of her mouth. "I don't know. I'll have it looked into. Go on, Sam. What happened next?"

"Well, we tracked them down," Sam continues carefully. "When we found them, they were at a stand-off -- both on their last legs, so to speak. Katie distracted Deidara so that he wouldn't use his last card."

"And what would that be?" Tsunade inquires.

It's Ashley who answers. "He turns himself into a bomb that takes out an area with a . . . what was it? A ten kilometer radius?" She looks over at me and I shrug.

"Something like that. I don't remember the exact statistics."

"Anyway, it's bad," Sam concludes, "and it's the last thing we want happening. So, Katie distracted and deterred Deidara while I -- kept Sasuke from doing something equally as stupid." Tsunade arches her eyebrows, making Sam laugh nervously. "Yeah, I kind of knocked him out." She swung her fist slightly in a weak example. "Trust me. He wouldn't have listened to reason."

I chuckle softly. _It probably felt really good to slug him, too, didn't it? But you're not going to admit that in front of everyone else._ It's pretty obvious -- to me at least -- that Sam's being extremely careful about what she says. I'm actually rather impressed that she hasn't called him "the emo prince" or "the bastard" or anything else along those lines. That probably won't go over well with Naruto and them. Smart girl.

Sighing, Tsunade prompts her to continue. "So, you knocked him out. What happened next?"

"Well, I --" Sam's words fall short as a troubled expression crosses her face. "I don't really remember."

Sakura eyes her worriedly. "You don't remember? Did you hit your head at any point in time?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "No. I didn't. I just . . ." Her frown deepens and it's fairly obvious that she's thinking incredibly hard about the event, trying to recall what happened. "I was angry about something. Tobi showed up to get Deidara and take him away, and I -- wanted to go with them."

All of the Konoha ninja standing near Sam visibly stiffened, some even taking a step away from her. "What?!" Naruto demands.

Sighing, Sam explains, "I've never really liked Sasuke. His attitude has always gotten on my nerves -- among other things. Given a choice of travelling with him or them . . . I'd choose them any day. I mean no offense, of course, Naruto. What they're doing to jinchuuriki is wrong. To me, they're just the lesser of two evils."

When no one seems to relax much, she sighs again. "Anyway, I wanted to go with them, but Katie stopped me. I got upset for some reason. I don't really remember the exact reason why. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on Akamaru with you guys."

"And Katie?" Tsunade prompts. "You don't remember what happened to her?"

Sam shakes her head. "No, I --" She freezes, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh, God. Before I blacked out, there was this huge pain in my shoulder." Sam lifts a shaking hand to touch her curse mark. "I – I think I attacked her," she breathes in horror.

"You attacked your own friend?" Naruto spits in disgust, drawing a sharp look from Sam.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to, blondie," she snaps back.

Juugo puts a hand on her shoulder, his eyes focused on Tsunade. "Sam has the cursed seal," he states levelly. "It reacts to heightened states of emotion. Apparently, her cursed seal activated. She could control herself no more than I can when I'm in that sort of state."

Tsunade is silent for several minutes before nodding. "Very well. Yamato, I expect a full report of your teams' actions by tomorrow. Sakura, Kakashi, take Sam to the hospital for a full check-up and seal that mark on her neck. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the others file out, I step cautiously up to Tsunade's desk. "Um, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Jowan?" She looked up at me curiously.

My voice catches in my throat, but I manage to croak, "About Jiraiya . . ."

Tsunade's eyes cloud over. "I'm sorry Jowan. He left just after you did, and I haven't heard anything from him sense."

I lower my gaze, murmuring my thanks before turning and following the others out. _Goodbye, gramps._


	65. Dog Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm late! Life is catching up with me. I've gotten a Summer job for one, and now that I'm home, I'm going to church every morning and then spending the afternoons with my family. I think because of that, I'm going to move the update day to Monday, not that it makes much of a difference seeing as we have less than 10 chapters to go. Ah well. Sorry again for the wait! I'll try to get the next one up on time. I'm short on time at the moment. Gotta get ready for work. There's a bit of humor and fluff in this one. Puppy love is so cute . . . if you can call it that. haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the bit of silliness in this chapter! See you next time!

Chapter 65: Dog Day

SAM

Alright. I like Kakashi, but at the moment, I'm not very happy with him. True, I'm grateful for the seal around my curse mark to keep it in check, but holy shit! That hurt! It's been a few hours since the sealing, and my shoulder is still throbbing -- and it's not the same pain as the curse seal makes. This is different. Rather than feel like a burn, it feels like someone stabbed me or something like that. Talk about ow.

I take pride in the fact, though, that I remained conscious after he was done. Sasuke passed out when Kakashi did this to him during the Chuunin Exams. Ha! Take that chicken-butt!

Then there's the matter of the ink that he used for the markings of the seal. Granted, it all evaporated or whatever when the sealing took place, but it still feels weird. It's kind of like how your skin feels after you've put on sunscreen. It's soaked in, but there's still some weird sticky-but-not-stickiness . . . if that makes any sense at all. It makes me feel weird. Hopefully a bath will get rid of it. Yuck. I hate this.

"Are you feeling alright, Sam?" Kiba asks worriedly. "You have a weird look on your face. Is your shoulder hurting you?"

I sigh. "No, no. I'm fine. It's fine. Really, you can stop asking." Yes, he's been worrying over me since I left the sealing room. In a way, it's kind of cute, but really, it's getting to be more annoying than anything. At least he hasn't forced me to ride Akamaru again. He's actually letting me walk on my own two feet.

"Okay," Kiba answers, falling then into a slightly awkward silence. _Wonderful._

After a moment, I remember something -- or rather, some_one_. "Hey, where's Juugo?"

A slight scowl touches Kiba's lips, though his voice is no less cheerful when he answers, "He's with Lady Hokage, trying to determine if there's anything she can do for him."

"Ah, okay." Absently, I pet Akamaru's huge head as we walk, loving the feel of his fur between my fingers. He's so soft, like a big teddy bear! So cute! [Insert fan girl squeal here.]

Anyway, Kiba's taking me to his clan compound. Apparently, I'm supposed to be staying with him while I'm in Konoha. Not that I mind. I love dogs, and if they're all as soft and huggable as Akamaru, then I'm going to be in heaven!

I wrap my arms around Akamaru's neck, nuzzling his fur as I walk. "Such a cute puppy!"

The dog lifts his head slightly with a soft woof, wagging his tail. On the other side of him, I hear Kiba huff and state, "He's hardly a puppy anymore."

I lift my head to look at him, and catch the tail end of an interesting expression as he turns his attention back down the path. Was that jealousy? I grin. "Well, you have to admit, he's still cute and fluffy. Aren't you Akamaru? Yes you are!" I snuggle into his fur again.

Akamaru opens his mouth, tongue hanging out, and starts making this odd wheezing sound. I look at him with concern, not sure of what to make of it. It takes me a moment to realize that he's laughing and less time to join in. Kiba scowls and starts growling softly, which only makes Akamaru's tail wag harder. Whatever canine conversation -- or argument -- they're having, it appears that Akamaru is winning.

I grin and watch as Akamaru jumps away from me, leaping forward to play-wrestle with Kiba. The two of them tumble, snarling, to the ground in the middle of the dirt path and I chuckle. "Don't hurt each other, now," I call over their growls, absently scratching an itch on my arm.

My fingers meet something that moves. Blinking in confusion, I look down at my arm to see what it is. Bug. A tiny bug crawls across my skin. _Well, that's . . ._ "Ah! Flea!" I slap at the bug, which jumps and disappears from my line of sight. Shuddering, I wrap my arms across my chest and look around frantically. Where did it go? Where did it go?!

Kiba jumps to his feet, looking over at me. "What was that, Sam?"

"There was a --!" Something tiny pinches my shoulder, like the pinprick of a needle. I yelp and slap the spot. My hand comes away clean, but I can still feel it -- no, _them_ -- crawling across my skin. Giving another sharp shriek, I leap into an odd sort of dance, trying to get away from them -- even though they're already _on_ me.

"Get them off of me! Get them off!"

The dog boy rushes to my side, looking alarmed. "What? What is it, Sam?"

"Fleas!" I shriek. "You and that dog of yours gave me fleas! Get them off!"

A stunned and then angry look crosses Kiba's face. "Fleas? You honestly think Akamaru and I have _fleas?_" he demands. Akamaru looks suddenly deflated at the sound of me calling him 'that dog', but I don't really have time to think about that. "I'll have you know that we take good care of our dogs," the Inuzuka boy continues. "Not a single one of them has fleas. I can promise you that."

I get the feeling that I've offended him, but at the moment, I don't really care. I have freaking _bugs_ crawling on me! "Then where did they come froooooom?" I howl, scratching at my skin and trying to get the little devils off.

"Calm down, Sam," Kiba sighs, reaching out for me. When I pull away, he jumps forward and snags my wrist, pulling me toward him so that my back is pressed against his chest. He pins my right arm across my waist, holding up my left by the wrist so that he can inspect one of the bugs crawling on my forearm.

I whimper but hold still, trying to fight the urge to run and jump in the nearest river. That'll get them off of me for sure. Instead, though, I stare at the bug with slightly wide eyes, watching and feeling it crawl up my arm toward my wrist, moving in odd patterns across my skin. I start to squirm in Kiba's grasp as he does nothing about the insect.

"Kibaaaaa, get it off!" I whine. I can't help it. I hate bugs!

He chuckles softly, his warm breath brushing my ear. "Hold still."

I obediently freeze as he lets go of my right arm, lifting his clawed hand to rest two fingers on my wrist. I hold my breath and watch as the small black bug inspects his fingers before crawling onto them. Kiba lifts the hand away, moving it closer to his face so that he can inspect the bug closer. Of course, closer to his face also means closer to _mine_.

Stiffening, I do my best to stay as far away from the bug as possible, all the while trying to fight down the urge to scream at the feel of the others still crawling elsewhere on my skin. Of course, with the hold he has on my arm, I can't go much elsewhere than into him, so all I can do is press my back closer to his chest and hope he'll just kill the evil, vile thing.

In fact, I make that wish rather known. "Kill it, Kiba. Just squish it. Please, get rid of it." I'm willing to bet that my pleading is either annoying or pitiful . . . or both . . . but can you really blame me? There are _bugs crawling on me!!!_

Kiba laughs softly again, but he doesn't squish the bug. _Curses._ "This isn't a flea," he states before blowing on the offending insect to make it fly away.

"Oh yeah, then what is it?"

He grins down at me, sharp canines flashing. "A bug."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. I _totally_ didn't know that. _Of course it was a bug!_ Fleas are _bugs_. You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

The Inuzuka shrugged, still not releasing me. In fact, he does quite the opposite and wraps his now-free arm loosely around my waist. "Sorry," he apologizes, amusement tinting his voice. "I'm not a bug expert."

Again with the eye roll. This time, though, I add a sigh and a squirm. "You don't have to be to get _rid_ of them! You're a shinobi. Isn't bug spray part of your survival gear or something?"

A new voice speaks before Kiba can open up his mouth to give a retort. "I would appreciate it if you did not poison my insects."

I snap my head around to see a familiar figure step from the shadows. "Shino," I hiss. "Get. Your. Bugs. Off. Of. Me." I enunciate each word slowly and carefully, now fighting down anger instead of irrational fear since I know who exactly the cause of my suffering is.

"My apologies." If I could see Shino's face, it would probably be sheepish or something like that, judging by the tone of his voice. He lifts a hand and the bugs cease their disgusting crawling and fly back to him, allowing me a sigh of relief. "They were drawn by the strong chakra residue on your skin."

_Curse you, Kakashi._ I twist my head to look up at Kiba, my face and voice flat. "I want a bath."

He chuckles again. "That can be arranged. Don't worry."

After giving a soft apology, Shino vanishes back into the woods, taking his bugs with him. I heave a sigh of relief. No more bugs. Kiba chuckles in my ear again. "Feeling better?"

That's when I remember the position I'm in -- in Kiba's arms. I flush slightly, hoping he'll let me go now that the "threat" is gone. However, he seems rather content with how things stand at the moment -- not keen on moving any time soon. I give a soft, awkward cough. "Er, Kiba? You can let me go now."

With yet another soft, throaty laugh, Kiba releases me and continues down the road. At first, I don't move to follow him, just standing there and watching him go with an odd, lightheaded feeling. A small part of me has to admit that it wasn't all that bad. His arms were actually kind of comfortable, and he had this nice, warm sort of earthy smell that –

No! Nononono no! I don't like Kiba like that. He's cool and all, but no! I'm here for Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. I repeat his name over and over in my head like some sort of mantra, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. "Sam?"

Blinking in surprise at the sound of my name interrupting my thoughts, I lift my head and Kiba repeats it. "Sam? Are you alright?" He's stopped again and is looking back at me with concern and slight confusion.

I can feel the heat of a blush rising up my neck and to my cheeks, despite how hard I fight against it. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble, lowering my head and hurrying after him.

Kiba shrugs, but through my eyelashes, I catch the smirk on his face. _Silly dog. I see what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to fall for it. No way._ Akamaru nudges my hand, whining softly for me to continue his head-scratches. Absently, I comply with the request, scratching behind the ears as he happily wags his tail.

I can't fall in love with Kiba. No way. No how. Itachi! Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. _Itachi!_ Itachi freaking _Uchiha_, not Kiba Inuzuka. _Keep your eyes on the prize, girl. Don't let him distract you. Get your head in the game! Getcha getcha getcha getcha head in the game! Ack! No! You did _not_ just quote _High School Musical_! Bad Sam! Bad!_

I whimper pitifully, and Kiba gives me an odd look. "Don't ask," I immediately say. "Just don't ask." That only seems to amuse him more.


	66. Facing the Facts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** It's late at night, but still Monday, so I'm still on time by my new schedule. Yay! I do believe you all will get a kick out of this particular chapter (especially those rooting for a SamSasu pairing). Only one cycle (plus one epilogue-ish chapter) left to go! I don't have much else general to say this time, so enjoy!

**To alchemist_vampire_ninja5595:** Thanks for the input, but that's pretty much exactly what happens in the _Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. I already have something else planned, and I don't want to steal from C. S. Lewis. I'm glad you love this story, though, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Chapter 66: Facing the Facts

ASHLEY

"Ah, there they are now."

I look up at Kakashi's words, quickly spotting the "they" in question. Jowan and Neji -- with Sai with them, I note with no small measure of surprise -- are followed by Sam and Kiba (Akamaru as well, but that's a given, no?). I wave at them from my place in front of Ichiraku's, grinning widely as they return the gesture.

Alright, maybe not all of them. Just Sam, Kiba, and Jowan, actually. Akamaru can be excused, since he doesn't have any hands. I don't think Sai understands or engages in the activity of hand-waving as a friendly greeting. He just continues that empty smile of his. Neji -- being the stiff Hyuuga he is -- merely nods. All things considered, though, I think it was a pretty nice hello for the group.

When they get closer, my grin widens. "Hey, guess what!"

Jowan smirks playfully, and I inwardly groan, realizing the mistake in my choice of words. "Chicken butt," she declares decisively. Neji's eyebrows lift while Sai's furrow in confusion.

Sam, though, doesn't miss a beat. She cocks her head innocently, and asks. "What about Sasuke?"

After a heartbeat, Jowan and I burst out laughing, leaving Sam with a rather pleased smile on her face. Now the confusion spreads from Sai to the others, the joke obviously lost to the shinobi around us. I shake my head, finally managing to regain control of myself, and grin as I reply, "I wish, Sam, but nothing. I don't have any news on --"

Before I can finish the statement, Naruto materializes beside us (probably from one of the rooftop, considering how ninja he is). I don't know how he manages to go unnoticed like that when he's wearing freaking _orange_. So is Sam for that matter, though hers is more of a subdued, burned orange. His is eye-catching. How can he be ninja when his clothes practically shout, "Here I am!"

Anyway, the blonde ninja appears beside us, and states excitedly, "Sasuke's awake!"

Kakashi shoots him a sharp look as the rest of us comprehend that bit of information. "Naruto," he chastises softly, "remember what Lady Tsunade said about keeping that a secret from the village? We don't want everyone getting all riled up. The council might decide to punish Sasuke for leaving the village before Lady Tsunade has the chance to deal with things her own way."

Naruto flushes, laughing awkwardly. "Oops. Right. Sorry."

I chuckle, looking over at Jowan, the exciting news I had been planning on telling them forgotten for the moment. "Remind me never to make Naruto my secret-keeper."

She shakes her head. "No kidding."

Rousing himself, Naruto turns his focus to Sam. "Granny Tsunade wants you to report to the hospital. She thinks you might be able to help calm him down."

Sam scowls, her good mood gone in a flash. "Why me?" she demands.

"Well, you have been travelling with him for a while, right? Granny Tsunade's still working on getting Juugo stable, so she says you're the only other choice. I don't know why _I_ can't do it," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest like a little child.

I fight down the urge to smile. "Maybe it's because the two of you can't manage to say two civil words to each other before getting into a fight?"

"Fine," Sam snaps before Naruto can respond. "I'll go, but only if Ashley and Jowan can go with me. I'm _not_ going in there alone."

Neji glances over at Jowan and she cringes slightly. "Sorry, Sam. As much as I'd love to help entertain the Emo Prince, Neji and I already have plans with Sai to do some training." She smiles apologetically, and Sam turns her gaze to me, pleading silently for help.

I smile and nod. "I'll go with you. Someone has to keep you from knocking his lights out again," I tease, good-naturedly.

"I'll go with you, too," Kiba pipes up, moving closer to Sam. "I'm supposed to be your escort, anyway, so I'm not going to let you go off on your own."

This draws an annoyed scowl from my orange-clad friend. "I never asked for a guard dog," she grunts before sighing. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. Let's just go, shall we?" She flaps her hands at Naruto. "Lead the way, blondie."

Naruto frowns but starts toward the hospital. "Why do you call me that? You're blonde too, you know," he points out.

"Yeah," she countered, finishing waving farewell to Jowan and turning back to address him, "but I don't act like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam grins devilishly, and I give an inward sigh, a feeling of dread clutching my stomach. It's not as bad as I envision it, though. She doesn't attack him, pointing out all his anti-shinobi flaws. Instead, she launches into a run of blonde jokes, each one leaving Naruto more and more flustered. Since I've heard most of them before, I merely smiled and giggled lightly. Though Kakashi doesn't give much more than a soft chuckle from time to time, Kiba graces us with full-bellied laughter, hugging his stomach and fighting to breathe.

Naruto, of course, is not amused. By the time we reach the hospital, his hyperactive mood is gone, leaving him to mutter wordlessly under his breath. Shizune meets us in the lobby. After studying Sam for a moment, she motions for her to follow, "Come with me. The rest of you stay here."

"But--!" Naruto starts to object, but is silenced by a sharp look from the medic. Wow. I didn't know Shizune could be that . . . I don't know . . . authoritative?

The raven-haired woman returned her gaze impatiently to Sam. "Well? Come on, then."

Sam doesn't move. "Ashley's coming with me, whether you like it or not." I give a weak smile and wave, hoping Shizune doesn't put up too much of a fight over this matter.

The medic sighs. "Very well. This way. Quickly now." She sweeps down the hall, and Sam and I have to scramble to keep up with her, dodging doctors and other medical stuff. Yes, I called it "medical stuff". I'm talking about gurneys and the like. I'm not a doctor. I don't know the jargon. Live with it. It's stuff.

As we get further into the hospital, I notice that there's less and less foot traffic. I glance around curiously, and as if to answer my unspoken question, Shizune states, "We're approaching the closed ward. This is where we keep any patients whose status or very existence is classified."

"Ah, that makes sense," I mutter, slowing to a stop as Tsunade's first apprentice pauses in front of a pair of ANBU. I glance nervously between the masked men. It unnerves me that I can't see their eyes. Even with how much of Kakashi's face is covered, I can still see one of his eyes -- still read some of his expressions. These guys are just . . . dead. I shiver slightly as Shizune speaks a few soft words to the men and they wave us through.

Once we're into the closed ward and away from prying eyes and ears, Shizune relaxes ever so slightly. "Thanks for coming. Sasuke's being incredibly difficult."

At the sound of Shizune's voice, Tsunade emerges from a nearby room and nearly pounces on us. "Good, you're here. Alright. Sasuke's chakra has been sealed to keep him from putting up too much of a fight. There are chakra cuffs on his wrists, just in case the seal lets anything through. He won't be able to use any jutsu, but he still has whatever natural strength is in his muscles, so be careful," she says in her Hokage voice.

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" Sam asks flatly, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"He's refusing to cooperate with any of us. We can't help him unless he's willing to help us. Once the council finds out he's here -- which is only a matter of time -- they'll demand to have him punished in some way for betraying the village. We need to prove that he's still use to us alive, so they don't just decide to kill him and be done with it." She pauses before adding with a slightly sheepish tone. "We also need you to get him to take his medicine."

"Can't you just give it to him through an IV or whatever?" I ask. "I mean, you get enough trouble from Naruto and his hatred of medical attention. You should be able to handle Sasuke, right?"

Tsunade sighs. "As much as I'd love to treat him like Naruto -- to knock him out and jab a needle in one of his veins -- I can't. As you know, Naruto's special. He can recover easily from that. Sasuke, on the other hand, is in a delicate position. I'd be doing more harm than good, which is against the medic code."

I glance over at Sam to find her smirking, which is strangely concerning for some reason. "Er, don't worry," I tell the Hokage, watching Sam warily as she moves toward the door to Sasuke's room. "We'll take care of it."

The Hokage nods, her eyes following Sam as well as my friend opens the door and walks purposefully into the room. "Yo, bastard, y'know there's a high chance you'll die if you don't do what they say – like take that medicine. Not that I care heads or tails," Sam declares.

Tsuande's eyebrows arch and I quickly bow to her. "Excuse me," I say quickly before ducking into the room after Sam.

Sasuke's glaring at her, which isn't really surprising. He doesn't answer her, though, turning his attention to me instead as I close the door behind me. "Who are you?" he asks sharply.

Sam reaches back and pats my shoulder, still grinning. "This is Ashley, an old friend of mine. Ash, you know the bastard." She smirks at me, motioning to the bed-ridden boy.

I manage not to wince at her choice of words, instead studying Sasuke's bandaged form before nodding to him. "I suppose it's nice to meet you in person, Sasuke," I greet politely. _Someone_ has to be civil, after all. "We're told you're refusing to cooperate."

The younger of the Uchiha brothers crosses his arm and looks away from us. "Hn."

"Awww, look," Sam coos. "He's pouting."

I can clearly see his eye twitch. "Could you be any more annoying?" Sasuke growls, glaring at Sam through the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure I can if I try. What? Am I annoying you, chicken-butt?"

Before the black-haired boy can explode, I step between them (a danger zone, I know, but it's necessary) and hold up my hands. "Can I make a request before you two start tearing each other's hair out? We have a job to do, Sam, and it's not to drive the Uchiha insane." I turn to the Uchiha in question. "Lady Tsunade is trying to help you, Sasuke. If you don't cooperate, then you're as good as dead once the council gets a hold of you. How do you expect to achieve those goals of yours if you're six feet under, hmm?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, but I can see that I've had an effect on him. His eyes are distant, as he considers my words.

"Not that you're gonna succeed anyway," Sam mutters under her breath. "You're not strong enough."

I look back at her, and our eyes meet. We both know that, in a sense, he _does _succeed, even though Itachi's already dying when Sasuke gets to him. That's a reason why I don't understand Sam's infatuation with the older Uchiha brother. True, he's smoking hot, but he's got a very limited time left. Probably not even a year if he doesn't let Sasuke kill him. Even if she somehow managed to woo him, would it really be worth such a short time?

There's a hard look in her eyes, and I understand her plan for the moment. Sasuke knows that she has knowledge of the future. If we make him think that his future holds failure should he follow his chosen path, then it might make him reconsider. I nod to her and look back at the pouting young man.

He seems to be struggling with his words. "Then, what do you suggest I do?" he asks haltingly.

Interesting. He's actually asking for help? Even Sam appears to be taken aback by this. I smile patiently. "Think about it, Sasuke. Your two goals are to kill Itachi and rebuild your clan. If you focus only on the first of the two and rush into battle, then there's a high chance you'll just bite the dust. Itachi's just too strong. When that happens, how do you expect to rebuild the clan?"

Sasuke stares at me, looking for all the world like the thought had never occurred to him. "You need to straighten up your priorities, Sasuke. _Live first._ Don't chase Itachi down. If you do, then by the time you catch him, you won't be at the top of your game. You'll have wasted energy in the course of actually getting to him. Let him come to you. Then, it'll be the other way around. Plant the clan roots first. Worry about your personal vendetta later. You've got all the time in the world." _He'll die soon, anyway, whether you kill him or not._

Sam smirks as Sasuke sinks once more into deep thought. "Man, and you called Naruto the idiot? You should've figured that out a long time ago, your _highness_. Now look where you've gotten yourself. Because you betrayed the village, the litter you have to pick from has shrunk. Sakura's pretty much moved on. The civilian girls won't touch a traitor -- not that you'd want a civilian -- and I doubt any clan would want to marry a missing ninja into their family. Am I right?"

The Uchiha's frown deepens. "I'm sure there's _someone_ here," he mutters. "I always had tons of fan girls after me before."

"You really want to marry a fan girl?" I ask, eyebrows lifting. "Think about that for a minute Sasuke. What good would come of that?"

"Hn." He closes his eyes, head slightly bowed.

Silence reigns for a moment or two before I sigh softly and speak again. "Just cooperate with them, Sasuke. They can't help you unless you help them."

His dark eyes open slowly to study me before turning to the medication on his side table. With as much dignity as he could muster, Sasuke reaches out, taking hold of the cups -- one of water and the other of his dose of medicine. He quickly tosses both back before setting the cups back down heavily. "There. Happy?" he grunts.

I nod, still doing my best to play the role of the 'good cop' in our little duo. "Thank you." I turn to Sam and motion to the door. "Come on. Let's go."

Sam's all too willing to get out of that room, but as she reaches for the door, Sasuke calls softly to her, "Sam."

She stops, not facing him. "What?"

I glance worriedly between the two, slightly concerned (and maybe a little amused) over the sight of Sasuke fighting to keep his emotions from showing on his face. Slowly, speaking each word carefully, he asks, "Would you help me?"

Her gaze flicks to the side, but Sam still doesn't turn. "Help you?" she echoes.

Sasuke takes a breath. "Would you help me rebuild my clan?"

I choke, eyes widening, but Sam makes no outward reaction. He did _not_ just ask her that. Did he? Yeah. I think he did. For a moment, the image of a Sasuke-Miroku clutching Sam's hands as he asks her to bear his child flashes through my mind. It's all I can do to keep from laughing. I still can't help but cough again, though.

Ever so slowly, Sam turns to face him, her eyes surprisingly cold. The two stare at each other for a moment before a sickeningly sweet smile spread across Sam's face. "Oh, I'll help rebuild your clan," she says gently -- kindly, in a way. "Just not with you." She nods to him before turning on her heel and vanishing out the door.

It takes two heartbeats before a huge killing intent washes over me from the direction of the bed. "Um, bye," I manage to squeak before dashing after Sam. As I rush out, a pair of ANBU do quite the opposite, apparently meaning to subdue the now-enraged boy.

I finally catch up to Sam outside the hospital, calling out to her to get her to stop. She only slows down, which gives me the chance to draw even to her and match our paces. "Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes," she grunts back, eyes glued forward on nothing in particular as she walks.

I sigh. "Sam . . ."

"I don't want to hear it," she interrupts. "Just --" Sam takes a deep breath before letting it out quickly. "Distract me, please. Get my mind on something else. Like . . . what were you going to say before Naruto showed up and sidetracked us? You seemed pretty excited."

I blink. What _was_ I going to tell them? Sam glances sideways at me as my face crumples in thought. Wait. That's it! "I learned something interesting this morning -- extremely interesting, since it never happened in the manga."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The Kazekage is coming to meet with Tsunade at something." _That_ brings Sam to a stop. She turns and stares at me, and I nod to her unasked question. "Yep. Gaara's coming to the Leaf Village."


	67. The Workings of a Sonnet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** At first, I thought this was going to be a rather short chapter, but as I started writing, more and more words came out and it turned out to be rather long instead. Yay! I'm doing something different with this chapter, as you'll soon see. Just for the record, the sonnet is of my own making, and cookies to those who can name the form/style that it's in. You get a small hint in the narration as to what it's _not_, but let's see who the poetry buffs are out there, shall we? Haha. Anyway, by the old schedule, this is on time (if kinda late in the day), but by the new one, it's early! Woot! Now, I know there are holes in the logic of Katie's plan, and they will be addressed later. If I did it now, I'd just be repeating myself in later chapters, and that's never fun, right? Speaking of chapters, after this one, there are only five more to go! Oh noes! Well, while it lasts, enjoy!

Chapter 67: The Workings of a Sonnet

KATIE

_**My heart -- it holds a contradiction,**_

_**Never knowing what is right.**_

_**My soul is fielding an addiction.**_

_**It can't decide who it should fight.**_

_**Am I walking towards the light,**_

_**Or will darkness be all that I meet?**_

_**Should I let my heart take flight,**_

_**Or continue on my weary feet?**_

_**This love for him I'll never beat**_

_**If I allow it now to start.**_

_**The future now is not so sweet.**_

_**It might just tear us all apart.**_

_**I will not let my fears take voice.**_

_**It's over now; I've made my choice.**_

I lower my pen and stare down at the paper. I don't really know what possessed me to ask for a pen and paper -- to start writing the words now flowing from my head. The last line echoes over and over through my head. _It's over now; I've made my choice._ I lift my eyes from the paper to look around the surprisingly spacious carriage.

Gaara insisted upon traveling this way instead of strictly on foot, and I can't blame him. The last time he and Kaitlyn ventured out of the safety of the Sand Village, she was captured by the Akatsuki. That's bound to effect his decisions for the future -- especially considering her safety.

Her safety. That was my trump card in convincing him to do this. I know his past, and I'm playing off of his fears that I know are buried down deep somewhere. It's sly and devious, but it had to be done. This _has_ to be done. If she stays here, she will not be safe. Even if he protects her, any enemies he might make will see that devotion and use her against him. There's no way short of locking her away from the world that he'll keep her totally safe, and we both know that doing such a thing would kill her spirit.

Not that this won't. Separation from Gaara could be a terrible thing for her, especially now that she's actually here _with _him. I can see that clearly, but I also see the danger lurking everywhere around her. Kaitlyn is too young in heart and soul -- too carefree -- to be able to properly survive in a world of shinobi. All of us are. Those are the facts -- plain, simple, and undeniable.

My eyes shift back to the pad of paper in my lap – to the fourteen lines scrawled there. A sonnet. Is this what I've come to? Pulling a Shakespeare perhaps? I scan the lines. No. The rhyme scheme is wrong for a Shakespearean sonnet. This is something else, though still a sonnet. The exact term escapes my mind at the moment. Sad, since we're studying poetry back home in my English class. I should know this.

Sighing, I lower the borrowed pen back to the paper. The tip hovers over the page for a moment before the words return and I begin to write once more.

_**A mother hen -- I seem to be,**_

_**Fussing over the other four.**_

_**I fear the future that I see**_

_**If we should stay here evermore.**_

_**We'll be knocking on Death's door**_

_**Before the age of twenty-five.**_

_**With everything that is in store,**_

_**We lack the strength to stay alive.**_

_**That is why I stir this hive**_

_**And angry hornets these ninja make.**_

_**Into the deep end now I dive,**_

_**But I won't call this a mistake.**_

_**I'll save the girls -- an oath so true --**_

_**If it's the last thing that I do.**_

I press my lips together, tapping the back of my pen against the pad in thought. The last line's a bit cliché, but it fits better than anything else I can think of. The truth is what's important, and that's exactly what I've inked.

Am I being too protective of them? Back home, we jokingly called me the "Leader" of our group of friends, but now I feel as if I should be taking that title seriously. Though I'm not the oldest physically (Ashley beats me by a month or three), mentally I'm the most mature. People have often told me that I act older than my actual age, and I guess I can thank (or blame) life experience for that. I'm an ex-Navy brat. I had to grow up pretty fast to cope with traveling so often.

So I feel responsible for them -- a mother hen fiercely protecting her chicks. They may hate me in the end for what I have to say -- what I have to do -- but it's what's necessary to ensure their survival. It took a little while to convince Gaara of this, but he finally admitted defeat. If he had not, we would not be in this carriage. We would still be in Sand.

I lift my gaze to once again scan my surroundings. Kankuro sits in the furthest corner from me, fiddling with some puppet part (at least, I think that's what it is). He's my companion for this trip -- my guardian. I can't decide whether or not it's because Gaara is genuinely concerned for my safety or that he doesn't trust me. A part of me wants to believe the later, considering the fact that he refused to let Kaitlyn ride with me as well. She's with him in a different carriage.

I don't really mind, though. She's safe with him, and she gets to spend as much time with him as she can before we leave. I don't want to take away from that. Besides, Kaitlyn's the only one here who can read anything I write. Were she to see the two sonnet stanzas that I've written, she would probably become worried and demand to know what they meant. I'm not ready to explain them to her just yet. The time will come when all of us are together.

I'm not sure why I'm so certain that there are only five of us here. It just seems right. We were standing together when the portal took us. The others were quite a distance away. On top of that, from what I can see, we each are aligned with a different element. Five girls -- five elements. It makes our coming here somewhat balanced, I suppose. Still, though, it seems a bit too precise -- too meaningful to be an act of chance.

Great. Now I sound paranoid or something. Next thing I know, I'll be freaking out about conspiracy theories or something.

I sigh, drawing Kankuro's attention, though I don't meet his gaze. My eyes retreat back to the paper, and after a minute or two, he loses interest. I read back through the two stanzas already written before pressing my lips together in concentration and allowing the next solemn lines flow forth.

_**This choice might be my very last.**_

_**Their trust in me -- it might just break,**_

_**But already, the die is cast.**_

_**The future now is what's at stake.**_

_**The hardest choice I'll ever make**_

_**Has now been made and left behind.**_

_**I will not call it a mistake;**_

_**I must remain so strong of mind.**_

_**Any weakness they might find**_

_**Could undo all that I've done**_

_**To save them from a fate unkind --**_

_**A web of lies so tightly spun.**_

_**From this path I cannot turn,**_

_**Even if at the stake I burn.**_

Well, that's a lovely thought. _Even if at the stake I burn._ It's figurative, of course. I highly doubt shinobi take part in burning people at stakes as if they're medieval witches. That would really be the last straw. I won't hesitate to drag the girls out of here without even asking their opinions concerning the matter if that turns out to be the case.

That thought brings up another speed bump in my plan. How do we get home? We don't even know what exactly brought us here in the first place. Absently, I start sketching rough spirals in the margin of the paper as my mind rolls the issue over and examines it. The best laid plan is doomed to fail if you don't think it all the way through. It's all well and good that I want to protect the girls and get them home, but if I don't know _how_ to do that, then my intentions are for naught. I'll only succeed in getting my wishes known and the girls to hate me for them, nothing more.

I press my lips together in frustration and annoyance. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I could have done some research while in the Sand Village -- or even while I was still with the Akatsuki! Surely a group of S-ranked criminals, extremely powerful as they are, have some sort of knowledge about time and space and all that. There must be _some_ sort of research _somewhere_. It seems like just the thing that Orochimaru would look into. He was with the Akatsuki for a time; they might've learned something from him, right?

Another sigh escapes my lips as I stare forlornly at the pad of paper in my lap, eyes unconsciously glued to the Reisengan-like spiral I had mindlessly drawn. Wait. Reisengan. My thoughts flicker back to the morning that we were taken from the 'real' world. The air had crackled like the Chidori, with lightning everywhere. I remember even seeing swirling light in the rush of wind -- in the center of the portal -- like a large Reisengan.

That's it! The raw power of a Chidori wrapped around a magnified Reisengan might just do the trick. The explosion of energy -- of pure chakra -- could possibly create a tear in space and time, allowing us to return home! Everything falls into place now. I'm ready to face them and argue my case. Soon. Soon we'll be home, safe and sound. Soon, I'll no longer have to worry whether or not the girls survived the day -- or the night. Soon.

The final stanza flows unbidden from my pen, the words coming surprisingly easily as the excitement of my revelation gives way to my previous mood. The somber and dreary cloud hovers over me once more, carrying with it the darkness of the truth.

_**I'll see no more of a smile's dimple**_

_**After all that I soon must say.**_

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way.**_

_**From this path I will not stray**_

_**Or even mourn the setting sun.**_

_**I might be throwing a dream away,**_

_**But now the time to dream is done.**_

_**I may be tucking tail to run,**_

_**Escaping from all that I fear,**_

_**But in the end, the day is won;**_

_**The clouded sky will start to clear.**_

_**I will gladly take the blame.**_

_**On my girls, Death has no claim.**_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way._ I don't think Linkin Park will never know how right they are -- how much those two lines really mean. They hold so much weight, especially now. This is the only way. I know it deep down. We _have_ to leave.

The carriage shudders to a slow halt, and I become suddenly aware of the steady roar of rainfall. My eyebrows furrow as I tuck the pad and pen into my bag. How long has it been raining without me noticing?

Kankuro gets up out of his seat and lifts a flap near the front of the carriage to exchange a few soft words with the driver. He then lets it fall shut and glances back at me. "We're here," he declares. "Wait here. I'll go check things out -- see what the plan is." Kankuro then ducks out of the carriage, leaving me alone in the dim glow of a single overhead light.

That's another thing I failed to notice -- how dark I was in here. Writing in this sort of light is bad for my eyes. I sigh and settle back to wait for Kankuro's return. Curiosity nudges me to look outside for myself, but my nerves and wisdom argue that I had better do as the puppeteer told me to. I'm on thin ice with Gaara and them as it is. I don't want to push anything further.

When Kankuro doesn't return for several minutes, I shift and yawn. I might as well rest my eyes while I'm waiting. Moving into a more comfortable position, I flip my hood over my head so that it casts a nice shadow over my eyes. Even dim as the light is, it's still enough to keep me awake if I really want to sleep.

Not even a minute later, Kankuro comes bursting back into the carriage, making it rock with the force of his entrance. I jerk in surprise, staring at him with wide eyes from beneath my hood as he stares back at me in alarm. "W-what's wrong?" I finally manage when he does nothing more than just stare at me. My heart is pounding. Have they figured it out -- that I was with Akatsuki? Is he here to --?

"You're chakra disappeared," the face-painted teen states. "We thought something had happened to you. In fact, it's still gone." His eyes narrow at me. "Which leads me to believe that you're just a clone. Where's the real Katie?"

It takes me a moment to comprehend what he's saying. Moving quickly -- though careful not to seem threatening -- I remove the hood. "It's the cloak," I explain. "The material masks chakra."

He blinks, obviously feeling the return of my chakra signature now that my head is exposed again. "I see." Before I can say or do anything else, he steps over to me and smacks my arm.

I yelp in surprise and pain, rubbing my now-stinging skin beneath my cloak. Thankfully, he didn't hit my wounded arm. "Hey! What was that for?" I demand.

Kankuro just shrugs. "I was checking to make sure you were really here. If you were a clone, either my hand would have gone through you or you would have dispelled." He moves back to the door of the carriage. "Now, stay here and leave that hood down. Got it?" I nod faintly and he vanishes again.

As soon as he's gone, a scowl claims my face -- more sad than angry, though. Does Gaara really trust me that little to want to keep a constant eye on me like that? To think that I would cut and run? My stomach twists into knots as a sense of betrayal and a bit of guilt washes over me.

Maybe I deserve it. After all, I'm extremely close to taking away the one he loves -- even if he hasn't admitted that he loves her yet (or even consciously realized it). It's totally understandable that he hates me.

Soon everyone else will too. I close my eyes and sigh, listening to the rain. _Soon . . ._


	68. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that this is a week and a day late, but last week was terrible for me for several reasons I'd rather keep to myself. However, I'm back in business now (hopefully), and I'm working as hard as I can around my _actual _work schedule to get chapters done. After this one, there are only four left, so we're getting close to the end. I'd like to send a "Thank you!" and a "Wow!" to SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs for perhaps the longest review I've gotten so far. He/she even gave a detailed run-down of pairings (I was all O.O). Nice! I'm glad you're enjoying this and kudos for reading it all in one day. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 68: Reunion

KAITLYN

It's raining. Why is it raining? This is the Leaf Village, not the Rain Village! If anything, it should be raining leaves, not big drops of water. Yeah, yeah, I know that without rain the trees that make the leaves wouldn't grow. I'm allowed to complain, right? I can't help it. Gaara's in a bad mood -- I can tell -- and I guess it's rubbing off on me.

I don't think Gaara likes the rain, but I don't blame him. Rain turns sand into mud, and then he can't use it. If I were him, I'd hate rain too. If he doesn't, then I'll hate it on his behalf. Stupid wetness falling from the sky . . .

The carriage rolls to a stop and with a soft sigh, Gaara rises to his feet. I shift to stand as well, but he puts out a hand to stop me. "Wait here," he says softly but firmly.

"But --" I start to object, but he stops me again.

Gaara brushes his fingertips down my cheek and my words catch in my throat. For several heartbeats, he stares at me with an unreadable expression. "I'll be right back," he finally states before donning his Kazekage hat (I really need to steal that thing. It's so freaking cool!) and slipping out into the rain.

Once he's gone, I gasp for air, gulping down lung-fulls like some sort of fish – my hand pressed to my chest. There, my heart is hammering away at a thousand miles an hour, threatening to burst right out of my chest. That probably wouldn't be a pretty sight, and it'd very likely traumatize even Gaara (especially Gaara since he's kind of the cause), so I should probably get that under control.

One deep breathing exercise (courtesy of Temari's training) later, my heart has managed to calm down, returning to a normal pace. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm totally calm, though. I'm still nervous and excited as anything. It's hard to sit still while I wait for Gaara to come back for me.

While I wait, I can't help but wonder what Katie's up to. We were separated when we left the Sand Village, so I _still_ haven't had the chance to sit down and talk to her. I wonder if I should be suspicious of that. Is Gaara trying to keep me away from her? It seems like every time we get close to having any chance to chat, Gaara seems to appear out of nowhere to distract me from her. It's kind of odd -- not that I particularly mind all the attention from my red-headed object of affection.

The carriage door opens again, and I perk up. It's not Gaara that steps through, however, but Temari. I sigh and slump down in my seat, making the fan-user laugh. "Don't look so disappointed," she says as she sinks into a seat across from me.

I cross my arms over my chest. "What's taking so long?"

"Gaara's talking to the Hokage about our living and security arrangements. He wants to make sure everything's ready before taking you in. The last thing any of us wants is for something to happen to you – or Katie, of course," she adds at the end, almost half-heartedly.

Laughing softly, I roll my eyes. "This is the Leaf Village, Temari. We're safe here. Tsunade won't let anything happen to us."

Temari nods. "Perhaps, but you can never be too careful."

I guess she has a point there. I can't say that Akatsuki wouldn't dare wander into the Leaf Village, but that's wrong. Itachi and Kisame have come here before. What's stopping them from showing up again if they really want to? They might not come after me, but if they knew about me, then they might know about Katie and target _her_.

Suddenly, I'm very suspicious of the rain.

At last, a small tap sounds on the door of the carriage, followed by a soft voice. "We're ready." I can barely hear the two words over the roar of falling rain, but Temari reacts to it, so I know it was actually there.

She stands and motions to me. "The Hokage's tower is straight ahead. Don't deviate. Just go."

I nod. "Okay. No problem."

When I step out of the carriage, fully prepared to make a dash for shelter, I find myself already safe from the rain. Gaara stands in front of me, his Kazekage hat pulled back. In his hand is an umbrella. I beam at him. "Well, aren't you the gentleman?"

Gaara just nods, and I fight the urge to give a weary sigh. To think I had finally managed to make a little crack in that shell of his. Now he's gone back to being his stoic, unemotional self. Perfect. Just perfect. "Is it too much to ask for you to smile for once?" I inquire softly as I hook my arm around his under the umbrella.

He just grunts and starts moving toward the Hokage building, which is just a looming dark shape in the rain. If it had just been the two of us back in the Sand Village, I might have reached over and pulled the corners of his lips into a smile – I definitely had the urge. However, since it's not and we're probably under the watchful eye of ANBU from the shadows, I hold myself back. Gaara might not be too happy with me if I do something like that, and he's already in a bad mood as things stand.

Stupid rain.

When we reach the awning protecting the front entrance to the building, Gaara opens the door for me. What a gentleman! Still, I don't go through right away. Instead, I look back at the second carriage in time to see Kankuro step out, shoulders hunched against the downpour. I bet he's glad he has that kitty hood.

Seconds later, Katie moves slowly out of the carriage after him, her hood down. She pauses when she reaches the ground and glances up at the sky, eyes squinting to guard against the falling rain drops. Her face is blank and almost thoughtful, darkening for a moment before she pulls the hood of her cloak over her head and moves toward us with a frustrated-looking Kankuro trailing behind.

Assured now that my friend has made it here alright as well, I turn and step quickly into the Hokage tower. Several familiar faces meet me in the entryway. Most of the rookie nine are there – with Sai replacing Sasuke of course. Oddly enough, Kiba's missing as well, and oh my gosh! Hinata is actually _talking_ to Naruto and Sakura without turning into a tomato! It's a miracle!

Movement draws my gaze away from the mind-boggling trio, and my excitement nearly spikes right then and there. It's Tsunade! The rack-lady herself! I can't help but stare at her in awe and amazement. Slowly, a grin spreads across my face, and I hear Kankuro groan softly.

"Here we go," he mutters wearily, moments before I burst.

"Tsunade!" I squeak with that barely-contained excitement.

The Fifth Hokage turns her attention to me, arching her eyebrows. "Yes?" she inquires.

"Can I have a hug?"

Kankuro promptly face-palms, and Gaara turns his head to give me a slightly disturbed look. Several other of the room's occupants take that moment to stare at me, dumbfounded. Tsunade blinks several times as the question processes before glancing at one of the nearby ANBU as if for clarification – or permission, maybe? The masked man barely shakes his head.

Tsunade turns her attention back to me. "Um, no," she replies uncertainly.

As I deflate slightly, Naruto blurts, "Who is this girl, anyway, Gaara?" He points at me with an accusing finger.

"This is Kaitlyn," Gaara introduces evenly as Kankuro mutters under his breath, "A pain in the ass."

I stiffen and turn on him. "Oh, you're one to talk, kitty head."

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "I told you not to call me that," he growled.

"And why not?" I ask, all wide-eyed and innocent. "You look like it with that hood of yours. See?" I reach up and tug on the little points. "They look like cat ears. Just put your make-up on differently, and you'll look just like a kitty."

He swats away my hands, scowling. "It's not make-up," Kankuro snaps. "It's war paint, and it's a long-held tradition in the Sand Village."

"Oh really? Then why are you the only one who does it?" I poke my finger in his face. "It's make-up. Admit it."

Before Kankuro can continue our argument, someone smacks me upside the head. I give a shout of alarm, bending over and holding the spot. "Ow! Hey!" I turn to glare at the culprit -- Katie -- who now has her hands on her hips with a rather stern expression on her face. "What was that for?" I demand, straightening up.

"You're being rude," she answers, withdrawing her arm back into her cloak, "and this is not the time to act like that."

I roll my eyes and she gives a soft sigh before stepping past me to stand before Tsunade. Gaara's eyes follow her like a hawk's, losing whatever warmth might have remained. My eyebrows furrow. What could she have done to make him look at her like that -- like he hates her guts?

Katie dips into a low bow. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Tsunade," she says in a rather formal tone, which seems to please Tsunade.

The Hokage smiles faintly at her. "And you are?" she prompts.

"Katie Catman," my friend replies, straightening her back.

"She's our Leader," I pipe up, skipping forward to stand next to Katie. She winces slightly and glances over at me.

Tsunade arches an eyebrow. "Leader?" she echoes.

"It's -- a long story," Katie replies hesitantly. When Tsunade inclines her head to continue, Katie sighs and does so. "Back home, when our group of friends started hanging out a couple years back, we sort of noticed that one of the more -- animated -- girls of our group seemed to always be in the middle of whatever happened. We jokingly called her our King. When she was about to graduate, we decided to sort of have a traditional 'passing on' of the title for as long as there is a group of us in school."

Katie shrugs one shoulder. "She chose me as her 'successor', so to speak. Though I can never be 'King' --" Her expression turns wistful. "-- since no one will ever be able to carry it like Tia did -- they still call me the Leader."

Tsunade glances between us, studying us for a long moment. "So, you two are from that other world," she says. We nod. "And you, Katie, as their Leader, speak for them?"

Through the corner of my eye, I catch sight of Gaara bristling slightly. Katie inclines her head, her eyes almost seeming to harden. "I will. I consider myself responsible for them, and their safety is my top priority."

"I see," Tsunade murmurs. Her eyes flick back to me. "What are you staring at?"

I blink several times in surprise, realizing that I _had_ been staring . . . at her chest. I flush and give a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head. "Oops. Sorry."

Katie groans, rubbing one hand down her face. "My apologies, Lady Hokage. She can be a handful."

Tsunade frowns slightly. "I can tell."

"You have no idea," Kankuro mumbles.

I turn and glare at him. "Hey, watch it, k-mmff!"

Katie's hand snaps out of her cloak and clamps over my mouth. "You're only digging yourself a deeper hole," she tells me. "I suggest you stop before you reach the core." Her attention shifts to Kankuro. "As for you -- please stop giving her a bigger shovel."

Kankuro smirks. "I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees."

I sigh, dropping my shoulders in defeat. This reminds me too much of my initial arrival in the _Naruto_ world. At least she doesn't have a kunai to my throat. Muffled voices draw my attention to a nearby door.

"C'mon, Kakashi! We've waited long enough! We just want to see if --" The door opens, and I barely manage to catch sight of something green before it turns into a blur. "Katie! Kaitlyn!"

Katie immediately releases me and steps back as I'm pulled into a tight hug by what I now recognize as being one of my friends. "Ashley!" I squeal, hugging her back.

Another figure appears in the doorway -- extremely pale and dressed in a red two-piece . . . something. Sam pokes her head out behind the albino-looking girl and waves. _Wait. If this is Ashley, and that's Sam, then . . ._ "Jowan?!"

"Yep," Jowan grins and gives me a two-fingered salute. "Good to see you're alright, Kaitlyn."

At those words, Ashley releases me and latches on to Katie. "You're okay!"

Of course, no one has time to warn her about Katie's arm, which gets caught in the middle of the tight embrace. Katie gasps and gives a sharp whimper of pain, and Ashley immediately releases her as if the now-petite blonde was hot. "Oh, my gosh, Katie? I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Katie bends over slightly, obviously clutching her arm beneath her cloak. A bead of sweat trickles down her pain-filled face. "No," she gasps. "It's alright. You didn't know."

Tsunade almost seems to pounce on Katie. "You're hurt?" she demands, going into medic-mode.

"W-well, I -- uh . . ." Katie edges slightly away from Tsunade, but the older kunoichi tugs off her cloak and captures her arm before she can get away. Our "Leader" decides then that it's a good idea to stand still and give in to Tsunade's inspection.

The Hokage pulls off the bandages on Katie's upper arm to peer at the raw-looking burn. I cringe, but can't seem to look away. Some morbid fascination keeps my eyes locked on the pair. Maybe it's eagerness to see an actual healing. Yeah. That sounds a lot better.

Tsunade clicks her tongue. "This was tended to, but it should have been healed. It's not too late to do so, though." She lays a glowing green hand over the wound and all of us girls from the "real" world stare in amazement as the wound starts knitting together – new skin forming before our eyes. "There," Tsunade declares, pulling her hand away and releasing Katie's arm.

It's amazing. There's no mark whatsoever. Not even the slightest scar. "Cool," I breathe before the fan girl reawakens in me and I squeal. "That was awesome!"

Jowan and Ashley voice their agreement, moving closer to get a look at Katie's now-spotless skin. Sam, however, hangs back, her eyes downcast. I cock my head at her, about to ask what's wrong when she mutters, "I'm sorry."

Everyone seems to stop and focus on her, and she cringes slightly before glancing up at Katie. "I didn't mean to. Honest."

"I know," Katie replies. "It wasn't your fault."

My eyes widen slightly. Could it have been Sam that gave Katie that wound? But why? What would cause her to attack one of her own friends? Sam lifts a hand to her shoulder, and the answer comes to me like a ton of bricks. The cursed seal. Sam has it. I cover my mouth in horror. This is terrible!

Smiling warmly, Katie holds out an arm toward Sam and motions to her. "Come here, chickadee."

There are tears in the edges of Sam's eyes as she dashes across the room to squeeze Katie into a tight hug. Katie hugs her back and then nods to the rest of us. Without any hesitation from any of us, a five-girl, fan girl, group hug follows. "I'm so glad you're all alright," Katie says softly, though loud enough for us to hear.

I grin. "You betcha, and you know what that means, right?" She glances warily at me, and I announce. "We're totally throwing a party!"


	69. Festivities

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. I'm over two weeks late with this. I'm really sorry. For some reason, this was hard to write for me. Add that to my work schedule and all . . . sigh. I'm glad I got it finished and up at all. There's a bit of silliness in this one, and a touch more seriousness. The next chapter will likely be longer, but hopefully there won't be as long a wait. (crosses fingers) Anway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 69: Festivities

JOWAN

Kaitlyn bangs her head on the table, making us all jump -- or at least those of us who aren't shinobi. Sam finishes slurping up her ramen before asking with almost a bored tone. "Why'd you bang your head on the table?"

"Because she's doing it again," Kaitlyn mumbles without lifting said head from said table.

"Who's doing what again?" I ask, shifting slightly in my chair to subtly maneuver myself into leaning against Neji.

"Katie," comes the grunted reply.

Naruto glances around before pointing out, "But she's not here."

"Exactly!" Kaitlyn throws up her arms, nearly hitting Kankuro in the face.

"Oy!" the paint-faced shinobi objects, swatting Kaitlyn's head. "Watch where you're swinging those things, will ya? You could poke someone's eye out."

Of course, she continues to flail, standing up now. "I'll swing my arms wherever I want to, kitty-head, and you can't stop me!"

_Oh, this should be interesting._ Neji stirs slightly next to me, moving his arm to drape over the back of my chair as he watches the scene between Kaitlyn and Kankuro play out with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. No, it's less than slight, but I know it's there. I've spent enough time with him to recognize the subtle shift in shade.

"You want to make that a bet?" Kankuro growls out, rising from his place as well to tower over her.

Temari gives a weary sigh. "You two . . ."

Lifting her chin, Kaitlyn grins a challenge, "Yeah, 'cause you know how protective Gaara is of me. You won't do anything."

Kankuro leans close to her as if he's imparting some important secret. "News flash, pipsqueak. My little brother's not her."

"I know!" Kaitlyn practically shouts, apparently forgetting how close her loud mouth is to Kankuro's ear. He winces and recoils as she continues her rant. "He's not here, because he's with _her!_ Tsunade too! What the heck's so important that they have to talk about it _now_ and miss Ichiraku's? Can't it wait until after the party?"

"Not really."

We all twist to see Katie ducking into the now-cramped restaurant-stand-thing, Gaara and Tsunade behind her. She flashes a wry smile. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. There was something I needed to run past Tsunade and Gaara wanted to be there as well to put his two cents in."

With a cry of joy, Kaitlyn dashes out of Ichiraku's to throw her arms around Gaara's neck. He endures the bear hug with oddly dark eyes. Those eyes seem to draw me in, holding a surprising amount of what appears to be sorrow? It's troubling to see -- especially in Gaara -- someone who's chronically emotionless.

Ashley lifted her eyebrows. "What was so important that you had to talk about it _now_?" she asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat, waving the question away. "Business later. Sake now."

Most of us laugh at that -- we girls from the "real" world, at least. Katie gives a small smile. "Yeah. We'll deal with all that stuff tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy the festivities."

Kaitlyn perks up. "Festivities?"

Motioning for us to follow, Tsunade turns away and walks down the street. "Yes, festivities. Follow me."

As we exit Ichiraku's -- all the food we've just eaten is apparently being put on the Hokage's tab or something, so we don't have to pay -- Ashley jogs up to Katie's side. "Aren't you going to eat something?" she asked.

For some reason, Katie's eyes flick momentarily to Gaara before she answers softly, "I'm not hungry."

Alright. Something's definitely going on there. There's something going on between Katie and Gaara that's made the Kazekage rather upset and Katie lose her appetite, but what could that be? What reason could Katie and Gaara have to fight? What could she have done to make him so angry? It's troubling, and I decide then and there to keep an eye on them for the rest of the night. Maybe I'll get some clue to what's going on.

Tsunade leads us to a building that looks suspiciously like a club -- neon lights and all. When we go inside, my suspicions seem to be confirmed. The main lights are dim, with various colored bulbs casting a rainbow of colors across a sleek dance floor. One side of the large room is lined with a bar while several tables circle the open central space.

The blonde Hokage, of course, makes a beeline to the bar after giving us a small introduction to the place. "We couldn't hold a full-blown festival in your honor," she says, "but we did manage to pull this together. Have fun!" And she's gone.

There are several familiar faces in the throng of shinobi already in the place. Asuma and Kurenai appear to be slow-dancing. Cute! Haha, there's Anko harassing poor Iruka. Izumo and Kotetso sit at the far end of the bar with what looks from here to be a deck of cards. I hope Tsunade doesn't see that or she's about to get into more trouble than I thought -- drinking _and_ gambling? We're in for a wild night.

My attention is drawn away from browsing the faces as a giggling Kaitlyn drags Gaara off toward the dance floor. Poor guy, and did I imagine Kakashi echoing that thought? I guess Kaitlyn really does make a strong first impression. Whether that's a good or bad thing remains to be seen.

Neji starts to guide me toward one of the tables, but Ashley catches my arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asks softly.

"Um, sure." I glance over at Neji. "Go on. I'll catch up." Neji nods and continues toward the table, Sai trailing slowly behind him. Once they're almost there, I turn back to Ashley. "What's up?"

She glances around before leaning closer to me. "Is it just me, or does Katie seem a bit -- off?" she asks in a hushed voice.

I nod. "Gaara too."

Ashley bites her lower lip, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Any idea why?"

This time, I shake my head. "None whatsoever."

Appearing beside us almost out of nowhere, Sam leans forward and folds her hands behind her back. She laughs when we visibly jump in surprise. "I think we need to cheer her up," she states.

"How?" Ashley carefully asks.

Sam flashes a sly smile. "I hear from a little flower-girl that you two -- plus a certain kunoichi pair -- have been playing match-maker."

I laugh. "You want to set her up with someone?" It's almost too good to be true -- and definitely too good to pass up. "Who?"

Rubbing her chin, Sam surveys the room. "How about . . . Sai?"

Ashley coughs. "Not likely. I'm sure they'd have some interesting art conversations, but I think she might end up tearing his tongue out, y'know?"

Giggling, I glance over at the pale ninja in question. "Nah. She'd never go for the ROOT boy. Next."

"How about Izumo or Kotetsu?" our orange-wearing friend suggests. "They don't get much love in the series. She could be the first from our world to really get to know them."

I arch an eyebrow and Ashley and I share a dubious glance before saying together. "Next."

Sam puts her hands out in a questioning stance. "What? What's wrong with Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"Nothing," Ashley laughs, "but I don't think she'd go for them, to be honest."

"Don't get us wrong," I add, grinning. "They're cute and all, but I'm not sure. We'll shelf that idea and come back later. How about that?"

Snorting, Sam grunts, "Whatever. Shino?" That's the last straw. Both Ashley and I burst out laughing, which leaves Sam looking rather miffed. "What?" she demands.

"Shino?" I gasp. "You think we should pair her up with Shino?" Ashley can't seem to bring herself to speak.

"What? It could happen," Sam argues, making me snort again in laughter. "Well, fine. If you don't like my ideas, then I'll stop giving them." She tosses her head -- though without her long hair, the effect is rather lessened -- and marches off in the general direction of the bar.

Ashley gasps for breath. "Shino . . ."

I fight to catch my breath. "Well, she tried, I guess."

"Yeah, but _Shino_?"

It takes a lot to keep me from starting to laugh all over again. When I finally manage to regain full control of myself, I clear my throat. "Shino aside, any other ideas?"

Ashley falls into a thinking position, eyes shifting around the room for possible candidates. "Well, Choji's out of the question." Duh. "Shikamaru . . ."

"Has Temari," I cut in, glancing pointedly at the pair on the other side of the room. "Lee is a flat-out _no_. Besides, I think he'd look cute with Sakura." I rub my chin in thought. "You know, Sam might have a point with Izumo and Kotetsu."

"True," she mutters in return. After a moment, her gaze stops and a smile spread slowly across her face. "You know, she might have solved our problem for us."

"Who? Sam?" I ask, trying to see what she's looking at.

Ashley points. "No, Katie."

I follow the line of her arm and finger to see Katie sitting at one of the tables across the room. She's leaning forward on her elbows, smiling warmly and talking to a certain man with a scar across his nose. I blink. "Iruka?"

"It certainly looks that way," Ashley says with a grin. We watch as the two of them laugh about something. "Yep, definitely flirting."

I chuckle. "Well, that was easy. We didn't even have to do anything, and she looks a lot more relaxed now than she was." I glance back at Ashley. "What do you think was wrong?"

A frown curves Ashley's lips slightly downward. "I have a hunch, but I really hope I'm wrong."

"A hunch?" I echo. "What is it?"

Ashley just shakes her head and moves away toward Kakashi. "Forget about it and just have fun, okay?"

I can't forget about it, though, and her possible hunch haunts me as I make my way to Neji's table and sink down into a chair next to him. He glances over at me. "Something wrong, Jowan?" he asks.

I sigh, watching Katie and Iruka across the room. "I don't really know."

A hunch . . . but what could it be? What could the connection between Katie and Gaara be that she's possibly figured out? If she's seen it, then I should be able to as well, right? Gaara. Gaara. What would make Gaara mad?

I seek the red-head out to find Kaitlyn practically sitting in his lap. For once, he actually looks at peace. The subtle change is all in his eyes -- slightly warm instead of ice cold. She's definitely made a good impression on him, which is interesting considering the fact that Kaitlyn tends to overwhelm most people. Katie, on the other hand, is pretty easy to get along with, so why would Gaara like one and hate the other?

My gaze continues to wander, and I catch sight of Sam laughing over by Juugo. By the look on the giant's face, she's laughing at something he said -- something that was intended to be laughed at, I guess, since he doesn't look upset by her amusement. He actually looks pleased with the fact that he's amused her. It's sweet how Sam's tamed the beast in Juugo. They've really become close, though not in a romantic way, she's assured me.

Speaking of romance . . . my eyes slide to Ashley and Kakashi. There's definitely a spark there. Kakashi adores her, and the feeling's mutual. I know there's a bit of an age difference, but they don't seem to mind. They actually make a rather cute couple, I think. Kakashi would do anything for Ashley -- anything to protect her and keep her safe.

My thoughts grind to a halt. _Protect her and keep her safe_. Gaara appears to care for Kaitlyn. If so, then wouldn't he do the same -- try to protect her and keep her safe? What if he saw Katie as a danger? Would that explain how cold his is toward her? It might just . . .

But why would he consider Katie dangerous to Kaitlyn? What possible reason could there be? She would never hurt us. If anything, she'd try just as hard to protect us from anything that might do us harm.

I blink. That's it. That's exactly the reason. She's trying to protect us, which means . . .

I close my eyes and cover my mouth, fear and horror washing through me. It can't be. She wouldn't . . . but then again, I think she would. If she thought it was for the best, then she most definitely would.

I really hope I'm not right about this.


	70. An Unexpected Ultimatum

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. By this time, though, I think it's safe to say that they've developed into characters of their own.

**Author's Note**: Sorry, again for taking so long. I'm not working anymore, now, so I should have a little more time on my hands to work on this. To those of you that I told this would be longer than the others, oops. I lied. As I was working on it, I realized that if I put everything I wanted to in it, then it would be INCREDIBLY long and would take me even LONGER to write, so instead, I drew it to a nice close (so to speak) and am shifting the other stuff to the next chapter, which means that there will be an extra chapter added in. So, there are three more left instead of just two now (at least). Anyway, there's some cuteness in here to balance out the seriousness to come. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll try to be faster next time.

**To Bree-and-Nettie-hour**: Thanks for the suggestion, but I've got something better (in my opinion) planned for this. That sort of ending would be too sudden, methinks, and there need to be some loose ends left loose, as well. You'll see.

Chapter 70: An Unexpected Ultimatum

SAM

I wake up feeling oddly warm and fuzzy -- kind of heavy too. For a moment, this confuses me until I realize the source of the oddities. I'm surrounded by puppies. There are puppies laying on my arms, draped across my legs, curled up against my neck, and even one in a ball on my chest. I can't move without displacing one or more of them. Hmmm, what to do?

Grinning, I let my eyes slip back closed and relax into the pillows. There's only one thing to do when faced with this situation: go back to sleep. Unfortunately, other people have different ideas on the matter.

A loud, gruff woof sounds from the direction of the doorway, and the puppies are stirred into action. They clamber over and off of me, yipping and wiggling in excitement. With that sort of commotion, it's impossible to go to sleep. So, I give up and push myself into a sitting position, yawning and stretching. When I lower my arms and glance to the door, I find myself drawn into a staring contest by one of the Inuzuka's giant dogs.

The intensity of her gaze is rather unnerving. I'm not used to dogs looking so intelligent and, well, _human._ "That's enough, Odoriko," an amused voice interrupts.

Kiba steps into the room and nudges the dog -- Odoriko -- with one foot. "Go on then, girl."

The dog rises to her feet, shakes herself, and walks out with a proudly lifted head and high tail. All the puppies frolic after her, leaving the room strangely calm and quiet -- kind of empty, too. Kiba chuckles and leans against the door frame. "Good morning."

Yawning, I flop back down on the futon. Is it too much to ask for a real bed? "I'd rather it still be night," I grunt, rolling over and pulling the sheets over my head.

"Yeah, well, you got a message from the Hokage." Something rather hard hits my hip and rolls to the floor. "The messenger said it was urgent."

I reach out of my cocoon and grab the item in question, pulling it closer to where I can see it. "A scroll," I observe. I sigh and toss it back in his general direction. "What does it say? I can't read your language."

He unrolls the message scroll and then, after a moment, drops it back on me. "Yeah, and I can't read yours."

"Huh?" I sit back up and look at the scroll, blinking in surprise when I find the words to be written in English. "Oh."

_Sam,_ the message says. _I'm writing this instead of Lady Tsunade, since, well, none of us would be able to make heads or tails of Japanese, and this is kind of the best way to make sure the message isn't read by anyone else. There's not some incredible secret in it, but I don't want the choice I'm going to give you be pressured by anyone else._

I glance up at Kiba, who's watching me curiously, before continuing to read. _Tsunade's calling a meeting of us five Earth girls, so to speak, so you need to come to the council room as soon as you can. We'll start once everyone's here. Now, here comes the choice. You're allowed to bring one person into the council room with you, but __only__ one person. Who that person might be is entirely your choice. This is serious and important, Sam, so choose wisely -- someone you would trust with your life. I'll see you soon. --Katie_

I blink at the paper a few times, a sinking feeling taking over me. There's something ominous about that message. Shaking my head, I roll the scroll back up and stretch. "Well, looks like I'm actually going to have to get out of bed today."

Kiba grins mischievously. "I wouldn't have let you stay in bed anyway," he says. "I'd have gotten you up and about, even if I had to get Akamaru to drag you out."

"That's not very nice," I reply, frowning. "Now, get out. I need to change."

The Inuzuka boy grins. "Yes ma'am." He turns on his heel and walks out, closing the door behind him.

I look down at the scroll for a moment before sighing and crawling off the futon. It doesn't take me long to get dressed, not that I'm really in any hurry to find out whether the purpose behind the message is as menacing as it feels. Knowing that Ashley's probably going to bring Kakashi makes me feel a bit better about moving a bit slowly. There's no doubt that he'll be as late as ever, and will probably make her late as well.

As I finish tying my Sound forehead protector around my neck -- something I've refused to give up, despite some of the looks I get around town -- I step out of my room and flash Kiba a smile. "Ready when you are."

"Um, ready for what?" he asks, eyebrows furrowing.

_Oh, right. I didn't tell him._ "I have a meeting with the Hokage, so I need to get to the council room. You know where that is, right?"

An odd look crosses Kiba's face. "Um, okay," he says slowly. "Yeah, I know where it is. I'll take you there. Come on."

I follow him out, giving Akamaru a big hug when he joins us outside. Due to the size of land that the Inuzuka clan needs to raise all of their dogs, it's quite a trek to get back to the main part of the Leaf Village. Thankfully, Akamaru lets me ride him as he and Kiba resort to the ninja mode of travel -- tree hopping. It's actually pretty exciting, having the wind rush past -- moving at break-neck speed. Talk about adrenaline rush!

I'm glad that I'm riding and not running, for another reason other than that rush. It gives me a chance to think about who I want to take into the meeting with me. First, my thoughts move to Kiba -- the escort assigned to me during my stay here in the Leaf Village. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to go with me, if I asked him, but I scratch him off the list. He's nice and I trust him and all, but I don't want him to be the one.

But who else do I know well enough to be there with me? Kakashi's out of the question, since Ashley's no doubt going to bring him. I quickly run through the other candidates. I can immediately cross out the Ino-Shika-Chou trio; we haven't interacted enough to really be on a trusting basis. I think Sakura hates me after my treatment of Sasuke . . . and Naruto probably, too.

Sasuke. I entertain that thought for barely a moment before immediately squashing it. There's no way I'm taking Sasuke with me -- if he's even been released from the hospital or wherever they have him.

Then it hits me. "Juugo!" I exclaim aloud.

Kiba glances back. "What about him?"

"Do you know where he's been staying since we got here? I need to speak with him."

An odd expression flickers across Kiba's face before he turns his head back forward. It takes him a moment to answer, and when he does, his voice is strained. "No, I don't, but you can ask Lady Hokage when we get to the council room." He doesn't seem very happy about it, but he answers nonetheless, and I guess I'm grateful for that.

"Okay, thanks." He just gives a soft grunt in reply, and I fall silent again. All the joy has gone from this ride, now, and I can't wait for it to be over. Stupid, jealous, dog boy . . .

We arrive at the council building in time to see Ashley and Kakashi enter. There are some Sand ninja around, so I assume Gaara's already inside with Kaitlyn. Katie paces in front of the building, a rather serious expression on her face, as Tsunade watches. The older of the two blondes appears worried about something -- or maybe suspicious would be the better term.

I lift an arm, sliding off of Akamaru's back. "Yo! I'm not late, am I?"

Katie looks up and forces a smile. "Nope. Not at all, which is surprising, seeing as Kakashi's already here."

The Hokage chuckles softly. "Ashley probably dragged him all the way here so they'd get here on time."

I giggle. "I wouldn't be surprised." Doing my best to ignore the solemn Kiba at my side, I turn my attention fully to Tsunade. "Is there any chance Juugo could be here with me? I want to make him my choice -- companion for this meeting." My eyes flick momentarily to Katie and back.

Tsunade lifts her eyebrows. "Juugo? If that is your choice, then it can be arranged." She flicked one hand, and a shadow vanished from a nearby rooftop -- ANBU no doubt.

After giving us a tight smile, Katie continues pacing. I cock my head at her. "Something wrong?" She shakes her head negatively, turning on her heel to start another circuit. "So, um . . ." I continue, glancing around. "Where's your chaperone?"

An odd expression crosses her features. "He's on his way." Her eyes dart down the street and she stops in mid-stride, her face falling flat. "Ah, there he is -- with Juugo as well."

They're together? Curious to see who she chose, I turned to follow her gaze. Instantly, my blood freezes. Walking down the street, flanked by at least four visible ANBU, walks the bane of my existence -- none other than the Emo Prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

I stare, wide-eyed. At first, I'm only stunned that he's out in public. Then, it actually clicks as to _why_ he's out in public. I whirl, eyes blazing, to stare at Katie? "Sasuke? You seriously picked _Sasuke?!_ Are you crazy?! What the _hell_ possessed you to do that?!"

Her gaze hardens, and for a moment, she seems to change from my dear friend to a total stranger -- a kunoichi. "I have my reasons," she states flatly, stepping past me to meet the younger of the Uchiha brothers.

Silently fuming, I watch the pair exchange soft words. Sasuke watches Katie for a moment with a thoughtful expression, before nodding in consent to whatever was previously said. "Deal," I hear him state clearly, holding out his hand to her.

I bristle, and am about to move toward them and give them both a piece of my mind, but a strong hand on my shoulder holds me back. "Calm, Sam," Juugo says softly. "You can't fault her for seeing something good where others do not."

"Good?" I spit angrily. "What good can exist in that festering dung heap?"

"You found good in me," he points out, bringing my anger to a sudden halt.

I look up at him, and he gives a faint smile before nodding toward the building. "Shall we?" he inquires smoothly, motioning to the door. I sigh and let him guide me in and away from the source of my fury. I guess Juugo was a good choice, after all. He'll be able to keep me calm, as I would for him. I don't think I can afford to be losing my temper in this meeting. That might not go over so well.

There are mixed reactions to Juugo from those already present. Ashley, Jowan, and Kaitlyn all greet him kindly, while the shinobi remain wary. At least Kakashi has the decency to give one of his nice eye-smiles to my companion.

However, when Sasuke steps through that door behind Katie, there's an outcry of protest. "What's he doing here?" Kaitlyn demands, leaping to her feet and pointing wildly at the boy in question. "Shouldn't he be -- like -- in jail or something?"

Tsunade sidles smoothly into the room and sinks into her high-backed chair. "In return for his cooperation in many matters, Sasuke Uchiha has been cleared of most charges. He will still be performing community service, though, until his good behavior is proven solid."

Jowan looks at Katie questioningly, "Katie, why--?"

"Later," our pseudo-Leader states, taking her own seat. Sasuke silently claims the one to her right.

Scowling still, I stomp around the table and sit as far away from Sasuke as I can manage. Instead of sitting as well, Juugo opts to remain standing slightly behind my left shoulder, one hand on the back of my chair as if to serve as a reminder to me of his presence.

For a long, tense moment, no one speaks. Finally, Ashley gives a soft sigh and looks at Katie. "Alright, girl, what's all this about?" she asks. "This cloak-and-dagger stuff isn't exactly like you, so something's wrong. What's up?"

Katie closes her eyes, drawing a deep breath as everyone's attention focuses on her. She runs a slightly shaking hand through her hair before clasping both on the table and opening her eyes. She surveys us all for a moment before stating loudly and clearly. "It's time for us to go home."


	71. Out on the Table

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. By this time, though, I think it's safe to say that they've developed into characters of their own.

**Author's Note:** So here we are. I'm doing this quickly between classes, so hopefully I get everything said that should be said before I rush off again. As you'll probably notice, there are song lyrics at the start of this chapter. That's something I'm going to start doing as I edit old chapters, though I haven't posted anything like it yet. So, if you're re-reading old stuff and you see song lyrics, then you'll know that there's something different. Also, just for the heck of it and because I could, I've created a forum for Fangrlz here for those of you who don't have a Gaia account and might feel left out of any discussion that might be going on. I'll probably use that to inform you when I've updated old chapters. Hmm, let's see. I think that's it for news. So, we have either one or two chapters left to go after this one, depending on how things go in the next chapter. We're almost there! I hope you all enjoy this (late) enstallment! Tata!

Chapter 71: Out on the Table

ASHLEY

"My insides all turned to ash, so slow

And blew away as I collapsed, so cold."

--_Linkin Park_ ("Valentine's Day")

-----

If any of us think that Katie bringing Sasuke to this meeting is totally mind-blowing, then nothing has prepared us for the words that then leave her mouth. "It's time for us to go home."

There's about a second of silence before sound erupts and fills the council room. Kaitlyn, who had taken her seat after objecting to Sasuke's presence, once more leaps to her feet, overturning her chair this time. "What?!" she nearly shrieks in surprise and alarm. "Go back? You've got to be kidding me! We just got here and you want to take us away?!" She sputters into silence, for once at a loss for words.

Sam looks about ready to follow her example -- perhaps even do more than Kaitlyn, judging by the look on her face -- but Juugo's strong hand on her shoulder keeps her in her seat. Her teeth grind and her eyes blaze with barely-contained fury, locked on Katie as if she could burn a hole in our friend's head just by staring at her. Sam is trembling, probably from the effort to keep her curse seal in check. The last thing any of us needs is for that to take control.

Gaara just glares at her silently, but that's no surprise. He's been doing that since they got here. Neji's sitting straight and stiff in his chair, looking not at Katie, but at Tsunade. His gaze is accusatory -- looking almost betrayed even. Jowan's eyes are locked on the table in front of her, distant and empty. Had she realized that this was coming? Had she connected the dots as I did?

Kakashi's arm snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I glance up at the masked jounin to find his forehead protector lifted and his mix-matched gaze trained on Katie. "What is the meaning of this?" he demands, his voice matching his eyes -- hard and dark.

"This world is not ours," Katie replies calmly. "It's too dangerous for us. We don't belong here, so we should --"

"Bullshit!" Sam jumped to her feet, slapping her palms on the table. "If we didn't belong here, then why were we brought here in the first place, huh? Can you tell me that?"

Katie's lips drew together in a tight line as she took a deep breath. "I can't explain that phenomenon." Sam gives a triumphant laugh, but Katie presses on. "However, I can give proof -- examples -- as to why we don't belong on this world -- why it's too dangerous for us."

She casts her eyes around the room, looking at each of us before speaking again. "We five are just high school students. We might be about the same age -- roughly -- as Naruto and company, but that means next to nothing. At the age they were being trained as shinobi -- trained to be weapons and tools -- trained to kill should they be ordered to kill -- we were in first grade, learning the most basic of math skills -- learning how to read and write. When they were graduating from the Academy and taking missions across countries, we were still completing elementary school -- still building the foundation of our learning. By now, they have seen death -- even killed! What about us? We would still be in school -- free, innocent, and with hands unstained by blood."

Her eyes become distant and unfocused. "Should we stay here, all that will change."

Jowan leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "And your point would be?" she ask tightly. "We've done well so far."

Lifting her eyebrows, Katie trains her gaze on our currently-albino friend. "Really?" she inquires, her voice nearly dripping with skepticism.

Jowan snaps her mouth shut, and my stomach twists with uncertainty. What is Katie thinking? I watch with bated breath as the blonde rises slowly to her feet and sets her hands on the table, fingers splayed. Her eyes rove the assembly before finally locking on me. I bite my lower lip, meeting her intense gaze.

"Ashley," she begins solemnly. "In an attempt to do good -- avert Asuma's death -- you've created an even bigger problem. With Hidan and Kakuzu still alive, the Akatsuki is more of a threat than they're supposed to be at this point, which is definitely a major problem." Her eyes slide over to Kaitlyn. "Especially considering the fact that they attempted to kidnap one of us -- no doubt to take advantage of our knowledge."

Kaitlyn ducks her head. "They let me go," she mutters weakly. "A-and they didn't really hurt me."

"Yeah, well you were lucky," Katie counters, "which counts next to nothing in the broad scheme of things. Luck won't be there to save you every time, and it's only a matter of time before the luck you _do_ have runs out. What then? Can you tell me that?"

Shrinking down slightly, Kaitlyn scoots closer to Gaara. The red-head's jaw tightens as he continues to glower at Katie. I haven't seen him this angry since the Chuunin Exams – when he still had Shukaku in him and was pretty much insane. Sam, however, reacts quite differently to the news. She actually _laughs_ as she looks over at Kaitlyn.

"You were kidnapped by Hidan and Kakuzu? Cool! What were they like in person?" she asks almost eagerly.

Katie slaps one hand on the table, making us non-ninja jump. Sparks seem to leap through the air around her as she curls her hands into fists against the wood, the lights flickering above her. "This is _not_ a game, Sam!" she snaps. "You of all people should know that!"

Right. Sam has the cursed seal. She's suffered the most of us. If we stay here, she'll slowly be eaten alive by the seal. It'll kill her unless it's removed -- or unless we remove her from the _Naruto_ world. There isn't chakra in the real world for it to feed off of, so it'll wither away, leaving her alive and sane. Maybe Katie's right about this.

No! I squeeze my eyes shut. No, I can't start thinking that way. I don't want to leave; I want to stay here with Kakashi. This place is so amazing, despite the dangers. It's kind of a dream come true, in a way.

Sam's chair drags across the floor as she leaps to her feet despite Juugo's attempts to calm her. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demands angrily, the temperature of the air around her rising slightly.

"You have the curse mark, Sam," Katie replies.

"Yeah? So?"

"What? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Enough!" Tsunade practically roars, making everyone fall still and silent. "Sam, Katie, sit down. Now. I will not have you two, or anyone else for that matter, at each other's throats. Do I make myself clear?" Her commanding tone leaves no room for argument -- an order directly from the mouth of the Hokage.

"Yes ma'am," the two girls chorus, taking their seats.

Tsunade nods smartly. "Thank you," she says, the sentiment coming out rather strained. "Now, unless she has anything important to say more on the matter . . ." She looks at Katie, who gives a slight shake of her head. "Good. So, Katie has made her point -- her opinion quite clear. Does anyone have any questions before we move on?"

Sam crosses her arms and scowls, remaining stubbornly silent. "Do -- do we _have_ to go?" Kaitlyn asks quietly, looking rather pitiful with her head bowed and her shoulders hunched.

"We'll discuss that topic in a moment," the Hokage replies. "Any other questions?"

Kaitlyn bites her lower lip, staring at her hands folded on her lap. Jowan gives a solemn shake of her head. When Tsunade turns her attention to me, I keep my eyes on Katie. She seems so sure of herself -- so determined. She must really believe that this is the right course of action for us to take. Katie meets my gaze, and her eyes seem to almost plead with me, begging for my understanding and support.

The blonde woman presiding over this meeting clears her throat, apparently taking my silence for a 'no', and continues. "Alright, since there are no questions --"

"I have a question," I cut in, lifting my hand slightly to get her attention. Tsunade nods to me, and I feel the weight of everyone's gaze shift to rest on me. "How do you expect us to get back? We don't even know how we got here in the first place."

Katie wets her lips and then answers slowly, "I have an idea." She glances at Tsunade as if for permission to continue before doing so. "Remember the portal that brought us here? The lightning with no thunder -- the swirling winds that were visible when no wind really should be? They reminded me of something -- two somethings, actually -- the Chidori and the Rasengan. If we combine the two, we might be able to recreate the portal."

"Combine the Chidori and the Rasengan?" Jowan echoes, voice laced with disbelief.

Kaitlyn cocks her head, eyebrows raised. "Didn't that, like, explode violently last time it happened? You know -- when Naruto and Sasuke fought it out in the Valley of the End?"

I nod in agreement. Kaitlyn's right. The Chidori and Rasengan clashed violently -- twice -- without creating any sort of inter-world portal. Granted, the second time, when the two attacks were altered by the curse seal and demonic chakra respectively, _something_ seemed to happen -- a moment of suspension before the explosion, but that could always have just been dramatic effect on the animators' part. Also, I doubt Katie wants to force Sasuke and Naruto into those states in order to get us home. That's a bit extreme, even for her.

Katie turns her head to look at Sasuke. His dark eyes meet and hold hers for a moment before he sighs faintly and directs his bored gaze to the rest of us. "Of course it would explode," he grunts. "You shouldn't expect anything less of two high-level jutsu colliding head-on."

"Then how do you expect them to combine them if they don't exactly blend well, eh smart-ass?" Sam snaps back.

Sasuke's eyes darken. "By using a different approach," he replies dully. "If we force them to mingle long enough to create a tear, the resulting explosion will carve the way back to your world."

"How do we do that?" Kakashi inquires, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

Katie leans forward. "We'll design it like the portal that brought us here. The two elements weren't colliding. The lighting was wrapped around the wind. If we wrap the Chidori around the Rasengan, when they meet, the reaction will be different than in the Valley of the End. It should be enough to recreate the doorway between worlds."

I sit back against Kakashi. It makes sense in an odd sort of way. I guess it's sort of like how you can wrap wire around a magnet, run an electric current through it, and create a magnetic field, except she wants to use a Rasengan instead of a magnet to create something so much more powerful. A part of me wonders whether or not there's some connection between the two, but I push that thought aside. This isn't the time to be wondering about details like that.

"Does that answer your question, Ashley?" Tsunade asks. I nod with some reluctance, and she continues. "Very well. Now, the decision for you five to return home is not one that can be made lightly." Her eyes slide between each of us. "That is why it will be put up to vote. Each of you will make your choice -- yes or no -- and we will go by whatever majority arises."

Kaitlyn sits up straight, opening her mouth to speak, but the Hokage lifts her hand to silence her. "Do not cast your vote now. Consider what has been said here very carefully and give your answer when we meet tomorrow. If you have no further questions, then you all are dismissed."

When silence reigns, Katie rises slowly and moves toward the door, Sasuke following close behind. As she reaches for the knob, I call out to her, "Why, Katie?"

She pauses, turning her head slightly but not really looking fully at me. Her expression looks haunted -- almost afraid. "Because," she answers softly. "It's only a matter of time before one of you gets hurt -- or killed." With that, she vanishes out the door.

Two by two, everyone else gets up and leaves until I'm the only one left with Kakashi at my side. He glances down at me and then touches my shoulder. "Ashley?"

I shake my head, wrapping my arms around myself. "I don't know, Kakashi. I just don't know."


	72. The Choices We Make

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Naruto_ characters or places. I only own the characters from Earth/our world. Even then, they are based on actual friends of mine. By this time, though, I think it's safe to say that they've developed into characters of their own.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I really got on a roll yesterday today. Once I started writing, I got it all out in very little time. I blame/thank "Death Is The Road To Awe" by Clint Mansell from the movie _The Fountain_. I got the soundtrack a couple days ago, and the music is absolutely beautiful. I think you could say that song is the inspiration for this chapter, if anyone wants to listen to it. This chapter's the longest one yet, 3,289 words according to Word, but I guess it's fitting for the last. Yep, this is the last chapter of _Fangrlz_, if you don't count the Author's Note I'll be writing/posting after it. It's been fun, but I'll go through all of that in the big A/N later. In the mean time, you might find some transitions in this chapter a bit confusing, but I'm sure once it's done it'll make sense. I swear I tried to write it differently, but this seemed a bit more appropriate. If you want more detail, you'll have to wait for the "deleted scenes" I'll eventually be posting. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 72: The Choices We Make

KATIE

"And I'm sorry, so sorry.

I'm sorry it's like this.

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I'm sorry we do this."

--_Jem_ ("They")

-----

"So what are you going to do to help me?" Sasuke asks almost as soon as we are away from the meeting. He walks beside me, probably doing his best not to sound too eager. "Regardless of the outcome of this tomorrow, I expect you to honor our deal."

I shoot him a scowl. "When I make a promise, Sasuke, I keep it."

He grunts. "Then answer the question."

At first I remain silent, moving down the street and doing my best to ignore the stares and whispers from the villagers. I know they're not directed at me, but at Sasuke. Still, it's unsettling, making me wonder if they can see right though me -- through the Leader act and into all my doubts and insecurities concerning this whole ordeal.

Finally, when we arrive at the inn where I'm staying, I stop and turn to him. "Whether we return home or not, I will honor our deal and help you avenge your clan. If we leave, then I will leave you with all the information that you will need to plan and execute your revenge. If we stay, the aid I provide might be a bit more hands-on. Is that acceptable?"

Sasuke's dark eyes study me for a long moment before he nods. "It is."

I incline my head sharply to him. "Then I will see you tomorrow." Before he can answer, I turn on my heels and stride into the inn.

Unlike the girls, I turned down any offers to be housed with Leaf shinobi that Tsunade made. Heck, even Iruka offered me a place to stay, which was rather tempting. I told them both that I didn't want to impose upon anyone's daily lives. Really, though, I was afraid that if I spent too much time around ninja, they'd eventually learn the truth. I don't know if I talk in my sleep, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks.

When I reach my room, I double-lock the door behind me before leaning against it and sinking to the ground. Shudders sweep through me, and I hug myself tightly, trying to fight them off. Every moment spent with Sasuke reminds me of _him_. The young Uchiha looks so much like Tobi that I find it hard to concentrate on the task ahead of me.

I want to protect the girls, but I can't help but wonder about the real reason I want to get out of this place. I'm afraid -- afraid of the tightness in my chest when I think about the masked enigma -- afraid of what that tightness means -- afraid of his promises and possible lies -- afraid that if I stay here any longer I'll be drawn into something dark and sinister that I'll never be able to escape.

For the longest time, I remain huddled at the door -- legs pulled up to my chest -- arms crossed over my knees -- head buried into them. I shiver every now and then, but for the most part, I remain still and silent as I fight my mental battle. It's questionable how long I stay that way, but by the time I return to my senses, the light has faded from behind the curtains over the window. The steady hiss of rain against glass is the only sound I hear, and for a disorienting moment, I feel as if I never left the Rain Village.

"Don't come here," I whisper to the window -- to the rain. "Don't look for me."

There's no answer, of course. I didn't expect there to be. Tobi's smart enough to stay away from the Leaf Village. Madara's trying to stay hidden, after all. To show his face here -- even masked -- could ruin everything for the old Uchiha spirit, or whatever he is.

Another shudder sweeps through me, and I turn to the comfort of pillows and bedcovers to drive my fears away.

--

Sirens cut through the haze of my mind, the muffled shouts slowly fighting through the wordless whispers still echoing in my ears. I crack my eyes. Smoke swirls around me -- above me -- masking the details of my surroundings. Lights flash somewhere nearby, sweeping dimly through the veil. My head pounds, and a soft groan passes my lips. I try to move, but my limbs feel like lead -- too heavy for me to lift.

The voices come closer. Formless shapes loom in the smoke as light spills across my face. I wince, closing my eyes as the shapes give shouts of alarm and triumph. I can't seem to focus on the words -- to understand them -- as I drift once more into darkness.

--

I don't get much sleep at all, the sun rising much too early for my liking. The rain has long since stopped, the clouds clearing off. As I step outside, I immediately sink into a dark mood. The day is too cheerful to be undergoing what must be undergone. By law it should still be overcast, gloomy, or even raining. Fog should swirl across my path as I make my way toward the council room. No birds should be singing. The world should be holding its breath in suspense.

But it's not.

I can't meet anyone's eyes as the girls and their chosen companions arrive. Sasuke and I don't greet each other when he sinks into the chair next to me. I feel oddly detached from the world as Tsunade explains how the voting process is going to work. Each girl, me included, is given a single slip of paper and pen. They are to mark their paper with either an 'X' or an 'O' to indicate their choice -- 'X' for stay, 'O' for leave.

There's no question as to my choice. I made it clear enough yesterday. Once I mark my paper, fold it up, and hand it to Tsunade, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. I can do nothing else but wait in silence as the others cast their secret votes. I don't know if even their companions know what they're deciding, unless they've discussed their decisions with each other.

It seems to take an eternity for five folded slips to finally fall into Tsunade's box. When finally the last girl casts her vote, Tsunade clears her throat and I open my eyes once more. Only now do I look at the girls. Kaitlyn appears confident and determined. There's no doubt as to her vote. Sam's arms are crossed tightly, her gaze fixated on the wall behind Tsunade's head. Jowan looks somber. Ashley is unreadable, leaning against Kakashi, one of his hands clasped in both of hers.

My chest clenches at that sight. She really does care for him -- and apparently him for her, if the arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder is anything to judge by. I realize at that moment, that there's no hope for us going home. I won't leave without the girls, and they've obviously chosen to remain here. Still, I turn my attention to Tsunade as she opens the box and draws out the first slip.

X

I'm not surprised. Tsunade sets the note aside and reaches for a second.

X

The slightest smirk appears on Sam's face -- smug almost. I'm guessing the note's hers, looking at how angrily the two strokes appear to have been drawn onto the paper. There only needs to be one more 'X' to appear for the decision to be final. Three out of five is a majority vote.

O

Well, there's my vote. It was bound to come up at some point. Kaitlyn glances briefly at me, but I do my best not to show anything as Tsunade reaches for the fourth note and unfolds it.

--

The voices are back, but these are different. They whisper, but aren't the Whisperers. There's an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby, steadily driving itself deeper and deeper into my head, drawing me back to the waking world.

This time, when I try to shift, my limbs respond as they should. I lift my right hand to cover my eyes, giving a half-sigh half-groan. Though I try to do the same with my left, there seems to be something strapped to it, holding it down. I roll my head slightly and crack my eyes, looking down. _Oh, a needle. That's why._

The voices have stopped now, leaving that endless beeping to be the only sound in my world. Then comes the sound of motion -- footsteps and brushing fabric. A shadow falls over me. A hand gently grips mine. "Katie?" a familiar voice calls me.

I glance up at the worried face hovering above me, and it takes me a moment to recognize it through the fog that still seems to cloud my mind.

"Mom?"

--

O

I stare at it, unbelieving. Somebody actually agreed with me? My eyes move to the girls. Who? Kaitlyn looks stunned -- Sam angry -- and I still can't interpret Jowan or Ashley. I return my gaze to the now-equal stacks of notes. Two and two. I never expected it to come down to a tie-breaker.

The air seems almost heavy with tension as Tsunade reaches for the last vote. I can't watch her, my eyes locked on the two circles already on the table. As simple as the shapes are, realization dawns on me. Neither one is actually mine. With an artist's eye, I can see the differences in the shapes, the slight malformation of each that makes them different from mine. That means that two of the girls voted with me.

That means that the last note -- the one Tsunade is unfolding now -- is actually mine. Three to two makes a majority vote, though not the unanimous one that I had predicted. We're going home.

"How long do we have?" Ashley asks softly once Kaitlyn and Sam have exhausted themselves from shouting their protests. I don't fail to notice the tightening of Kakashi's arm around her.

Tsunade folds her hands on the table. "You arrived here in the afternoon, so we'll attempt the portal at the same time today. The sooner we do this, I believe, the better it will be for all of us."

Jowan gives a faint sigh. "Get it over with."

Sam rises stiffly from her seat, her hands curled into fists. "I hate you," she states through her tightened jaw, her eyes boring angry holes through me.

I flinch. "You don't mean that . . ."

She grunts, turns, and storms out of the room. Juugo follows passively, though there seems to be a hint of worry in his eyes. Slowly – solemn faces all around – the council room empties. It breaks my heart to see the tears flowing down Kaitlyn's cheeks as she rushes past me, but I do my best to remain composed. I have to be strong for them, even if they hate me for it. I have to protect them.

Gaara follows Kaitlyn more slowly, and as he passes I feel something hard and rough scrape across the skin of my neck. I freeze, looking at him through the corner of my eyes. The red-head glares back, his eyes icy. Seconds pass, as the sand tightens slowly and painfully, but then it's gone, and in the blink of an eye, so is the Kazekage.

I sigh and rub my now-tender neck. Well, no one said this would be easy.

When I step outside, Tsunade eyes my neck before making a small motion with one hand. Two ANBU appear in front of her, kneeling. She speaks softly and they vanish again. The blonde woman then moves over to me. "You'll have a couple of shadows for the rest of the day," she tells me, "just to make sure nothing happens."

"Thank you," I say softly. "Um, about the portal . . . Sasuke agreed to provide the lightning, so we just need the Rasengan . . ." I trail off, glancing up at her.

Tsunade sighs. "I'll speak to Naruto." Before I get the chance to thank her again, she turns and leaves me with my unseen shadows.

Still, the day is bright and sunny. Fluffy clouds drift lazily overhead. Birds sing cheerily as they flit between the many trees scattered throughout the village. I can't take it; it's too much. Shivering despite the heat, I retreat once more to the inn.

--

"Katie-bug, are you alright?"

I blink groggily as I return from staring off at nothing -- empty daydreams -- and turn my eyes from the bay window to my mother. She studies me carefully before reaching down and giving me a hug. I twist in my seat and return the pressure. "Yeah, Mom," I sigh. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" she asks, leaning back and studying me. "You can stay home and rest some more if you want."

I shake my head. "I rested enough at the hospital. I -- I want to get back and see if everyone else is okay. Staying here will do me no good."

"Do you want me to wait and drive you there myself? Mr. Darson won't mind if I'm a little later than usual."

I do my best to smile reassuringly. "I'm fine, Mom. I can drive."

"Alright." She kisses my forehead before letting me go and moving back to the kitchen. "If you change your mind and decide to stay home, just call me at work and let me know, okay?"

I stand up. "Yes, ma'am." Wanting to avoid any more questions, I go upstairs to my room. I find my cocker spaniel curled up in the middle of my pillows, and for once, I don't shoo her away. Instead, I sit down beside her and scratch absently behind her ears.

A week in a coma, three days under observation, and then three more being worried over by my parents. That's how long it's been since the lightning storm that destroyed the high school cafeteria. No one seems to be able to explain the freak occurrence -- nor the fact that I feel like it's been months instead.

I'm aware enough to acknowledge my mother leaving for work, but otherwise, I remain in my far-off stupor. I tried to tell my parents about the portal -- about how long I was _really_ gone from them, but they and the doctors wrote it off as my mind trying to justify the coma -- filling the blank spots in my memory with whatever it wants to believe.

I have a hard time swallowing that. It felt so _real_.

I remember every moment spent in the _Naruto_ world -- every raw emotion that ever threatened to tear me apart. How can anyone tell me that it wasn't real? How can they possibly tell me that it was all a dream? I know it's a bit far-fetched to be real, but it had to have happened. My dreams are never that extensive or detailed. It _has _to be real.

An odd sensation spurs me from my revere -- a want -- a need -- an undeniable impulse. In what feels like the blink of an eye, I find myself in our office-slash-game room without any memory of the short trip from my bedroom to here. My hands move seemingly on their own, turning on the computer and strumming impatiently on the desktop as it runs through the start-up sequence. Almost in a daze, I navigate to my favorite online manga site. Only then do I hesitate, the cursor on the screen hovering over the link to the _Naruto_ manga.

I swallow, wetting my lips before clicking on the most recent chapter. When the screen loads, I stare in confusion at what I see. What would be the page scanned from the manga is just a sheet of white. I click through the rest of the chapter, but the sight is the same; all of it is blank.

Heart hammering, I move back to the main menu and locate the chapters leading up to the point we arrived. Everything seems normal at first, but then, midway through Chapter 313, everything goes blank. I search through the rest to find the same results. At first, I fight down the rising fear and unease, looking through any other manga site I can find to see if it's just a glitch, but everywhere I look, I only find white.

Every page from the point of our arrival onward has been wiped clean, but what does that mean?

I don't have time to think about the possibilities, though. My watch alarm goes off, informing me that if I want to make it to school in time to socialize a bit -- check on the girls and all -- then I need to leave_ now_. Shutting down the computer, I quickly grab my stuff and rush out of the house.

The five minute drive to school seems to take an eternity. Going as quickly as safely (and legally) possible, I pull into my parking spot and hustle into the building. Relief floods through me at the sight of all of my girls where they should be, though the cafeteria still looks a bit rough around the edges -- nothing a little cosmetic touch-ups can't take care of, though.

I briefly smile and greet my other friends, grateful for their joy and relief in seeing me back in school. With the girls, though, the greeting wasn't as warm as I would've like. Jowan and Ashley were alright, actually smiling, but Sam and Kaitlyn either gave me the cold shoulder or sad, betrayed looks respectively.

For a brief moment, I recall the tearful farewells before the raging portals, and a wave of guilt sweeps through my chest. I do my best to push it away, though. Now is not the time. Steeling myself for the worst, I gently but firmly take the arms of Kaitlyn and Sam. "Hey, there's something you need to see."

Sam jerked away from me, giving me her best death glare. "No, there's not."

"Trust me," I reply, stubbornly taking her arm again and pulling the pair toward the stairs. "You're going to want to see this." I motion with my head to Jowan and Ashley, sighing softly in relief when they follow us.

Not for the first time, I'm extremely happy that my first period Biology teacher lets us use the computers before school officially starts for the day. I half-drag them there, drop my stuff by my desk, and log on to the nearest computer.

"What's all this about, Katie?" Jowan asks, crossing her arms.

"You'll see." For some reason, my main manga site has evaded the filters on the school computers that blocks out most stuff like that. As fast as technologically possible for these old-ish machines, I reach the site and show them what I discovered not a quarter of an hour ago.

At first, the four of them are silent. "I don't understand," Kaitlyn finally says quietly. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet," I admit, looking back at the computer. "But what I do know is that it's big. It's not a glitch for OneManga. It's all across the internet -- with every site I can find -- and it originates from our arrival time."

"So it really happened," Ashley sighs. "We're not crazy."

I shake my head. "No. We're not."

**FIN**


	73. End Note

End Note

DESTINY'S HAND

Haha look! I put my pen name like the actual chapters!

First off on the agenda are some story statistics as of this moment, just for record's sake, I guess.

--Word Count [according to Microsoft Word and without disclaimer/author's note]: 113,011

--Total Word Count: 136,099

--Chapters: 72

--Reviews: 1,060

--Hits: 77,252

--C2s: 3

--Favorites: 231

--Alerts: 199

* * *

Second off, since I'm going to take it off of my profile, here is the full playlist-thing for Fangrlz: The Album [soundtrack much? haha]:

1. Teenage Recoil – _Zeromancer_

2. Wake Me Up – _Zebrahead_

3. Once in a Lifetime – _DragonForce_

4. Move Along – _The All-American Rejects_

5. Shadow of the Day – _Linkin Park_

6. Angel – _Sarah McLachlan_

7. Like Whoa – _Aly & AJ_ (Kaitlyn)

8. Change Your Mind – _The All-American Rejects_ (Kaitlyn)

9. I Love You Always Forever – _Donna Lewis_ (Kaitlyn)

10. Behind The Grey – _Paradise Lost_ (Sam)

11. Inside the Fire – _Disturbed_ (Sam)

12. How Soon Is Now? – _t.A.T.u._ (Sam)

13. Famous Last Words – _Zeromancer_ (Jowan)

14. We Are – _Anna Johnson_ (Jowan)

15. Brighter Than Sunshine – _Aqualung_ (Jowan)

16. Innocence – _Avril Lavigne_ (Ashley)

17. Kiss Me – _Sixpence None The Richer_ (Ashley)

18. 30 Minutes – _t.A.T.u._ (Ashley)

19. Life Less Ordinary – _Carbon Leaf_ (Katie)

20. Echelon – _30 Seconds to Mars_ (Katie)

21. Missing – _Evanescence_ (Katie)

And some possible extras to look into:

22. Reckless Youth – _Pillar_

23. I Don't Wanna Be In Love – _Good Charlotte_ (Katie)

24. Can't Help Falling In Love – _A*Teens_ (Kaitlyn)

25. I'll Believe You When – _Matchbox Twenty_ (Jowan)

26. Throwdown – _Pillar_ (Sam)

27. Let Go – _Frou Frou_ (Ashley)

* * *

Now, I know the ending was kind of confusing for some people. I was going out on an artistic limb, so to speak. If you thought it was confusing, it was kind of supposed to be. I guess I was trying to reflect the confusion that the character was feeling when she got back – plus going through it all in a daze leaves details unclear. Then there's the questioning of the reality of the whole experience – blurring the lines between here and there. [sigh] It was an idea. I was inspired, and that came out. I actually like it that way.

So . . . yeah, we've finally come to the end of our girls' adventures -- or is this only the end of the beginning? Dun-dun-duuuun. Anyway, I'd like to send a big 'thank you' out to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. _Fangrlz_. It means a lot to me that you all have enjoyed [and hopefully will continue to enjoy] this fic so much! When I first posted it up, I was ready for tons of flames about how unoriginal and lame the idea was, blahblahblah, but I did it anyway, since I wanted the girls to be able to keep reading it when I was off at college. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to get so many reviews [over a thousand!!!] without a single flame and numerous "I didn't think I'd like this, but . . ." reviews. They definitely have made keeping this up worthwhile. You've laughed, cried, cheered, booed, and so much more with us all along the way, but in truth, our journey's just begun. Yes, you know what that means . . . [cue drum roll]

A sequel! [yaaay!]

You all asked for it [and really, it's been planned from the beginning], so here you go!

Indeed, _Fangrlz II: Legends_ is already in the making as you read this, and as they say: "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Running away never did anyone any good, so now everything the girls know and love about the _Naruto_ world is about to be threatened by war, and they must return to fight for what is precious to them. But still, war isn't their biggest problem, for something else is amiss that threatens not only the _Naruto_ world, but the "real" world as well. [oh no panda!]

[cue dramatic music and awesome narrator voice] It all began with five ordinary girls who were forced to become extraordinary. Stolen from their world by a twist of space and time, they found themselves lost in a very different place -- a world more dangerous than any of them could imagine -- the world of _Naruto._ Separated, but not alone, they fought to learn how to survive in a world of bloodthirsty ninja. For better . . . or for worse. Their adventure -- their fight -- their story -- was _Fangrlz._ But it seems that nothing good can ever last, and the girls were forced to return to their own world, left to wonder if what happened truly happened.

Now, they must return to the world they left behind, for darkness has risen once more, and those five girls are in for the fight of their lives. But what can five high-school girls hope to do when war looms deadly on the horizon? Can they find the courage to fight when each day might be their last? Can they ever hope to survive when the world around them is falling apart? And what will happen when the fate of two worlds rests on the decision of one?

Soon, the adventure will continue. Soon, the girls will face their biggest challenge yet. Soon, two worlds will collide, and legends will be born. [end dramatic music and awesome narrator voice]

Ahem. I'm getting ahead of myself. A few chapters have already been written, but it'll be a couple of weeks before I post the first one, just to make sure I don't get too ambitious with posting and have enough to get things going. I'm already planning on writing some chapters where other people than just the girls narrate. For example, you might get to see things through Gaara's eyes, or maybe even Tobi. That should at some variety and twist, don't you think? Also, I'll be going through _Fangrlz_ and fixing some mistakes that might not have been seen to yet, maybe even adding some minor stuff here and there to beef it up.

In the mean time, though, I'll leave you with this little snippet from the sequel, narrated by Kaitlyn:

--

Jowan playfully elbows Kevin. "So, Leader-to-be, got any special plans for next year?"

Kevin just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, smirking slightly. Giggling, I turn to say something to Sam. As I open my mouth to speak, though, an all-too-familiar crack splits the air of the lunchroom. My eyes widen and meet Sam's, faintly registering the smile that's slowly spreading across her face. "Is that--?" I barely manage before a louder crackle fills the large room like thousands of chirping birds.

Students are yelling and scrambling away from the center of the lunchroom. There, a small orb of crackling lightning has appeared, slowly widening into a horizontal ring of jagged light. The center of the ring is dark as night -- like a black hole threatening to swallow us up. Then, without warning, wind explodes out from the ring, howling and swirling through the cafeteria. The force of the moving air shifts tables and chairs, whipping through hair and drowning out the screams of my fellow students.

As the wind dies, and I lower my arm from shielding my face, I can barely make out what appears to be shapes moving in the void of the portal. Those shadowy figures take solid form as they step through the ring of lightening, their feet making no sound as they drop to the tile floor. Of course, even if they do make sound, I can't hear it over the lightning and wind. I can't help but stare as I easily recognize the five figures now standing in the middle of the lunchroom – Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka seated atop a very large Akamaru, and (one of my least favorite people in the _Naruto_ world) dear Kankuro.

The face-painted Sand Ninja looks around the room with dark eyes. "Great," he grunts. "We come out into a building full of kids. Do you have any idea how much I hate kids?"

--

Well, thanks again for all your support. I look forward to seeing you soon when _Fangrlz II: Legends_ is up and kicking! Tata!


End file.
